Renouveau
by Rhea S
Summary: Suite d'Entropia, après Children of Earth. Comment Torchwood peut-il continuer ses activités après la destruction du HUB ? Ma propre version des événements avec des personnages hors canon TW...
1. Visiteur

**Disclaimer** : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

**Béta** : Arianrhod

**NB :** Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Il s'agit de la suite d'Entropia, que vous trouverez sur mon profil, si vous ne connaissez pas. Je précise car je reprends quelques personnages, fait des allusions pas forcément compréhensibles si vous ne l'avez pas lu. Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez...

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Un visiteur**

**

* * *

  
**

Un vent violent souleva la poussière de brique. Un nuage rouge flotta au gré du souffle venu de nulle part. Une forme humaine se dessina peu à peu au milieu d'une lumière irréelle. Le vent s'éteignit brutalement. L'homme se redressa au milieu du nuage qui retombait en volutes infernales. Il éternua violemment, trois fois, l'écho se répercuta le long des murs de briques sombres et sales. Une lumière sourde éclairait doucement les lieux, lui permettant de s'orienter. Il découvrait l'endroit comme pour la première fois. Des murs de briques écroulées, des monceaux de poussières, un reste d'arcade le long d'un mur de béton brut. Il explora la pièce où il venait d'apparaître. Rien ne ressemblait à ses souvenirs. Il frémit intérieurement. Cela ressemblait à une cave, à des sous-sols rescapés d'un quelconque cataclysme post-nucléaire. Il gagna le fond de la salle et palpa le mur de béton rugueux. Il lui semblait récent. Il marchait au milieu des décombres de la pièce, l'air alourdi par l'odeur de poussière qui revenait lui chatouiller les narines. Il éternua à nouveau. Il fit le tour de la pièce, environ cent mètres. Un rectangle vidé de toute chose intéressante, seulement des ruines. Comment ressortir s'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait exactement ?

Un message écrit à la peinture noire dans une écriture élégante sur un reste de mur ébranlé lui apprit qu'il se trouvait dans les sous-sols. Il ne l'aurait jamais deviné, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Tout semblait avoir été chamboulé ici. Mais il distingua finalement près du mur du fond comme une porte murée. Il soupira. Il allait devoir faire des travaux de force, pour défoncer ce passage. Il se sentait tellement fatigué. Il ramassa une barre de fer qui trainait sur le sol et en frappa le béton encore frais qui céda plus facilement qu'il ne s'y attendait. En quelques minutes, il avait dégagé un espace suffisant pour s'y glisser. Il récupéra son sac, garni d'appareils et de matériel. Il y prit une torche et le glissa au travers de son corps. Il passa de l'autre coté du mur, un couloir de béton s'ouvrait devant lui. Il balaya à droite et à gauche, sans détecter de présence humaine ou autre. Aucun bruit, aucune lumière n'indiquait que le couloir était couramment utilisé. Il regarda sa montre, option heure partout dans le monde, podomètre et surtout boussole.

Ok le nord à droite, le sud à gauche autant suivre le sud. Il marcha silencieusement, tentant de se réchauffer. Il était devenu si sensible au froid depuis quelques mois. Il faisait attention, guettant des signes de vie autour de lui. Mais aucun son ne troublait les couloirs obscurs où il déambulait. Plus de poussière et une odeur indubitable de peinture fraiche. Ces couloirs étaient récent, sans nul doute. Il découvrit à l'aide de sa lampe des inscriptions. Bas. -6. Il en déduisit qu'il se trouvait au 6ème sous-sol d'un nouveau bâtiment.

Il devait s'éloigner de son lieu d'arrivée en direction de la mer, vers le sud-est, s'il ne se trompait pas. Il arriva enfin à un palier d'escalier aux marches polies par les siècles. Il s'interrogea, devait-il monter dans les étages au risque de croiser des gens et de devoir expliquer ce qu'il faisait ici ou bien affronter les profondeurs de l'escalier ?

Il préféra descendre. Il se rappelait cet escalier qui menait vers les égouts de la ville. Il avait un sentiment bizarre, celui de n'avoir aucune envie de rencontrer les nouveaux possesseurs des lieux. Des bruits venus des étages le convainquirent tout à fait de descendre.

Il éteignit sa lampe et silencieusement descendit marche après marche. Le vacarme qu'il avait fait en démolissant le mur de la crypte où il avait atterri, devait avoir averti quelqu'un. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'attendre de le rencontrer. Le même sentiment d'urgence qu'il l'avait amené jusqu'ici lui intimait de descendre et de s'enfuir. Il fit attention en continuant de descendre. Les pierres devenaient de plus en plus glissantes à mesure qu'il s'approchait des égouts. Il les sentait, littéralement. Il se cogna contre une porte. Fermée.

Jurant à voix basse, il alluma sa lampe pour sortir des instruments de crochetage. Les dents serrées sur sa lampe, il ouvrit hâtivement la porte avec un grincement qui sembla déchirer le silence. Il la franchit rapidement et referma derrière lui. Il s'appuya sur le bois brut, manquant de déraper.

L'odeur des égouts lui monta à la gorge. Il se cacha la bouche de son coude, recherchant activement quelque chose pour l'aider à respirer malgré cette horreur. Rien. Il déchira le bas de sa chemise et se confectionna un bâillon, à temps pour éviter de vomir. L'odeur était véritablement suffocante, digne d'un cloaque des années victoriennes.

Il balaya de sa torche les ténèbres qui s'ouvraient devant lui. Aussi anciens qu'il s'y attendait. Des arcs de brique soutenaient des voûtes basses, qui s'éloignaient dans l'obscurité, une eau noire qui clapotait doucement le long d'étroites corniches, qui allaient s'avérer plus traitreusement glissantes que les escaliers. Il souffla doucement, il espéra ne pas se perdre dans ce dédale d'eau stagnante. Il colla son oreille à la porte. Il entendit des pas lourds, des cliquetis et des voix inaudibles.

- bon, allons-y ! s'encouragea-t-il à voix basse.

Il secoua ses boucles brunes, resserra son manteau de cuir noir autour de son corps amaigri et s'engagea sur le premier chemin des égoutiers. Sa haute taille était courbée en deux par les voûtes basses et suintantes.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, il avança mètre par mètre, se retenant au plafond pour ne pas déraper, et se retrouver couvert d'ordures. Il avait finalement allumé sa lampe coincée dans une boucle de son sac. Il consulta sa montre-boussole. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers l'est, vers la mer. Il perdait peu à peu le sens du temps, s'étonnant à chaque fois qu'il regardait l'heure. 11h du soir. Il n'était arrivé que depuis 1 heure mais cela lui paraissait des heures. Il écoutait de loin en loin si quelqu'un le suivait. Mais il n'y avait que le bruit de l'eau qui lentement s'écoulait, gouttait. Il pourrait facilement croire être le seul être vivant dans ces égouts. Mais il prenait garde, car les égouts pouvaient receler d'étranges créatures. Il aurait du s'armer, il se promit de le faire dès qu'il s'arrêterait.

Il arriva enfin à une plateforme de pierre, un refuge pour les égoutiers. Il s'affala contre le mur, attentifs aux sons qui portaient loin sur l'eau, même saumâtre.

Il détecta un souffle d'air frais au milieu de cette atmosphère viciée. C'était un véritable plaisir qu'il accorda à ses narines, ravies de l'aubaine. Il devait être plus proche de la mer qu'il ne le pensait. Cette nouvelle le ragaillardit, chassa un peu la fatigue qui le harcelait sans répit.

Il se releva avec une grimace, ses jambes voulaient un peu plus de repos, mais il ne pouvait rester là. Il se remit en chemin, alors que sa besace lui semblait peser des tonnes. Il se morigéna, il fallait qu'il continue, trop de choses en dépendaient. Il resserra ses doigts sur son tazer dans son sac. Il venait d'entendre des clapotis précipités derrière lui, alliés à une respiration haletante et des grognements. Quand on parlait de la faune locale ! Il étira le cou, douloureux d'être courbé depuis si longtemps. Le son lui disait quelque chose et cela ne l'enchantait guère.

Avoir affaire à un weevil dans un égout, avec juste un tazer toute arme et dans l'état où il se trouvait, était un peu téméraire. Il avança plus rapidement, s'aidant de ses mains pour aller plus vite. Il entendait la bestiole avancer dans l'eau. Il n'avait pas peur de se mettre à l'eau celui-ci, pourtant les weevils ne savent pas nager ! Il devait y avoir juste ce qu'il fallait de profondeur pour avoir pied. Il n'avait aucune envie de tester par lui-même.

Il arriva à une sorte de grande salle, où une forêt de piliers soutenait une architecture de brique, arrondie comme une nef étrange. Des grilles rouillées permettaient de traverser, non sans éprouver une certaine appréhension. Il parvint à un nouveau refuge situé dans le fond de cette cathédrale de pestilence, à la pointe d'un petit îlot au milieu d'une rivière de déchets, où il put enfin se tenir debout sans se cogner la tête. Il se plaqua contre un énorme pilastre humide et attendit l'arrivée du monstre qui le talonnait, tazer au poing.

Quelque chose avait dû l'avertir que sa future proie allait se montrer récalcitrante, car il faisait moins de bruit, comme si la bête avait reniflé le piège. Mais il approchait tout de même. L'homme savait qu'un weevil sur son territoire n'avait pas peur de s'attaquer à un individu esseulé. Et il ne se sentait pas en mesure de l'affronter à la loyale. Mais ce weevil ne semblait heureusement pas briller par son intelligence.

Il l'entendait maintenant approcher à sa droite, claquant des dents et reniflant. L'homme tenta de ne faire qu'un avec le mur, prêt à tirer dès qu'il montrerait son sale museau. Il l'entendait suivre sa trace, flairant son odeur. En voilà un qui n'était pas rebuté par la senteur particulière des égouts.

L'homme sourit de la bêtise de la créature. Il l'attendait et il ne devait pas s'attendre à cela. Mais l'attaque ne vint pas du coté droit, mais du coté gauche. Le weevil l'avait contourné et venait de lui plonger dessus ! Ses réflexes s'étaient drôlement émoussés pour s'être laissé avoir ainsi. Et la bestiole plus maligne qu'il ne le pensait. A moins que ce fut l'acoustique particulière du lieu méphitique. Il grimaça tout en repoussant la gueule hérissée de dents effilées qui cherchait sa gorge. Son tazer glissa de sa main et tomba dans l'eau. Il jura, il tenait le weevil par les poignets et celui-ci forçait, faisant claquer ses mâchoires à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il se rejeta en arrière et lui abattit trois coups de tête successifs sur le museau qui le laissa étourdi.

Lui-même sentit la douleur lui martelait le front. Il décocha un violent coup de pied dans ce qui lui servait de genoux pour le faire plier et l'attrapa par le cou. Il lui plongea la tête dans l'eau putride alors que l'être hurlait sa douleur. Il le maintint du mieux qu'il le put, à genoux sur le sol éclaboussé de fange. L'autre se débattait avec la conscience qu'il allait mourir. La peur lui donnait une force inconsidérée. Finalement, la bête se relâcha sous ses doigts, quelques bulles remontèrent à la surface, et ce fut tout.

La lutte mortelle n'avait pas duré plus de quelques minutes, mais elle l'avait exténué. Il le lâcha et le regarda s'éloigner au gré du courant qui entrainait tous les déchets vers la mer. Il n'aimait pas donner la mort, même quand il s'agissait d'une nécessité. Il se releva et suivit, pantelant, le corps qui lui montrait la voie de sortie. Bientôt l'odeur marine se fit plus forte, plus vivifiante. Il atteignit la fin de ce tunnel fétide et répugnant.

Une grille bloquait l'accès, vétuste, rouillée, maintenue par un verrou pas forcément en meilleur état. Il eut tôt fait de le faire sauter. Il se trouvait à 10 mètres au-dessus de la mer. Le vent faisait claquer son manteau de cuir contre son corps. Il regarda en bas, l'écume qui jaillissait en gerbes folles ne l'incitait pas à sauter, d'autant qu'en plein mois de février, il gèlerait surement. Il fouilla dans son sac, il avait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour grimper le long de la falaise. Un grappin pliable avec un filin si fin qu'il ne pesait rien. Il le déplia et le lança. La chance était avec lui. Son premier lancer fut le bon, car le grappin accrocha immédiatement au rebord de la falaise. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la mer, où le corps du weevil se faisait déchiqueter par les rochers en contrebas. Heureusement qu'il n'éprouvait pas le moindre vertige, c'était une vue atroce.

Il se mit à escalader la paroi, à la force des bras, priant pour que le filin soit aussi solide que promis. Les pierres roulaient sous ses pieds, les prises s'effritaient sous son poids. Le son des vagues s'écrasant contre la falaise rythmait ses efforts, le poussait à avancer, malgré son épuisement. En quelques minutes, il fut couvert d'une sueur froide, issue de la fatigue, de l'angoisse et de l'adrénaline. Il toucha enfin le sommet en un dernier effort, et s'échoua sur le rebord de la falaise. Il roula sur le dos, dans l'herbe tendre. Il soufflait profondément, les membres frémissants de l'effort. L'air vif chassait les miasmes dans sa poitrine. Il resta plusieurs longues minutes dans cette position à reprendre sa respiration malmenée par l'escalade.

- je jure de reprendre le sport, dit-il à voix haute en se rétablissant sur ses jambes tremblantes. Maintenant, direction le centre-ville.

Il secoua ses vêtements, brossa les taches de boue de son mieux. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et se mit en route. Il était à environ 10 km de son point d'arrivée. Il sentait la fatigue bruler ses membres, irradier dans ses os. Mais il fallait qu'il tienne, du moins jusqu'à son point de chute. Il sortit une sorte d'agenda électronique et consulta l'adresse de son ami, 5, Adelaïde Street. Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il se refasse tout le trajet à l'envers. Il espérait tomber sur un taxi ou même un bus de transport public. L'espace d'un instant, il se maudit pour ne pas avoir fait connaître sa présence tout à l'heure. Mais les lieux avaient tellement changés, peut-être que ce n'était plus ses amis les maitres des lieux désormais. Il fallait être méfiant. On ne sait jamais.

Il marchait lentement maintenant, traversant les friches industrielles qui séparaient le cœur de la ville de la mer. Le vent qui soufflait sans discontinuer ne le gênait pas vraiment. Seuls le froid et la fatigue le harcelaient. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se reposer, pour dormir du sommeil du juste et se réchauffer, enfin. Mais pour l'heure, il lui fallait continuer. Encore quelques efforts, et il pourrait récupérer chez son double. Il arriva enfin dans un quartier plus fréquenté, et visiblement noctambule. Les réverbères n'étaient plus abimés et des passants déambulaient dans les rues, de bars en bars, passablement éméchés. Nul ne faisait attention à lui, sauf un homme qui s'était figé à son passage. Il l'ignora, même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement être dévisagé. Il se dirigea vers une station de taxi. Il monta dans le premier de la file et donna son adresse. Il reposa sa tête sur le dossier, savourant le silence et le repos, de courte durée.

- alors, en ville pour affaire ou pour le plaisir ? commença le chauffeur avec un rire entendu.

- un peu des deux, répondit-il d'un air blasé, ce qui fit éclater de rire le chauffeur, sous sa moustache rousse.

- Vous voulez des adresses ? parce que le quartier où vous voulez aller, ce n'est pas vraiment l'animation le soir !

-Ah bon ? dit d'un ton interrogateur l'homme en noir.

-Ben, vous étiez où, ces derniers mois ? on ne parlait que de ça aux infos !

- On va dire, que je n'étais pas au pays de Galles, dernièrement.

- Ben, vous avez loupé pas mal de chose, je vous le dis. Les gamins qui ont été emmené par l'armée dans une de leurs bases. Le mien fait encore des cauchemars la nuit. Tout ça pour une injection, ils sont pas prêts à ce que je leur refasse confiance de sitôt. Même que ça a touché toute l'Europe, qu'il parait.

- Quand même, fit l'homme soudain intéressé.

- Et puis avant ça, il y a eu l'attentat à Cardiff Bay. Toute la place Roald Dahl a explosé, sans dessus dessous, je vous le dis. Depuis ce sont les militaires qui gardent le périmètre, comme ils disent, pas moyen d'approcher. Autant dire que l'ambiance a drôlement changé depuis 7 mois. En plus, ils ne sortent pas de leur base, ils ne font pas marcher le commerce.

- Ils se sont installé sur la place.

- Sur et dans la place, il parait. On dit qu'un institut secret faisait des recherches sur les aliens, là-dessous. Comme si les aliens existaient !

-Vous seriez surpris, dit l'homme en croisant son regard dans le rétroviseur, un regard bleu acier, sévère qu'adoucissaient à peine les boucles soyeuses de sa chevelure.

Le chauffeur haussa les épaules. L'homme qu'il avait pris en charge avait un drôle de charme, un visage d'ange à la voix rauque, aux inflexions douces. Ses vêtements et son cache-poussière de cuir noir avait surement connu des jours meilleurs tout comme lui, apparemment. Son regard perçant que surmontait un front soucieux lui donnait des frissons. Il avait l'air si mystérieux, si pâle, maladif, fatigué au delà de l'expression.

- Tiens, ça se voit encore l'explosion, l'Assemblée Nationale en a tremblé, y'a des fissures partout. Du coup, le quartier est bouclé. On ne peut même pas passer, je vais devoir faire un détour pour vous amener près de Hope street, ça vous va ?

- J'ai le choix ? fit l'homme avec un aboiement de rire.

- Ben, non, en fait. Mais je ne vous le compte pas si vous me dites d'où vous venez.

- De très, très loin. Je ne connaissais pas ces infos.

- Pour ça, vous venez vraiment de très loin. Tout le Pays est au courant, à moins d'avoir été un ermite, je ne comprends pas.

- J'étais loin d'imaginer que c'était aussi important, que cela avait pris de telles proportions.

- Pour ça, ça a drôlement été important, fit le chauffeur avec une moue, y'en a qui disent que ce n'est pas encore fini. Du coup, la peur est toujours en ville. On essaye de faire avec mais dans certains coins, faut mieux ne pas se retrouver seul. Croyez-moi, y'a des choses pas très nettes.

- Je veux bien vous croire, dit l'homme, en repensant à sa rencontre dans les égouts.

- Bon, je ne peux pas aller plus loin, le quartier est interdit aux voitures, mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas très loin.

- Je sais, dit-il lapidaire.

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir rester là ? Vous savez, y'a mieux comme quartier en ce moment.

- Je dois retrouver un ami, c'est important.

- Bon, c'est vous qui savez, fit le chauffeur en se tournant vers lui, tenez, c'est ma carte. Si vous avez besoin d'un taxi ou que vous savez pas où crécher, vous m'appelez, je viendrais.

- Merci, c'est sympa de votre part, fit le jeune homme en le regardant par en-dessous.

- Bah, entre gallois, il faut s'entraider, hein ?

Il lui tendit la main pour le saluer. L'homme la serra de façon un peu mécanique et sortit du taxi. Il s'orienta rapidement. Le taxi l'avait laissé à l'entrée de l'artère principale Hope Street. Adelaïde Street se trouvait plus loin sur la droite. Il passa sans la remarquer une barrière qui interdisait l'accès aux véhicules. Il s'approchait enfin de son but. L'épuisement lui tomba dessus en une lourde chape de plomb. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Le voyage en voiture lui avait fait du bien mais il sentait qu'il lui fallait récupérer. Il espéra un café, chaud, brulant, divin, spécialité de son futur hôte. Il se hâta, ragaillardi par cette pensée.

Il dépassa un pub, désert, sans se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne dans cette rue. Au fond de la rue, il atteignit l'impasse et l'immeuble où vivait son ami. Il entra et grimpa les escaliers, lentement, ses jambes lourdes de sa marche forcée, jusqu'à l'adresse qu'il avait conservée pendant trois ans. Le nom était toujours libellé sur la porte. « Ianto Jones » Il frappa. Personne ne répondit. Il écouta à la porte, aucun bruit ne filtrait. Il farfouilla dans son sac, ressortit ses outils de crochetage. En quelques secondes, il ouvrit la porte. Il poussa le bouton pour illuminer le couloir de l'entrée mais il n'y avait pas d'électricité.

Il prit sa torche et balaya les lieux. Poussière, poussière sur des draps qui couvraient les meubles. Tout était poussé le long des murs, le piano droit, le canapé, les tapis. Il reconnaissait l'appartement, il était au bon endroit mais il n'y avait personne ici depuis longtemps. L'épuisement et le désarroi l'achevèrent, ses jambes tremblaient, ne le supportaient plus. Il se rattrapa au dossier du canapé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se repose. Il chercherait des réponses après un somme. Ses pensées se faisaient lentes, difficile, comme ralenties. Il sombra sur les coussins moelleux, s'enveloppant dans le drap blanc qui couvrait le canapé. A peine sa tête toucha l'accoudoir, qu'il s'enfonçait dans un sommeil profond. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa torche tomba sur le sol, sans qu'il ne trésaille. Il se reposait enfin.

* * *

_A suivre ...  
_


	2. Cardiff Bay

**Disclaimer :** certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

**Béta :** Arianrhod

**NB : **Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Suite d'Entropia, fanfic qui se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Cardiff Bay **

* * *

La maison était tranquille, rien ne bougeait, pas un bruit. Rhys Williams venait de sortir de la douche et agitait une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux. Son peignoir était noué lâchement et il trainait des pieds dans ses pantoufles. Il était presque 11h et demi et savait qu'il devait aller se coucher, s'il ne voulait pas avoir la tête au fond du sac le lendemain. Ruth en ferait encore des gorges chaudes. Elle dirait à nouveau qu'il fallait qu'il se repose, du moins avant que le bébé arrive, qu'après il serait trop tard. Elle avait peut-être raison.  
Son téléphone portable sonna, il se précipita dans sa chambre pour le récupérer dans sa veste et y répondre. A cette heure-là, cela pouvait être important.

- allo, Rhys à l'appareil

- Rhys, c'est Rhiannon Davies, la sœur de Ianto Jones, vous vous rappelez ?

- Oui, bien sur, comment allez-vous ? Vous et les enfants ? demanda Rhys en changeant le téléphone d'oreille et posant sa serviette sur le lit.

Il s'assit lourdement sur ses oreillers et s'installa pour discuter. Il l'avait de temps à autre au téléphone, Gwen et lui tenaient leur promesse de s'occuper de la seule famille de Ianto.

- Bien, bien, enfin, on fait aller. Mais… je ne sais pas.. je

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-il, elle avait la voix bizarre comme chargée de larmes.

- En fait, je ne sais pas. C'est mon mari, il vient de rentrer et il a l'air assez secoué, là. Vu ce qu'il vient de me raconter, j'ai cru bon vous appeler, mais il est peut-être un peu tard et je ne veux pas vous déranger. Elle étouffa un sanglot.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, Rhiannon, ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Rhys, d'un ton apaisant …et puis Gwen vous a assurée que vous pouviez appeler si vous aviez besoin. Mais, euh, là, elle doit encore être devant son ordinateur, vous voulez lui parler ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-il, inquiet alors qu'elle redoublait de sanglots secs.

- Johnny est assez choqué, je ne sais pas comment dire ça, je ne comprends pas. Moi aussi, je …

Elle pleurait maintenant, son discours était tout embrouillé.

- Johnny a vu Ianto.

- Quoi ?!

- Il a vu mon petit frère, Ianto. J'ai eu la même réaction, dit-elle en pleurant, mais il a pris une photo avec son téléphone et Mon dieu, c'est vraiment lui !!!

- Attendez, attendez, vous en êtes sûrs tous les deux ?

- Je vous envoie la photo…

Elle renifla et exécuta la manipulation.

Rhys consulta rapidement la réception des messages. L'image s'afficha d'elle-même. Il plissa des yeux, mais malgré la pauvre définition de l'image, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien Ianto Jones. Pâle, amaigri avec un manteau de cuir, mais c'était bien lui, aussi étrange que cela lui paraisse.

- Mon dieu, souffla-t-il dans le combiné, mais comment, Gwen l'a vu après…

- Je sais, je n'ai même pas eu le droit de le voir avant qu'ils ne le gardent. Ils l'ont mis ailleurs.

- Je sais, dit simplement Rhys.

Après le décès de plusieurs centaines de personnes après l'attaque du 456, le gouvernement avait décidé de disposer des corps. Les familles n'avaient pas pu faire leur deuil, causant encore de nombreux procès médiatiques pour récupérer les corps afin de leur donner une sépulture décente. Mais l'Etat refusait de les rendre, arguant une possible contagion. Sans le travail de Miss Spears, les corps auraient été brulés depuis longtemps.

Mais l'ancienne secrétaire de feu Frobisher avait réussi à empêcher cela à l'aide de son influence et de ses nombreux contacts. Malgré tout l'armée conservait toujours les corps des disparus dans des bases gardées secrètes. Elle leur avait appris que le corps de leur ami se trouvait au Pays de Galles, mais elle n'avait pu leur en apprendre d'avantage avant d'être mise à la retraite forcée. Les membres du gouvernement actuel l'avaient mise à l'écart, car elle voulait justement que chaque famille puisse enterrer leur mort. Elle continuait cependant son combat avec des amis avocats.

L'histoire d'ailleurs, continuait à faire grand bruit dans la presse. Elle passait maintenant à la fois pour une grande dame et une illuminée, car elle souhaitait que la cause réelle des décès soit reconnue, pas la cause officielle d'un empoisonnement au monoxyde de carbone. Cela n'aidait pas véritablement les familles mais elle voulait vraiment que l'activité des aliens sur terre soit connue.

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est lui ? demanda Rhys.

- Qui cela pourrait-être, répondit Rhiannon avec son bon sens gallois/

Rhys regarda à nouveau la photo, l'homme qui montait dans un taxi ressemblait comme un frère au collègue de sa femme.

- on va le faire rechercher, promit-il à Rhiannon, on va éclaircir cette histoire.

- Johnny a cru comprendre qu'il se rendait à son domicile, je ne peux pas y aller, j'ai les enfants et Johnny travaille. Mais si c'est lui, il va être seul… et ce quartier est toujours interdit.

Elle redoubla de sanglots secs et nerveux.

- Je vais y aller, dit Rhys, qui ne pouvait résister à une femme en pleurs.

- Faites attention à vous, le quartier est toujours bouclé.

- Je sais, mais on ne peut pas le laisser seul là-bas. Il va certainement vouloir aller au H… à son lieu de travail et il risque d'être surpris. Il n'y a plus personne là-bas.

- Et Gwen ? elle peut faire quelque chose.

- Elle doit se reposer, dit en souriant Rhys, enfin j'ai dû la forcer à dormir cette après-midi, alors elle m'en veut un peu. Je crois même qu'elle me fait la g…. Je ne vais rien lui dire pour l'instant. Si ce n'est pas lui, je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse une fausse joie.

- J'espère, j'espère que c'est lui, murmura la femme.

- Oui, je comprends, dit le futur papa, mais ce n'est peut être pas lui, je veux dire, il ne faut pas se faire de fausses idées…

Elle pleura de plus belle et Rhys se mordit les lèvres, ce n'était pas facile d'aller contre l'envie de croire qu'il était en vie. Il l'avait un peu connu et beaucoup apprécié. Et il aimait bien Rhiannon, tout simplement, elle avait déjà suffisamment souffert de la mort de son frère. Les fausses joies pouvaient être illusoires et faire mal.

- N'y allez pas seul, surtout. C'est dangereux.

- Je sais bien. Je vais appeler Andy, cela lui fera du bien de sortir de chez lui. Il broie du noir depuis qu'il s'est fait virer de la police.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix féminine derrière lui, il reconnut instantanément la voix de sa femme.

- Je vous laisse, je vous tiens au courant. A tout à l'heure.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda à nouveau Gwen d'un ton plus acerbe.

Il raccrocha et enfouit le portable dans sa poche, sa main par-dessus et se tourna vers son épouse qui se trouvait dans le chambranle de la porte, l'air un peu suspicieux.

- Robert, un gars du boulot, il dit qu'il y a des problèmes avec des camions. Il faut que j'y retourne. Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, je croyais que tu étais dans le bureau.

- J'étais dans la chambre du bébé, je triais des affaires quand je me suis endormie, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez, un coup de fatigue. Tu as vu Loïs ?

- Non, elle doit encore être dans le bureau. Non, tu ne descends pas, tu dois te reposer, dit-il fermement, lui montrant le lit. C'est plus confortable que le clic-clac de la chambre.

- Mais, je vais bien Rhys, et je ne suis plus fatiguée, en plus c'est comme si le petit monstre dansait la rumba.

Elle se servit de son ventre pour avancer vers la sortie. Il n'osait pas la retenir et elle en profitait. Lentement, pieds écartés sous sa charge, elle descendit l'escalier tandis que Rhys piétinait derrière elle, impatient de sortir.

- Eh, Rhys, pourquoi tu as besoin de Andy ?

- Pour le sortir de chez lui, il en a besoin.

- Ouais, évite les bars sur la route, persifla-telle, il boit déjà trop tout seul.

- T'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de bar sur le chemin d'Harwood, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas te reposer ? tenta-t-il en prenant fiévreusement ses clés.

- Non, dit elle en se tournant vers lui, les mains sur les hanches, tu as l'air bizarre.

- Mais non, ce sont tes hormones qui te jouent encore des tours. Comme la fois où tu croyais qu'un weevel allait rentrer chez nous.

- Weevil, rectifia-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte, tu me caches quelque chose, toi ?!. Elle le regarda sous le nez.

- Mais non, ma douce, je n'oserais pas. Tiens, j'avais oublié, Loïs m'a dit qu'elle avait un truc à te montrer, en rapport avec Torchwood. Une espèce d'artefact qui serait tombé quelque part, près du centre commercial ?? Je l'ai empêché de venir t'en parler pour pas que tu t'inquiètes.

- Pour que je ne m'inquiète pas ?! s'écria-t-elle, alors qu'elle atteignait enfin le bas des escaliers. Loïs, qu'est-ce que mon gros plein de soupe de mari me cache ?

Rhys soupira. La grossesse de Gwen ne l'avait pas véritablement calmée. Il espérait que la naissance de leur garçon dans un mois allait l'apaiser, mais il doutait que cela ne marche. Il entendait Loïs répondre à Gwen dans le bureau installé depuis 4 mois. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Encore quelques minutes et Gwen se rendrait compte qu'il lui avait menti. Il grimpa dans sa voiture neuve et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue, alors que son téléphone se mettait à sonner. Il sourit et laissa sa femme lui laisser un long, très long message.

oOoOo

Il roula jusqu'à l'appartement d'Andy, la lumière était allumé, l'homme était là. Il n'était pas encore sorti faire son habituelle tournée des bars. Il en fut soulagé, il n'avait pas envie de lui courir après. Mais Andy se montrerait peut être réticent à lui donner un coup de main, à l'accompagner. Bon, 23h30 il devait être relativement sobre. Il frappa à la porte et entra directement sans attendre qu'Andy l'y autorise. L'ancien policier était avachi dans son canapé devant une ineptie télévisuelle.

Andy s'étira contre ses coussins moelleux en voyant entrer son ami. Depuis qu'il s'était fait viré de la police pour insubordination, le caractère doux et aimable de l'ancien agent de police s'était considérablement durci. L'amertume se lisait sur son visage, autant que les six derniers mois passés à boire. Des poches violettes noyaient ses yeux clairs et des marques amères apparaissaient le long de ses lèvres. Il affichait un teint jauni, encore quelque mois ainsi, et il ressemblerait à une épave.

Rhys avait pris l'habitude de venir le voir, avoir fait le coup de poing avec l'agent de police leur avait permis de tisser des liens un peu plus profonds. Andy regrettait toujours que Rhys se soit marié avec Gwen, mais les choses étaient claires entre eux.

- tu viens vérifier que je ne suis pas encore mort.

- pas encore mort saoul, oui !!

- non pas ce soir, y'a survivor spéciale Beautés, je préfère être clair. Tu prends une bière ?

- non, j'ai besoin de ton aide, peut-tu venir avec moi ?

L'homme s'étira intéressé, le manque d'activité qui le réduisait peu à peu à l'état de loque lui pesait.

- sûr, et on va où ? une boite, un bar, un clando...

- arrête l'argot de flic avec moi ... j'ai besoin de toi pour aller à Cardiff Bay.

Andy déglutit bruyamment, ce quartier avait beaucoup perdu en qualité depuis l'attentat de la place Roald Dahl. Dès le début, le quartier avait été bouclé pour des raisons de sécurité et des bandes plus ou moins humaines en avaient fait leur quartier général. L'arrivée de l'armée au cœur du quartier avait remis de l'ordre mais il ne faisait toujours pas bon s'y rendre de nuit.

- tu veux vraiment y aller ce soir ? demanda-t-il anxieux.

- Oui, un ami vient d'arriver en ville.

Le regard d'Andy s'éclaira.

- Jack est de retour ? il va pouvoir tout remettre en ordre et tout ira bien.

- Non, ce n'est pas Jack Harkness, c'est Ianto, fit sombrement Rhys.

- Ianto Jones, ah oui, son mec, mais il est mort, non ?

- Son beau-frère vient de le voir en ville, il faut qu'on aille le voir.

- Si un zombi est en ville, il faut que je voie ça.

- Euh, tu as des armes au cas où ?

- A part ma matraque, ils ne me l'ont pas retirée, tu sais bien que les policiers n'ont pas d'armes !

- Tant pis, j'espère qu'il y en a dans la voiture, Gwen et Johnson s'en servent parfois.

- Tu maitrises l'art de partir en mission, à ce que je vois, siffla Andy moqueur, ta femme est au courant ?

- Tu rêves, imagine que c'est un canular ou autre chose, elle accoucherait sur place.

- C'est pour bientôt, hein ?

- Le mois prochain, si tout va bien.

- Vous avez déjà pensé à un prénom, Andie, c'est bien aussi pour une fille.

- Non, non mais, je n'appellerais jamais ma fille comme toi, ça ne va pas la tête ! s'offusqua Rhys, t'es mon pote, d'accord, mais quand même !

- Je plaisante, on n'a pas souvent l'occasion de s'amuser.

- Encore heureux que tu plaisantes, bougonna Rhys, bon, on y va ?

- Si vite ? demanda Andy, surpris de l'autorité de Rhys qui ne l'avait pas habitué à cela.

- Ben, si Gwen appelle, je suis mal.

- En fait, elle vient d'appeler et elle te dit que tu lui paierais ça.

- Je n'en doute pas, fit Rhys mal à l'aise, caressant son téléphone, mais elle comprendra.

- Si c'est lui, elle oubliera, dit Andy, peu convaincu mais l'œil brillant.

- Bon, tu viens oui ou non ?

- J'arrive, un peu d'action ne me nuira pas.

- C'est vrai que d'aller de chez toi au bar, c'est pas du sport !

- On y va, j'ai dit, pas la peine de me faire un sermon ! s'insurgea Andy.

oOoOo

Ils roulèrent en silence, traversant la ville qui peu à peu s'endormait. Ils s'approchaient du quartier qui avait été vidé par l'armée. Les quartiers voisins subissaient le contre-coup, le prix du centre-ville ne cessait de chuter et les gens préféraient partir. Tout le centre-ville agonisait, plus de magasin, plus de touriste et plus d'animations.

Andy plissait les yeux à chaque ombre curieuse, à chaque entrée obscure qui pouvait cacher quelqu'un ou quelque chose. L'ancien policier était au courant de ce qui pouvait se cacher dans l'ombre. Il avait été briefé par Gwen et ses associés sur ce que pouvait cacher le mot « secret ».

Les aliens, les créatures et les morts qui en découlaient parfois. Il avait eu du mal à appréhender la nouvelle que des extraterrestres connaissaient la Terre et la visitaient parfois. Il avait eu du mal à la digérer, jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle associée de Gwen, l'Agent Johnson, lui en montre un. Cela avait sérieusement ébranlé son scepticisme habituel.

Il avait eu du mal à imaginer qu'une opération secrète avait travaillé plusieurs siècles à la protection de sa ville. De plus, il avait fallu qu'il accepte que Gwen lui ait caché cela pendant plus de deux ans. Il lui en avait voulu, au départ mais quand elle avait fait appel à lui pour l'aider, il avait répondu présent.

Elle avait tout tenté pour reprendre le contrôle des créatures qui affluaient toujours à Cardiff comme des sauterelles sur un champ de blé. Mais elle n'avait plus d'institut pour la soutenir, de collègues, plus d'ordinateurs, plus de réseaux, tout avait disparu dans une explosion terroriste. Elle était repartie de zéro.

Petit à petit, elle avait remonté un bureau chez elle, au grand désarroi de Rhys. Puis celui-ci avait été enrôlé à ses côtés, tout comme Andy et les autres, Loïs, et l'équipe de l'Agent, William et Ellis.

Autant l'Agent refroidissait Andy que Loïs lui plaisait. Un petit bout de femme qui les avait apparemment aidés lors de l'attaque des extraterrestres qui s'en étaient pris aux enfants. Andy ne désespérait pas de lui décrocher un jour un rendez-vous. Elle lui plaisait mais il n'avait pas la sensation que c'était réciproque.

A eux tous, ils essayaient de mener à bien toutes les anciennes missions de Torchwood. Et il devait avouer qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à tout faire. D'autant plus que la grossesse de Gwen l'empêchait d'aller sur le terrain. Ce qui la rendait folle, ce qui ne la changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude, se dit-il avec une pointe de moquerie. Gwen resterait toujours Gwen, impossible, franche, généreuse, entière et terriblement casse-pied quand elle s'y mettait.

On pouvait lui ajouter un nouveau qualificatif maintenant, elle devenait mère poule. Elle maternait littéralement ses collègues plus que nécessaire. Selon Rhys, c'était une manière de se remettre du choc d'avoir perdu ses amis en l'espace de quelques mois.

D'accord, elle se souciait de lui, mais cela n'était pas une raison pour interdire aux serveurs de ses bars préférés de ne plus le servir passé minuit. Soi-disant pour son bien ! Pas vraiment celui de sa vie sociale à vrai dire. La première fois, alors qu'il n'était pas averti, il avait fini au poste pour querelle, dans un état qu'il aurait préféré que ses anciens collègues ignorent.

Il savait ce qu'ils pensaient de lui, un raté, un alcoolique qui avait gâché sa carrière pour insubordination. Mais il était en paix avec sa conscience. Il s'était opposé à l'enlèvement d'enfants par l'armée parce que cela lui semblait juste de le faire.

Mais malgré cela, il n'allait pas bien. Heureusement que le couple Williams ne l'avait pas abandonné à sa déchéance, il les en remerciait pour ça en se mettant autant que possible à leur disposition.

- Rhys, dit-il en rompant le silence confortable, merci.

- Pas de quoi, mon pote, tu ne me remercieras pas quand Gwen passera ses nerfs sur nous.

- Non, pas pour la sortie mais pour toujours avoir été là.

- On est ami, non ? dit le rude Gallois, en plantant ses yeux francs dans le regard étonné d'Andy, c'est ce que font les amis, ils s'entraident, même si tu n'es pas facile en ce moment. Tu es dans une mauvaise passe.

- Je sais, pardon, je sais que je ne suis pas moi-même en ce moment, dit-il en baissant la tête, mais je vais essayer de me reprendre.

- Oui, fais-ça, tu n'imagines pas combien Gwen en sera heureuse. Même si ce n'est pas pour elle que tu dois aller mieux. C'est ma femme, n'oublie pas.

Rhys faisait les gros yeux, tentant de plaisanter pour juguler l'émotion qui manquait de le submerger. Andy savait pourtant qu'il était un grand sensible.

- Je sais bien que c'est pour moi et puis c'est fini. J'adore Gwen, mais il ne faut pas pousser, elle est adorable, mais quel foutu caractère. Tu en as du courage mon vieux d'avoir épousé un dragon pareil.

- Un vrai dragon Gallois, fit Rhys, mais c'est pour cela que je l'aime.

- J'en doute pas, mec, mais tu crois que j'aurais mes chances avec Loïs, enfin, si je ne ressemblais pas à une épave ?

- Peut être, mais elle a l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules et elle est plutôt mignonne. Donc, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle ferait avec toi, plaisanta Rhys.

- Hé !!!, je la trouve si mignonne, si gentille et plus elle a de la conversation et sait faire un café correct, je veux dire pour une Anglaise.

- He ben, tu as l'air plutôt accroché, éclata de rire Rhys, tu nous avais caché ça !

- Non, puisque je t'en parle. Je vais aller mieux et faire en sorte qu'elle me regarde. Surtout avec William, je crois qu'il lui plait bien.

- Mouais, si elle ne te voit pas et qu'elle craque sur William, tu as un problème. Mais c'est ta faute aussi, tu devrais peut-être arrêter de faire le crétin à chaque fois que tu la croises. C'est une femme, pas une gamine dans la cour de l'école.

- Je ne fais pas le crétin ! s'offusqua Andy, Rhys lui décocha un regard qui en disait long.

- Bon, peut-être mais je n'ai jamais su parler aux femmes. Ce n'est pas dans la formation d'agent de police, tu sais et c'est tout ce que je suis.

- Plus maintenant, fit Rhys, tournant la tête vers lui, ils rapprochaient du quartier bouclé. Je ne veux pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Mais il va falloir que tu commences à te définir autrement que par ton ancien métier. Parle-le-lui de tes passions, de ce que tu aimes, bref séduis-la.

- C'est ce que tu as fait avec Gwen ?

- Oh oui et pas qu'une fois, tu peux me croire, dit en riant Rhys, c'est certainement pas pour mon corps de rêve qu'elle m'a épousé mais pour la cour que je lui ai faite au moins 5 ou 6 fois.

- Tant que ça ? je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça. Je croyais que c'était l'amour seul qui vous tenait englué.

- Non, pas seulement, il y a la passion au début, mais il faut ajouter la compréhension, l'écoute, la constance et un projet de vie bien agencé, rit Rhys et un enfant, ça aide aussi.

- Ah, c'est ça, le secret pour avoir su garder une aussi jolie fille ?

- Un peu, fit Rhys, mais ça ne marche que si elle le veut bien.

- Oh, d'accord, un peu compliqué, dit Andy, l'air perdu.

- Ouais, mais c'est génial !!

- J'en suis heureux pour toi.

- Bon, on est arrivé, maintenant, il faut marcher et rester discret.

- Ça va, je sais ce qu'il faut faire, ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens par ici. Je suis venu avec William, y'a deux semaines.

- Ah ouais, et vous avez discuté alors que vous draguez la même fille ? demanda Rhys en coupant les moteurs.

- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il la drague en fait, toujours avec Ellis et Johnson. Je ne sais même pas si elle lui plait, à vrai dire. Il est pourtant bavard.

- Ouais, tout le contraire de Johnson, elle a le chic pour te refroidir d'un regard impressionnant. Heureusement qu'il y a Ellis, il est adorable.

- C'est sûr, mais je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une femme ou un homme ou autre chose…

- Un extraterrestre peut-être ? dit Rhys, l'œil rieur, en tout cas, il est marrant, moi, je l'aime bien et puis, il fait un super boulot comme médecin, il a suivi toute la grossesse de Gwen avec passion. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais vu ça…

- Ouais, il est efficace, on ne peut pas lui retirer ça, mais il ne sort jamais de la maison, moi, je trouve ça bizarre.

- Ben, William dit qu'il souffre d'agoraphobie et que ça a été un cirque pas possible pour l'amener chez nous. Ils ont dû l'endormir pour le transporter, comme une bête sauvage.

- Pauvre gars, il n'a pas de bol. Bon, on y va, dit Andy en ouvrant la portière, ce n'est pas en bavassant qu'on va trouver votre Ianto.

- T'inquiète pas, il habite à quelques rues d'ici à pied, pas très loin.

Ils sortirent de la voiture que Rhys avait garée sous un porche et s'engagèrent dans les rues désertes du quartier abandonné de Cardiff Bay. Les lampadaires avaient été brisés par l'explosion ou éteints par l'armée. Ce secteur, ancien cœur de la ville, était désormais une tombe. De nuit, le contraste était encore plus saisissant, aucune lumière ne sortait des immeubles abandonnés par les habitants. Le quartier avait été vidé par l'armée qui y avait décrété la loi martiale pour des raisons sanitaires et pratiques.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	3. Retour du Doppelgänger

**Disclaimer :** certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC.

**Béta :** Arianrhod

**NB : **Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Suite d'Entropia, fanfic qui se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

**Retour du doppelgänger  
**

* * *

Rhys et Andy marchaient silencieusement à l'affut des sons qui portaient loin dans ce quartier bouclé. Des barrières et des murs bloquaient les rues, empêchant de s'enfoncer dans le quartier. Tous les habitants avaient été priés d'évacuer en raison de la fragilité des infrastructures. Certains habitants n'avaient pas obéi à cette injonction, ils avaient refusé de partir et s'étaient employés à détruire les murs qui gênaient le passage.

On racontait en ville que ceux qui s'étaient fait attraper étaient toujours retenus prisonniers par l'armée. Elle ne plaisantait pas avec le décret de la loi martiale à cet endroit, même des mois après la destruction de la place Roald Dahl. On disait qu'ils avaient trouvé des trucs bizarroïdes sous la place, ce qui étonnait qu'à demi la population. Les gens savaient qu'il se passait des choses bizarres dans leur ville, des choses qui ne se passaient pas ailleurs.

Ce n'était pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière fois que des événements inexplicables avaient lieu ici. La vie continuait malgré tout, il fallait bien conduire les enfants à l'école, acheter à manger, sortir, vivre enfin. La traditionnelle méfiance envers le gouvernement continuait son travail de sape, les nationalistes en faisaient des gorges chaudes. Mais rien ne changeait, rien ne bougeait réellement.

Les deux hommes se glissèrent dans une petite rue et tombèrent sur un de ces murs montés à la va-vite, qui ne résista pas longtemps à leurs efforts conjugués. Les rues étaient silencieuses et le fracas du mur s'écroulant les fit frémir. Andy et Rhys surveillaient chacune des allées sombres, se glissant d'ombres en ombres, anxieux à l'idée de tomber sur une patrouille de soldats ou sur des créatures pas tout à fait humaines. L'une ou l'autre de ces pensées ne les enchantaient guère.

Andy avait la sensation d'évoluer dans un monde étranger et hostile. Pour un peu, il s'attendait à voir sortir de l'ombre la masse sombre du Prédateur. Il fallait absolument qu'il cesse de penser à ce genre de film, s'il voulait conserver tout son courage.

Une pluie fine commença à tomber, accentuant la mauvaise humeur d'Andy. Il entendit un léger bruit derrière lui, comme un cliquetis de griffes. Il saisit le bras de Rhys et l'entraina dans un coin, à l'abri derrière de containers à poubelle, non vidés depuis plus de 6 mois. L'odeur suffoqua Rhys qui se couvrit la bouche de ses mains. Andy passa la tête hors de l'abri, découvrant ce qui les suivait.

Grand, la tête difforme, agité de mouvements incontrôlés, reniflant l'air, un weevil les pistait en humant leur odeur. Andy fit signe à Rhys de se contenir, il devenait de plus en plus blanc, luttant contre la nausée. Ils entendirent soudain des bruits de bottes, martelant le sol. Les soldats ! Andy se recula, poussant son ami contre le mur, l'éloignant du container. Collés l'un contre l'autre, ils tentaient de disparaître dans l'ombre du mur.

Rhys sentait l'haleine d'Andy soufflée sur son visage, mélange de bière et de pizza au chorizo, mais à choisir, cela lui sembla divin après le parfum cauchemardesque des poubelles. Les soldats passèrent près de l'embouchure de leur impasse, à marche pressée. Andy risqua un coup d'œil et les dénombra. Une patrouille de cinq membres sur-armés surveillait les abords immédiats de la rue. Il retint son souffle, angoissé à l'idée de s'être fait repéré.

Un bruit de fuite précipitée retint l'attention des soldats, ils se tournèrent immédiatement vers la source du bruit avec leurs armes. Andy se paralysa, détaillant d'un œil exercé par son ancien métier, l'armement des militaires, leurs accoutrements noirs, leurs armes passées au noir de fumée pour éviter les scintillements de lumière, le visage maquillé de noir, comme des membres d'un swat en mission, les bérets rouges. Il se replongea dans l'ombre, tremblant comme un lapin dans son trou, craignant de se faire repérer. Mais les militaires étaient vraisemblablement plus intéressés par le weevil qui tentait de leur échapper.

Les torches se focalisèrent sur la bestiole bondissante en un ballet de lumière. Une brève rafale et un choc sourd leur apprirent le sort fatal de la créature. Andy et Rhys se recroquevillèrent dans l'encoignure du mur, tels des renards à l'ouverture de la chasse, incapable de bouger un seul muscle. Ils attendirent, tremblant, que les pas martiaux s'éloignent avant de se détacher l'un de l'autre.

- Ne parle jamais de cela à Gwen, maugréa Rhys, cela lui ferait trop plaisir.

- Compte sur moi, je la connais ta femme, dit Andy, elle adorerait nous passer à la question. Ça a été chaud, hein ?

Rhys le regarda les sourcils froncés avant de comprendre. Les soldats auraient pu les voir et leur faire subir le même sort qu'au weevil.

- Bon, il habite où ton pote ? demanda Andy en essuyant les mains.

- Pas loin, encore trois rues, à côté du pub Pinsherman qui fait l'angle. Dis donc, ils ont l'air dangereux, ces gars-là.

- La loi martiale a été décrétée, donc techniquement ils sont dans leur droit.

- Ça ne te semble pas un petit peu énorme, drastique… quand même, dit Rhys en secouant la tête, se remettant en route.

- Ben, c'est une façon brutale de traiter le problème alien, dit Andy en haussant les épaules, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 8 mois, je peux comprendre que le gouvernement cherche à gérer de façon plus dure.

- Ah ouais, fit Rhys en le prenant par l'épaule, c'est pas une raison ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, la plupart ne sont pas agressifs et ne veulent qu'une seule chose s'en sortir et vivre.

- Va dire ça aux aliens qui voulaient 10 % des enfants terriens et ne va pas me dire qu'il ne faut pas se défendre quand c'est nécessaire.

- Quand c'est nécessaire, d'accord, mais là, ce ne l'était pas. Le weevel voulait seulement s'échapper, il n'a même pas attaqué.

- Il aurait attaqué un jour ou l'autre, dit Andy, se dégageant de la poigne de Rhys. Peu importe, je préfère lui que nous.

- Moi aussi, fit Rhys, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour m'en réjouir. Allons-y !

oOoOo

Ils se glissèrent dans la rue suivante, tortueuse et passèrent devant le pub, vide depuis tellement longtemps que Andy ressentit un pincement au cœur, c'était l'un des plus anciens pubs de la ville et le voir comme ça, abandonné, il trouvait cela triste.

La ruelle était sombre, silencieuse, totalement déserte. Malgré l'heure tardive et le départ des habitants du quartier, une fenêtre éclairait tel un fanal, la petite impasse où se trouvait l'appartement de Ianto.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et du même pas pressé se dirigèrent vers l'ancien domicile de Mr Jones. Ce n'était pas vraiment prudent d'avoir laissé la lumière allumée. Son nom se trouvait encore accroché à sa boite aux lettres. Les escaliers mal entretenus et malodorants les conduisirent bientôt au premier étage dont la porte était ouverte, comme une invitation à y pénétrer. Rhys entra suivi rapidement par Andy, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui.

La pièce semblait vide, les meubles avaient été recouverts de tissus blancs qui dessinaient des formes fantomatiques dans la lumière. Hormis le léger ronflement qui montait et descendait au rythme de la respiration d'un dormeur invisible, on aurait pu croire la pièce totalement inoccupée. Rhys la voyait telle qu'il l'avait laissé. C'était lui qui s'était chargé de mettre l'appartement en sommeil. La sœur de Ianto et sa femme n'avaient pas eu le courage de le faire. Cela lui était tombé dessus. Et il n'avait pas pu refuser. D'un autre coté en étant la personne le moins proche de lui, cela lui avait sans doute été plus facile.

Ils entrèrent tout à fait dans l'appartement illuminé. Andy ferma les rideaux et Rhys éteignit la lumière, balayant la salle de sa torche. Il se retourna et découvrit l'homme qui gisait dans le canapé. Il avait le visage de Ianto, plus émacié peut-être, plus juvénile dans son sommeil, le corps maigre recroquevillé dans le canapé, comme pour se protéger du froid. Rhys blêmit en le reconnaissant.

- c'est lui ? demanda Andy dans un souffle.

- oui, mais comment est-il arrivé ici ? s'interrogea Rhys en conservant le même timbre.

- je ne sais pas, mais il va falloir le réveiller pour qu'il nous suive.

- de quoi tu as peur, il ne va pas te mordre...

- non, mais il est supposé être mort, je n'ose pas imaginer comment il a pu s'en sortir.

- bon, il ne sort pas de sa tombe. Il est habillé et plutôt en vie... regarde, il respire.

- ouais, mais il pue, méfie-toi ! C'est peut-être un zombi...

Rhys lui jeta un regard sombre, pas amusé le moins du monde et s'approcha avec circonspection. Il secoua doucement l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui-ci se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses bras, cherchant à échapper à son gêneur. Il grogna.

Rhys le secoua plus fort, avant de se retrouver poussé en arrière. L'homme venait de lui décocher un coup de poing à l'aveuglette. Il se rencogna plus profondément dans les coussins moelleux du sofa. Rhys gronda. Il n'aimait pas être repoussé comme ça.

Mais à peine, eût-il à nouveau touché l'épaule du jeune homme, qu'il sentit une petite douleur à la gorge. L'homme s'était retourné et piquait le cou grassouillet de Rhys avec un couteau sorti de nulle part. Ses yeux bleu glacés le pétrifièrent.

Il ne semblait pas le reconnaitre. Lentement, il se redressa, appuyant toujours la fine lame sur la gorge de Rhys qui suivit le mouvement. Andy les dévisageait, se préparant à intervenir, ne faisant aucun geste brusque. Il se demanda pourquoi le jeune homme ne semblait pas reconnaitre le mari de son amie.

- Ianto, c'est moi, Rhys, dit-il en écartant les bras, montrant qu'il n'était pas armé. On est venu te chercher. On n'est pas trop en sécurité ici... alors si tu pouvais baisser ton couteau qu'on se casse vite…

- Rhys, connais pas... Tu es un ami de Ianto ?

- Oui, je suis ton ami, le mari de Gwen, tu te souviens ?

Rhys usait d'une voix douce, propre à apaiser les bêtes sauvages. L'homme n'exprimait rien, avait-il perdu la mémoire ? Rhys ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, il ne semblait ni le reconnaître, ni le comprendre. Il commençait à croire que son ami avait disparu pour laisser place à un complet étranger. Encore que le nom de Gwen semblait avait ranimé une petite flamme dans ses yeux farouches.

- Gwen de Torchwood ? demanda finalement, l'homme vêtu de cuir noir.

- Oui, Gwen de Torchwood, encore qu'elle s'appelle Williams, vous semblez l'avoir tous oublié.

La pique s'adressait autant au Gallois ébouriffé par son somme interrompu qu'à Andy, qui ne cessait d'appeler Gwen, Cooper, comme il l'avait toujours fait. A vrai dire, il s'amusait à voir Rhys grimacer à chaque fois. Ça faisait partie d'un petit jeu entre eux.

- vous êtes son mari ? Et où est Jack ? l'homme semblait se détendre sans pour autant baisser son arme.

- là, je reconnais Ianto, à s'inquiéter pour son capitaine.... dit Rhys en écartant le couteau de sa gorge.

L'homme lui paraissait moins sauvage, peut-être un peu plus réveillé pour discuter. Andy en profita pour lui saisir les bras et le forcer à lâcher son arme en lui tordant le poignet. L'homme ne fit aucune difficulté, la brève bouffée de violence semblait lui avoir consumé toutes ses forces.

- je ne suis pas Ianto, dit -il en regardant Rhys dans les yeux, je suis Anto John, c'est mon double, ou je suis son double. Enfin, bref, je ne suis pas lui, où est-il ?

- je vais t'emmener auprès de Gwen. Elle, elle saura te répondre, éluda Rhys, il ne comprenait rien. Ianto avait-il eu un jumeau ? Un clone ? Peut-être que Gwen pourra lui répondre à lui aussi. Car là il se sentait dépassé. Il connaissait sa femme et celle-ci ne lui avait rien dit.

- et Jack, où est-il ? répéta l'homme d'un ton las.

- t'inquiète pas, Anto, on va s'occuper de toi, dit Andy, Gwen t'expliquera. Mais d'abord, il faut que tu te rassois. T'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

L'homme avait le visage blanc, exsangue et une fine sueur humectait ses tempes. Andy le tenait toujours par les bras. Il reconnaissait les signes préalables à la perte de conscience. Anto avait dû se relever trop rapidement, car il le voyait maintenant tanguer. Il devait avoir les jambes en coton.

Il l'aida à s'assoir, posant ses mains sur les épaules maigres. Il avait l'impression que l'homme était d'une fragilité extrême. Son coté social remonta, il avait la fibre d'un samaritain. Anto le regarda subitement, ses yeux clairs se plantèrent dans son regard et son visage sembla s'apaiser, exprimer autre chose que ce vide qui tordait le cœur d'Andy, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison.

De plus près, Rhys convint qu'il y avait certaines différences entre les deux hommes, entre Ianto et Anto. Jamais Ianto n'avait été aussi maigre, les os du visage aussi apparents ou l'air aussi épuisé. Malgré tout, il paraissait doté d'une certaine énergie, la douleur qui pulsait le long de son cou en attestait encore. De plus cette coupe de cheveux était drôlement négligée selon les standards de Ianto, toujours si net sur lui.

Ils se ressemblaient comme des frères jumeaux, qui n'auraient pas eu la même vie. Anto avait des rides amères le long de la bouche, et les yeux profondément tristes. Quelque chose lui disait que le jeune homme avait vécu un véritable enfer. Il soupira. Malheureusement, ici aussi, ils avaient eu leur lot de tristesse. Malgré tout, il fallait qu'il se relève et qu'ils partent pour retourner chez les Williams.

Andy sortit une flasque d'alcool d'un air coupable. Il en fit boire une gorgée à Anto qui s'étrangla sous la brûlure de l'alcool. Rhys ne dit rien, mais alla regarder dans la rue si tout était tranquille. Les ténèbres recouvraient toujours le quartier, tout était calme. Il fallait en profiter.

Il se retourna vers les deux hommes, Andy frictionnait les poignets d'Anto, lui parlait à voix basse.

- mon gars, il va falloir te remettre, on va t'emmener voir Gwen, mais pour ça, il va falloir être rapide. Il faut qu'on marche 800 mètres pour rejoindre notre voiture et ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour avoir un coup de pompe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, faut pas que je tombe dans les pommes, vous n'avez pas envie de me porter ? dit Anto avec un zeste de l'ancien humour qui le caractérisait, je ne suis pas lourd pourtant.

- Le problème, ce ne serait pas de te porter, mais plutôt des rencontres qu'on peut faire dans le coin. Tu n'as rien remarqué d'inhabituel ?

- Que c'était calme, mais c'est tout.

Rhys eut un petit rire, et le dévisagea.

- pour être calme, c'est calme, tu n'as pas remarqué que le quartier a été totalement évacué ?

- non, pourquoi ?

- encore une question qui attendra d'être rentré à la maison, dit Rhys, en leur faisant signe de se lever.

- Ah, on ne va pas à l'Institut ?

- Non, viens, suis-nous, et n'hésite pas à nous dire si ça ne va pas, lui glissa Andy.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, Anto avait quelques difficultés pour marcher mais il arrivait à suivre les deux autres. Il semblait calme, à la différence d'Andy et Rhys qui se souvenaient de leur précédentes rencontres.

La lune n'était pas de leur côté. Dévoilée par les nuages, elle accentuait les trous d'ombre, mais aussi les passages découverts. Anto leva la tête, elle paraissait être la même lune que dans son monde d'origine, juste plus ronde et plus lumineuse. Andy les entraîna, s'élançant dans les ombres. Ils marchaient le plus silencieusement possible, malgré l'eau qui giclait sous leur pas. Ils se faufilaient les uns à la suite des autres afin de rejoindre la voiture qui les attendait. Le froid humide faisait frissonner Anto, il détestait le froid et l'humidité. Il se prit à rêver de vacances dans les mers du sud ou dans n'importe quel endroit capable de lui réchauffer les os, de lui ôter cette sensation de froid qui mordait sa peau.

- Ne bougez plus ! Arrêtez-vous !

L'ordre les prit par surprise. Ils s'arrêtèrent, se figèrent instantanément. Le déclic d'une culasse renforça la sommation.

- tournez-vous ! la même voix ordonnait et fouaillait leurs nerfs.

Andy se sentit mal, il se voyait mort. Rhys se tourna lentement, montrant ses mains désarmées. Anto resta calme, presque nonchalant, les mains au fond des poches. Ils firent face à cinq soldats qui les menaçaient de leurs armes et de leurs torches. Leurs visages étaient indéchiffrables à cause du camouflage et des lunettes de vision et des bérets rouges qu'ils arboraient tous. Andy ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais celui qui avait parlé le premier, lui coupa la parole.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir franchi les limites d'un périmètre sous couvre-feu militaire. Ne résistez pas, ne parlez pas et tout se passera bien.

- Mais… commença Andy, négligeant l'injonction du soldat.

Une arme claqua et il se retrouva plié en deux par une douleur atroce. Il venait de se recevoir une balle de caoutchouc dans la hanche. Il se laissa tomber au sol, posa la main sur l'asphalte humide. Rhys l'aida à se relever, tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

- silence, fit le militaire, d'une voix dure, monocorde, un ton qui les fit frémir, la prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas un avertissement. Tendez vos mains devant vous, poings fermés, ordonna-t-il en faisant signe à deux de ses hommes de s'avancer vers eux.

Andy et Rhys grimacèrent mais s'exécutèrent, ils espéraient qu'ils allaient pouvoir expliquer la situation aux militaires, tout en sachant que cela allait certainement être difficile. Gwen allait sûrement être dans une colère noire, se dit Rhys, voyant les hommes s'approcher. Anto les regardait, souriant comme quelqu'un qui vient de faire une bonne blague.

* * *

A suivre…


	4. Fuite et Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer :** certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC.

**Béta :** Arianrhod

**NB : **Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Suite d'Entropia, fanfic qui se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Fuite et retrouvailles  
**

**

* * *

**

_Gwen allait surement être dans une colère noire, se dit Rhys, voyant les hommes s'approcher. Anto les regardait, souriant comme quelqu'un qui vient de faire une bonne blague. _

Il chuchota, audible uniquement pour les deux hommes qui l'encadraient « retenez votre respiration le plus possible et foncez ».

Il ouvrit négligemment la main et laissa tomber une fiole de verre qui s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit cristallin. Il retint sa respiration et attrapa les deux hommes par les épaules, avec une force surprenante considérant son apparente fragilité. Il les fit basculer derrière lui, se retourna et les poussa à fuir, la main dans leur dos.

Une épaisse fumée se forma derrière eux, elle bouillonnait, les masquant aux yeux des soldats qui s'agitèrent, surpris par cette brume sombre qui prenait naissance dans la flaque d'eau.

Andy et Rhys suivirent le mouvement d'Anto, sans prêter attention à ce que faisaient les soldats. La peur de se faire tirer dessus mobilisa leurs forces. Cet écran de fumée les couvrait suffisamment pour s'échapper.

Andy prit une goulée d'air, victime de ses poumons plus assez habitués à l'action, l'air avait un curieux goût mentholé et il se sentit pris d'une soudaine envie de rire. Il exultait, une joie féroce courait dans ses veines, dévorante, jubilatoire. Anto le poussa violemment en avant, le pressant d'avancer et de sortir du périmètre de l'étrange fumée.

Celui-ci savait très bien ce qu'il venait de relâcher dans l'air. Les hurlements qui s'élevèrent lui confirmèrent l'effet recherché. Les soldats pris dans les volutes de fumées poussaient des cris inhumains. Rhys lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Qu'avait-il fait ? L'homme lui fit signe de s'éloigner, soutenant Andy qui se sentait devenir hystérique.

Ils entendirent une rafale d'arme automatique derrière eux. Ils courbèrent l'échine, la terreur fit courir un frisson violent sur leur peau. Anto ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'arrêter. Une poussée brusque dans le dos les remit en route.

Ils se mirent à courir à toutes jambes, loin du danger, loin des soldats, les poumons brûlants. Ils reprirent leur respiration que lorsqu'ils y virent un peu plus clair, ils continuèrent à courir.

Rhys les guidait, Anto, épuisé, s'appuyait sur Andy qui se retenait de s'esclaffer, perdant peu à peu tout sens commun. Ils sortirent enfin de l'enceinte bouclée et se précipitèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait.

Anto s'étala sur la banquette arrière, une toux rauque déchirait ses poumons. Andy claqua quatre fois sa porte avant de réussirà la fermer en éclatant d'un rire monstrueux. Il trouvait tout cela du plus haut comique. Rhys souffla bruyamment et démarra. L'imposante Volvo grise s'élança en tanguant sur la route.

Andy n'arrivait pas à mettre sa ceinture, ses mains agitées par des mouvements incontrôlables. Rhys finit par saisir la boucle et la fermer d'autorité. Andy éclata de rire, hystérique, faisant peur à Rhys qui ne l'avait jamais dans un tel état. Et pourtant, il l'avait accompagné dans des virées nocturnes à fort niveau éthylique.

- je... je… suis complètement drogué...

- ça arrive quand on respire du LSD sous forme gazeuse, dit Anto d'un air blasé, ça devrait aller mieux dans une heure. Tu as dû en respirer une petite quantité seulement. Ça ira, mais c'est marrant, ça te rend joyeux.

- Ce… n'est… pas… drôle, articula péniblement Andy, toujours secoué de rire, la tête entre ses mains. Rhys ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

- Si, c'est drôle, dit Anto en s'asseyant plus convenablement, ça accentue les pulsions profondes de ton esprit. Certains ne pensent qu'au sexe, dit-il d'un ton rêveur, d'autres deviennent complètement paranoïaques. Plus la dose est forte, et plus le comportement induit est intense.

- Les soldats sont plus paranoïaques que la plupart des gens pour réagir comme ça, dit Rhys, ça a du sens.

- Ça fait partie du job, dit Anto, en baillant, c'est ce qu'on leur demande en général.

- Et toi, tu réagis comment ? demanda Rhys en croisant son regard dans le rétroviseur.

Anto lui fit un large sourire, qui rappela au futur papa un certain capitaine que son épouse adorait. L'homme se glissa derrière Andy et lui susurra à l'oreille

- hé, tu connais la différence entre un pot de chambre et une casserole ?

- no…n, fit l'ancien policier en se tenant les côtes.

- Je ne mangerais pas chez toi, dit-il pince-sans-rire.

Andy explosa de rire et le maudit. Rhys sourit en se concentrant sur sa conduite. Les hurlements de rire d'Andy le surprenaient un peu, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil.

- ça va prendre un peu de temps avant qu'il se calme, en fait, dit Anto en se réinstallant dans son siège. On va au Hub ?

- non, le Hub est en plein dans la zone militaire. On va chez moi, dit Rhys, Gwen va être heureuse de te voir.

- On verra, répondit-il, y'en a pour longtemps ?

- 20 minutes à peine, en espérant qu'on ne nous suive pas. Ils n'ont vraiment pas hésité à nous tirer dessus, hein ?

- « You can blow with this,  
Or you can blow with that,  
You can blow with this,  
Or you can blow with that,  
You can blow with this,  
Or you can blow with that,  
Or you can blow with us "

- Eh mec, tu ne veux pas changer de disque, et chanter une berceuse ? je suis crevé, je dormirais bien un peu, fit Anto en baillant. Et toi, ne t'inquiète pas avec ce qu'ils viennent de respirer, ils ne vont pas venir nous chercher.

- A tes ordres, Chef, fit Andy, toujours riant, avant d'esquisser une caricature de « Jack built a house, the House Jack built » la chanson enfantine entonnée d'une voix dérapant dans les aigus était plus drôle que reposante. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Anto de s'endormir, bercé par les cahots de la voiture.

Rhys conduisait vite mais prudemment, il faisait attention à sa vitesse, à la signalisation. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire arrêter avec un ancien agent de police mis à pied complètement drogué, chantant à pleine voix et un homme endormi, dont il aurait beaucoup de mal à justifier de l'identité. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'attirer l'attention sur lui, il allait être père bientôt. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre dans les ennuis, même s'il s'y était mis tout seul en acceptant de vérifier l'appartement d'Ianto. Il espéra que le commando n'avait pas eu le temps d'envoyer leurs descriptions à leur quartier général. Il avait déjà eu affaire avec l'armée et la police, il y avait huit mois. Il avait failli perdre sa femme et son futur enfant, sans compter l'accusation de kidnapping. Les charges n'avaient finalement pas été retenues contre eux mais il l'avait mal vécu. Sans Gwen, il aurait plongé comme Andy.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière, Anto dormait. Il avait le visage apaisé, seul le nez un peu froncé à cause de l'odeur qui le suivait à la trace. Il avait l'air et l'odeur de celui qui sort des égouts. Gwen n'allait certainement pas apprécier.

oOoOo

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison que les Williams avaient finalement achetée. Ils avaient eu à peine le temps de s'y installer lorsque Gwen avait décidé d'en faire un bureau Torchwood. Elle avait récupéré, il ne savait comment, peut-être grâce à Bridget Spears, les accès au réseau Torchwood. Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait protéger la cité, mais la tâche lui était vite apparue immense. Lois était alors arrivée, puis Johnson et son équipe, quand il lui était devenu évident qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

La faille était toujours active. L'explosion qui avait détruit le Hub, n'avait pas eu d'effet notable sur elle. Les aliens arrivaient toujours aussi nombreux, tout comme leurs déchets, poubelles, artefacts divers et variés. Rhys ne comprenait toujours pas cela. Pour autant qu'il en savait, Gwen travaillait avec la sécurité intérieure et Unit, une drôle d'armée à laquelle Johnson apportait les aliens qu'ils capturaient. Ils se chargeaient également de récupérer et prendre en charge les artefacts aliens. Mais il ne les avait jamais rencontrés et Dieu merci, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais celles de son épouse.

A force de vivre avec elle, il avait fini par comprendre que lui poser des questions innombrables sur son métier, l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Et il avait aussi appris que la vie était beaucoup plus simple quand son épouse n'était pas agacée ou qu'il ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires. Il savait que son attitude correspondait à celle d'un mari faible face à sa femme, mais le temps de la grossesse était dans son esprit une période particulière dont elle pouvait tirer avantage. Il se chargerait de rééquilibrer la situation plus tard. En attendant, il faisait ce qu'elle lui disait comme tout le monde, Gwen était devenue très autoritaire. Enfin, elle l'était déjà de nature, la grossesse n'avait fait qu'accentuer le phénomène parce que personne ne voulait se coltiner une Gwen enceinte et en furie. Comme elle allait l'être dans deux minutes, ils étaient arrivés.

Il gara la voiture devant l'allée et sa femme jaillit de la maison, ventre en avant, les yeux flamboyants. Il poussa un sourire, s'il ne trouvait pas le bon angle pour lui parler, elle allait être infecte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Andy venait de sortir dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il avisa Gwen et lui sauta au cou. Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues en riant à gorge déployées. Elle roula des yeux, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Rhys sortit à son tour amusé par le comportement d'Andy.

- Félicitation, toutes mes félicitations, toutes mes félicitations … Lois, s'exclama-il en voyant la jeune femme derrière Gwen qui écarquillait les yeux sans comprendre. Oh Dark lady, voici pour toi : Les yeux de ma maîtresse sont noirs comme le corbeau, et cette couleur leur sied ; car ils semblent porter le deuil de toutes ces beautés qui, n'étant pas nées blondes, calomnient la création par une fausse apparence. Mais la couleur du deuil va si bien à ses yeux chagrins que tout le monde dit : « La beauté devrait être brune. »(1)

Andy se mit à déclamer des vers shakespeariens tout en accentuant les gestes qui ponctuaient sa tirade.

Elle ouvrit plus grand la bouche alors que Gwen mettait ses mains devant la sienne pour ne pas pouffer. Rhys s'accouda à sa voiture tandis qu'Andy finissait sa tirade en l'embrassant sans qu'elle ne puisse s'y opposer.

- c'est quoi ce cirque Andy ? demanda Gwen d'une voix étranglée de rire.

- Je ne peux... je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi, balbutia Andy en souriant, secoué à nouveau de rire irrépressible.

- Rhys, demanda-t-elle à son cher époux, vous avez bu ? c'est ça ?

- Non, se défendait Rhys, on…

- Attends, il n'est pas dans son état normal, là.

- C'est sûr, mais il n'a rien bu, je te le jure. Il a juste une réaction un peu forte à un truc.

- Ouais ! la moquette ! Mais vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ? Andy arrête de faire l'imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme, ne souffrant aucune réplique.

- Elle posa la main sur le front d'Andy, d'un air concerné. Il éclata de rire sous la fraîche caresse.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, il fallait que j'aille récupérer un camion sur la route.

- Non, tu as dit que tu allais à Lockwood. Rhys, tu es un très mauvais menteur. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? et qui est à l'arrière ?

Gwen venait de voir bouger dans la voiture. Elle recula, les yeux plissés. Rhys sourit.

- c'est une surprise, un visiteur surprise...

- une surprise ? j'adore les surprises ! dit Andy en battant des mains comme un gamin, dis-moi quelle est la surprise ?

- Lois, peux-tu l'emmener à l'intérieur et lui faire un thé ? il faudra aussi qu'il se repose. Rhys, Invite notre visiteur à entrer. Vas-y Andy, vas avec Lois.

Lois lui prit la main avec un sourire et l'entraina. Le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents, simplement heureux de tenir la main de la jeune femme.

- un petit oiseau, un petit poisson s'aimait d'amour tendre, mais comme s'y prendre quand on est en haut, commença à chanter Andy en français.

D'où il pouvait sortir cela, Gwen l'ignorait. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état euphorique, à croire qu'il venait de tester tout un stock de drogues confisqué par les douanes. Même quand il était saoul, il n'avait jamais été aussi hystérique. Il n'avait jamais été dans un état pareil et cela l'inquiétait. S'il n'arrivait pas à redescendre de cette euphorie, il faudrait prendre des mesures drastiques. Elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû demander à Lois de le mettre sous une douche froide.

Rhys ouvrit la portière et plongea à l'intérieur sous l'œil curieux de Gwen. Il secoua doucement Anto en prenant garde. Il avait toujours son couteau en sa possession, Rhys n'avait pas envie de se faire égorger cette fois. Anto s'éveilla aussitôt, l'œil vif, en alerte, retenant sa main qui allait partir. Il sourit en reconnaissant Rhys.

- viens, on est arrivé, ma femme est là.

Anto se redressa, jetant un coup d'œil à la femme qui resserrait son gilet informe autour de sa chemise de nuit rouge.

- hé, félicitation, mon p'tit père, c'est pour bientôt, hein ? dit-il en s'étirant langoureusement.

- Oui, heureusement, soupira Rhys, elle est … difficile en ce moment. Mais ça lui va bien !

- Oui, renchérit Anto, elle est magnifique, plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

- Ian… Ianto ! balbutia Gwen en se portant à sa rencontre, l'air heureuse et bouleversée, mais comment ? Oh mon Dieu… que t'est-il arrivé ?

Puis elle s'aperçut de sa méprise, l'homme ne la regardait pas comme Ianto le faisait autrefois, ce sourire fier, sombre, ce regard appréciateur… malgré le temps, elle le reconnut.

- Anto ? mais que fais-tu là ? c'est vraiment toi ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui, debout en pleine lumière, elle détailla les traits fins de l'homme qui réapparaissait devant elle quatre ans après leur dernière rencontre. Il semblait avoir changé, vieilli, maigri mais c'était toujours la copie vivante d'Ianto. Vivant, c'est cela qui la blessait. Ianto avait disparu, Jack s'était envolé vers un ailleurs inconnu et Anto revenait dans un état pitoyable. Malgré tout, elle était heureuse de le revoir, même si la vision de son visage lui faisait mal.

La douleur d'avoir perdu Ianto s'était un peu adoucie au fil du temps. Ne pas savoir où se trouvait son corps était le plus difficile. Elle s'était acharnée à le découvrir mais l'armée avait donné une fin de non-recevoir à toutes ses demandes. Elle soupira et lui donna l'accolade malgré l'odeur atroce qui émanait de lui. Il répondit à son embrassade. Il sentait son ventre bouger contre le sien, tendu, magnifique. Gwen avait tout d'un fruit mûr, rebondie, une pêche à croquer, une odeur douce qui dépassait sa propre puanteur. Il soupira appréciant les sensations qui lui remuaient le coeur, comme s'il était accueilli, comme s'il revenait à la maison.

Gwen le sentit se détendre contre elle, si maigre, si fragile, ses mains posées amicalement sur son dos. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, c'était dans un ascenseur, et c'était beaucoup moins amical, beaucoup plus abusif, beaucoup plus érotique. Elle rompit l'échange et plongea dans son regard. Le feu ardent qui avait étincelé dans ses prunelles semblait éteint, mis en sommeil. Il avait changé. Ils avaient changé. Elle glissa son bras à celui du Gallois d'un autre monde, puis à celui de son mari et les entraina vers la maison. Ils avaient tant de choses à se raconter, elle en était sûre.

* * *

_In the old age black was not counted fair,  
Or if it were, it bore not beauty's name;  
But now is black beauty's successive heir,  
And beauty slandered with a bastard shame:  
For since each hand hath put on Nature's power,  
Fairing the foul with Art's false borrowed face,  
Sweet beauty hath no name, no holy bower,  
But is profaned, if not lives in disgrace.  
__**Therefore my mistress' eyes are raven black,  
Her eyes so suited, and they mourners seem  
At such who, not born fair, no beauty lack,  
Sland'ring creation with a false esteem:  
Yet so they mourn becoming of their woe,  
That every tongue says beauty should look so.**_

_Sonnet 127 Shakespeare_

A suivre ..._**  
**_


	5. Un lieu pour se reposer

**Disclaimer :** certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC.

**Béta :** Arianrhod

**NB : **Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Suite d'Entropia, fanfic qui se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 5  
**

**Un lieu pour se reposer  
**

**

* * *

**

L'intérieur de la maison des Williams était chaleureux, lumineux, spacieux, deux étages et un sous-sol. On s'y sentait instantanément bien, comme dans un cocon, un lieu accueillant. Un escalier de bois chaud montait vers les étages. Du bureau qu'elle avait aménagé près de l'entrée, Gwen entendit Loïs tenter de calmer Andy qui riait à gorge déployée. Elle emmena les deux hommes dans la cuisine. Elle s'installa sans façon à la table de service tandis que Rhys préparait du thé chaud malgré l'heure tardive.

- J'imagine que tu as de bonnes raisons d'être ici, commença Gwen d'un ton doux, comme tu as dû t'apercevoir que pas mal de choses ont changé ici.

- Oui, enfin Rhys, ton mari, m'en a touché deux mots. Il a surtout dit que tu pourrais tout m'expliquer. Il n'a pas vraiment fait dans le détail. Mais peut être que je devrais me changer avant, me laver peut être ? Cela t'éviterait de froncer du nez pendant que tu me racontes tout….

- Une douche ? demanda Rhys, je l'emmène en bas tout de suite.

- Oui, dit Gwen en tournant la tête, préviens Ellis qu'il peut monter s'il veut.

- Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien ? lui demanda son mari, Ellis ne voudra pas monter.

- Je sais mais c'est plus poli et puis curieux comme il est, je suis sûre qu'il est déjà au courant qu'il y a un visiteur…

Elle montra deux caméras qui tournaient leurs yeux mécaniques vers Anto.

- Ça va me laisser le temps de me faire à l'idée de ton retour, finit-elle d'un ton piteux. Tu n'imagines pas combien ça me trouble…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et retint sa respiration, l'odeur était vraiment suffocante.

- Si, je le vois bien, je suis désolé, je… je ne savais pas où aller. Mais je devais venir, c'était nécessaire... La douche, c'est ça ?

- Oui, ça aussi, c'est nécessaire, du moins si cela ne te gène pas…fit-elle en roulant des yeux, la main devant sa bouche. Je vais être malade…

- Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec les nausées, dit Rhys avec une grimace d'inquiétude.

- C'est de ma faute, dit Anto avec un fantôme de sourire et se relevant. C'est par où la douche ?

- Viens avec moi, on va aller au sous-sol, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour les cas comme ça.

- Ça arrive souvent ?

- Parfois, dit Rhys d'un ton acide, la maison n'avait pas vraiment vocation à être une antenne de l'institut Torchwood, mais Gwen en a décidé autrement.

- Et tu as dû faire ce que ta femme a décidé, hein ?

- Tu connais la paix des ménages ? c'est choisir les compromis auxquels il faut céder et ceux sur lesquels je ne déroge pas.

- Très sage… et c'est quoi sur quoi tu ne déroges pas ?

- Son tour de faire la cuisine et la lessive même si ce n'est pas franchement son truc.

Anto sourit faiblement et le suivit dans l'escalier qui descendait au sous-sol. Une porte blindée fermait l'escalier. Une caméra vrombissait dans l'espace un peu étroit. Rhys regarda la caméra et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- alors, Ellis, tu nous ouvres ?

- non ! fit une voix juvénile sortant de nulle part.

- Ellis, fit suppliant Rhys en regardant Anto, il est tard, Anto a besoin d'une douche et tu ne peux pas me laisser dans ce couloir avec ce type puant.

- Non ! je ne le connais pas... il ne rentre pas ici !

- Ellis, Gwen le connaît et il n'est pas dangereux, je te le jure.

Rhys évita de regarder la caméra au cas où il verrait le mensonge dans ses yeux. Anto était dangereux, son cou le rappella à son bon souvenir, heureusement que Gwen n'avait pas vu ce qui lui avait fait.

- … un soupir de lassitude et la porte se déverrouilla automatiquement.

Des lampes s'allumèrent, illuminant violemment la pièce où ils entrèrent. La lumière se refléta dans les parois vitrées qui s'ouvraient sur d'autres pièces qui paraissaient plus obscures en comparaison. Un couloir les séparait les unes des autres. Anto devina des ordinateurs allumés, des instruments de mesures, des artefacts. Mais il ne vit personne, Ellis était invisible.

- prudent votre copain, dit Anto, clignant de yeux, il a peur de quoi ?

- de tout, ou à peu près, sortir de son cocon, rencontrer de nouvelles têtes, faire son boulot de médecin.

- je ne suis pas médecin, je suis chirurgien ! l'interrompit la voix aigüe d'Ellis.

- Je sais, je sais, fit Rhys conciliant, mais tu pourrais l'examiner ?

- Non ! il prend sa douche, et il remonte ! Gwen l'attend.

- Ellis, sois gentil, s'il te plait, tu vois bien qu'il en a besoin…

- Non, je suis gentil, il est entré, non ?

- Tu as eu pitié de Rhys et tu es curieux, tu aimerais bien connaître mon histoire, n'est-ce pas ? dit Anto en plissant les yeux. En tout cas, bravo pour l'aménagement, on se croirait vraiment dans un vrai bureau Torchwood. Il manque juste une enseigne ou notre sigle.

- Ça, c'est parce qu'on est encore chez moi ! répondit Rhys d'un ton rogue.

Anto sourit, il tentait toujours de distinguer la personne qui se cachait dans les ombres des pièces adjacentes. Il ne discernait qu'une petite tâche plus claire qui ne cessait de bouger. Le dénommé Ellis restait bien caché, invisible. Rhys émit un petit grognement et l'entraina vers la gauche. Il y avait là un bloc sanitaire complet. Il lui ouvrit une porte et lui montra la douche, le réceptacle à savon, les serviettes.

- Allez, je te laisse 10 minutes, il te faut des vêtements secs et propres. Ellis, tu veux bien lui apporter des vêtements.

- Non !

- Où sont Johnson et Will, demanda Rhys, sans prêter attention au ton grognon du médecin.

- Partis en expédition, y'avait un truc bizarre dans un parc, il a fallu qu'ils me laissent tout seul. Et je n'aime pas être seul.

- Ah bon, ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier. Et puis tu n'étais pas tout seul, Gwen et Loïs étaient là-haut. De toute manière, tu as tes caméras pour te tenir compagnie.

Il entendit un seul reniflement désapprobateur. L'eau de la douche se mit à couler, Anto n'avait pas fait de difficulté pour prendre sa douche. Il faut dire qu'il ne savait pas d'où il pouvait bien sortir mais il sentait vraiment fort, horriblement même comme s'il sortait des égouts.

- Allez, Ellis, t'aurais pas un truc à lui passer ? je ne sais pas, une combinaison, une blouse.

- Les blouses, c'est à moi…

- Ellis, fais pas ta mauvaise tête, allez.

- Je ne fais pas ma mauvaise tête, mais je ne le connais pas, tu ne peux pas me demander d'être gentil avec lui. Je n'en ai rien à f…

- S'il te plait, sois aimable, c'est un ami de Gwen. Il s'appelle Anto John et il vient de très loin.

Le bruit de la douche s'interrompit.

- il viendrait d'une autre planète, je m'en ficherais tout autant, fit la voix butée d'Ellis, je dormais, vous m'avez réveillé.

- Arrête de mentir, fit Rhys en soufflant, il commençait à en avoir marre d'Ellis et de ses tergiversations.

- Si je venais d'une autre dimension, ça te plairait ? fit Anto, d'une voix moqueuse suivi de bruits de savonnage.

- C'est impossible… les voyages entre les dimensions sont possibles qu'en théorie, car dans la réalité, il faudrait trouver le moyen pour disperser l'énergie que le trou de ver créerait. Donc c'est impossible, sauf si on était au grand collisateur de particule du CERN. Là, ce serait possible de faire évacuer la pression, encore qu'il faudrait sans doute détruire la terre pour se déplacer dans un autre monde.

- Sauf si la faille sert de soupape, dit Anto avant de remettre l'eau en route.

- quoi ? c'est qui ton pote, Rhys ? fit la voix d'Ellis un peu choquée.

- un ami de Gwen. Dis, tu ne veux pas sortir de ton trou, j'ai horreur de parler quand je ne vois pas à qui je cause.

- non.

- au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair, fit Rhys en soupirant.

- Anto Johns, tu dis ?

- oui, c'est ça Anto ? demanda-il au jeune homme qui continuait de prendre sa douche.

- John comme John, j'aurais bien aimé un S à la fin, ça fait plus classe mais je n'ai pas eu le droit.

- Attends, attends, ça me dit quelque chose.

Ce nom avait dû rappeler quelque chose à Ellis, car il se rapprocha de Rhys. Celui-ci le vit se mouvoir dans l'ombre que les projecteurs braqués sur les douches et le sas d'entrée rendaient plus profonde. Mais il ne s'approcha pas plus. Rhys reçut soudain à la tête un paquet lourd, moelleux. Les vêtements. Il le remercia. Ellis avait déjà disparu mais il l'entendait frapper à l'ordinateur.

- Anto, Anto John ? murmura Ellis, tandis qu'il tapait sur son ordinateur. Anto, Annnnto... pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose.

- Ianto Jones, peut être ? fit Rhys, réprimant un rire, c'est toi qui a écrit le dernier rapport demandant de récupérer son corps. Sans succès.

- ah ouais, pas ma faute. Je n'avais vraiment pas noté la ressemblance, dit Ellis d'un ton rapide, envouté par sa transe informatique, mais ce n'est pas ça. enfin, si ! Mais si, c'est ça... Il est son double venu d'une dimension parallèle.

- il vient de te le dire, qu'il venait d'un autre monde.

- oui, mais là, c'est moi qui te le dit. Je viens de le retrouver. 2006, le double de Ianto Jones, venu d'une dimension parallèle. C'est le premier et le seul exemple de l'existence d'une autre version de notre monde.

- hein ? dit Rhys en fronçant des sourcils, et la faille alors ?

- la faille, ce n'est pas pareil, répondit Anto en sortant nu de la douche.

La fumée sortit en panache hors de la cabine, auréolant son corps maigre. Ses cheveux plus longs sous l'effet de l'eau lui donnait l'aspect d'un christ fatigué et rebelle. Rhys malgré lui, détailla les côtes apparentes, les tatouages qui vivaient sur sa peau, l'un d'eux tristement inachevé, le plus beau, une tête de dragon rugissant. Rhys admira son courage, il aurait aimé en avoir un, mais n'avait jamais passé le cap, sans compter l'avis de Gwen.

Il lui tendit une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie, il se retourna pour lui laisser de l'intimité mais Anto se mit à rire.

- c'est bon, tu peux mater, ça ne me dérange pas... au contraire ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas regardé comme ça ou autrement.

- je ne suis pas trop, je ne suis pas comme ça...désolé, s'excusa-t-il, en rougissant. Il entendit un petit rire. Ellis se moquait de lui à peine sous cape. Il rougit de plus belle et tendit à Anto le paquet de linge qu'il lui avait jeté.

- bon ça y est, je suis présentable et je sens bon.

- et Gwen vous attend, elle vient de servir le thé.

- Ellis, veux-tu venir avec nous, dit Rhys, sachant pertinemment qu'il refuserait.

- non ! mais vous pouvez revenir … je m'ennuie parfois.

- menteur ! Viens Anto, on remonte.

- au fait, qu'avez-vous fait à Andy pour qu'il soit dans cet état, le pauvre ?

- Rien que du bien, dit Anto avec un clin d'œil.

oOoOo

Dans la cuisine, Gwen était toujours à la table de cuisine. Elle avait profité de l'absence de son mari et du double de son ami pour appeler l'Agent Johnson. Elle l'avait tenu au courant des évènements. Johnson était étonnée de l'arrivée d'Anto, la faille s'était ouverte et il y avait eu des accidents dans la cité. Elle disait qu'elle en avait encore pour une ou deux heures avant de pouvoir revenir.

Gwen était impatiente de connaitre l'explication du retour d'Anto. Mais elle s'était vraiment sentie incapable de supporter son odeur. Il avait dû en voir de difficiles pour être dans cet état. Elle avait la sensation qu'il ne tenait que sur les nerfs, sa maigreur, ses traits creusés, son teint blafard... il était loin le brillant et sémillant chef de l'Institut Torchwood d'Entropia. Il avait dû beaucoup souffrir.

Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'est ce qu'il venait faire ici, pourquoi avait-il risqué sa vie pour revenir ici ? Il avait pourtant affirmé que cela était impossible. Et que faisait-il ici ? sans Jake ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour retrouver le jeune homme, il y avait quatre ans, c'était un véritable mystère qu'elle espérait qu'il lui révèlerait.

Gwen se passa la main sur le visage, dans l'espoir de se réveiller. Elle avait le sentiment que cela n'allait pas être facile. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle de la disparition de Ianto et de Jack, de la destruction du Hub, de l'explosion de la place, l'invasion des 456, et ce que cela avait eu comme impact sur leur vie.

Andy vint s'assoir avec elle. Il était rouge et semblait pourtant se remettre peu à peu.

- qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- on était à Cardiff Bay, dit-il en se frottant le visage à son tour, d'un air épuisé, souhaitant chasser les vapeurs de la drogue.

- quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ? s'écria-t-elle horrifiée, vous savez pourtant que c'est un quartier interdit ?

- oui, mais il le fallait, Rhys avait eu l'adresse. Là-bas... Euh, voyons, il pinça son nez, que je raconte par le début. Rhiannon, la sœur de Ianto a appelé Rhys tout à l'heure et lui a dit qu'un homme qui ressemblait à Ianto Jones était arrivé en ville et avait donné son adresse. Il est venu me chercher et on a filé là-bas.

- vous êtes allé en voiture là-bas ?

- non, on s'est arrêté avant et puis on l'a trouvé, il dormait dans le canapé de votre ami. Mais quand on est parti, on est tombé sur une escouade de soldats qui a voulu nous capturer. Anto leur a balancé un truc que j'ai respiré et je me suis retrouvé dans un état hystérique. Ouais, hystérique, c'est ça le mot. Il a dit que c'était du LSD... tu crois que je devrais faire des examens, s'angoissa-t-il en voyant le regard soudain inquiet de Gwen.

- je demanderais à Ellis si tu veux...

- Ellis ne m'aime pas, dit Andy, la dernière fois, j'ai eu le malheur de lui demander quelque chose pour un mal de gorge. Il m'a laissé à poil sur le carrelage de sa table d'autopsie pendant une heure. J'ai eu la grippe. Il était très content de me soigner. Il a même dit que là, j'étais un vrai malade. C'est lui le malade. Il a fait en sorte que ça empire. Alors, je ne descends pas. Enfin, sauf si je dois faire des examens, tu crois que je dois faire des examens ? Je n'ai pas envie de faire des examens...

- va prendre un bain, ça va te calmer, dit Gwen en souriant, je ne vais pas t'obliger à aller voir Ellis... enfin pour le moment. De toute manière, il ne voudra voir personne aujourd'hui, la présence d'Anto doit déjà le faire bouillir.

- ah bon ? demanda la jolie Loïs, en revenant du bureau, il n'est pas méchant pourtant.

- disons que s'il n'est pas prévenu, Ellis peut avoir d'étranges réactions. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ne t'aime pas, Andy, c'est juste que tu l'exaspère.

- tiens, mais pourquoi ?

- un peu pour les mêmes raisons que moi, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, tu gâches ta vie en ce moment.

- Ah, peut-être, dit-il en prenant le chemin des étages, peut-être mais c'est ma vie, donc, j'ai encore le droit d'en faire ce que je veux.

- tu sais, Andy, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de dire ça, mais j'ai trop perdu d'amis pour vouloir en perdre un à nouveau surtout d'une façon aussi idiote.

- oui, oui, Gwen, je le sais bien. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire, depuis leur mort.

- alors, tu sais que c'est important !

- je le sais, mais chacun gère ses pertes différemment.

- tu n'as perdu que ton travail Andy ! Ce n'est pas une raison de se démolir. Tu es plus que ton job, plus qu'un policier.

- j'ai toujours rêvé d'être flic, toujours Gwen, on a fait l'école de police ensemble, j'avais même de meilleures notes que toi. Pourquoi, pour finalement me faire virer comme un malpropre pour avoir considérer mon devoir autrement que les grands pontes.

- tu as fait ce que tu as jugé nécessaire de faire.

- je sais mais ce n'est pas ce qui me réconforte le plus. Un bon malt, ça marche beaucoup mieux.

- à condition de ne pas abuser... jeta Gwen alors qu'il disparaissait dans les étages, en haussant les épaules.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses, échangeant un regard complice. Lois aimait bien Andy, mais il buvait trop pour elle. Elle en avait déjà parlé avec Gwen, elle avait déjà vécu avec un homme alcoolique, et n'avait aucune envie de réitérer l'expérience.

Alors la jeune femme le poussait à moins boire, sachant qu'il avait un faible pour la belle intérimaire. Si elle pouvait les voir se mettre ensemble elle en serait ravie, elle avait besoin de réconfort en ce moment.

Elle caressa son ventre, il était lourd, tendu, tout son corps douloureux. Elle savait déjà que c'était un garçon, que la croissance était excellente, une grossesse parfaite selon les termes d'Ellis qui la suivait depuis deux mois. Elle était sa première parturiente et il en était très excité, hystérique même à la pensée de l'aider à donner naissance. Elle commençait à s'essouffler en montant les escaliers, à ressentir le poids du petit homme.

Mais elle était en excellente forme, très active, un peu trop selon Rhys et Ellis, mais après tout, c'est elle qui connaissait son corps et gérait sa fatigue. Loïs posa une tasse de thé devant elle. Elle la remercia d'un sourire.

- tu as eu Johnson ? demanda Lois.

- oui, elle enquête avec William, ils sont sur une affaire de weevils en goguette.

- encore ?

- oui, les weevils ne s'arrêtent pas quand on en a envie. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y en avait autant. Habituellement c'était Jack et Ianto qui s'en chargeaient, ils pullulent depuis…

- c'est bizarre, hein de le voir. Il lui ressemble tellement, fit la jeune femme en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer, et pourtant il n'y a pas plus différent. Anto est le double de Ianto dans une dimension parallèle, commença à expliquer Gwen. Il a atterri dans notre monde au moment où il recherchait son compagnon disparu, Jake, accessoirement le fils de Jack.

- Compliqué comme histoire.

- tu n'imagines même pas…. Bref, il l'a retrouvé, et est reparti dans sa propre dimension nous assurant qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Sauf si quelque chose menaçait notre monde.

- ah bon, même si Jake est le fils de ton ancien patron ?

- ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment et Jack n'avait pas l'air de vouloir tisser des liens entre eux.

- c'est dommage ! fit Lois, on n'a jamais plusieurs chances de se rapprocher de ses enfants.

- oui, mais je le comprends, quand on voit ce qu'il a fait subir à sa fille et à son petit-fils Steven. C'était un choix difficile, non, en fait il n'a pas eu le choix. Il a dû prendre une décision atroce. Jake, c'était autre chose, c'est un enfant qui ne l'a jamais vraiment connu, qui a vécu dans une dimension parallèle et a fait sa vie sans lui.

- dur... fit Lois, en prenant une gorgée de thé. Mais il aurait peut-être dû essayer de garder le contact.

- impossible, dit Gwen en faisant une démonstration avec les mains, ils vivaient dans une dimension parallèle, passer de l'une à l'autre apparemment affaiblit les murs entre les différentes réalités et peut provoquer des catastrophes.

- c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il est revenu, dit Lois.

- non, dit Anto d'une voix profonde, remontant du sous-sol je suis là parce que vous êtes en danger.

- ok, plus que d'habitude ? fit Rhys derrière lui, parce qu'on commence à avoir l'habitude de gérer les trucs comme la fin du monde, l'attaque d'aliens en furie ou en manque...

- j'aurais aimé en parler avec Jack, mais je crois comprendre que les choses ont vraiment changé ici. Alors maintenant que je sens bon et que je suis tout propre, on va pouvoir parler. Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas. Oh, pourrais-je avoir du café ?

- y'en a pas ici, fit Rhys, grognon, elle dit que je ne sais pas le faire comme elle l'aime. C'est bête car j'aime bien le café.

- il y en a, caché derrière les gâteaux de régime, dit Gwen en roulant des yeux. Je savais que tu n'irais pas le chercher là-bas.

Rhys grogna, et sortit le paquet incriminé. Anto s'en empara et le renifla.

- pas de première fraicheur, mais ça ira.

- Allez tournée de café avant de déballer nos sacs. Et je pense qu'on a des choses à se dire.

* * *

A suivre.


	6. Difficiles explications

**Disclaimer** : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

**Béta** : Arianrhod

**NB :** Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Il s'agit de la suite d'Entropia, que vous trouverez sur mon profil, si vous ne connaissez pas. Je précise car je reprends quelques personnages, fait des allusions pas forcément compréhensibles si vous ne l'avez pas lu. Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez...

**NB2 **: désolée pour la lenteur, mais ce passage ne voulait absolument pas sortir, merci à Arian et Black59 qui m'ont un peu (gentiment) secouée. Vous comprendrez mieux en lisant pourquoi ce fut si compliqué à écrire. et désolé pour l'auto-apitoiement !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Difficiles explications.

* * *

**

Gwen regarda Anto qui s'activait dans la cuisine avec des gestes lents, comme perclus de fatigue ou de douleur. Il était habillé d'une combinaison noire, bien trop grande pour lui, qui le faisait paraître plus jeune. Elle devait appartenir à William, l'adjoint de l'Agent Johnson. Il se fit aider de Rhys pour ressortir une vieille machine à café. Elle le regarda mesurer l'eau, le café, il avait changé, il paraissait mal à l'aise, lui qui en toute circonstances s'était révélé d'un sang-froid exemplaire. Il paraissait éprouvé, fatigué et malheureux. Il prenait son temps pour préparer le café, elle comprit qu'il agissait ainsi pour gagner du temps.

Ce qu'il avait à leur dire devait vraiment être difficile pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Elle voyait ses mains trembler, ses mouvements nerveux pour retirer ses cheveux de son visage, le tic qui agitait ses lèvres. Elle eut pitié de lui, lui qui ne lui aurait jamais inspiré la moindre apitoiement quatre ans auparavant.

Alors que la cuisine s'emplissait d'un arôme qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, Gwen se leva soudain. Sous les yeux étonnés de Rhys et Loïs, elle prit Anto dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Il se laissa faire, renfermant ses bras sur elle, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux odorants. Gwen soupira. Il lui rappelait tellement son ami que l'espace d'un instant, elle voulait le prendre pour lui, croire en sa présence, le toucher pour lui donner de la réalité.

Cependant l'imaginaire lui-même a ses limites, les os qu'elle sentait saillir sous ses doigts la ramenèrent bien trop vite à la réalité. Ce n'était pas Ianto. Mais ce qu'elle lut dans ses prunelles presque noyées de larmes lui coupa le souffle. Ce n'était plus Anto non plus. Qu'avait-il vécu pour être aussi désespéré, pour paraître aussi misérable ? Elle le fit asseoir, elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de se poser, de se reposer et de déposer son lourd fardeau.

Rhys parlait doucement de thé, de café, de petits gâteaux qui devraient être secs mais qui ne l'étaient pas. Il occupait l'espace par ses gestes et par la voix comme pour éviter les sujets importants qui allaient nécessairement être évoqués maintenant.

Il posa une tasse fumante devant Anto qui s'essuya les yeux d'un geste léger. Il s'en servit une également tandis que Loïs accompagnait Gwen au thé. Celle-ci sentait l'odeur exquise qui lui avait tant manquée, le café, un manque, une amitié. Ses yeux aussi s'humidifièrent, ils se regardèrent tous et se sourirent soudain.

- Il faut vraiment être en manque pour se mettre dans un tel état pour un café, fit Rhys en souriant, on n'est pas normaux.

- Tant pis ! fit Gwen en plongeant son petit doigt dans le mug de son époux et goutant, le breuvage ses yeux s'agrandirent, il est bon !

Rhys retira sa tasse et roula des yeux désapprobateurs à l'adresse de sa femme qui lui tira la langue.

- Normal, c'est moi qui l'aie fait, fit Anto en prenant une gorgée, comme on prend une bouffée d'air, oï, ça m'a manqué.

- Il n'y a pas de café dans ton monde ? demanda Rhys en souriant, il sentait que l'atmosphère était encore lourde, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'alléger.

- Plus depuis longtemps. Mais vas-y Gwen, explique-moi d'abord pourquoi Jack n'est pas là… pourquoi il n'y a que toi de Torchwood, ici ? Rhys et Andy m'ont dit que tu allais m'expliquer tout ce qui a pu se passer. Où sont les autres ? Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Gwen soupira et Rhys lui jeta un coup d'œil désolé. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lui raconta tout depuis la disparition d'Owen et Toshiko à cause du frère de Jack, Grey jusqu'à leur rencontre avec l'alien nommé 456. Il écouta sans broncher, hochant la tête de temps à autre, analysant les paroles de Gwen. Mais il paraissait de plus en plus malheureux. L'annonce de la mort d'Owen et Toshiko sembla le bouleverser. Gwen choisissait ses mots, adoucissant sa voix en lui racontant les grandes lignes des évènements de l'Institut depuis son départ de cette dimension. Il réprima une exclamation en apprenant la façon dont Ianto était mort, exprimant une incrédulité qui amena les larmes aux yeux à Gwen. Elle avait l'atroce sensation d'apprendre à son jumeau la mort de son frère et que celui-ci ne voulait pas le croire. Elle tenta de justifier la manière dont Jack avait sauvé les enfants affectés par l'alien en utilisant son propre petit-fils.

Mais elle vit la réaction d'Anto, son visage s'était fermé, exprimant son dégoût pour ce choix sinistre. Gwen pleurait en relatant ces malheureux événements. Rhys lui tenait la main, tentant de la réconforter. Loïs les dévisageait, tour à tour, comprenant que ces nouvelles étaient dures à entendre pour le jeune homme. Celui-ci serra les bras autour de son corps, comme pour se protéger d'un froid moral qui menaçait de le submerger. Cette histoire était au-delà de ce qu'il imaginait, cependant il y avait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il profita d'une pause dans le récit de Gwen pour poser ses questions.

- pourquoi Jack n'a pas résolu cette histoire avant que cela ne prenne de telles proportions ? Comment et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait le rapprochement entre ça et ce qu'il s'est passé 45 ans avant ?

- je l'ignore, fit Gwen, en écartant les mains, il ne peut sans doute pas se souvenir de toutes les actions qu'il a dû entreprendre tout au long de sa vie. Enfin, il a été choisi pour cette mission en 1965 parce que justement il ne faisait pas de sentiments.

- Ça ne ressemble pas à Jack, il m'avait paru plutôt sentimental lorsque je l'ai rencontré… non, cela ne lui ressemble pas.

- Tout le monde a le droit de changer, non ? Jack avait appris à s'ouvrir aux autres, à aller vers les autres. Sans doute grâce à Ianto… le perdre ainsi, lui et son équipe, a dû lui faire perdre la tête. Il y a deux mois, il est revenu ici à Cardiff pour récupérer son bracelet d'Agent du temps. Il est parti vers les étoiles, loin de nous. Il disait qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sur Terre, qu'il ne supportait plus ce monde, qu'il trouvait trop petit, trop étriqué pour lui. Je comprends qu'il ait besoin de temps pour respirer, digérer ses pertes.

- Tu n'as pas abandonné, toi !

- J'ai eu des raisons supplémentaires de résister, fit Gwen en caressant son ventre et regardant Rhys. Comprends-le…

- D'accord, mais pourquoi avoir attaqué l'alien à White House avec juste des revolvers ? Il devait pourtant être conscient que ce truc ne se laisserait pas intimider comme ça ! Vous avez agi sans plan de secours, je ne comprends pas. C'est de l'inconscience pure et simple !

- Et toi, que viens-tu faire ici, à critiquer une action à laquelle tu n'as pas assisté ? On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec les seuls moyens qu'on avait, se défendit-elle, n'appréciant pas la remise en question. Avec l'explosion du Hub, tout avait disparu, les archives, les instruments, nous avions plus que le réseau et deux ou trois trucs. Tu aurais fait quoi dans ces conditions ?

- Comme tu le dis si bien, je n'étais pas là. Je ne sais pas si cela aurait changé quelque chose cependant. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est son départ. Je ne le comprends pas. Il a toujours affirmé que le 21ème siècle était celui de tous les changements, et qu'il fallait se préparer. Un vrai credo ! Abandonner la Terre à ce moment-là, je ne comprends pas.

- Il venait de perdre son petit-fils, sa fille, Ianto… comment aurais-tu réagi à sa place ! s'écria Gwen, pour lui, c'était devenu trop difficile ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu là ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à quitter ton monde et ton compagnon pour atterrir encore ici ?

Gwen réprima visiblement un mouvement de colère. Il ne connaissait pas ce par quoi ils étaient passés, il ne comprenait visiblement pas, ils n'avaient fait que ce qu'ils avaient pu en fonction du peu d'éléments en leur possession. Cela avait été pour une bonne part de l'improvisation, du bluff et cela s'était retourné contre eux. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir, de retourner la situation dans tous les sens. Il aurait été certainement possible d'agir autrement, mais dans la confusion cette semaine-là, ils n'avaient rien pu faire.

Elle regarda Anto, s'attendant à ce qu'il bondisse de colère en l'entendant lui parler sur ce ton. Il avait un caractère si vif, si différent de Ianto. Mais elle fut surprise par son comportement, une nouvelle fois. Il s'assombrit, baissa la tête et se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Ses épaules tombèrent. Il respira profondément, cachant ses yeux. Mais quand il releva la tête, elle vit les larmes qui avaient envahi ses yeux. Elle fut choquée. Anto était le dernier homme qu'elle aurait pensé voir verser une larme. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave dans sa dimension. Soudain elle ne voulut plus entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Il avait parlé d'un danger, elle eut peur qu'il parle, comme si ne pas savoir pouvait éloigner ce péril.

Rhys fronça des sourcils en voyant l'homme lutter contre une émotion qui le submergeait douloureusement. Anto n'entendait plus rien dans la maison, seul un tic-tac qui venait d'une horloge ancienne qui affichait deux heures du matin. Andy arriva, attiré par l'odeur du café, il avait l'air un peu calmé. Rhys lui fit signe de s'asseoir silencieusement. L'étranger ne semblait plus les voir, comme s'il était perdu dans un monde connu de lui seul. Il commença à raconter les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- A mon retour dans ma dimension en 2006, je vous ai envoyé un message vidéo, celui-ci vous disait qu'on ne se reverrait jamais, sous peine de causer la fin du monde.

- je me rappelle, on avait d'ailleurs trouvé le procédé plutôt brutal. Vous êtes partis sans dire au revoir.

- Euh, Gwen, Anto, fit Rhys tout doucement, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous racontez parce que je suis complètement largué et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul.

- Anto avait atterri dans notre monde alors qu'il était à la recherche de son compagnon, le fils de Jack, lui expliqua rapidement sa femme, sans détacher son regard des yeux liquides du doppelgänger.

- Quoi, Jack a un fils ! Et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

- Je ne peux pas te parler de tout ce que Torchwood a connu.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui te gène maintenant, je vis à Torchwood en ce moment, fit Rhys en essayant d'apaiser l'atmosphère qu'il trouvait bien trop pesante.

- Ça va, j'ai compris, dit Gwen, en lui souriant, Anto a retrouvé Jake et ils sont repartis dans leur dimension en nous laissant un message disant qu'ils ne pourront plus traverser les dimensions et que s'ils revenaient cela signifierait la fin du monde.

- Encourageant pour la suite, fit Rhys en frissonnant.

- Tu as bonne mémoire, dit Anto avec un fantôme de sourire, j'ai préféré partir car j'ai horreur des adieux déchirants et nous avions eu chacun ce que nous voulions. Mais c'est vrai que les passages fragilisent la structure quantique de l'univers. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aller et venir entre elles, ni de rester plus longtemps. J'étais resté trop longtemps éloigné de mon Institut. La faille est active aussi de mon côté et il faut bien que des gens se dévouent pour la surveiller.

- ok, ok, je comprends ta motivation et tes raisons. Mais pourquoi revenir finalement ? demanda Gwen en se reposant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Ma promesse de vous rendre la pareille.

- Tu nous avais dit que si un jour on se trouvait dans une situation dangereuse, tu reviendrais, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je disais dans mon message, et vous êtes en danger, la terre est en grand danger.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gwen, alertée par la voix atone du jeune homme.

- Il s'agit d'une invasion extra-terrestre, pas comme vos 456 mais tout aussi dévastatrice.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Rhys inquiet.

- Tout a commencé en 2007, cela faisait 6 mois que nous étions revenus, qu'on vivait une vie normale, aussi normale que possible à Torchwood, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Rhys et Gwen hochèrent la tête.

- Deux jours avant la Saint Valentin, des extraterrestres d'une autre sorte de ceux dont on a l'habitude sont arrivés par la faille, un groupe de 13 personnes, humains à première vue, leurs intentions étaient pacifiques. Ils voulaient récupérer un artefact qui leur aurait permis soi-disant de sauver leur planète.

- soi-disant, releva Rhys, lui servant à nouveau un café, ils avaient d'autres intentions ?

- ouais, soi-disant, car une fois en possession de cet artefact, ils ont pu faire venir d'autres entités. En une semaine, ils avaient conquis la Grande-Bretagne, en 2 semaines, l'Europe, le monde en un mois. Ils sont sans état d'âme, ils utilisent les êtres humains pour avoir une réalité dans notre monde. Ils s'infiltrent en nous pour survivre, supporter l'atmosphère qui peut leur être fatale. Peu importe si le corps est vivant ou mort. Il n'y a rien de pire que d'avoir cette présence dans le crâne, qui t'oblige à agir contre ton gré, à trahir ton pays, ta cause, te poussant à tuer pour le plaisir. Je l'ai vécu. J'ai survécu. Je suis le seul.

Sa voix dérapa et il évita de les regarder. Gwen ferma les yeux, elle imagina l'horreur qu'il avait subie. Elle porta ses mains sur son ventre en un réflexe de protection.

- rien ne prouve que notre terre va être envahie à son tour, si ? demanda Lois prenant la parole pour la première fois, hésitante devant ce jeune homme inconnu.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Anto, sortant de sa torpeur, nos mondes sont si proches, tant dans l'évolution que dans la ressemblance entre nos équipes. Je ne fais que croire que ce qui se passe chez nous se passe chez vous. De plus, ils savent tout des dimensions parallèles, à cause de moi sans doute. J'ai tenté de leur cacher votre monde, mais on ne peut pas fuir cette domination constante de tous nos actes et nos pensées.

- Mais comment y avez-vous échappé ? Si vous avez eu un hôte en vous, comment avez-vous pu échapper à son contrôle ?

- Intéressant point de vue, miss ? Comment vous appelez-vous, Dark lady ?

- Habiba, Loïs Habiba, j'aimerais vraiment savoir.

Le regard étrange du jeune homme la fixait inconfortablement. Il la relâcha de son emprise. Elle poussa un léger soupir.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez, miss Habiba, mais je vous jure que je ne suis plus sous leur contrôle. Je n'aurais pas pris autant de risques pour vous amener la menace dont je viens vous avertir.

- Tu ne réponds pas à la question, Anto, dit Gwen en se levant, balançant sa chaise dans la foulée.

- J'y arrive, tempêta Anto, laissant réapparaître l'homme qu'elle avait connu, ce que vous pouvez être lourdes quand vous vous y mettez ? Put… c'est les hormones qui vous font ça ? Je ne sais pas comment tu supportes ça, Rhys. Faut vous calmer, mesdames !

- Ce que je ne m'explique pas, dit Rhys, le regard concentré sur Anto, c'est comment toi seul, tu leur as échappé. Et si tu n'en portes pas l'un d'eux en ce moment. Et que tu cherches à nous manipuler.

Anto lui sourit, sa colère retomba aussi rapidement qu'elle avait explosé, le laissant exsangue. Le Gallois était méfiant, il aimait ça.

- vous n'avez qu'à me faire examiner par votre Ellis ! Un scan te montrera que je n'ai rien dans ma tête. A moins que tu préfères les pincettes et la torture. ? Tu serais capable de le faire toi-même ?

- Anto, Rhys, dit Gwen en se relevant, posant une main sur l'épaule de Rhys qui fusillait Anto du regard. On ne fait pas des choses pareilles ici !

- ah, ce n'est pas ce qui aurait gêné Jack, s'il avait été là, il m'a toujours fait l'effet d'un homme capable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il aurait fait dans une telle situation.

- non, mais je sais ce que j'aurais fait, moi en tant que chef de l'Institut Torchwood. Surtout en connaissant ce que les Terrentyrs peuvent faire...

- bip

- Gwen, ton téléphone, fit Rhys en surveillant Anto d'un œil torve. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Gwen récupéra son appareil et regarda le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

- c'est Ellis, dit-elle, avec un sourire, il m'envoie la radio qu'il vous a fait passer avant que vous n'entriez dans le sous-sol. Il dit qu'elle est OK, mais que tu devrais surveiller ton poids, Rhys.

- Quoi ! Il a installé un appareil à rayon X dans l'entrée, mais il est dingue... Gwen, tu ne descends plus dans le sous-sol, les rayons, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

- Rhys, c'est un médecin, il sait ce qu'il fait, ne t'inquiète pas.

- ouais un médecin, faudra que tu me rappelles de lui demander son diplôme à ce gamin.

- Enfin, il t'a donné la réponse que tu voulais, Anto n'a pas d'alien dans la tête. On peut lui faire confiance, selon lui.

- ouah, Anto lui a tapé dans l'œil pour qu'il accepte aussi vite de lui faire confiance, dit Rhys en plissant le front, c'est bien la première fois.

- bip

- Ellis t'envoie son curriculum vitae et te dit que nous, nous pouvons lui faire confiance mais que lui, il attendra de mieux le connaitre.

- ah, ça m'aurait étonné de sa part, il est vraiment trop secret ce médecin, fit Andy en prenant la parole, mais s'il dit qu'il n'y a pas de danger... c'est bon pour moi.

- bah pour moi aussi, fit Rhys en jetant un coup d'œil sur le CV. Mais il va falloir que tu nous racontes toute l'histoire.

- bip

- et Ellis aussi, il dit qu'il est impatient de connaître toute l'histoire.

- c'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis le début, fit Anto en haussant les épaules, il finit son café devenu froid, il avait besoin de se réchauffer. Je suis venu vous prévenir de cette invasion.

- j'avais bien compris, dit Gwen en lui tendant la main à travers la table. Mais que peut-on faire contre eux ? Si un jour ils viennent ici, il faut que nous soyons prêts. Sans Jack, nous ne sommes qu'à 50% de nos capacités, malgré l'aide de Johnson et de son équipe.

- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur eux, ils sont quasiment invulnérables, tant qu'ils sont dans un corps. Ils survivent quelques heures hors d'un corps mais leur point faible, c'est cet artefact. Sans lui, ils ne peuvent pas s'implanter dans un autre monde.

L'écœurement transparaissait dans sa voix. Il raconta tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis le début. Ses compagnons l'écoutaient dans un silence religieux...

C'était lui qui avait récupéré l'artefact Terrentyrs, il n'avait pas mesuré le danger à ce moment. Il avait été imprudent et il l'avait payé cher. En ramenant l'artefact au Hub, il avait provoqué sa propre destruction, cette invasion, ouvrant la faille à cause de cet objet maudit. Les Terrentyrs avaient déferlé sur Cardiff à la recherche de corps à posséder.

Ils ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien au départ, puis les meurtres avaient commencés. Cruels, sans mobile, inutiles, la ville fut mise à feu et à sang. Ils avaient aidé la police de leur mieux, suivant des pistes qui ne menaient nulle part.

Le troisième jour, Toshika et lui réussirent finalement à coincer un homme qui venait de commettre un meurtre juste devant leurs yeux. Ils virent une lueur immonde sortir du corps mort, tandis que l'autre s'enfuyait. Le Terrentyrs était rentré dans le corps le plus proche, celui de Toshika. Le cri atroce qu'elle poussa lorsque l'autre lui vola sa liberté et son corps, hantait encore sa mémoire.

Il se prit à nouveau la tête entre ses mains. Il avait fui, tandis qu'un combat meurtrier reprenait entre les deux êtres. Tosh était tombée, et il avait dû l'apprendre à ses amis. Andy lui prit la main et la serra à lui faire mal. Il se rendait compte que l'homme vivait à nouveau un moment difficile et il voulait l'aider. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il voulait lui être utile. Anto lui décocha un sourire navré qui lui brisa le cœur.

Owain fut le suivant à être possédé, mais le courageux médecin préféra se mettre à mort plutôt que de subir le règne de terreur de la créature. Une balle lui suffit. L'être se réfugia alors dans le corps le plus proche, le sien. Il lui interdit immédiatement de se faire le même sort. Ils étaient seuls dans le Hub à étudier les liens existants entre l'artefact, l'ouverture de la faille et les Terrentyrs. Et c'est certainement ce qui les avait attirés ici.

Il se rappela la sensation de glace qui avait enserré son esprit, ralentissant sa pensée, la peur, la haine et le chagrin qui lui donnaient la force de se rebeller. Mais il entendait l'être dans sa tête, crissant et griffant chacune de ses pensées. Il se débattit longuement contre cette entité hostile qui voulait le faire obéir. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'était Torchwood, quel était ses moyens et ses buts, tout ce qu'était l'institut, à quoi il servait. Il résista autant qu'il put jusqu'à l'arrivée de Guen et Jake, partis sur une fausse piste.

L'être lui avait ordonné de les tuer et il réalisa avec horreur que sa résistance n'avait été qu'un jeu pour le parasite. Il ne put même pas fermer les yeux en abattant Guen puis Jake, son compagnon. Cela le brisa et il laissa l'être utiliser son corps à sa guise. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, à ce moment-là, mourir, disparaître et ne plus rien ressentir. Il n'avait pû empêcher la mort de son amant.

Il s'était muré dans la tour d'ivoire de son esprit, deux ans dans la prison de son propre corps, sans savoir si un jour il pourrait échapper à ce sort pire que la mort. Il s'était enfermé de lui-même pour protéger toutes les connaissances qu'il avait sur Torchwood, les mondes parallèles. Peu à peu, il engrangeait des informations sur ce peuple étranger.

Il comprit que ce peuple se battait les uns contre les autres pour le pouvoir, pour conquérir le plus grand territoire, les humains étaient des pions dans cette bataille pour la conquête de la terre. Il avait appris qu'ils jouaient à la guerre. Peu à peu son parasite lui expliquait ce qu'il attendait de l'existence, de la vie, de la mort et de l'excitation que cela lui apportait. Ils n'auraient de cesse que lorsque ce monde serait détruit ou en leur possession, ils partiraient alors porter la guerre sur un autre monde. Ils étaient une menace, un chancre qui dévorait l'univers.

Ils jouaient un jeu subtil avec les humains, parfois juste en utilisant certains hommes d'état comme des pions pour accélérer leur domination. Ils utilisaient les armes des hommes comme instrument de leur destruction.

Gwen le regardait d'un air malheureux, elle comprenait qu'il était perdu, seul et désemparé. Il n'avait plus de monde, de famille, d'amis et les larmes coulèrent librement sur son visage. Elle posa sa main sur son bras.

- Mon Dieu, Anto, c'est une nouvelle atroce. Après l'explosion du Hub, non, nous avons perdus plus qu'un lieu de travail. On ... j'ai perdu mes meilleurs amis, des êtres plus proches que ma famille. Alors empêcher une attaque alien de cette envergure … elle serra ses mains.

- Gwen, tu dois le faire, dit Anto, la regardant droit dans les yeux, vous devez le faire, quoi que vous en pensiez. Vous êtes la seule chose qui reste de Torchwood. La seule protection de ce monde. Si cela se passe comme dans mon monde, ce sera affreux.

- Et tu le vivrais deux fois, dit Andy, en train de pleurer doucement.

- Oui, je ne souhaite cela à personne, pas même à mon pire ennemi.

Andy assis prêt de lui, continuait de pleurer, toujours sous l'emprise de la drogue qui affaiblissait ses défenses. Anto posa sa main avec hésitation sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

Gwen le regarda avec surprise. Elle se souvenait de lui, le fier à bras, gouailleur et imbu de lui-même. C'était lui qui avait besoin de réconfort et pourtant c'était lui qui rassurait Andy. C'était un comportement curieux pour lui, il avait vraiment changé. Sans doute que deux ans avec une sorte de vampire psychique dans la tête transformait radicalement un homme. Elle continuait à se caresser le ventre, réfléchissant à toute allure, rassemblant les pièces du puzzle. Ce que venait de raconter Anto était horrible. Le monde d'Entropia n'était plus et le même sort pouvait arriver à leur Terre. Et en l'absence de Jack, la protéger lui incombait.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, ils digéraient les informations lentement. Anto se redressa, pensant à tout ce qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. La perte de son monde l'avait ravagé. Il ne voulait pas que le monde de Jack subisse le même sort. Il donnerait tout pour cela, et tout n'était pas grand-chose, maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu. Égoïstement, il avait espéré retrouver ici les membres de son équipe, espérant que voir leurs doubles le réconforterait. Il avait aussi espéré son double pour lequel il avait des sentiments fraternels, presque gémellaires.

Loïs se leva pour préparer un nouveau thé. Elle ne disait rien mais elle était horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle ne travaillait pour Torchwood que depuis deux mois. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Rhys la remercia de même qu'Anto avec un faible sourire.

- Mais comment tu as réussi à échapper à ce monstre ?

- Pendant deux ans j'ai vécu avec cet être en moi, incapable d'agir de mon propre chef. Il s'amusait avec moi. J'ai vu les Terrentyrs conquérir mon monde, le ravager petit à petit, morceau par morceau. Leur monde n'avait pas survécu à leur destruction, le notre non plus. J'ai lutté autant que j'ai pu pour empêcher cet être de découvrir tout ce que je connaissais sur les mondes parallèles, cacher votre monde au sein de mon esprit. Mais ce fut sans espoir. J'ai échappé à son emprise, il y a 8 mois. Il y a eu une sorte d'explosion à l'intérieur de l'institut, la faille est devenue folle, un souffle qui a ravagé l'intérieur du Hub. Les Terrentyrs ont été affolés et ont cherché à découvrir les raisons de cette explosion. J'ai cru qu'il y avait de la résistance, des êtres humains qui avaient découvert leur existence et qui venait nous détruire. Mais non, la faille s'est calmée, le calme est revenu. Mais les Terrentyrs continuaient à se questionner. J'ai connu l'espoir pendant 3 jours, je croyais qu'on allait me sauver. Ce n'était pas vrai. Puis j'ai eu une sorte de crise… une douleur atroce… qui m'a fait tomber dans l'inconscience. Quand je suis revenu à moi, il avait disparu de mon corps et de mon esprit. Ce fut curieux cette libération,- il se regardait les mains, il releva la tête pour affronter le regard horrifié de Gwen. – Moi, j'étais libre, vivant mais la terre, ma terre avait cessé de vivre. J'ai cherché partout, j'ai tenté de retrouver des êtres vivants sur ma terre, rien, personne, le vide et le silence. Il étrangla un sanglot. Le silence, avant la mort.

- Tu veux dire que tout le monde est mort sur ta planète, une bombe, un virus ? demanda Rhys. Même les animaux ?

- Ce sont les Terrentyrs qui ont tué l'espèce humaine en moins de deux ans. L'espèce humaine a disparu. Et les hôtes ont ravagé la planète, tuant toute créatures. Seuls les hôtes, cohabitant avec les parasites étaient encore en vie les derniers mois. Ils font cela pour s'amuser, s'occuper, se réjouissant de la destruction et continuant ailleurs leur massacre.

Il baissa la tête sous le regard bouleversé des personnes rassemblées dans la cuisine. Ils comprirent qu'ils avaient sous les yeux le seul survivant d'un monde dévasté. Cet homme l'était tout autant.

Pourtant il ne leur avait pas tout raconté. Il avait échappé à l'emprise de ce monstre qui avait vécu dans son crâne, il portait sur son corps les stigmates de ces années passées sous le joug du Terrentyr. Mais ce qu'il leur avait caché pouvait lui valoir un aller simple pour Bedlam, l'asile d'aliénés. Trois jours après l'explosion de la faille, alors que son parasite le poussait à s'extirper des ruines de l'Institut, il se rappelait être tombé au sol sous une douleur tellement incroyable, tellement effroyable, une sensation atroce qui l'avait broyé entre des dents métaphoriques. Il se rappelait avoir hurlé, à s'en rompre les cordes vocales, peut être s'en était-il rompu ? Il ne savait plus, mais la douleur était si terrible qu'il aurait aimé perdre conscience, mais, il n'eut pas cette consolation. L'être maléfique qui avait porté en lui se délectait de ces sensations crucifiantes qui lui ravagèrent alors le corps et l'esprit.

Soudain, il avait eu la sensation de basculer, de dépasser sa propre conscience. Il avait cru entendre la voix d'un homme qui l'appelait d'une voix mourante. La voix d'un homme qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis très longtemps. Le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Il avait entendu sa voix, il n'en revenait pas... Il avait vraiment cru l'entendre dire de rester, de rester près de lui.

C'est alors qu'il n'avait plus ressenti la douleur, mais une impression étrange d'être auprès de ce capitaine, le père de son amant. Il sentait ses mains sur sa nuque, ses pleurs sur sa peau et les mots qui le firent défaillir plus que l'étreinte de la mort qu'il sentait dans les deux mondes. Il avait vraiment eu l'impression de parler et de penser, de réfléchir comme Ianto, de vivre un événement fatal. Il se sentait mourir dans les deux dimensions, écartelé par cette dualité étrange. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il sentit le Terrentyr disparaître de son corps, le quitter comme on s'arrache à sa propre peau. Cette douleur à la fois psychologique et réelle le rejeta dans son propre corps.

Il comprit que le Terrentyr ne supportait pas cette dualité, qu'il n'arrivait pas à la prendre en compte. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre l'autre, son double, son frère. Il eut une bouffée d'amour pour lui. C'est Ianto qui lui avait sauvé la vie au moment où il mourrait dans sa dimension, c'était ce moment-là qui lui avait permis de s'arracher de l'emprise du Terrentyr. Celui-ci avait voulu attraper la proie pour l'ombre, relâchant l'étau de glace qu'il conservait sur lui depuis deux années. Ianto lui avait offert la liberté de s'enfuir en disparaissant.

Il s'était effondré, il avait perdu conscience, enfin, il fermait les yeux, chose qui lui avait été interdite pendant de longs mois. Il dormit, enfin, d'un sommeil aussi profond qu'un coma. Quand il s'était réveillé, il était délivré, seul, mais délivré.

Le monde qui existait autour de lui était mort, vide, sinistre et les Terrentyrs l'avaient abandonné. Il se rappela le soulagement sans nom qu'il avait alors éprouvé. Il était libre sur un monde mort. Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait maître de ses propres pensées.

Il avait tenté de récupérer ce qu'il pouvait de son Institut détruit. Différents objets qui pourraient lui être utiles, des artefacts aliens, des photos de son équipe qui lui déchirèrent le cœur, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de conserver et de regarder. Il avait récupéré le moyen de passer entre les dimensions et chaque jour qui passait, la tentation de partir le reprenait. Il savait qu'il pouvait retrouver la compagnie d'autres êtres humains sur d'autres mondes. Seule la possibilité de retomber sur les Terrentyrs le retenait sur son monde dévasté.

Petit à petit, il s'habituait à sa solitude, parlant tout seul en travaillant à collecter les artefacts. Puis un jour, il entendit une voix dans sa tête, il n'y prêta pas attention la première fois. Il parlait tout seul depuis si longtemps, qu'il crut à un simple écho de ses paroles. Mais cette voix devint de plus en plus présente, comme une radio dont on monte le son. Il crut que les Terrentyr étaient revenus le hanter, il connut une terreur noire qui le jeta dans une angoisse absolue. Il se cacha, se jeta dans une cellule, mais cette voix, toujours la même, continua de parler sous son crâne. Il reconnut la voix, les mots, Ianto.

Il se crut hanté, il était mort, il crut une hallucination. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait compte que c'était la réalité. Il se raccrocha à cette petite voix pour ne pas devenir fou de solitude, pour ne pas mourir de désespoir.

Il entendait tout ce que Ianto disait, ses rêves, ses doutes, ses amours. Il était hanté par un homme qu'il avait cru sentir mourir. Il découvrit qu'il sentait dans son corps les sensations de l'autre. Il était constamment gelé, comme s'il se trouvait dans un lieu froid, isolé. Il entendait parfois d'autres voix que celle de Ianto, plus douces, comme en lointain écho. Il eut l'impression alors Ianto n'était pas mort, mais l'attendait quelque part. Pourquoi il l'entendait resta un véritable mystère, d'autant qu'ils ne communiquaient pas. Il l'entendait simplement. Il avait l'impression que Ianto était perdu dans un rêve peuplé de monstres desquels venait le sauver Jack et de longues périodes de calme. Une vie à Torchwood en somme !

La décision de partir fut prise, il fallait qu'il le retrouve, qu'il comprenne pourquoi il l'entendait ainsi dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'il parte pour la dimension de Jack et les retrouve tous. Il les préviendrait de l'arrivée des Terrentyrs et remercierait Ianto de lui avoir sauvé la vie en tentant de sauver son monde. Cette idée une fois implantée dans son esprit ne le quitta plus. Il fallait qu'il y retourne, qu'il retrouve toute cette équipe qui portait les visages de ses disparus, qu'il retrouve Ianto et comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait. Cela devint une mission dans son esprit.

Cependant il n'avait pas pensé que dans ce monde-ci, l'équipe avait eu aussi leur lot de drame et de douleur. Apprendre leurs morts à tous le déstabilisait, le désespérait. Après avoir tant espéré les retrouver, il se rendait compte qu'ils avaient tous disparu sauf Gwen et lui. Elle lui assurait que Ianto était mort. Sans doute avait-elle raison, peut-être qu'il s'était créé une image de son double pour ne pas mourir de solitude. Il entendait toujours sa voix, moins forte, presque inaudible, mais toujours présente, comme un bruit de fond. Il jugea qu'il ne fallait pas leur en parler pour le moment. Cela ne les encouragerait pas à lui faire confiance, un homme qui entend des voix est souvent considéré comme fou. Mais dès qu'il le pourrait, il entendait résoudre ce mystère.

Il respira profondément et essuya ses larmes qui avaient coulées pendant ce long moment de silence où tous digéraient ce qu'il venait de leur apprendre. Les émotions et les nouvelles si décourageantes l'avaient épuisé. Il regarda Gwen, échangeant un long regard de compréhension. Si elle avait besoin de lui, il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour les aider. Elle caressa son ventre, tout en réfléchissant. Les autres attendaient qu'elle prenne une décision.

- ce que tu viens de nous apprendre est terrifiant, je suis désolée pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé, vraiment, dit-elle en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

Il s'enfouit le visage contre son ventre, sentant le cœur de Gwen battre la chamade.

- Je suis désolée pour tes morts, continua-t-elle en lui caressant le dos, Mais il faudra que nous prenions des dispositions pour éviter l'invasion. Comme tu es le seul survivant, tu es un peu le spécialiste de ces créatures. Demain, je te présenterais à l'Agent Johnson, c'est elle qui s'occupe de l'organisation des missions sur le terrain. Tu verras avec elle ce qu'il faut faire, vu que tu es le seul à pouvoir les reconnaître. En attendant, tu peux rester ici le temps que tu le souhaites. As-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non, juste un endroit pour me reposer, je suis épuisé.

- Je vois ça, bon, on va te trouver ça, il pourrait dormir dans la chambre du bébé, avec Andy, fit Rhys, vu qu'Ellis n'a pas envie de lui faire confiance pour le moment et que la chambre d'ami est prise par le bureau de Gwen.

- d'ailleurs, c'est là que Loïs dort, dit Gwen en continuant de frotter le dos d'Anto, pour le réconforter.

Même si cela pouvait sembler vain, Anto sentait que cela lui faisait du bien. Il avait la sensation d'être accepté. Ses nerfs lui semblaient s'apaiser, il était soulagé d'avoir pu remplir une partie de sa mission. Il avait la sensation d'avoir déposé un lourd fardeau en le partageant avec ces personnes qui le regardaient avec compassion. Il refoula les larmes qui allaient à nouveau déborder et suivit Rhys vers les étages en faisant un vague geste d'au-revoir.

- Allez, mon pote, tu vas pouvoir dormir comme un loir, là-haut, c'est la chambre la plus calme. Et tu vas voir, y'a deux lits et une salle de bain.

Le Gallois lui faisait l'article de la chambre, tandis que son épouse, Loïs et Andy, un peu plus remis rangeaient la cuisine silencieusement. Ils étaient encore affectés par les paroles d'Anto. Ils espéraient trouver une solution pour éviter cette invasion qui pouvait arriver n'importe quand. Malgré cette angoisse qui pesait maintenant sur ses épaules, Gwen était satisfaite d'aider Anto. Peu importe les désaccords qu'ils avaient eu, elle ne pouvait le laisser seul. Personne ne méritait cela. Et elle savait qu'elle gagnait un équipier expérimenté pour son équipe. Cela était non négligeable, au vu de l'actuelle structure. Elle soupira en regardant à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine où le jour ne tarderait pas à poindre. Un nouveau jour pour Torchwood.

* * *

A suivre ...


	7. Comme une nouvelle vie

**Disclaimer** : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

**Béta** : Arianrhod

**NB :** Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Il s'agit de la suite d'Entropia, que vous trouverez sur mon profil, si vous ne connaissez pas. Je précise car je reprends quelques personnages, fait des allusions pas forcément compréhensibles si vous ne l'avez pas lu. Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez...

**NB2 **: désolée pour la lenteur, la faute à Blackwood et la dureté de cette histoire. Elle m'oblige à souvent écrire autre chose... désolée.

**NB3** : avertissement. évocation de suicide.

* * *

** Chapitre 7**

**Comme une nouvelle vie...  
**

**

* * *

**

L'homme sourit faiblement. Il se sentait épuisé. La tête vide et ce froid qui l'accompagnait depuis si longtemps paraissait un peu atténué à la chaleur de l'accueil. Il avait l'impression d'appartenir à une petite famille.

- Et Andy, on va pas le laisser comme ça ? dit Rhys, je suis trop crevé pour le raccompagner et dans son état, il ne devrait pas rester seul.

- Je dors ici, coool, bailla l'ancien policier en s'étirant, laisse-moi le canapé dans le salon, j'y serai très bien.

- Bon, les amis, je ne veux pas vous presser, mais il faut que je dorme. y'en a qui bossent demain.

- Hé ! s'écria Gwen, en ébouriffant ses longs cheveux, on ne peut pas dire que je reste sans rien faire !

- Oui, d'ailleurs, j'aimerai que tu te reposes demain. Certains rapports devront attendre. Loïs est là pour te suppléer, alors profite-en.

- Dis donc, toi, tu ne serais pas en train de profiter de ne plus être le seul homme ici, demanda Gwen sournoisement.

- Si seulement, cela pouvait marcher, murmura Rhys à l'attention d'Anto.

Gwen rouspéta pour la forme, mais elle lui accorda un petit baiser alors qu'il accompagnait Anto vers l'escalier. Il s'effaça pour le laisser monter. Il entendait les deux femmes entrechoquer la vaisselle et houspiller Andy pour qu'il aille se coucher.

Comme toujours, la vie continue, malgré les malheurs et les drames. Anto grimpa lentement les marches, presque trop fatigué pour soulever ses pieds. Rhys ne put s'empêcher de le prendre en pitié. Avoir fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici pour les avertir d'un danger, qu'il espérait ne jamais voir arriver. Le bon cœur du Gallois se serra pour le pauvre homme qui avait tout perdu. Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Pas grand'chose, sa peine était trop profonde. Il y avait des plaies qu'il vaut mieux laisser en paix. Son arrivée avait rouvert des blessures fraîches. Il s'inquiétait pour sa femme. Elle avait été inconsolable à la mort de Ianto, voir l'image vivante de son ami risquait de lui être pénible. Pourtant c'était la première à lui avoir offert l'hospitalité.

La désaffection de Jack lui avait été atroce, il le savait pour avoir essuyé ses larmes nuit après nuit. Sa grossesse et le travail l'avaient sauvée de la dépression profonde dans laquelle elle avait failli sombrer. Une chance pour lui, il n'aurait pas su comment réagir à une telle détresse. Mais cela avait renforcé leur couple, la seule bonne chose qui était sortie de cet enfer.

Il vint soutenir Anto qui las, vidé au-delà de toute expression, venait de trébucher. Il le remercia d'un sourire faible, gentil, si semblable à celui de son défunt ami qu'il crut avoir des hallucinations.

- Allez, viens mon gars, dit-il en le faisant entrer, le lit est là, la salle de bain par-là. Vas-y, fais comme chez toi.

- Je pourrais prendre un bain ? demanda Anto, la douche n'a pas réussi à enlever toute l'odeur. J'ai l'impression de trimballer encore les égouts avec moi.

- Pour sûr, fit le brave Gallois, je te le fais couler.

Anto, assis sur le lit, prêt à s'endormir, se releva quand il l'appela. Il se déplia lentement et gagna la salle d'eau. Il se déshabilla avec des gestes lourds, sans prêter attention à Rhys. Celui-ci jugea qu'il pouvait sortir. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de public pour se laver. Il sentait qu'il avait surtout besoin de silence et de paix. Il ressortit de la chambre et rencontra Gwen qui montait - enfin- se coucher. Il l'interrogea du regard, elle sourit tristement pour seule réponse. Elle était désolée pour le Gallois d'un autre monde.

- ça va, dit-elle, ça fait bizarre de le regarder, il lui ressemble tant. C'est lui et pourtant dès que je l'entends parler, je m'aperçois de la différence. Mais je dois avouer qu'il a changé. Il était plus fier, plus orgueilleux et presque désagréable de suffisance.

- Presque ? dit Rhys, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il était pire que Jack. Et pourtant ton patron était un drôle de type !

- Je ne sais pas, il me semble éteint, comme mort à l'intérieur.

- Je le serais aussi, si j'avais vécu tout ce qu'il a supporté, dit Rhys en la prenant dans ses bras. Il sentait son ventre bouger, concret fardeau de leur amour. Il n'a plus rien du tout, le pauvre, juste cette mission qu'il s'est donnée.

- Et encore, maintenant qu'il nous a avertis, il n'a plus rien au monde. j'espère qu'il va s'en tirer. Je vais convaincre Johnson de lui trouver quelque chose à faire. Je suis sûre qu'il ira mieux lorsqu'il se remettra au travail.

La poche de Rhys sonna. _Qui pouvait le joindre à cette heure ?_ s'étonna-il. Ellis venait de lui laisser un message texte. " _SDB vite_"

Rhys repoussa sa femme. Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux, s'étonnant de sa réaction. Il pivota sur lui-même et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Il envoya valdinguer la porte refermée par Anto. Il se figea sur le seuil en découvrant la scène. Il se précipita. L'homme avait la tête submergée, le visage calme. Il le saisit par les cheveux et le tira hors de l'eau.

Anto ne réagissait pas, inerte, sans vie entre ses bras.

- Oh bordel !

Il le posa sur le carrelage et vérifia son pouls. Rien. Il n'hésita pas. Il avait suivi des cours de secourisme au boulot, souhaitant comme tout le monde que cela ne lui serve jamais. Il pinça le nez d'Anto et lui ouvrit la bouche. Il insuffla de l'air dans les poumons. Gwen entra à son tour, inquiète de l'entendre jurer à mi-voix. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'angoisse. Son mari pratiqua la manœuvre de respiration artificielle.

- un, deux, trois, quatre...

Il souffla à nouveau. Anto convulsa, il reprenait conscience. Rhys le mit sur le côté dès qu'il se mit à régurgiter de l'eau. Sur sa peau blanche, dans son dos, Gwen aperçut une tête de dragon.

- J'appelle les secours, dit-elle, blanche comme un linge.

- Non, gémit Anto, pas les secours.

- hé mon gars, tu n'avais qu'à pas tenter de te suicider.

- Je me suis endormi, c'est tout. J'ai glissé.

- Mouais, fit Rhys, dubitatif, alors que l'homme ouvrait de grands yeux innocents. J'appelle quand même ce n'est pas bon d'avoir de l'eau dans les poumons.

- Non, ordonna Anto, avec une voix fantôme de son ancienne autorité, Je n'ai pas tenté de me suicider. J'ai glissé. Et puis, comment pourrais-tu expliquer que je suis un homme sensé être mort ?

- Tu marques un point, dit Rhys, embarassé.

Gwen lâcha son téléphone, encombrée par son ventre. Anto toussa bruyamment. Le portable de Rhys sonna et un nouveau message s'afficha.

- « Il va bien. Mais il ne doit pas passer la nuit seul, surveillez-le. S'il vomit, faites-le descendre », lut Rhys, bon, ton médecin est quand même spécial, Gwen. Il n'aime pas s'encombrer de nouveaux patients.

- Il ne semble pas inquiet, dit Gwen, hésitante.

- Je vais bien, maugréa Anto, je veux seulement dormir. J'étais un peu trop bien dans cette eau chaude. J'ai glissé tout simplement.

Il tenta de se relever, mais ses forces lui manquèrent. Sa position manquait de panache mais il ne perdait pas pour autant sa fierté. Rhys vint l'aider à se soulever, à peine convaincu par le discours d'Anto.

- Mais tu ne dormiras pas seul, c'est moi qui te le dit, fit Gwen, Rhys, tu restes avec lui.

- Mais chérie, je dois rester auprès de toi, juste au cas où.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que Mister Williams a l'intention de pointer le nez cette nuit. Et on ne peut pas le laisser seul.

- J'ai une idée, dit Rhys avant d'appeler Andy couché dans le salon.

Le pas lourd de l'agent de police s'entendit dans l'escalier tandis que Rhys soutenait Anto jusqu'au lit. Il l'aida à se sécher et se vêtir. Il tremblait, épuisé et se reposait sur lui. Gwen prépara une couche dans la chambre pour Andy. Celui-ci passa la tête à travers le chambranle de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas très en forme, j'ai mal à la tête.

- T'inquiète pas, tout ce que je te demande, dit Gwen, c'est que tu dormes ici, avec Anto.

- Ok, tant que je dors, je suis crevé, dit-il avant de s'arrêter brutalement, ça cache quoi ?

- Andy, je peux te parler deux minutes ? demanda Gwen en le tirant vers sa propre chambre.

- Bien sûr ! Mais pas longtemps, répondit-il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il faut que je dorme.

- Peux-tu garder un œil sur lui ? dit-elle en montrant Anto du coin de l'œil, aidé par Rhys pour se coucher.

- Pourquoi, t'as peur qu'il se suicide ?

Gwen le regarda sombrement. Andy sentit sa langue se figer sur ses paroles.

- Non, souffla-t-il, comment ?

- Dans la baignoire, sans l'appel d'Ellis, on le retrouvait noyé. Il dit qu'il s'est endormi, mais j'en doute.

- Incroyable !

- terrible, tu veux dire. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment on aurait géré ça. Tu peux le surveiller, s'il te plait ?

- Je veux dormir, moi, râla Andy, pour la forme. Mais bon, je ferai attention.

- Merci Andy.

Les futurs parents allèrent se coucher, laissant Anto sous la garde de l'ancien policier. Le grand brun sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil. Andy inquiet pour lui fut plus long à s'endormir mais la respiration calme l'entraîna finalement dans les limbes du sommeil.

oOoOo

Rhys soupira, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il tournait et retournait dans son lit. Gwen l'avait épuisé quelques heures avant et elle ronflait comme un sonneur. Le premier qui dit qu'une femme, enceinte de huit mois n'avait plus aucune envie d'aucune sorte, ne connait pas Gwen. Elle se retourna en grognant dans son sommeil. Il sourit. C'était dommage car en logeant autant d'invités sous son toit, il n'avait plus d'endroit où s'isoler des bruits nocturnes de sa douce épouse.

Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'avait révélé Anto sur la menace alien. Depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence de l'Institut Torchwood, il était beaucoup plus enclin à croire en des choses insensées. Il n'avait pas tenu un recueil de photos comme il se l'était promis, mais il savait qu'il y avait des créatures totalement irréelles, qui pouvaient débarquer n'importe quand.

Ce n'était pas une pensée très réconfortante, évidemment, mais il fallait qu'il résiste à l'envie d'envoyer tout balader. Depuis la disparition de Jack et les événements de Londres, il avait dû être présent auprès de Gwen et accepter cette réalité.

Pour couronner le tout, il était angoissé à l'idée qu'un homme ait essayé d'en finir sous son toit. Il comprenait certes, mais sa nature profonde se rebellait contre cette pensée. Son regard se posa sur le visage endormi de sa femme. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait faire à celui qui lui ferait du mal. Mais il ne songerait pas au suicide si elle disparaissait. Il frémit en y pensant. Il avait dû se faire à cette idée malheureusement lorsqu'elle avait choisi de mettre sa vie au service de cette mission, capturer les aliens et protéger la race humaine.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter mais il avait compris que rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire ce travail. Enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, elle tentait par tous les moyens de conserver un calme de surface dans la ville. Bien sûr, l'aide de Loïs et de Johnson était précieuse mais sa petite femme portait tout à bout de bras depuis le départ de Jack. Il ignorait, celui-là, le mal qu'il lui avait fait en l'abandonnant. Elle avait réussi à remettre sur pied toute l'organisation, à partir de rien, juste un réseau d'ordinateur.

Johnson avait apporté son aide avec le peu d'hommes qui l'avaient suivi lors de son départ précipité du Service d'Etat où elle officiait. Il valait mieux ne pas lui parler du gouvernement ces temps-ci. Elle se refermait comme une huitre dès qu'on abordait le sujet. Il n'avait pas pu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, même Ellis n'en parlait pas et pourtant il était bavard quand il s'y mettait.

Gwen avait voulu rendre un Institut en marche à Jack lorsqu'il était revenu deux mois auparavant. Mais elle n'avait pas pu lui en parler. Le visage de Jack l'avait meurtri. Rhys lui-même éprouvait de la compassion pour ce héros déchu. Elle lui avait rendu son fameux bracelet - cela lui avait coûté cher de refaire le cuir - mais elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé de la structure en place. Elle n'en avait pas eu le courage, il lui avait sapé le moral en quelques mots seulement. Maudit Jack !

Il se retourna à nouveau, grognant contre le sommeil qui le fuyait. Il essaya de mieux se caler contre le corps chaud de sa femme et laissa ses pensées dériver à nouveau. Il entendit un bruit sourd, déchirant derrière la cloison. Il se souleva à demi, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il se tint prêt à intervenir si Andy l'appelait.

oOoOo

Dans la chambre d'ami, Anto gémissait dans son sommeil, s'agitant désespérément dans un cauchemar. Des sons rauques s'échappaient de sa gorge, lourds de chagrin. Même endormi, il ne connaissait pas la paix. Andy s'était éveillé et il guettait le moindre signe de son réveil. Les sons déchirants s'intensifièrent. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Gwen l'avait prévenu qu'Anto n'était pas très en forme. Elle lui avait parlé, juste quelques mots sur sa tentative de suicide. Grand dieux, il n'avait pas eu envie d'en savoir plus. Il se leva de son tas de couvertures alors que les sanglots redoublaient. Il n'allait pas lui chanter une berceuse, tout de même !

Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule, juste pour le secouer, pour le sortir de ce mauvais rêve qui semblait le hanter. Il faillit hurler quand la main de l'autre homme se posa sur la sienne. Il resta sans bouger, totalement incapable de faire un geste, retirer sa main ou faire quoique ce soit. Il le sentait frissonner sous ses doigts, comme submergé par une trop forte émotion.

Andy resta près de lui, jusqu'à avoir des crampes dans le dos à tenir cette position. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit pour soulager ses muscles endoloris. L'homme ne voulait décidément pas le lâcher. Il n'allait quand même pas passer toute la nuit ainsi à attendre qu'il lâche prise. Il avait sommeil, lui.

Il poussa un grand soupir et sans retirer sa main que l'autre gardait toujours serré, il se glissa dans les draps tièdes. Il sentit l'homme bouger contre lui, comme pour lui faire de la place. Il s'installa de son mieux sur le côté. Il était bien, finalement, bien mieux que dans son lit de couverture sur le sol. Il avait encore mal aux côtes et au ventre. Il ne souhaitait à personne être pris d'une telle crise de fou rire. C'était douloureux et franchement désagréable. C'était un drôle d'homme que cet Anto. Gwen semblait le connaître, mais elle paraissait s'en méfier. Bien sûr elle lui avait offert l'hospitalité mais il voyait bien qu'elle ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance. Vieux contentieux entre eux, sûrement.

Il sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil, oubliant où il se trouvait. Un bras qui lui enserra la taille soudain le ramena à la réalité. Il ouvrit de grands yeux mais il n'osa pas bouger quand Anto se lova contre lui. Il s'endormit finalement, reposant sous le bras de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il serra les couvertures autour d'eux.

oOoOo

Le matin les trouva toujours enlacés. Andy ouvrit les yeux. Il était si bien, c'était si confortable. Il avait chaud et un souffle agitait ses cheveux bouclés. Il se lova dans la chaleur, il n'était pas seul. Il observa plus attentivement la main qui lui étreignait la poitrine. Longue, musclée et indubitablement masculine, tout comme le bras nu qui le tenait. Il écarquilla les yeux, alors que le souvenir de cette nuit remontait brutalement à sa mémoire défaillante le matin. Il se figea en sentant un corps se rapprocher de lui et une main joueuse tirer sur le bas de son pantalon.

Il s'arracha à ses bras en sentant une bosse dans son dos. Il sauta à bas du lit, il se prit les pieds dans des chaussures et manqua de tomber dans sa précipitation.

Un rire salua son prompt rétablissement. Il ne dormait pas ! Il se retourna brusquement, souhaitant enguirlander l'occupant de ce lit qui lui manquait maintenant car il avait froid aux pieds. Sa diatribe se gela sur ses lèvres en voyant son regard surpris. Anto avait l'air beaucoup plus reposé et un sourire moqueur naquit sur les siennes.

- Tu n'as pas l'air content, dit-il en bougeant lascivement sous les draps froissés.

- Euh... ben, je n'ai pas l'habitude de susciter de telles réactions.

- Tu devrais être fier, c'est la première fois que je me réveille d'aussi bonne humeur, dit Anto, je n'ai pas ressenti cela depuis au moins deux ans.

L'aveu abrupt prit de court Andy qui ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il attrapa ses affaires et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain pour se glisser sous la douche et se briquer pour se calmer. Il n'était pas homophobe, ça non, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il attirerait un homme. Mais c'était sa faute aussi à se coucher à ses côtés. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait été saoul la veille. Il ne s'expliquait pas la raison de son comportement.

Anto s'étira langoureusement. A part ce réveil, un peu bizarre, il se sentait bien. Après toutes ces années de malheur, cela lui faisait plaisir de penser à quelque chose de plus doux, voire de plus primaire. Il se savait que sa chair était faible. Il se promit de réitérer l'expérience. Rien que pour voir si c'était seulement Andy qui lui faisait autant d'effet ou bien si c'était le début de sa guérison. Il sourit rêveusement avant de se figer alors que le souvenir de Jake éclatait dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Il se mordit les lèvres, serra les poings pour ne pas craquer. Il rejeta les couvertures et se leva au moment où Andy sortait de la salle d'eau.

Le regard noir d'Anto lui fit peur, à croire qu'il avait transformé sa frustration en rage. Andy s'éclipsa, jugeant plus sain de quitter la pièce. Anto tenta de l'ignorer. L'ancien agent de police avait l'air tellement désolé, à croire que c'était lui qui se considérait en faute. Anto le laissa partir, sans sourire, et occupa la douche à son tour. Il tenta de se laver de son malaise. Il essaya d'oublier ce moment de faiblesse qui pourtant lui avait rappelé qu'il était vivant, malgré ses souffrances. Vivant !

Il coupa l'eau, la sensation de chaleur était tellement agréable qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées sans se rendre compte de l'animation qui régnait dans la maison. Il sortit de la baignoire et enfila le peignoir réservé aux invités. C'était même brodé sur le cœur. Il nota la présence d'esprit de Rhys, il avait tout l'air d'un homme attentionné. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Décent ? demanda une voix féminine, Loïs, se rappela-t-il des présentations de la veille.

- A peu près, répondit-il, s'enveloppant étroitement dans le peignoir un peu grand, il sentait le froid chassé par l'eau chaude revenir à la charge.

- je t'ai apporté des vêtements, ce n'est pas très seyant mais au moins, c'est propre.

Elle lui tendit une sorte de combinaison noire, unisexe qu'il souleva avec circonspection. Il y avait des sous-vêtements trop grands en dessous.

- au moins c'est noir, dit-elle d'un ton encourageant, Gwen et Rhys n'ont pas grand chose à ta taille.

- Et c'est à qui ? On dirait une tenue de travail.

- A mon ancien petit ami, dit-elle, hésitante, il me l'a laissée en souvenir. C'est un ancien militaire. C'est plus chaud que cela en a l'air, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Le caleçon c'est de la part de Rhys. Il dit que c'est trop petit pour lui, par rapport à ses fesses.

Elle avait les yeux malicieux. Elle avait un visage charmant, encadré par un tressage ethnique du plus bel effet.

- Merci, Loïs.

Elle eut l'air d'apprécier. Le sourire un peu timide qu'elle lui décocha était plein de gentillesse.

- je reviens, dit-il simplement avant de s'éclipser pour enfiler la combinaison noire et trop grande.

Lorsqu'il revint, Loïs ressentit un coup au cœur. Avec ses cheveux rejetés en arrière, une barbe légère qui ombrait les creux accentués de ses joues. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant, un peu trop maigre certainement, mais très attirant. Elle détourna le regard alors qu'il faisait glisser la fermeture éclair de son vêtement d'un air dubitatif. Ouvert, fermé, qu'importe ! Il remonta la fermeture jusqu'à sa glotte, il avait toujours aussi froid. Loïs s'approcha et dégagea son col, juste ce qu'il fallait. Elle sentit une chaleur curieuse monter au creux de ses reins. Il dégageait un charme vénéneux, véritablement troublant, accentué par ce voile de tristesse qui ternissait son regard. Elle affecta un air dégagé.

- Tu viens ? Petit- déjeuner. Tu vas rencontrer Johnson. Elle fait revêche, dure, mais elle est droite, très boulot-boulot. Sans elle, on aurait eu du mal à mener à bien toutes les missions dont Gwen, enfin Mrs Williams se charge.

- J'avais compris cela, elle a eu du mal à raccrocher après...

- Après l'affaire de Londres, oui, on peut dire ça. Elle n'a pas ménagé ses efforts pour continuer à travailler sur ses dossiers enfin, les aliens, tout ça. Quand elle m'a proposé de venir la rejoindre, je n'ai pas pu refuser. Avoir vu ce dont est capable le gouvernement et les aliens... on ne refuse pas un travail pareil, c'est sûr.

- C'est une drogue que ce boulot, dit Andy.

Ils descendirent en discutant, afin de faire mieux connaissance. Anto se sentait en meilleure forme que la veille. Le soleil entrait à flot dans la cuisine où s'étaient attablés Rhys, Andy et Gwen. Une femme se tenait derrière eux à se servir du café. Anto supposa qu'il s'agissait de Johnson. Elle avait l'air aussi rogue que Loïs le lui avait décrit. Elle parlait à voix basse avec Andy, debout contre la cuisinière, avec une économie de mouvements qui sentait les forces spéciales. Rhys faisait des tartines à Gwen qui les avalait à une vitesse impressionnante.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en déglutissant sa dernière bouchée. Thé, café ? Sers-toi. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut. On discutera de ce que tu veux faire maintenant.

Il se servit un grand bol de café, salua tout le monde et nota qu'Andy évitait soigneusement son regard.

Pas fier l'ancien policier, se dit-il.

- Johnson, je te présente Anto John, c'est comment dire, fit la jeune femme, en écartant ses cheveux de son bol. Le double de Ianto, notre ami. Sa voix se brisa légèrement mais elle continua vaillamment. Il vient d'une autre dimension. Anto, c'est l'ancien Agent Johnson. Elle collabore avec nous depuis quelques mois.

- Enchanté, vous avez un prénom ?

Tout le monde se figea dans la pièce. Apparemment sa question avait jeté un froid. Elle le jaugea du regard sans sourire, sans faiblir.

- Non, dit-elle finalement, juste Johnson.

- Dommage, j'aurais aimé que vous ayez un petit nom, dit Anto en penchant la tête de coté, avec une œillade séductrice.

- Essayez Agent, dit-elle en penchant la tête à son tour.

Elle lui tendit la main. Elle ne souriait pas mais Anto lut une petite lueur d'amusement dans son regard. Il sourit légèrement, il savait qu'il avait l'art de se faire aimer. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Andy. Le comportement de l'ancien policier était réellement amusant. Dès qu'il regardait ailleurs, il sentait un regard se poser sur lui. Dès qu'il essayait de croiser son regard, Andy se détournait. Cela annonçait une drôle de collaboration.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, évitant les sujets graves de la nuit dernière avant de commencer la journée.

Anto appréciait la simple convivialité émanant de cet endroit. Des tons chauds, jaunes ocre sur un carrelage rouge intemporel. Quelque part, il se sentait bien ici comme s'il avait retrouvé une place dans l'univers, comme s'il avait achevé un long voyage, balloté à droite et à gauche avant de parvenir à un refuge. Il n'avait plus d'endroit où aller. Son monde était détruit. Il osa croire pourtant qu'ils avaient une place pour lui dans leur univers.

* * *

A suivre


	8. Découverte du nouvel Institut

**Disclaimer** : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

**Béta** : Arianrhod

**NB :** Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Il s'agit de la suite d'Entropia et dans la peau de Jack (prologue) , que vous trouverez sur mon profil, si vous ne connaissez pas. Je précise car je reprends quelques personnages, fait des allusions pas forcément compréhensibles si vous ne l'avez pas lu. Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez...

**NB2 **: désolée pour la lenteur, la faute à Blackwood et la dureté de cette histoire. Elle m'oblige à souvent écrire autre chose... désolée.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Découverte du nouvel Institut et de ses occupants  
**

* * *

Rhys embrassa sa femme et les salua avant de partir pour son travail. Gwen demanda à Andy de rester s'il le pouvait.

- Loïs a besoin d'aide pour aménager le bureau. Martha nous a envoyé des ordinateurs. Johnson, j'attends ton rapport. Anto, viens avec nous.

Gwen ordonnait avec un sourire et les membres de la petite équipe obéissaient sans mot dire. Elle souriait et avait un petit mot gentil pour chacun. Elle devait être dans un bon jour, se dit Rhys avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

En bas, il y avait un bureau que Andy allait aider à arranger. Des rayonnages courraient le long des murs de la petite pièce d'une vingtaine de mètre carré. Quatre ordinateurs posés sur une planche et deux tréteaux. Il y avait des cartons emplis de dossiers un peu partout, limitant sérieusement la place nécessaire pour bouger. Les dossiers étaient des doubles des rapports qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer de l'UNIT grâce à l'intermédiaire de Martha Jones-Smith.

Le jeune Docteur-Major et son mari Mickey occupaient des places importantes au sein de l'UNIT et cela leur avait permis de renvoyer les archives de l'institut Torchwood Trois. Seuls les dossiers les plus récents étaient sur disque dur. Tous les vieux dossiers étaient en version papier et Loïs s'était donnée comme mission d'achever le travail de scannérisation de Ianto.

Gwen entraîna Anto et Johnson dans la salle principale. Les meubles avaient été poussés pour faire place à une grande table supportant des papiers, des artefacts, deux portables et divers objets qui encombraient la table.

- J'en ai fait ma pièce de travail, malgré ce qu'en pense Rhys, dit-elle en s'installant dans un des fauteuils moelleux qui se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce.

De larges baies vitrées laissaient entrer la lumière du matin par celle de gauche, les autres s'ouvraient sur un jardin qui avait bien besoin d'arrangement. Par la fenêtre, Rhys leur fit signe avant de monter dans la voiture, garée dans l'allée.

Anto s'enfonça dans le profond canapé juste en face d'elle. Johnson resta debout, prête à faire son rapport. Gwen tira sur sa robe tendue sur son ventre. La couleur parme lui allait bien, elle donnait de la vivacité à son regard. Johnson, sanglée dans une espèce de combinaison qui rappelait celle d'Anto, croisa les bras et commença à parler d'un ton sec et factuel.

- Hier, nous avons reçu un appel de la police. Des weevils sont sortis dans les jardins du Parlement. Nous sommes intervenus, Will et moi, pensant qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Il y en avait 19 rassemblés sur une esplanade. Ils regardaient le ciel. Ils n'étaient agressifs, juste contemplatifs.

- Curieux, dit Gwen d'un ton songeur, les weevils ne se rassemblent pas à l'extérieur.

- En effet, jeta Johnson, avec un claquement de mâchoire sec, elle n'aimait visiblement pas se faire interrompre. Mais ce n'était pas le plus bizarre. Nous ne sommes pas intervenus. Ils sont restés ainsi pendant 2 heures, rejoints par d'autres. On en a dénombré 42 lorsqu'un dernier est arrivé. Lui, il avait l'air agressif. Il se déplaçait comme tous les weevils le font alors que les autres restaient droits et regardait la lune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Gwen, à part quand Owen a été "choisi" roi des weevils, je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient déjà réunis au-dehors si patiemment.

- Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'on intervienne, fit Johnson, en commençant à marcher en long et large, mains derrière le dos. On est juste restés spectateurs, de toute manière aucun humain n'était menacé.

- Et ? dit Gwen, sentant qu'il fallait lui arracher les mots de la bouche, elle semblait troublée par ce qu'elle avait vu.

Anto admirait la félinité de ses mouvements. Elle avait l'air extrêmement professionnelle.

- Le weevil isolé semblait avoir peur d'eux. Il agissait selon un rite dominant/dominé. Il était presque couché devant eux quand le plus grand l'a attaqué.

- Les weevils ne s'attaquent pas entre eux !

- Et pourtant, il a été proprement démembré en moins de 10 mn. Et les autres l'ont regardé faire sans réagir. Puis ils se sont séparés et ils ont disparu. Nous sommes restés un moment avant de récupérer le corps. Nous avons patrouillé afin de vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas en ville. Mais à part une certaine animation dans le quartier de Cardiff Bay, la nuit a été calme.

- Pour l'animation, dit Gwen, nous en avons la cause ici même.

Elle sourit à Anto qui étira ses lèvres sur un sourire sans joie.

- C'est toi qui as causé ce bazar ? demanda l'Agent surprise.

- Avec Andy et Rhys, précisa Gwen, Ils sont partis tous les deux sans rien me dire pour aller chercher Anto qui était entré dans le quartier malgré le blocus.

- Pour y faire quoi ? demanda l'Agent.

- Je pensais pouvoir y retrouver un ami, dit-il, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, et je me suis endormi. Heureusement que Rhys est venu me chercher. L'armée aurait très bien pu m'emmener et je pense que j'aurais eu des soucis pour expliquer ma présence ici.

Il lui raconta tout, aidé de Gwen, qui résuma les passages les plus douloureux pour lui. Il fut surpris, la jeune femme sous des dehors un peu espiègles avait un sacré esprit de synthèse et d'analyse. Il se rappela qu'elle avait été flic avant de travailler à Torchwood. Encore une différence entre leurs équipes.

Johnson, le temps que Gwen lui révèle l'histoire de Anto, s'était assise droite sur une simple chaise, son dos ne touchant même pas le dossier. Elle a certainement dû être militaire, se dit le jeune homme avec un sourire, ou alors c'est seulement un air qu'elle se donne.

- Oh, je comprends mieux pourquoi les soldats ont bloqués le quartier. Si vous avez fait un coup pareil !

- Fallait pas venir me chercher, fit Anto laconiquement.

Elle sourit brusquement, elle ne devait pas en avoir l'habitude car il s'effaça rapidement. Mais Anto fut charmé par la physionomie plus douce qu'elle avait eu l'espace d'un court instant.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle abruptement. C'est bien de l'avoir sorti de là, mais qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

Anto sourit plus largement, au moins elle parlait sans ambages. Gwen fronça des sourcils, visiblement elle n'avait pas pensé aborder cette question si vite.

- Il devrait d'abord prendre du repos, dit-elle, un peu hésitante, se rappelant la scène de la nuit dernière. Mais il faudra certainement qu'on y réfléchisse. Que veux-tu faire Anto ?

- Rester ici et me joindre à vous !

La vérité avait jailli toute seule.

- Je ne sais pas faire autre chose que combattre les aliens, reprit-il sous le regard étonné de Gwen et celui plus circonspect de Johnson. Et puis, il vous faut un spécialiste des Terrentyrs pour vous aider.

- C'est sûr, cette histoire ? fit Johnson, la bouche pincée, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu inventes pour te faire accepter ?

- Gwen me connaît, elle sait ce dont je suis capable.

La future mère rougit furieusement, repensant à un certain épisode, enflammé, toujours présent dans ses mémoires. Elle acquiesça néanmoins.

- C'est vrai que nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, dit-elle, mais je ne te connais pas en réalité. Mais - elle insista sur le mot - je te fais confiance comme Jack et Ianto t'ont fait confiance. Il faudra que tu fasses tes preuves, ajouta-elle pour apaiser son bras droit qui haussait les yeux. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu te joignes à nous. Pour ta paye, tu verras que c'est appréciable.

- Ce n'est pas la question, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais, tu es habitué à diriger mais pour le moment, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour que tu aies ta propre équipe. Mais si tu n'as pas d'apriori à ce qu'une femme te donne des ordres, ça devrait aller.

- Bah, tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucun apriori... mais je sais que je peux me montrer parfois difficile.

- Surtout si tu as l'habitude de commander, fit Johnson, en plissant des yeux.

- Je pense que je pourrai m'en sortir.

- D'ailleurs, tu vas commencer par prendre des vacances, reprit la jeune femme, tu ne m'as pas l'air suffisamment en forme pour commencer un service actif.

- Pourtant, j'ai terriblement bien dormi. Laissez-moi travailler, c'est ce qui m'ira le mieux.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais pas sur le terrain, fit Gwen péremptoire.

- On peut peut-être trouvez un terrain d'entente, dit Johnson, Anto pourrait très bien commencer à étudier nos dossiers afin de connaître nos méthodes et se préparer physiquement. Une fois prêt et qu'il connaîtra mieux l'équipe, il pourra venir sur le terrain.

Anto grimaça férocement, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme physique, trop maigre, les muscles ramollis. Il en avait trop perdu et ce ne serait pas très prudent de mettre en échec des missions en se trouvant mal.

Les deux femmes le regardaient avec insistance, elles attendaient sa réponse.

- C'est d'accord, je fais une période d'adaptation mais dès que je suis suffisamment en forme, vous me mettez sur le terrain. Je ressemble peut-être à Ianto mais je ne suis pas un homme de maison.

Gwen grimaça mais elle comprenait l'allusion. Elle sentit tout de même qu'elle devait rétablir la vérité au nom de son ami.

- Ianto était beaucoup plus sur le terrain, les derniers temps. C'est même... enfin, c'est ce qui l'a perdu. Mais on ne te demande pas de le remplacer. On t'offre seulement la possibilité de faire ce que tu sais faire.

- Et Jack ? Tu as dit qu'il était parti mais s'il revient ?

- Si Jack revient, je lui laisse la place aussi vite que possible. Je n'imaginais pas tout ce qu'il devait porter sur ses épaules. RH, rapports, gestion des dossiers, diplomatie et politique, pff.

Anto la regarda d'un œil amusé. Elle se troubla avant de répondre.

- Oui, tu sais de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, d'ailleurs, si cela te pèse trop, je serai ravi de m'en occuper !

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda la jeune femme réjouie de l'aide proposée.

- Non ! C'était la partie la plus chiante du job. Bon, je commence où ?

- Tu vas d'abord rencontrer Ellis, il a toujours travaillé avec Johnson. Il va évaluer ta condition physique et t'aider à te remettre.

- Ok !

- Et sois gentil avec lui, lui demanda-t-elle, ne va pas te le mettre à dos. Il est assez paranoïaque. Surtout à propos de son physique.

- Ça et le fait qu'il n'est pas suffisamment d'expérience avec les extraterrestres, fit Johnson en se levant, il nous fait un complexe d'infériorité face au Dr Jones.

- Dr Jones ? demanda Anto en lui emboîtant le pas, alors que Gwen lui faisait signe de la suivre.

- Martha Jones-Smith, elle fait partie de l'UNIT. Elle nous a sérieusement aidés à remettre en place l'institut Torchwood. Elle a travaillé avec Jack il y a quelques temps et Gwen lui fait toute confiance.

- Elle vient souvent ici ?

- Elle nous envoie du matériel, des aides quand elle le peut et Unit récupère nos prises. Cependant Harkness a coupé tous les ponts avec le gouvernement. Sa fuite n'a pas vraiment aidé. Donc nous n'avons plus d'argent de la Reine. Mais nous avons trouvé un soutien financier avec M. Copper, un vrai mécène.

- Ok, et vous travaillez tous ici, chez Gwen, dans la banlieue.

- C'est petit, concéda-t-elle, mais pour le moment, c'est discret et plus facile pour Gwen dans son état, puisqu'elle ne souhaite pas s'arrêter de travailler.

Elle l'entraîna au sous- sol dont il n'avait vu que l'entrée la veille.

- C'est ici qu'on travaille, normalement, dit-elle en regardant l'œil de la caméra qui zooma sur elle, mais Gwen n'en pouvait plus de monter et descendre les escaliers. C'était plus simple de lui préparer un bureau en haut.

- Je comprends mieux l'aide d'Andy pour l'installation.

- Oui.

Elle tapa un code sur un petit boitier qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. La porte s'ouvrit et elle poussa la porte et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Une musique discordante l'accueillit, un mélange de trip hop qui lui agressa les oreilles. Puis il découvrit le sous-sol éclairé comme en plein jour.

Il comprit la raison des voitures dans le jardin. Il n'y avait plus un seul espace de libre, des parois vitrées formaient des espaces de travail séparés, occupés par des appareils plus étranges les uns que les autres. Il en connaissait pour certains l'utilité, ordinateur, spectromètre, analyseur... Une paillasse de travail sur lequel reposaient des restes qu'il identifia comme ceux du weevil dont elle avait parlé. Il devinait des cages de verre polarisé, dans lesquels dormaient des créatures diverses. Au fond, il devinait une salle d'examen.

- Ellis ! viens-ici, appela-t-elle. C'est le médecin de cette nouvelle base, j'imagine que tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré. Il est un peu particulier, mais c'est un bon élément, dit-elle alors qu'Anto commençait à s'interroger. Il ne faut pas le juger sur son apparence, il a horreur de cela.

- Je comprends, je suis identique, dit le jeune homme en cherchant du regard la présence du médecin dans cette base encombrée.

- Je crois qu'il y a encore de la marge, dit Johnson avec une note plus chaude dans la voix.

Anto regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait pas trace d'une occupation humaine dans ces lieux extrêmement propres, malgré la présence des cages.

Il s'approcha d'une des cages en verre polarisé, exempte de trace de doigts. Il posa la main sur la surface, réveillant un hoix qui claqua des mâchoires à son arrivée.

Il se retourna vers Johnson, l'air intrigué.

- Ellis est un maniaque de la propreté, il est capable de nous faire une scène juste parce que nous sommes descendus sans nous laver les mains.

- Et j'aurais bien raison. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de l'asepsie ? s'écria une voix flutée qui semblait parvenir de nulle part.

Anto soupçonna le médecin d'utiliser l'intercom pour se cacher. Mais en regardant mieux, il découvrit une créature curieuse dont la tête émergeait à peine derrière une paillasse. L'être se glissa dans le couloir. Entièrement vêtu de vert et de noir, les cheveux corbeau et un maquillage outrancier qui faisait passer Kiss pour un chanteur d'opérette, le médecin ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre quarante et n'affichait pas d'âge. Anto maîtrisa son étonnement. C'était un gosse ou quoi ?

- Ellis, Anto, les présenta succinctement Johnson. Il vient travailler avec nous. Tu lui fais un check up complet et tu lui montres notre installation.

- Je sais qui il est, dit-il d'une voix flutée. Il est venu prendre une douche ici hier soir. Et je sais aussi pourquoi il vient bosser là.

- Toujours tes mauvaises habitudes de surveiller tout le monde ? dit Johnson, avec une voix plus douce, elle appréciait visiblement le médecin.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas montré hier soir ? demanda Anto en serrant les doigts très fins.

Il se retenait de le fixer du regard. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un homme très mince ou d'une femme toute aussi menue. Johnson parlait de lui au masculin, autant se conformer à l'usage.

- Je ne monte jamais à l'étage, je n'aime pas me mêler à la foule. Et puis tu semblais aller bien. Tu t'es simplement endormi dans ton bain et Rhys a fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Je comprends, dit Anto avec un petit sourire.

L'homoncule le regarda par en-dessous, soupesant cet homme inconnu qui soutenait ce regard. Il n'avait pas l'air de se moquer de lui. Il le trouvait curieusement attachant. Un point pour lui, c'était bien pour cela qu'il avait envoyé un message à Rhys quand il l'avait vu par la caméra couler dans la baignoire. Il allait certainement devoir expliquer à Gwen pourquoi il y avait un objectif dans la salle de bain. Bah, elle comprendrait que c'était pour éviter des drames.

- Où est William ?

- Il dort, chef, dit-il en reluquant Anto de la tête aux pieds. Loïs m'a envoyé un scan complet de la ville. Apparemment, quelque chose agite la faille et elle craint que cela ne nous apporte du monde.

- J'y vais, je te confie Anto. Ne le traumatise pas.

Johnson tourna les talons et remonta en laissant les deux hommes faire connaissance. Ellis jugea l'homme qu'elle lui laissait entre les mains. Grand, maigre, le visage trop émacié pour être honnête, il nota le tremblement de ses doigts, les traits tirés et les cernes creusés sous les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il couvait ? Un mystère à élucider, tout ce qu'il aimait.

Il s'étira, arrivant à un mètre quarante et un puis éteignit la musique et l'emmena vers le coin médical qu'il s'était aménagé derrière un rideau occultant. Près du lit d'examen, il y avait un autre rideau.

- Donc, moi, c'est Ellis, le médecin de cette unité. Enfin si on peut dire ça. Assieds-toi.

- Tu ne ressembles pas à un médecin.

- Oui, je sais, je n'en ai pas le look, mais j'en ai les compétences. C'est ce qui est le plus important non ? Bon, vire-moi cette combinaison, allonge-toi sur le lit d'examen et laisse-moi faire le boulot de docteur. C'est la partie que je préfère. Découvrir ce qui cloche chez toi.

Anto obtempéra. Il aimait bien ce petit médecin qui lui rappelait sa Guen, enfin son amie sous une couche épaisse de maquillage et une tenue de cuir qui aurait été idéal à une convention manga. C'était sans doute l'effet escompté.

- Donne-moi ton bras, je vais prendre ta tension.

Il fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau de manière très professionnelle, commentant les cicatrices, les tatouages élégants, la plastique trop amaigrie.

- 8.3, faible. Tu as été malade récemment ? Convalescent ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça dit Anto en évitant son regard incisif, il avait de drôle de yeux jaunes avec un iris félin, des lentilles, sans doute.

- Ok, des antécédents médicaux, vaccins ? Il faut que je te pose toutes ces questions pour remplir le dossier. Je n'aime pas ça. En plus, j'ai un truc à autopsier. Enfin, ça fait plaisir d'avoir un corps vivant sous les doigts. Ça change. Donc, tu es une sorte de spécialiste ? En quoi ?

Anto passa son bras sous son cou, faisant saillir les muscles de son épaule, regardant en direction du Hoix.

- En bestioles de ce genre. Je connais leurs modes de fonctionnement, leurs habitudes. Je sais gérer tout ça, ajouta-t-il en englobant le local d'un geste.

- Hé, super ! Un homme d'expérience, j'adore ça, rit Ellis, au moins on fera des économies sur ta formation. Par contre, t'es vraiment pas en forme.

- Je sais tout le monde me le dit. J'ai eu une mauvaise passe.

- J'ai cru comprendre, dit Ellis en plissant les yeux. Tu ne bouges pas, il faut que je passe un scan. Je veux vérifier que tu n'as pas de parasite.

- Je croyais que tu avais déjà vérifié hier soir ?

- Malin, intelligent et beau gosse. Ça me plait. Mais j'aime utiliser mes joujoux.

Anto sourit, encore un qui avait succombé à son charme. Celui-ci lui plaisait également, Il n'était pas banal comme tous les membres de cette équipe. Il le laissa passer un appareil oblong sur lui, émettant un champ magnétique qui faisait dresser les poils de son épiderme.

- Ok, pas de bestiole en toi. C'est toujours ça. J'en ai trouvé un super une fois dans le corps d'une femme. Elle était décédée depuis deux jours mais il était toujours en vie. Regarde, il est là.

L'homoncule lui montra un aquarium dont les herbes folles cachaient l'occupant.

- Je te fais une prise de sang pour y voir un peu plus clair. En attendant les résultats, tu peux te rhabiller. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas voir des tatouages aussi classes, tu me donneras l'adresse. Mais tu dois avoir froid. Tu as la chair de poule.

- C'est normal, j'ai toujours froid.

- Va voir Bébé, il est adorable.

Anto descendit de la table d'examen et s'approcha de l'aquarium contre le mur. Bébé comme le surnommait Ellis était assez timide, dissimulé au fond de l'eau. Mais en patientant un peu, il vit apparaître une tête reptilienne, plate, avec des yeux magnifiques, irisés et surtout immenses. Il se perdit dans ce regard confiant, sentant la fatigue le quitter tandis qu'un sentiment proche du bonheur le prenait aux tripes.

- Hé, Anto, regarde pas trop Bébé, il a le chic pour se faire aimer. Il n'est pas dangereux mais il hypnotise les gens pour se faire aimer. C'est son truc.

- Tu dis l'avoir trouvé dans le corps de quelqu'un ? demanda Anto, en se retournant vers Ellis avec un pincement au cœur. Bébé était vraiment attachant.

- Ouais, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il y faisait mais il ne l'a pas tué, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Elle est morte d'un accident de la route, pauvre dame, on ne l'a retrouvé que deux jours plus tard. Il était vraiment malheureux. Il va mieux maintenant mais je cherche encore le moyen de communiquer avec lui.

- C'est pour ça que tu le gardes ici près de toi ?

Il vit le masque du médecin s'éclairer, il avait des traits remarquablement mobiles sous cette couche de maquillage blanc et vert.

- oui, il me prend pour sa maman. Je crois. Enfin, toi tu comprends, c'est pas comme Will. Celui-là, il faut toujours qu'il critique.

- Je critique parce que tu as besoin que quelqu'un te rappelle la réalité, mon cher Ellis.

Un homme noir, immense et sculptural venait d'ouvrir le rideau qui séparait la salle de soin aux équipements ultra-modernes et un coin repos à l'air confortable. Ellis malgré ses chaussures à plateforme ne lui arrivait qu'à la taille, le forçant à pencher la tête en arrière pour le regarder. Il fronça les yeux, ressemblant à un chat en colère.

- J'ai un très bon sens des réalités, cracha-t-il.

- Bien sûr, tant qu'on prend ses désirs pour des réalités. Je me présente, William Camara, j'ai suivi votre conversation. Enfin ce que vous avez pu placer dans le monologue d'Ellis. J'ai l'habitude, mais il peut être saoulant.

- Ne jamais se plaindre du médecin qui te soigne, dit Anto, c'est un conseil d'ami.

- Mouais, mais il ne faut pas que le dit-médecin se trompe quand il te soigne. J'ai failli y passer.

- Tu étais couvert de sang, comment pourrais-je savoir quelle jambe était plus atteinte que l'autre ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

Les deux compères se mesuraient du regard, mais Anto n'était pas dupe, c'était un numéro bien rôdé qui reprit aussitôt.

- En attendant, j'ai quand même eu une seringue plantée dans l'os. Tu sais que ça fait très mal ?

- Pauvre chou. Johnson a eu le bras cassé, il y a six mois. Fracture ouverte en deux endroits. Elle n'a pas bronché alors que j'ai dû opérer sans calmant.

- Mais elle a dû se rendre chez le dentiste le lendemain parce qu'elle s'est cassé une dent en les serrant trop fort.

- Pas ma faute, elle refusait les analgésiques.

- Ce n'est jamais ta faute !

Ils se chamaillaient, un peu comme un vieux couple, un peu comme deux amis qui s'adoraient et qui ne se l'avoueraient jamais. Plutôt crever. Anto n'était pas dupe de leur pseudo-querelle.

- Tu as vu Johnson ? demanda William en baillant.

- Elle m'a apporté le nouveau à examiner. Anto, tu peux te reposer, si tu veux, il y a un canapé génial. Enfin, Will y dort souvent. Je te réveille une fois les analyses complètes.

- Non, Johnson m'a autorisé à me mettre à jour sur les dossiers. Je peux ?

- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, dit Ellis, William, aide-le à se connecter. Ce n'est pas évident la première fois.

William soupira et vint s'installer à une console d'ordinateur contre le mur. Ellis retourna à ses analyses, chantonnant pour Bébé, qui semblait bien apprécier. William nettement moins. Il appela Johnson devant Anto. Elle lui confirma l'arrivée de Anto dans leur équipe.

- Ok, je voulais seulement vérifier. Si les chefs te font confiance, je te fais confiance. Bienvenue au club. Tu verras, on est bien ici, même si on est un peu trop à l'étroit.

- Tu travailles avec Johnson depuis longtemps ? demanda Anto, qui apprécia l'honnêteté de l'agent de terrain.

- Depuis presque 10 ans, autant dire que cela fait un bail. On s'est rencontré dans les Forces Spéciales. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai fait pareil. Depuis c'est comme ma sœur. Une sœur un peu impressionnante.

- Plutôt réfrigérante.

Williams éclata de rire, bref éclair blanc sur son visage.

- Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est le chef.

- Je croyais que c'était Gwen Cooper, enfin Mrs Williams qui était à la tête de cette base, dit Anto en plissant les yeux, regardant les mains de Will pianoter sur l'ordinateur et entrer dans le réseau Torchwood.

- C'est vrai mais question terrain, Johnson ne craint personne. Gwen avec son alien, ne peut pas vraiment courir le 100 m, dit Ellis en revenant vers eux. C'est une organisation un peu compliquée mais ça fonctionne. Les Williams sont le lien avec le monde extérieur et nous le bras armé de la révolution. Viva la révolucion !

- Du calme Guevarra, dit Will, on n'a jamais vu de révolutionnaire en vert.

- Et Hulk alors ?

- Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que tu as plus le gabarit de la fée Clochette.

- Parce que tu te prends pour Peter Pan ? A part ton goût pour les jeux, tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à un des enfants perdus. Tu es trop grand !

- Ce n'est pas un défaut quand je dois te soulever pour atteindre tes étagères.

- Si tu n'avais pas installé ça aussi haut, je n'aurai pas besoin de toi.

Anto les laissa se chamailler. Curieusement, cela lui plaisait. Cela avait un air de normalité. Il passa l'heure qui suivit à écouter d'une oreille la conversation décousue des deux complices et dévorer les rapports de missions des six derniers mois. Ses yeux commencèrent à le brûler mais il lut tout. Cela lui confirmait ce qu'il avait déjà appris. Gwen dirigeait un semblant d'institut. Ellis était chirurgien, avec une spécialité en psychologie comportementaliste et aussi surprenant que cela paraisse pirate informatique. Parcours étonnant pour un gosse d'à peine 18 ans. Il était à peine majeur. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'il travaillait à Cardiff mais il officiait avec Johnson depuis 5 ans. Elle pourrait être sa mère, il n'était qu'un enfant quand il avait commencé à travailler avec elle, comme informaticien. Un vrai petit génie, de toute évidence. Il visualisa la fiche de Johnson, ancien major dans l'armée, 35 ans, dont 15 ans dans les Forces Spéciales, dossiers classifiés mais couverte d'honneur. La fiche de William était identique. Il n'avait pas encore d'autorisation suffisante pour en savoir plus mais cela viendrait avec le temps.

Will et Ellis s'étaient tus et l'observaient, impressionné par sa concentration. Il survolait les dossiers comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il s'emplissait l'esprit de données, comme un robot humain scannant toutes les affaires qu'ils avaient traitées. Ils l'avaient vu ouvrir leurs dossiers et s'informer sur eux sans se cacher. Ellis avait été flatté de le voir écarquiller les yeux sur sa fiche. Il était un génie et qu'il le sache lui plaisait. Cela éviterait qu'il le prenne pour un gamin. Même s'il aimait en jouer, il avait horreur qu'on le prenne pour un enfant.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, surpris de le voir sursauter. Anto avait oublié leur présence.

- Tu viens, il faut que je te parle de tes examens. Il y a des trucs que je ne comprends pas. Et je déteste ne pas comprendre.

* * *

A suivre


	9. Une pénible rencontre

**Disclaimer** : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

**Béta** : Arianrhod

**NB :** Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Il s'agit de la suite d'Entropia et dans la peau de Jack (prologue) , que vous trouverez sur mon profil, si vous ne connaissez pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : une rencontre pénible**

* * *

_Ellis posa une main sur son épaule, surpris de le voir sursauter. Anto avait visiblement oublié leur présence._

_- Tu viens, il faut que je te parle de tes examens. Il y a des trucs que je ne comprends pas. Et je déteste ne pas comprendre._

- je confirme, dit William avec un petit rire sourd, ça le rend dingue. Ne te laisse pas faire !

- je n'en ai pas l'intention, dit Anto en suivant des yeux l'homoncule qui sautillait d'excitation.

Celui-ci jeta un beignet à la tête de William qui l'attrapa sans le regarder. Il mordit dedans, puis se lécha consciencieusement les doigts à la manière d'un gros chat.

- on ne joue pas avec la nourriture, lança-t-il, mais merci.

- nananan ! fit le petit médecin, Anto, je t'attends !

Il était impatient de voir Anto à nouveau sur sa table d'examen. William le voyait tourner autour de lui, attendant que l'homme se lève et l'accompagne aussitôt. Mais Anto se faisait désirer. William étouffa un sourire, les pieds confortablement installés sur son bureau. Visiblement, le jeune médecin avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser. Il connaissait Ellis depuis presque cinq ans et il savait ce que ce regard signifiait. Il voulait l'interroger, l'analyser, le disséquer au figuré. L'homme était une véritable énigme pour le médecin et Ellis était passionné par les mystères, surtout médicaux.

Mais le sujet de sa future étude ne lui prêtait aucune attention à son grand déplaisir. Il continuait de lire les rapports de mission, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Curieux bonhomme que ce nouvel employé pour Torchwood. Bah, Ellis était lui-même un exemple que l'Institut embauchait n'importe qui en ce moment.

Celui-ci avait un besoin viscéral de tout savoir, curieux et patient comme une mangouste, il était tout aussi dangereux sous ses dehors excentriques. Will se rappela son arrivée dans les Forces spéciales, sans doute le premier mineur à jamais intégrer l'armée. Mais c'était une question de force majeure.

A l'époque, Johnson avait été chargée d'une affaire particulière. Un pirate informatique, dénommé Raven, s'introduisait très régulièrement sur des sites ultra-sécurisés et faisait preuve d'un esprit malicieux et caustique, ajoutant des notes dans des dossiers personnels, s'amusant de leurs défenses, comme si elles n'existaient que pour le distraire. Le pirate consultait tout, enquêtait, croisait des données mieux que les hommes payés et entraînés pour le faire. Il intervenait dans des réunions confidentielles sans qu'aucun ne puisse remonter sa piste.

Cette affaire embarrassait des pontes, cela ne faisait pas sérieux et le pirate n'avait aucune limite. William se rappelait de la colère froide de Johnson après une incursion dans un réseau de communications hypersécurisées, utilisé uniquement en cas d'urgence. Le pirate avait vite su qui s'occupait de son dossier et il se faisait un malin plaisir de lui faire comprendre que tout son arsenal et toute son expérience ne pouvaient rien contre lui.

Elle avait fait appel à tous les spécialistes possibles pour monter l'opération de la dernière chance pour capturer Raven. Il était imperméable à la gloire ou à l'argent. Seule une curiosité insatiable était son moteur. Il cherchait des informations sur tout et particulièrement sur les extraterrestres. Elle en ignorait la raison mais elle comptait utiliser ce défaut pour le capturer. A l'aide de nombreux experts, dont Toshiko Sato, Johnson constitua un site internet ultra sécurisé contenant une véritable base de données, concentrant toutes leurs informations sur la vie alien. Miss Sato avait modifié un virus, une sorte de cheval de troie qui devait déverser dans les ordinateurs du pirate tout le contenu des bases de données. C'était une opération risquée mais elle avait tout le concours des services nationaux. Il n'était pas le seul à s'attaquer aux sites gouvernementaux mais il était le plus dangereux à leur sens par sa totale impunité et sa malice.

Il fallait que cela marche car c'était une opération vraiment désespérée. Une chance sur des millions que cela fonctionne mais le virus créé par Miss Sato avait été parfait. Au moment où Raven se connecta au site crée spécialement pour lui, tous les contenus des bases de données liées se répliquèrent dans ses ordinateurs, leur laissant le temps de découvrir ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis des mois, son adresse IP, qui les menèrent à son adresse physique, un petit orphelinat près de Leeds. Les équipes déployées par Johnson se ruèrent à cette localisation. A leur grande surprise, ils découvrirent un adolescent de 13 ans, en pleurs devant ses écrans d'ordinateur fumants.

Le directeur de l'orphelinat n'était pas au courant des activités de son pupille et tomba des nues lorsque les Forces Spéciales débarquèrent de nuit chez lui. Et Johnson put embarquer le petit pirate et ses ordinateurs sans que quiconque s'y oppose. Il avait utilisé son véritable nom, Ellis Raven, mais personne ne pouvait soupçonner qu'il s'agisse d'un enfant qui piratait ainsi les sites gouvernementaux. Johnson lui offrit de travailler pour elle. Ce n'était pas par charité, car le gamin était sans doute le meilleur informaticien qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré.

Les services sociaux ne firent pas beaucoup de difficultés à en laisser la garde à l'armée. Il avait été trouvé dans les rues de Londres en 1995 à approximativement l'âge de 3 ans. Personne n'avait réclamé l'enfant, il avait été confié aux services sociaux. Il avait changé plus de dix fois de familles d'accueil en moins de cinq ans et vivait à l'orphelinat de Leeds après ces échecs répétés. Il comparait cela à de la prison. Selon lui, c'était ce qui l'avait obligé à pirater. William s'était immédiatement attaché à ce petit individu étrange qui n'avait pas beaucoup grandi depuis ce moment-là. Il le faisait rire ce gamin, chose peu évidente dans les Forces Spéciales. Mais Johnson et lui devaient être les seuls à le tolérer, les autres agents le trouvèrent immature et franchement insupportable. c'est qu'il avait son petit caractère.

Lorsque Johnson décida de quitter le gouvernement, écœurée par l'affaire du 456, Ellis avait été le premier à la suivre, William Camara le second, d'autres profitèrent de leurs départs pour prendre une retraite bien méritée. Certains avaient conservés des liens avec eux, mais la plupart avait jugé leur volonté de travailler avec Torchwood complètement irréaliste, voire stupide. Au football, on n'apprend pas à un attaquant à être défenseur, de la même manière, parmi les militaires, on ne passe pas de l'attaque à la défense. Mais globalement, William s'estimait heureux de travailler à Cardiff. Le climat était agréable, enfin autant qu'à Londres. Ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c'étaient les activités de Torchwood, la faille et ce qu'elle apportait. Il avait tout découvert en même temps que Johnson et Ellis, et chaque jour, il se réjouissait de travailler ici. Ellis également, il semblait s'épanouir dans ce monde plus aisément qu'au centre d'Ashton.

Le médecin était presque tombé amoureux du réseau qui soutenait l'institut, en l'analysant pour Johnson, il y avait huit mois. Il avait accepté immédiatement de quitter les Forces Spéciales pour travailler pour Torchwood. Mais il pensait pouvoir le faire depuis la base d'Ashton qu'il n'avait jamais quitté depuis cinq ans. Il avait été particulièrement difficile les derniers jours, tout en préparant le voyage. Pourtant cela avait été presque impossible de l'amener ici. Il avait fallu l'endormir afin de le transporter. Et il s'était réveillé en plein déménagement. Will en riait maintenant, mais tenir face à Ellis en pleine crise, ce n'était pas une sinécure. Il n'avait jamais quitté Ashton, pas même pour ses études, effectuées par correspondance. Il avait accumulé les diplômes plus rapidement qu'aucun autre. Son quotient intellectuel approchait les 200, cela avait été un jeu pour lui. Mais il y avait une contrepartie, il était agoraphobe, entre autre phobies. Il était également persuadé être issu d'un extraterrestre, justifiant ainsi son intelligence. Selon William, cela pouvait être vrai pour ce qu'il en savait, il n'avait jamais rencontré un gamin aussi étrange, se passionnant pour tout et notamment les secrets.

Will sourit, il voyait dans son comportement qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur Anto John. C'était une énigme qui l'attirait et qui allait considérablement égayer son quotidien. Enfin, si le jeune homme acceptait de se soumettre aux différents tests qu'il rêvait de lui faire passer.

Il était plongé dans les dossiers de Torchwood depuis bientôt trois heures sans faire de pause. Il frottait de temps en temps ses yeux rougis et continuait malgré tout. Il paraissait épuisé, mais soutenu par une volonté de fer. Ellis tentait à nouveau d'attirer son attention lorsqu'une musique tonitruante éclata.

- Quelqu'un arrive dit Ellis avant de se précipiter sur la caméra, Johnson. Et elle a à manger.

- Tiens, le gnome a faim, ou bien c'est pour s'occuper les mâchoires ? À défaut de trouver une oreille à t'écouter ? fit remarquer William, en riant.

- Ahah, fit Ellis en ouvrant la porte.

Johnson pénétra dans le sous-sol.

- Ellis, sushi, Anto, Gwen veut te voir et Will, Loïs a reçu un appel de la police apparemment, il y a du grabuge dans un parc.

- Encore des weevils ?

- Non, ouverture de la faille non programmée, à nous d'en découvrir plus. Terrain.

Elle s'exprimait de cette manière sèche qui était comme une seconde nature chez elle.

Anto se détacha à regret des dossiers dans lesquels il était plongé depuis ce matin.

- Que me veut Gwen ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ellis, que sais-tu sur le weevil ? éluda Johnson, passant à quelque chose de concret.

Elle n'aimait guère les questions et devoir expliquer ses ordres. Anto sourit, il avait été exactement le même des années auparavant. Il se promit de l'attendrir, au moins un peu.

- J'ai commencé les examens préliminaires mais pour le moment, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un weevil, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Tout comme celui-ci, ajouta-t-il en montrant la créature qui somnolait dans sa cage de verre polarisé. Je voudrais continuer les examens sur Anto, dit-il en regardant le jeune homme se lever péniblement pour remonter au rez-de-chaussée.

- Tu verras ça cet après-midi, avec lui. Vous allez travailler ensemble, après tout, entendit Anto en fermant la porte blindée.

Gwen l'attendait, elle l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

- ça va ? Le premier contact avec Ellis s'est bien passé ? Il n'a pas fait de difficulté ?

- non, il est assez sympathique dans son genre. Mais je me demande si c'est un homme ou une femme ?

- Comme dit Rhys, Ellis est un genre à lui tout seul. Il m'a déjà envoyé son rapport préalable. Attends-toi à ce qu'il te fasse passer des examens complémentaires.

- je sais, il me tourne autour depuis deux heures, mais je voulais terminer de lire leurs dossiers. Je voulais savoir à qui j'avais affaire. On verra cela tout à l'heure.

- En tout cas, tu l'as intéressé au plus haut point.

- je sais. Mais c'est juste pour cela que tu m'as fait monter ? J'ai encore pas mal de dossiers à lire pour me mettre à jour de vos procédures.

- Tu as bien le temps, dit Gwen, viens manger avec nous. Il faut que tu te remplumes si tu veux aller sur le terrain. Poulet ça te va ?

- Parfait, Chef !

Elle l'entraîna vers la cuisine d'où s'échappait une bonne odeur de poulet grillé, alléchante.

- L'équipe ne mange jamais avec vous ? demanda-t-il.

- A part Ellis, cela leur arrive de temps en temps, en fonction de nos emplois du temps.

- D'accord, ce n'est pas un passe-droit en tant qu'ancien chef.

- Eh non, désolé, dit-elle en souriant, juste une cantine à la maison.

- ça doit plaire à Rhys.

- Tant que ce n'est pas lui qui cuisine, ça lui va. Aujourd'hui c'est Andy.

L'ancien policier servait les assiettes. Il ne regarda pas vraiment Anto, s'assombrissant à son approche. Il le rendait nerveux, et ne voulait plus penser au réveil de ce matin. Celui-ci s'agaça légèrement de son comportement. Il avait autre chose en tête que le sexe ou la chasse à l'hétéro convaincu. Il avait bien autre chose à penser.

Il s'assit auprès de Loïs qui lui souriait largement et ne daigna pas adresser la parole à Andy qui en parut soulagé. Les deux femmes s'occupèrent de l'essentiel de la conversation. Anto se sentait trop fatigué pour parler mais la nourriture lui faisait du bien. Les informations qu'il avait lues ce matin, tournoyaient dans son esprit. Il s'était rempli la tête et sentait la fatigue refaire son apparition. Il était beau le fringuant chef de Torchwood, autre dimension.

Ils enchaînèrent avec le dessert, puis le café préparé par les bons soins d'Anto, et qui allait lui permettre de tenir jusqu'au soir. Gwen l'avait prévenu, Ellis avait encore des examens à lui faire. Il allait lui falloir des forces pour affronter le petit médecin surexcité. Il allait redescendre lorsqu'ils entendirent timidement frapper à la porte. Puis un peu plus fort.

Gwen fronça des sourcils et fit signe à Loïs d'emmener Anto dans le bureau avant d'aller ouvrir. La jolie jeune femme lui fit signe de la suivre avec un petit sourire contrit. Les ordinateurs vrombissaient, les rapports s'amoncelaient. L'équipe était réduite mais elle tâchait de répondre au plus urgent. Anto s'assit pesamment dans l'un des deux fauteuils disponibles et écouta la conversation indistincte sur le pas de la porte.

Son cœur battit plus vite en reconnaissant le timbre de voix de sa sœur. Rhiannon, il lutta contre l'envie d'aller la rejoindre. Ce n'était pas sa vraie sœur, et considérant ce qu'elle avait subi, elle ne pouvait que souffrir en le voyant. Mais sa voix était chargée d'une telle attente qu'il se sentit malheureux à l'idée de saborder tout ses espoirs.

Gwen devait l'avoir fait entrer car la conversation devint audible.

- Gwen, je veux que tu me dises. Est-ce lui ? Dis-moi, je t'en prie. J'ai attendu que Rhys m'appelle mais je veux savoir. Je... si c'est lui, tu dois me le dire.

- Rhiannon, entre, veux-tu une tasse de thé ? fit la voix de Gwen, triste mais déterminée.

- oui.

Anto entendit les sons qui les accompagnaient, grincement de chaise, tintement des cuillères contre leurs tasses, le soupir de Gwen et les reniflements de Rhiannon. Il s'imaginait parfaitement la scène des deux femmes attablées, le discours que Gwen pouvait construire dans sa tête.

Il fut surpris de son entrée en matière.

- Ce n'est pas Ianto, dit Gwen platement, en lui versant une tasse de thé. Rhys a été assez étonné de ce qu'il a découvert mais ce n'était pas ton frère.

- Mais pourtant, c'est lui.. Johnny a pris une photo, regarde.

- Rhys me l'a montré, répondit Gwen, tristement, mais ce n'est pas lui. J'aurais aimé mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui, demanda la Galloise incrédule, je me suis interrogée toute la nuit. Qui est-ce alors ? Je ne partirais pas sans savoir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches mais je veux le voir.

Gwen soupira à nouveau, lourdement. Elle n'appréciait pas être dans cette situation. Elle l'avait envisagée pourtant mais elle n'avait pas pensé se retrouver en face de Rhiannon aussi rapidement.

- Andy, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix éteinte, va le chercher, s'il te plaît.

- Tu es sûre ? osa le jeune homme.

- non...

Anto frémit. Il n'avait pas envie de la voir, de voir son chagrin modifier l'image sereine qu'il conservait de sa sœur. Elle était morte dans sa dimension. Il ne voulait pas. Andy vint le chercher. Il avait l'air malheureux d'un homme obligé d'agir contre sa volonté.

- Anto, viens.

- Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, avoua l'ancien chef de Torchwood.

- La vérité, même si elle est dure. Elle a le droit de savoir.

- Certaines vérités devraient rester secrètes, dit l'homme en se levant pesamment.

Il souffla avant de lui emboîter le pas, suivi de près par Loïs qui comprenait qu'il agissait à contrecœur. Rhiannon était assise en face de Gwen, le visage tourné vers le bureau d'où elle avait entendu cette voix rauque, si semblable à celle de son frère. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se leva en trombe, renversant sa chaise dans son agitation. Elle se précipita dans ses bras. Anto la reçut en pleine poitrine avec un choc. Ce visage ravagé de larme était identique à sa sœur. Il ouvrit les bras et la serra contre son cœur.

- Ianto ! C'est toi ? c'est bien toi. Mais... comment ?

Malgré l'avertissement de Gwen, elle ne croyait pas que l'homme qui la tenait embrassée ne soit pas son petit frère.

Anto savoura l'embrassade. Elle était si semblable à sa sœur, aussi douce et aimante. Il savait pourtant qu'il allait lui briser le cœur. Il prit une lourde inspiration, incapable de la relâcher.

- Rhiannon, je ne suis pas ton frère, annonça-t-il, le visage dans ses cheveux. Je ne suis que son double. Je suis désolé.

Elle se rejeta en arrière, fixant son visage sombre, ses yeux gris bleu, lourds de chagrin.

- Je ne peux pas le croire, dit-elle d'une voix meurtrie, alors qu'Anto la guidait vers la table de la cuisine.

Elle s'effondra sur sa chaise, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Impossible ! dit-elle, tu es mon frère !

- Non, fit Gwen en lui prenant la main entre les siennes, c'est Anto, son double. C'est une très longue histoire. Je vais te l'expliquer.

Elle repartit de 2005 et la première incursion d'Anto dans leur monde pour bien expliquer la situation à la jeune femme qui faisait face courageusement au vivant fantôme de son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de son visage émacié de fatigue et de drame. Elle posa la main sur sa bouche lorsque Gwen lui apprit le sort réservé à la dimension d'où il venait. La future mère glissa sur les faits les plus douloureux mais Rhiannon avait comprit en voyant le visage d'Anto se contracter qu'il avait souffert tout comme elle.

Elle s'en fichait qu'il vienne d'une autre dimension. Elle se sentait proche de lui, c'était un visage aimé, une voix qui résonnait en elle. Le voir devant elle était difficile, douloureux, mais une partie d'elle-même voyait Ianto en lui, comme une ombre. Elle se leva à nouveau pour le serrer dans ses bras, les yeux ruisselants de larmes, les épaules secouée de sanglots et de déception. Elle avait tant espéré, follement, que son frère soit de retour mais la réalité était tout autre, bien plus difficile et décevante qu'un conte de fée.

- Je comprends, dit-elle à travers ses sanglots, je comprends mais tu me le rappelles tellement. Comment fais-tu Gwen, pour le regarder sans souffrir ?

- je connaissais Anto auparavant, dit Gwen en se touchant le nez, c'est sans doute la raison.

Anto leva un sourcil, il lisait dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes, le mensonge qu'elle débitait. Le voir la touchait tout autant que lui d'observer les visages qu'il avait aimés être animés d'expressions inconnues. Rhiannon renifla.

- J'expliquerais la situation à Johnny, dit-elle en empoignant l'épaule d'Anto, mais...

- Je comprends ce que tu éprouves, dit Anto, je comprends que tu ne puisses me voir. Je suis désolé, désolé pour ta perte. Mes condoléances.

Rhiannon hocha la tête en retenant ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, elle voulait rester auprès de lui. Sa présence lui était douloureuse et en même temps lui rappelait le souvenir de son frère.

- Je dois déposer les enfants à l'école, ils attendent dans la voiture, dit-elle incapable de bouger, fascinée par la présence du double. Tu veux les voir ? demanda-t-elle soudain, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

Anto releva la tête, l'air nauséeux.

- non, je ne peux pas... j'en serai incapable.

Gwen comprit son malaise, cela dépassait ses forces. Elle savait ce qu'il endurait. Elle entraîna Rhiannon vers la sortie, en faisant signe à Loïs d'emmener Anto vers le sous-sol.

- je pourrais revenir le voir ? demanda Rhiannon sur le pas de la porte. J'ai besoin de le voir.

Anto n'entendit pas la réponse de Gwen. Il était livide, la simple pensée de voir les enfants de sa sœur, même d'une autre dimension, le rendait malade. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Voir les enfants était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas les voir vivants, joyeux alors qu'ils avaient disparu dans sa dimension. Revoir l'image de sa sœur était déjà si difficile, mais les enfants, c'était insurmontable.

Loïs vint le soutenir alors qu'il trébuchait. Il s'appuya sur elle quelques instants avant de se redresser fièrement, en lui jetant un regard sombre noyé de larmes.

- Je descends voir Ellis, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Merci.

Elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas de réconfort, sous peine de s'effondrer nerveusement. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil soucieux avant de retourner auprès de Gwen.

Il s'engagea rapidement dans l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol, souhaitant disparaître. Il s'arrêta au milieu des marches et frappa le mur pour se décharger de cette émotion qui le laissait exsangue. Il ferma les yeux, très fort, pour éviter à ses larmes de couler. Il aurait voulu hurler, extirper ce chagrin, cette malédiction. Mais c'était sa croix, sa malédiction, sa pénitence pour avoir laissé les Terrentyrs détruire son monde.

Il attendit d'avoir retrouvé son self-control pour frapper à la porte qui s'ouvrit, une musique douce l'accueillit. Ellis semblait occupé dans le fond à nettoyer une cage de verre à l'aide de produits dont l'odeur lui parvenait, javel curieusement apaisante. Il s'assit lourdement à sa place pour consulter les dossiers. Il voulait se perdre dans le travail, trouver une échappatoire dans l'accumulation de données. Il se plongea désespérément dans la lecture des dossiers, découvrant les rapports d'Owen Harper sur les weevils. Passionnante, cette étude qu'il dévora, elle lui permettait d'oublier celle qu'il venait de retrouver. Puis la fatigue le prit par surprise et il s'endormit assis sur le bureau. Sa respiration apaisée attira Ellis qui vint le recouvrir d'une couverture.

- Encore un bourreau de travail, c'est bien ma veine. Ce n'est pas ce qui va faire avancer mes affaires. J'ai encore des examens à lui faire, moi, dit-il à Bébé qui relevait la tête à son passage pour se faire gratouiller. Bah, il a bien besoin de se reposer avec ses émotions.

* * *

A suivre...


	10. Le retour

**Disclaimer** : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

**Béta** : Arianrhod

**NB :** Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Il s'agit de la suite d'Entropia et dans la peau de Jack (prologue), que vous trouverez sur mon profil.

**NB2 **: désolée pour la lenteur, la faute à Blackwood et la dureté de cette histoire. Elle m'oblige à souvent écrire autre chose... désolée.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le retour**

* * *

Le grand vaisseau entreprit d'exécuter sa manœuvre de synchronisation avec l'orbite de la planète, caché près d'un météore isolé. Les moteurs à éther rugirent lorsque le commandant Frame coupa l'alimentation principale. Le Daedalus se coordonna à la rotation de l'astéroïde. La liaison entre Aldabéran et Sto, deux fois par mois, c'était une promenade pour Alonso, mais c'était la première fois qu'il s'arrêtait si près d'une planète de classe 4, protégé par la Proclamation des Ombres. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire retirer sa licence en étant trop visible. Il se tourna vers le passager qui l'accompagnait depuis deux semaines dans le poste de pilotage, attentif à la route à travers les étoiles qu'il avait empruntée.

- Terre, vous voici à bon port Capitaine.

Jack Harkness regarda par les baies qui s'ouvraient sous le poste de pilotage. Il découvrait la petite boule bleue qui faisait secrètement palpiter son cœur. Il avait beau l'avoir quittée précipitamment deux mois plus tôt, elle lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Ce n'était pas tant pas la quantité d'aventures qu'il avait vécues sur son sol ou parfois en dessous, mais la qualité des relations qu'il avait nouées, malgré les drames. Il contracta les mâchoires. Ne pas penser aux tragédies, ne pas penser aux morts, seulement imaginer la joie de Gwen en le voyant accéder à son vœu le plus cher, celui de le voir de retour. Il le faisait pour elle, tout comme pour lui.

Le Docteur aussi aimait cette planète, cette petite bulle qui flottait à présent sous ses yeux dans son écrin étoilé, presque à portée de main. Difficile de ne pas comparer ce bleu à celui des yeux de son disparu. Il secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée douloureuse. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Il le devait à Alonso. Leurs longues conversations avaient eu un effet bénéfique sur la dépression du Capitaine à croire que la parole pouvait résoudre des problèmes psychologiques. Sacré Sigmund ! il l'avait toujours considéré comme un petit malin qui savait s'y prendre pour vider les poches et les têtes. Mais il s'avérait que déverser ses malheurs à une personne à l'écoute pouvait fournir des résultats prometteurs.

Oh ! bien sûr, il n'était pas encore prêt à oublier, il ne s'en sentait pas capable mais son cœur lui semblait moins lourd, son corps moins creux, comme s'il accédait à une nouvelle sérénité, celle de l'acceptation. Il luttait encore contre cette idée, il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à laisser le souvenir de Ianto rejoindre ceux de ses amours mortes. Mais une idée faisait son chemin peu à peu dans son esprit, celle qu'il devait aller de l'avant, malgré tout. Il était condamné à vivre après tout, jour après jour. Son esprit même mortellement blessé ne pouvait s'échapper de ce corps vivant, trop vivant.

Alonso se leva de son siège de pilotage et le rejoignit devant la baie. Jack, le visage fier et fermé contemplait la planète qui tournait lentement sur elle-même.

- Elle a besoin de vous, dit-il, vous m'en avez dit suffisamment pour que je le sache.

- Et que tu me le rappelles, dit Jack sombrement, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre. Enfin, avec Gwen.

- Vous m'avez pourtant dit qu'elle sera heureuse de vous voir.

- Cela n'empêche pas que ce sera difficile au départ. Je suis parti comme un voleur et avec des mots que je regrette maintenant.

- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? proposa Frame, je pourrais vous protéger contre la vindicte de cette furie.

Jack le scruta intensément, il lut l'amusement sur son visage. Le jeune homme était franc, direct et faisait parfois preuve d'un humour à froid qui aurait très certainement plu à Owen. Il se moquait de lui visiblement.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre contre Gwen ! Maugréa-t-il, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Ce n'est pas la peine de te préparer à m'accompagner.

- Trop tard ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Et vous avez été si bavard sur la qualité des bars de votre ville que j'aimerais bien en tester quelques uns.

- Et bien sûr, tu ne souhaites pas tester seulement les bars.

Alonso lui décocha un sourire lumineux qui faisait étinceler toute sa dentition made in Sto, toute aussi curieuse sur Terre que la sienne. Jack répondit avec chaleur.

- Très bien, si tu as envie de faire une virée sur Terre, tu ne vas pas en revenir !

- Je suis attendu à Sto, dit le jeune homme en souriant de plus belle.

- Et moi sur Terre, maintenant que je la vois devant moi, je n'ai qu'une hâte, celle de fouler son sol et de me mélanger à la population de Cardiff.

- Se mélanger ? Je suis sûr que vous ne passez pas inaperçu.

- Je ne passe jamais inaperçu, cela fait partie de mon charme.

- En attendant, répondit Alonso en vissant sa casquette blanche aux armories du Daedalus, je suis bien content de vous débarquer maintenant. Vous avez causé pas mal de souci à mon équipage, il y a comme une épidémie d'Harknessite dans ce vaisseau.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si je provoque cet engouement.

- J'en suis le premier touché, dit le commandant en plongeant dans ses beaux yeux mêlés de métal et d'agate.*

(Le premier qui trouve, je lui offre un verre)

- tu es coriace ! dit Jack.

- non, enchanté, répondit Alonso, qui ne faisait pas mystère de sa flamme.

- tu es un bien curieux personnage, mais je comprends pourquoi le Docteur m'a mis entre tes mains.

- Ah, et pourquoi ?

- Pour que je reprenne confiance en moi et mon charme indéniable.

- Ravi de vous avoir aidé, aurais-je une récompense pour cela ?

- Je t'offre la première tournée et cette fois ce ne sera pas du soda ! Tu ne me feras pas le même coup deux fois.

- Dommage, il s'agit d'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

Jack leva un sourcil dans une attitude de top model en plein lumière solaire. Alonso plissa des yeux, ébloui sans savoir si c'était le soleil ou l'homme.

- Bien, Capitaine, il est temps de se préparer pour votre grand retour.

- Je suis tout à toi, répondit Jack, récoltant un sourire désabusé de la part du commandant.

- Bien, nous allons utiliser le rayon tracteur pour nous déposer au cœur de la ville, dit-il en jetant un bracelet à Jack et enfilant un second. Un endroit en particulier ?

- je pense que le parc de Millstrade serait idéal. Personne ne remarquera notre arrivée et ce n'est pas très éloigné du bar où je vais te saouler à mort. Ne crains rien, je n'abuserai pas de toi.

- Quel dommage, murmura Alonso, en appuyant sur une séquence de boutons avant de rejoindre le capitaine. Ce serait un autre bon souvenir.

Jack fit semblant de ne rien entendre, ils avaient eu des conversations de ce genre tout au long de leur voyage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de flirter sans jamais aller jusqu'au bout. Le jeune homme posa la main sur son bras et appuya sur son bracelet. La lumière vint les prendre et les emporter comme un vent solaire.

oOoOo

Ils se rematérialisèrent sans difficulté sur une pelouse qui sentait l'herbe fraîchement coupée. De grands arbres les entouraient, sifflant dans le vent. Jack regarda autour de lui, repérant les lieux et découvrant immédiatement les ennuis qui les attendaient.

Ils venaient d'atterrir en pleine réunion de weevils, tous dressés, le museau en l'air à renifler leur présence. Ils n'appréciaient pas particulièrement être dérangés dans ce qui semblait être une cérémonie. Jack jeta des regards alentours, ils étaient encerclés. Une lance brillante marquait le centre de l'assemblée, vibrante, près des deux hommes.

- hum, bonjour, fit Jack en sortant immédiatement son arme et les tenant en joue. Nous interrompons quelque chose ?

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez eux, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez des weevils, une attitude toute militaire qui les faisait ressembler à une armée. Il remarqua avec soulagement qu'Alonso s'était également armé, même si son arme paraissait ridicule face à une horde de weevils. Mais il semblait déterminé à s'en servir. La lance étincela, vibrante d'énergie. Jack s'en empara, elle était étonnamment maniable, à la fois lourde et légère, parfaitement équilibrée. Un rêve à tenir à bout de bras ! Mais cela n'eut pas l'air de plaire aux weevils qui passèrent à l'attaque immédiatement.

Il frappa le premier à lui sauter sur le paletot avec le pommeau de son revolver Webley, le second d'un revers de lance, le troisième d'un coup de pied, le quatrième d'un coup de coude. Puis il arrêta de compter. Alonso tirait avec son arme qui les figeait dans une sorte de glace. Ils luttaient dos à dos repoussant l'attaque ennemie et tentaient de s'échapper. Mais les créatures étaient bien trop nombreuses. Jack commençait à être en nage, les bras douloureux. Il serra plus fort la lance pour emporter d'un coup la mâchoire du weevil le plus proche.

- Ok, je vais bientôt être à court d'option, dit Harkness, et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir. Ils sont trop nombreux et je ne sais pas ce que ce que vous leur avez fait mais ils sont sacrément remonté contre vous.

- Vraiment ? J'ai une idée, ton arme, puissance maximale !

Jack appuya sur quelques boutons sur son bracelet d'agent du temps, tout en se protégeant la gorge des dents d'un weevil à l'aide de la lance.

L'arme d'Alonso cracha soudain une véritable tempête de glace soutenue par l'énergie du manipulateur de vortex. Les créatures furent balayées comme des fétus de paille par la puissance de l'appareil qui forma bientôt un iceberg les séparant des monstres hurlants.

- Et maintenant ? fit Alonso en regardant Jack.

- Maintenant ? On court !

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent en direction de la lisière du parc. Le vent de la course faisait claquer les pans du manteau de Jack qui guidait Alonso vers la sortie. Il passa devant des voitures garées dans la rue. Il s'arrêta, regarda en arrière et vit la meute de weevils à cent mètres derrière eux.

Il regarda la lance qu'il tenait toujours en main puis la voiture devant laquelle il s'était arrêté. Une Deux-chevaux verte pomme aux pare-chocs chromés et à la capote entièrement vinyle.

- Oh, c'est grave ce que je vais faire mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Il planta la lance et découpa le plastique d'époque puis pénétra dans l'habitacle, se contorsionnant pour passer à l'avant. Son manteau l'empêtrait mais il ne s'en débarrasserait jamais.

- Monte ! ordonna-t-il à Alonso, j'en ai pour deux secondes.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que vos amis nous en laisse autant.

- Eh bien, remonte sur ton vaisseau, si tu as si peur.

- Sans vous, Harkness ? Ce serait vous laisser à une mort atroce.

- Et alors ? lui rétorqua Jack avec un sourire bravache.

- Et alors, cela ne se fait pas.

- Toujours Stoïque jusqu'à la mort.

- Avec vous, difficile de rester stoïque, fit Alonso en sautant à l'intérieur.

Il attendait désespérément que Jack démarre la voiture. Celui-ci trifouilla les fils après avoir fait sauté le neiman. Le moteur rugit enfin.

- Oui, ma beauté, on y va.

Jack écrasa l'accélérateur et la voiture bondit en avant, échappant de peu à la horde lancée à leur trousse.

- Ça c'est une arrivée comme je les aime !

- Et où allons-nous maintenant ?

- Rendre visite à quelques amis, je pense qu'elle sera étonnée de me voir.

- Gwen Williams ? demanda Alonso en plissant les yeux.

- Oui, fit Jack songeur. Il est temps que je revienne à la maison. Je sais que cela a dû être dur aussi pour elle, mais elle avait son futur bébé, son mari, ses amis. Gwen a toujours été la personne la plus ancrée dans la réalité. Elle sait pourquoi on combat mais elle n'en abandonne pas ses amis. Jamais. Elle a toujours su conserver un équilibre entre le monde pour lequel on se bat et la folie de Torchwood, un semblant de normalité dans sa vie. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

- Comment va-elle prendre votre retour ?

- Bien ou très mal, c'est le challenge avec elle, c'est qu'elle est surprenante. Tu vas l'adorer. Et elle va te détester.

- Parce qu'elle croira que vous l'avez remplacé.

Jack laissa passer un silence, alors que tintinnabulaient les grigris autour du rétroviseur.

- Oui.

- Dommage, fit Alonso sourdement, ce serait plus facile pour moi. Je suis en compétition avec un foutu fantôme.

Jack sourit à pleine dents. A force de se côtoyer sur le vaisseau, il avait appris à compter avec la personnalité du jeune homme. Il disait exclusivement la vérité, incapable comme tous les habitants de Sto de débiter un seul mensonge. Cela lui avait fait du bien de parler avec lui, une complète catharsis, un moment de paix. Il en avait eu tellement besoin. Jack n'avait pu refuser évidemment qu'il l'accompagne. Comment refuser à son psy de l'accompagner pour sa mission la plus délicate, revenir là où il avait fait le plus de mal.

Jack souffla. Il lui sembla avoir mis suffisamment de distance entre les weevils et eux. Alonso se cramponnait au siège avant ses longues jambes repliées devant lui en une attitude de protection. Jack sourit. Le jeune homme n'était jamais monté dans une voiture auparavant. Il aurait mieux fait de choisir quelque chose de plus luxueux. On dit que la première impression compte toujours.

Il fallait maintenant qu'il s'oriente et retrouve le chemin de l'appartement de Gwen. En quelque mois seulement, la physionomie de la ville avait drôlement changée et cela ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. A cette heure en cette fin de saison, les gens devaient profiter de la douceur pour se promener. Pourtant il n'y avait que peu de promeneurs et tous avaient ce drôle de visage fuyant qu'il avait déjà rencontré en URSS ou dans des pays ne connaissant pas la liberté. Qu'est-il arrivé au pays en son absence ? Qu'étaient devenu la joie de vivre et la chaleur Galloise ? Il avait l'atroce sensation que ce qu'il avait vécu avait déteint sur sa ville. Son cœur se serra. Et si c'était tout le Royaume-Uni ou toute la terre qui subissait ce joug déprimant ?

La conscience que les aliens existent réellement et ne soient pas vraiment dotés de bonnes attentions envers les humains pouvait avoir de quoi déstabiliser l'humanité. Jack souhaita encore une fois que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé, pour lui comme pour toute la Terre.

Alonzo remarqua le changement d'humeur du capitaine. Il commençait à y être habitué. L'instant d'avant, il paradait au volant de la Deux-chevaux toute dents dehors et l'instant d'après des rides sinistre de chagrin refaisaient leur apparitions. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il le connaissait et il avait appris à ce méfier des états dépressifs du Capitaine. Celui-ci avait beau dire que sa présence lui faisait du bien, Alonzo voyait bien que le chagrin était toujours là.

Oh, il avait tenté - assez souvent en vérité – de détacher le capitaine de ses soucis en s'offrant à lui. Mais le sourire triste de Jack lui démolissait la moindre envie naissante. Il y a des grandes douleurs qui ne se remettent pas aussi facilement.

- Cela ne fait pas si longtemps que j'ai quitté la terre, dit Jack en rompant le silence, les espèces n'ont pas évoluées à ce point. Curieux tout de même qu'ils se promènent aussi nombreux dans les rues. Deux choses importantes à savoir sur les weevils, c'est qu'ils n'aiment pas la lumière du jour et qu'ils ne se regroupent pas à l'air libre.

- Et ils puent ! ajouta Alonso dont le visage verdâtre laissait deviner la lutte qu'il menait vaillamment contre ses hauts-le-cœur.

Ah les pilotes, dès qu'ils n'ont pas le contrôle, ils sont malheureux.

- Ça, c'est accessoire, j'imagine que notre odeur ne doit pas leur convenir non plus.

- Mais au moins, la vôtre est plus agréable.

Jack lui jeta un petit sourire rapide. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude des sous-entendus du jeune officier. A croire qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Il le vit se tortiller à l'arrière du véhicule.

- Alonso, tiens toi tranquille, nous sommes bientôt arrivés chez Gwen.

- je ne sais pas quoi faire de cela.

Jack jeta un coup d'oeil dans le retro et s'aperçut que l'objet qu'il lui avait négligemment abandonné à l'arrière de la voiture brillait.

- Ils ne semblent pas nous suivre, dit Jack en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Je pense que nous les avons semés.

- C'était une vraie horde.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus étrange.

Son bracelet bipa, soulignant son propos. Jack tourna à l'angle de la rue et arrêta le véhicule.

- Donne-moi la lance que je l'examine.

- Vous savez d'où cela peut venir ?

-Allons, Alonso, je sais beaucoup de choses, mais je ne sais pas tout. Mais lui, il peut m'aider à découvrir ce que c'est.

Jack tapota sur son manipulateur de vortex, son précieux appareil qui avait été son plus fidèle compagnon à travers ses voyages et sa longue vie. L'artefact était une lance, longue d'environ un mètre et demi. Elle n'était pas plus épaisse que son poignet. Il l'avait utilisée mais il ne se souvenait pas de son poids. Une lance, une simple lance, un fût de métal rond avec des encoches pour une prise en main parfaite.

Jack descendit du véhicule et en profita pour remettre en place les plis de son manteau, sous le regard amusé d'Alonso. Chacun sa coquetterie, Jack avait son manteau, Alonso sa casquette blanche. Le jeune homme lui donna la lance que Jack scruta intensément. Les inscriptions ne lui donnèrent aucune indication de sa provenance. Mais les weevils n'étaient pas du genre à avoir quelque chose comme ceci. Ils étaient plutôt de la race des ramasseurs. Ils empilent des détritus d'une manière qui n'a de sens pour eux.

- C'est radioactif ? demanda le commandant du Daedalus.

- Non, je ne pense pas... mais c'est curieux.

- Elle semble réagir à vous. Elle est plus brillante maintenant que vous la tenez.

- Ouaip, voyons ce que dit le bracelet. Waouh il y a une signature énergétique incroyable, pourtant ça ne brûle pas. La lame est sacrément aiguisée. Regarde, il y a un trou dans le plancher de la voiture.

- Et vous n'avez même pas forcé en découpant le toit de la voiture.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les weevils étaient rassemblés autour à part que c'est un bel objet.

- On croirait voir un ange avec une lance, dit Alonso en frissonnant, l'image lui rappelait quelques mauvais souvenirs.

- Je ressemble à St Georges terrassant le dragon ? fit Jack en prenant une pose avantageuse.

Alonso ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne connaissait pas le folklore terrien. _Dommage,_ se dit Le Capitaine, en dardant la lance vers le ciel.

Aussitôt jaillirent des éclairs et un vacarme tonitruant emplirent leurs oreilles, un son que reconnut immédiatement Jack. L'objet était brûlant entre ses mains mais il se sentait incapable de le lâcher.

- A terre !

Il poussa Alonso au sol alors qu'il se jetait sur le trottoir en plantant la lance dans le goudron pour s'ancrer. Il savait ce qui sifflait au-dessus de sa tête, une ouverture de faille. Il n'avait pas fait des années lumières de voyage pour se faire avaler dans le temps et l'espace. Il était revenu pour reprendre sa place dans ce monde. Il plaqua de sa main libre, la tête curieuse d'Alonso qui se soulevait pour regarder.

- Ferme les yeux, il n'y a rien à voir ! ordonna Jack.

Le commandant obéit, tandis que le Capitaine plongeait son regard dans le vortex qui se créait. Il vit un monde prendre couleur et forme derrière un rideau iridescent, changeant, fascinant. C'était un monde de flammes, comme l'univers décrit par Jonah Bevan. Jack résista à l'attraction de la faille qui voulait les avaler dans sa tourmente brûlante. Il raffermit sa prise sur la lance, sentant le corps d'Alonso échapper à sa main. Les pans de son manteau claquèrent, Alonso s'accrocha à lui tandis que sa casquette disparaissait dans le vortex. La lance frémit puis la faille se referma brutalement avec un sifflement rageur. Jack se releva sans comprendre, puis aida Alonso à se lever à son tour.

- C'était quoi ça ? Capitaine, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- C'était une ouverture de faille.

- Et c'est contre cela que vous luttez ? fit Alonso d'une voix un peu trop aigüe, mais c'est terrifiant.

Jack haussa les épaules, comme blasé, alors qu'intérieurement, son cœur battait violemment. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une ouverture de faille d'aussi près. C'était terrifiant, en effet mais aussi enivrant. Il arracha la lance du sol. Il la sentit vibrer dans sa main comme si elle était encore connectée à la faille. Pour lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il déboucla son bracelet d'un air soucieux. La lecture des chiffres qui défilaient à toute vitesse ne lui disait rien qui vaille. C'était vraiment un objet étrange, l'artefact le plus puissant qu'il n'avait jamais tenu en main. A qui pouvait-il bien appartenir ? Quelle espèce avait créé cet objet ?

Son manipulateur ne put lui apprendre grand chose de plus. Il aurait bien besoin des appareils qui se trouvaient autrefois au Hub. Son cœur se serra. A rouler à travers Cardiff, au cours d'une échappée belle délirante, il en oubliait la réalité, il n'y avait plus de Hub, plus de collègues généreux et attentifs.

Son visage se renfrogna. Alonso comprit qu'il accusait à nouveau le contrecoup d'une émotion cruelle. Depuis deux mois qu'il côtoyait le beau capitaine, il avait compris que cet homme n'était pas, absolument pas, ce qu'il montrait. Il envoyait une jolie face et un sourire charmeur à qui le reluquait. Mais il cachait sous cette façade étincelante des profondeurs bien sombres, pleines de douleurs et de déception. Oh, cela ne se voyait guère au premier coup d'œil, un froncement de sourcil, une ligne amère de la mâchoire, vite chassés par un sourire ravageur. Mais Alonso commençait à bien connaître. Il le vit se reprendre avec une grimace.

- Ok rejoignons Gwen, nous allons lui faire une drôle de surprise.

- Et que faisons-nous pour cet artefact ? demanda Alonso.

Jack soupira en regardant la lance. Il pouvait essayer de bloquer le fonctionnement temporairement à l'aide de son bracelet. Il appuya sur différents boutons d'un air pensif. Il sentait que la lance et la faille étaient liées, mais faute d'instruments de mesures pour le confirmer, il ne préférait pas s'avancer. Il repensa aux weevils et à leurs singuliers comportements. Ils étaient bien différents des weevils dont il avait mené souvent la chasse. Ces derniers étaient comme des soldats, animés d'une intelligence peu commune. Il resta perdu dans ses pensées tout en reprenant le volant de la pauvre Deux-chevaux qui n'en demandait pas tant. Alonso prit place à l'avant, avec une grimace. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment le moyen de transport le plus vendu du vingtième siècle. Jack conduisit plus posément à travers la ville, ils arrivèrent bientôt sur la placette où Gwen louait son appartement quelques mois plus tôt. Un rapide coup d'œil lui sur les libellés de l'entrée lui apprit qu'un nouveau locataire s'y était installé.

- Vous ne savez pas où elle habite ? demanda Alonso avec une once de dépit dans la voix.

- Plus maintenant, concéda Jack avec une grimace, mais je vais appeler Andy Davidson. C'est un de ses amis, il va pouvoir nous aider, fit Jack en composant le 119 avec le plus grand naturel.

- Agent Hears, je vous écoute, fit une voix féminine, Votre appel pourra être enregistré dans le cadre d'une démarche qualité de nos services.

- Oh, d'accord, dit Jack en levant les yeux au ciel, la police Galloise se métamorphosait elle aussi.

- Souhaitez-vous reporter un crime ? Êtes-vous victime ou témoin ?

- Je souhaiterais parler à l'agent Davidson, Andy Davidson.

- Je vous passe le Sergent Derek, monsieur, fit l'agent Hears avant de le mettre en attente.

Jack roula des yeux, on osait le mettre en attente, lui le Capitaine. La ville avait bien changée.

- Il ne travaille plus dans nos services, monsieur, dit la voix bourrue du sergent qui reprenait son appel.

- Il a démissionné ? demanda Jack en fronçant des sourcils.

- Non, il a été mis en retraite administrative, s'entendit-il répondre.

- Pour quelles raison ?

- Insubordination, refus d'obtempérer.

- Quel dommage ! fit Jack, Un homme si doux…

- Tout à fait, monsieur. Peut-être que je peux vous aider ?

- Je cherchais à joindre Mrs Gwen Williams, une ancienne collègue à vous.

- Ah, la petite Gwen, une brunette qui est partie pour les Forces Spéciales ?

- Oui, tout à fait, les Forces Spéciales de Cardiff, dit Jack en souriant, vous la connaissez, Sergent Derek ?

- Oui, elle a toujours été chic avec moi.

- Savez-vous où elle habite ? l'interrogea Jack d'une voix douce, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- Bien sûr, je peux trouver, mais qui la demande ? demanda le Sergent, d'une voix qui indiquait qu'il commençait à se méfier, malgré la voix chaleureuse.

- Je suis un vieil ami, je passais en ville et je voulais la rencontrer.

- Et pour cela vous appelez le 119 et demandez après l'Agent Davidson, la voix était tout à fait méfiante, hostile maintenant. Sauf votre respect, vous êtes cinglé !

Jack soupira sous le regard d'Alonso qui ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se passait.

- Ok, Autorisation Harkness ! Jack ! 4-7-4-3-1-7, énonça-t-il en espérant que son ancienne accréditation soit toujours dans les dossiers de la police. Torchwood.

- Harkness, ok, mais Torchwood, vous n'êtes plus sur la baie maintenant. Je veux dire, l'armée y est mais j'ai entendu dire que vous opériez depuis la banlieue. Faut dire qu'il y a toujours du grabuge avec vous.

- L'adresse des Williams, s'il vous plaît, dit Jack en coupant court aux bavardages du sergent Derek.

- 7, Beven Street, hé, c'est dans la banlieue, ça.

- Merci, Sergent, dit le Capitaine, raccrochant au nez de l'agent de police.

- Alors ? fit Alonso, resté silencieux jusque là.

- Eh bien, j'ai son adresse, et j'ai le sentiment que quelqu'un nous a fait des cachotteries !

* * *

A suivre...

* si quelqu'un trouve, une surprise à gagner !


	11. Les examens d'Anto

**Disclaimer** : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

**Béta** : Arianrhod

**NB :** Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Il s'agit de la suite d'Entropia et dans la peau de Jack (prologue), que vous trouverez sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 **

**les examens d'Anto  
**

* * *

Anto dormit jusqu'au moment où William et Johnson revinrent de leur ronde en ville. Il fut réveillé par une bonne odeur de café qui lui chatouillait agréablement le nez. Il cligna des yeux et vit se promener devant lui une tasse. Il tendit la main et happa la porcelaine blanche.

Il se redressa et vit le géant noir accroupi à ses côtés. Il se trouvait dans le coin repos, allongé sur un lit qui sentait le désinfectant. Il regarda Will sans comprendre.

- Je t'ai seulement couché, n'aie pas peur, dit William avec un large sourire, tu t'es endormi devant mon ordinateur.

- Désolé, murmura Anto en se redressant, hé, il est bon. Je croyais que vous n'en aviez pas.

- Il y en a chez Starbucks, Ellis m'a dit que tu étais un fan de café. Je te l'ai seulement versé dans une tasse.

- Starbucks, connais pas.

- ça viendra, allez debout et un peu de courage. Ellis n'en peut plus. Il veut absolument terminer tes examens, apparemment analyser ton sang pour la troisième fois n'a pas suffi à le calmer.

- ça c'est parce qu'il aime me voir nu.

- ouais, certainement quand tu te seras remplumé, parce que là, ce n'est pas beau. Juste triste.

Anto leva un sourcil mortifié, Will sourit désolé.

Ellis l'attendait en trépignant, le café ne valait rien à l'homoncule, qui s'agitait devant sa paillasse. Anto s'étira lentement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit d'examen, puis s'allonger. Il prit son temps, agaçant le médecin.

- Je devrais peut-être manger avant, supputa-t-il, en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

- haha, très drôle, mais c'est que tu es comique lorsque tu es reposé.

- J'avais besoin de recharger mes batteries, c'est tout, dit-il avec un regard sombre.

Ellis prit en compte l'avertissement, il ne voulait pas entendre parler de son émotion en rencontrant Rhiannon.

- Sans doute, mais je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer cet épuisement. Ce n'est pas normal. Bon, je commence par une bonne nouvelle, tu n'es pas enceint.

Anto cligna des yeux, il avait un sens de l'humour particulier, celui-ci.

- Excuse-moi, c'est à force de m'occuper de Gwen. Au moins, tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de tes chevilles, de ton tour de hanche ou de ton humeur fluctuante. Bon, la mauvaise, tu as un déséquilibre hormonal conséquent, qui évidemment n'a rien à voir avec la grossesse. Tu as des protéines protéases étranges. Je n'ai jamais vu cela. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Mais j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle, tu es vivant.

- Ah oui, tant mieux, parce que là, je commençais à me croire à l'article de la mort.

- non, tu es vivant, mais mon scanner montre une grave transformation de ton ADN. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as subi exactement mais cela a laissé des séquelles. Je ne sais pas si seul le repos suffira. Tu es trop maigre, dit-il en lui pinçant le bras, il va falloir que tu reprennes un entraînement physique, tu as perdu trop de muscle et trop rapidement.

- Je sais, mon cher parasite n'a pas bien pris soin de mon corps. Mais cette anomalie chromosomique, je l'avais avant qu'il arrive, depuis que je suis revenu d'ici, la première fois.

- ah... ton parasite a laissé des traces, c'est sûr, continua Ellis, sans l'écouter. Ton corps est épuisé, tu ne tiens que par les nerfs. Mais parlons un peu, ressens-tu certaines choses ?

- Essayes-tu de jouer au psy avec moi ?

- je vois que tu as lu tout mon cv, étonnant, non ? Mais nous je ne parlais pas psychologiquement. J'ai suivi votre conversation hier et je t'observe depuis ce matin. Donc, je sais que ce n'a pas été facile pour toi. Tu souffres de syndromes post-traumatiques à cause de la mort de ton équipe. Ce qui est normal. Mais je parlais plutôt du plan physiologique. Que ressens-tu ?

Ellis pencha la tête de côté, ses cheveux hérissés autour de sa tête comme un pissenlit noir agrandissait son visage. Il darda ses yeux curieux dans les siens. Anto remarqua à nouveau les lentilles de contact. Tout ce qu'il montrait de lui était intentionnel.

Il avait beau avoir l'air bizarre, comme une sauterelle sautillante. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver étrangement efficace, digne de confiance.

- Ce que je ressens ? Ok. J'ai froid, tout le temps froid, glacé de l'intérieur, la peau pourtant bouillante. Je sens des fourmillements sous ma peau, comme des aiguilles de glace.

- OK, dit le médecin en le notant.

- Les jambes, ma jambe droite surtout, mon épaule.

- C'est curieux, je ne sens rien à la palpation, dit Ellis en le touchant, pas de grosseur, pas de nodule, y'a quand même quelque chose de bizarre. Retire ta combi.

- Encore ? Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès.

- bien sûr que non, fit le petit homme, encore que je ne répugne pas à contempler les beaux spécimens. Encore que Bébé soit le clou de ma collection. Ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal, murmura-t-il, je pourrais te tuer.

Anto ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il ne se moqua pas, ce qui plut à Ellis.

- je plaisante, je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Enfin, pas de mes mains. Mais tu pourras le caresser tout à l'heure, tu verras, c'est tout doux, les écailles. A poil mais tu peux garder tes sous-vêtements. Pour le moment.

Anto s'exécuta. Le médecin était curieux mais il valait mieux lui obéir. Il s'empara d'un thermomètre frontal et le posa sur la cuisse d'Anto.

- 35°, pas normal.

Il posa le thermomètre sur la peau du dos.

- 37,1 ° normal.

Il posa l'objet sur un tatouage inachevé.

- 34°, il te manque la fin ? 35° sous le fessier.

- Longue histoire.

- T'es vraiment pas normal. Il faut que tu passes un pet scan. Ce sera plus complet que ce que je peux faire ici. Il faut que je comprenne pourquoi certaines parties de ton corps sont aussi froides. Cancer ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ça vient peut-être de ton alien ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Non, je sens cela que depuis qu'il est parti, avant je ne ressentais rien, physiquement.

- Je vois, fit le jeune homme de sa voix flutée.

Il ne dit plus rien, auscultant le dos délié d'Anto. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés. Anto eut la conviction que le jeune médecin androgyne ne lui disait pas tout. Mais lui-même ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il savait que ces zones n'étaient pas dues à la présence de son parasite. Il attendit simplement, sentant le froid thermomètre se poser sur sa peau.

- Ok, Pet scan, à Sainte Marie, ils ont tout l'équipement nécessaire. Will, tu l'emmènes. Toi, tu rhabilles.

Anto entendit soupirer le dit Will.

- Allez, tu n'as qu'à le déposer, je m'occupe de lui prendre le RDV.

- Viens, Anto, si on ne part pas maintenant, il va être impossible !

- Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si je n'ai pas l'équipement nécessaire, articula Ellis.

- Ce n'est pas la mienne non plus et pourtant, c'est moi qui dois le conduire à l'hôpital.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas sortir ! cria Ellis alors que les deux hommes sortaient par la porte du garage. William attrapa un téléphone portable et le jeta à Anto avec un clin d'oeil.

- Ellis, tu n'es une poule mouillée !

- Pourquoi ne peut-il pas sortir ?

- Agoraphobie, il ne sort jamais d'ici, pas même pour monter à l'étage. C'est dommage quand on sait combien de temps il se met à se préparer le matin. Rien que pour se faire cette tête, il doit mettre une heure.

- ça lui va bien, dit Anto en esquissant une grimace amusée.

- Tu as de drôles de goûts, enfin, si tu le dis, je le préfère au naturel.

- A quoi ressemble-t-il en réalité ?

- A un vrai ange, mais il se hait.

- On se hait tous quelque part.

- Pas autant que lui ! Mais j'imagine qu'être un génie de petite taille, ça doit être dur.

- ça pourrait être pire, dit Anto d'un ton moqueur.

- Ah ouais ?

- Il pourrait être un extraterrestre.

William éclata de rire. Il riait encore en entrant dans le SUV qui avait certainement dû connaitre de meilleures années.

- bon, vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi ? fit la voix d'Ellis dans l'intercom, faisant sursauter Anto.

William avait l'air habitué à ce genre d'appel, car il ne sourcilla pas une seule fois.

- Ellis, mon bel Ellis, si tu n'étais pas aussi jeune, je te dirais bien d'aller te faire foutre, Mais ton jeune âge te protège.

- Pfff. fit Ellis en remplissant le SUV de parasites. Anto, tu as RDV à St Mary à 18h30. J'ai permuté avec une patiente qui venait vérifier l'étanchéité de ses implants mammaires. Elle peut attendre. J'ai téléchargé un dossier médical dans leur système pour que les techniciens ne se doutent de rien. De toute manière, une fois qu'Anto sera dans le scanner, je prendrais le contrôle de la machine. Cela me permettra de voir ce qui cause ces étranges zones froides.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y aura aucune données sur moi accessibles pour les... extérieurs, fit Anto d'un ton ferme. Je ne suis pas sensé être ici.

- Ne crains rien, je sais ce que je fais.

- Je confirme, Il a déjà fait ça pour moi. Enfin pas un scanner, c'était seulement des radios.

- Justement. C'était plus compliqué, l'ordinateur n'était pas relié au réseau. Il a fallu que je parle aux docteurs. Là, c'est du gâteau.

- Si tu le dis, fit Anto en jetant l'éponge.

Après tout, l'étrange jeune homme avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas la première fois de toute évidence.

William écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur. Le véhicule rugit et bondit hors de l'allée comme une balle de fusil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Anto qui n'avait même pas frémi. Il avait vraiment des nerfs d'acier.

- Will ?

- Oui, p'tit gars ? Que veux-tu ? demanda William avec un grand sourire en donnant un grand coup de volant pour dépasser un véhicule trop lent à son goût. Qui pouvait encore conduire une deux-chevaux au 21ème siècle, franchement ?

- Arrête de balloter mon patient, comme ça ! Et puis, le SUV ne va pas supporter cela longtemps. Tu as encore oublié de le mettre en révision.

-Et c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

- Oui et aussi pour te dire de ne pas te montrer sous un mauvais jour à notre nouveau collègue.

- Parce que tu penses qu'il va rester ? demanda Will en louchant sur Anto.

- Je l'espère, car il est intéressant.

- Donnez une énigme médicale à Ellis et il vous adopte, dit-il en roulant des yeux. Profites-en, Anto, Ellis n'accorde pas sa confiance si facilement.

- Moi, je ne suis pas idiot, vitupéra le médecin, Anto a été le chef de Torchwood chez lui. Il sait ce que cela implique. Donc, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, jusqu'à un certain point.

- Ok, Ellis, je comprends. Dis, on vient d'arriver. On passe sous quel nom ?

- John, c'est simple non ?

- ok, ok, fit William, Bon à tout à l'heure, inutile que tu continues à jacasser dans l'intercom.

- J'aime bien savoir ce que tu fais. D'ailleurs, as-tu installé la vidéo dans la voiture de l'Agent ?

- oui, comme dans la mienne et celle de Rhys. Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment utile !

- j'aime garder un oeil sur vous tous.

- T'es une vrai mère poule !

- cotcotcot.

Et Ellis coupa l'intercom au grand soulagement de William. Il avait beau aimer Ellis, parfois celui-ci se montrait perturbant, notamment avec sa paranoïa et son besoin de tout contrôler.

oOoOo

Après une vingtaine de minutes passés à deviser tranquillement, ils arrivèrent au parking de l'hôpital et William guida Anto vers le bâtiment blanc qui étalait sa grande façade sous le soleil couchant, voilé par la pollution. Ils marchaient lentement, car malgré sa sieste improvisée, Anto se fatiguait très vite. Mais il était impatient de passer ce scanner et d'enfin savoir ce qui clochait chez lui. Certainement beaucoup de choses, vivre pendant deux ans avec un parasite dans le corps, cela devait laisser des traces importantes, susceptible d'intriguer un petit génie irascible.

Du hall d'entrée, William l'entraîna vers la partie de l'hôpital où se trouvait le scanner. Ils passèrent devant de nombreuses salles d'examen. Puis William le laissa dans une salle d'attente, juste le temps de leur rapporter deux thés au citron. Il lui en offrit un.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de moins mauvais dans le coin. J'aime bien ce goût finalement.

Anto ne dit rien, la courte balade l'avait épuisé. Il réchauffait ses doigts autour du gobelet en plastique sans se résoudre à l'avaler.

- Monsieur John ? C'est à vous, dit une jeune infirmière, lui faisant signe de l'accompagner.

La vingtaine, les lèvres cerises et une queue de cheval blonde qui lui caressait la nuque, elle était une publicité vivante pour les établissements hospitaliers de la région. Il l'écouta attentivement lui donner les consignes pour passer le scanner. Pas de métal, sous-vêtement et ne pas bouger pendant que l'appareil était en marche.

Elle lui adressa un charmant sourire alors qu'il la remerciait.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner un coup de main, dit-elle en minaudant, vous avez l'air épuisé.

Il sourit, avec un zeste de son ancienne séduction et la jeune fille rougit.

- Je vais me débrouiller. Merci, dit Anto en s'enfermant dans le cubicule.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et sortit par l'autre porte.

L'appareil était impressionnant, flambant neuf, doté sûrement de toutes les options, que désirait Ellis.

- Allongez-vous sur la table d'examen, dit une voix tombant d'un haut-parleur.

Il obéit, aidé par l'infirmière au petit sourire. Elle avait des formes appétissantes, mais Anto se sentait bien trop fatigué pour continuer à flirter.

- Très bien, monsieur John, ne bougez pas. Le plateau va entrer dans le cylindre. La procédure est indolore mais il ne faut pas que vous bougiez.

- Très bien.

Anto subit l'exploration. Cela dura à peine un quart d'heure. Puis le plateau ressortit et l'infirmière entra à nouveau.

- Vous pouvez aller vous rhabiller, Monsieur, dit l'infirmière, avec un sourire un peu crispé. Nous allons préparer votre dossier pour votre médecin traitant.

Anto se méfia instantanément. Il n'aimait pas le regard qu'elle lui lançait, entre peur et intérêt malsain.

- Le Docteur Marteens souhaiterait vous rencontrer. Prenez la seconde porte sur la gauche en sortant. Ils vous attendent.

- Très bien, dit-il en entrant dans le cubicule, et mon ami ?

- Votre ami est reparti, il a dit qu'il avait une urgence.

Elle avait les yeux fuyants en lui disant cela. Il se méfia davantage. Il s'habilla rapidement, enfila ses chaussures et laissa son manteau accroché à la patère. Il sortit. William n'était pas là, évidemment, mais l'infirmière l'attendait, prête à l'escorter. Ses yeux regardaient partout, enregistrant ce qui se passer dans le couloir. Pas de trace de William mais trois hommes qui avaient tout l'air de militaires se tenaient près de l'ascenseur et des escaliers, surveillant les allées et venues.

Anto commença à suivre l'infirmière avant de rebrousser chemin en disant "j'ai oublié mon manteau".

Les hommes avaient réagi à sa brusque volte-face. C'était bien après lui, qu'ils en avaient. Il entra dans le sas à nouveau, attrapa sa veste et ouvrit la porte du scanner. Il se précipita vers le fond de la pièce. L'autre porte avait été fermée. Il jura. Il prit le téléphone de la salle d'examen. Il y avait une tonalité. Il fit le 0 pour sortir du réseau de l'hôpital, puis le numéro de William qu'il avait appris en lisant les dossiers. Cela sonna dans le vide. Il appela Ellis qui décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?

- Ellis, c'est Anto.

- Ant' mais comment ? Où est Will ? S'inquiéta l'homoncule.

- Je ne sais pas, soit parti chercher du thé, soit on a un problème.

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Will ne t'a pas laissé un portable.

Anto se maudit d'avoir oublié le téléphone glissé dans son manteau, il l'alluma.

- J'ai un doute sur l'infirmière et il y a des militaires qui semblent me suivre.

- Tu as fini tes examens ? demanda Ellis, je n'ai pas encore tes résultats, il y a un problème de réseaux.

Anto entendit le bruit caractéristique des touches du clavier.

- Rien sur l'infirmière. Tu es plus méfiant que moi, dis-moi.

- Peut-être, dit Anto d'un ton las, je dois aller voir les médecins. Apparemment ils veulent me parler.

- Curieux, dit Ellis, normalement ils font les examens mais ne demande pas à parler aux patients.

Anto l'entendit frapper à toutes vitesses sur son clavier.

- Oh, oh, tu as raison, j'ai réussi à me connecter au système de vidéosurveillance de l'hôpital. Tu as raison de te méfier. Tu suscites de l'attention. Ta gentille infirmière parle en ce moment aux trois militaires. Elle montre une porte, celle qui mène au sas. Attends, ce sont des membres de UNIT.

- Unit ? Gwen en a parlé, ils sont de notre côté, non ?

- Mouais, dit Ellis, normalement. Mais on ne leur dit pas tout non plus. Gwen ne fait confiance qu'à Martha Jones-Smith. Elle se méfie des autres.

- Et après c'est moi qui suis trop méfiant !

- On ne l'est jamais trop ! dit Ellis, et puis Torchwood est sensé être secret.

- Où est Williams ?

- Apparemment au 5ème, dans la salle de repos du personnel, je l'appelle immédiatement. Il devait rester avec toi.

- L'appel de la chair fraîche, peut-être ? tenta Anto en matière de plaisanterie, mais la bordée d'injure qui suivit lui confirma ce qu'il pensait, Ellis était jaloux de l'attention que William pouvait apporter à d'autres.

Le médecin raccrocha sèchement. Anto laissait échapper un petit ricanement. Il ouvrit la porte au moment où l'infirmière tentait de l'ouvrir. Il lui fit un immense sourire innocent en montrant son manteau.

- Veuillez m'accompagner, je vous prie, dit-elle en le fusillant du regard, le Dr Marteens souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

- A propos de ma santé ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix blanche, secouant sa queue de cheval

« Donc, non, c'est autre chose, les radios sûrement ou de mon passage clandestin » se dit Anto en la scrutant du regard.

Il lui montra les trois soldats qui patientaient au bout du couloir.

- Et que viennent faire ces militaires ici ?

- Juste une question de sécurité, éluda-t-elle, en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Anto vit William descendre les escaliers et lui faire signe que tout allait bien. L'infirmière le fit entrer dans un bureau libellé au nom de Dr Marteens.

* * *

A suivre (je sais, c'est court mais bonne nouvelle, j'ai bien avancé sur mon joli cahier tout neuf)


	12. Gwen et Jack

**Disclaimer** : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

**Béta** : Arianrhod

**NB :** Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Il s'agit de la suite d'Entropia et dans la peau de Jack (prologue), que vous trouverez sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Jack et Gwen  
**

* * *

Le soir tombait à peine, accompagné d'une brume qui nimbait la petite maison de Beven Street, chaudement illuminée. Le Capitaine gara sa petite deux-chevaux décapotée devant l'allée. Il observait l'entrée de brique. C'était une petite maison de banlieue toute simple posée sur un sous-sol.

Jack poussa à nouveau un lourd soupir au grand amusement de son ami. Jack se rappela la dernière fois qu'il était revenu auprès de son équipe alors qu'il les avait abandonné à leur sort pour suivre le Tardis et le docteur jusqu'au bout de l'univers, littéralement. Toute cette aventure était encore gravée dans son esprit, il avait tant pensé à eux, à leur lutte, à leurs morts sous la domination du Maître. Il avait vécu mille morts, un véritable loisir pour le Maître de le tuer encore et encore. Il avait connu l'angoisse de les savoir en danger, sans pouvoir agir. Le pire était cette totale impuissance face à leur sort, incapable de les sauver, incapable de se sauver.

Les Toclophanes lui avaient tout pris, et tout lui avait été rendu par le Docteur, par son magnifique et impossible ami. Il n'avait jamais rien dit sur ce voyage, gardant au fond du cœur la souffrance de les avoir sus mort. Il n'avait rien dit, jusqu'à ce que Martha les rejoigne. La jeune femme n'avait pas pu garder pour elle, son rôle, celui de Jack, ses souffrances et son désespoir. Ianto lui avait arraché la vérité littéralement par la suite. Il n'avait jamais pu comprendre qu'il était revenu pour lui, s'accrochant à la version qui lui plaisait le plus, Jack était revenu pour toute l'équipe.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était pour Gwen qu'il revenait. Il se redressa, sembla prendre sa décision et sortit de la voiture en claquant la portière violemment pour la refermer. La pauvre antiquité verte et jaune n'avait pas supporté le traitement qu'il lui avait imposé. Il s'empara de la lance, qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner dans le véhicule. Alonso le suivit.

- Souhaitez-vous que je vous introduise ? demanda-t-il en voyant Jack hésiter à sonner.

Jack écarquilla les yeux, mais le regard faussement candide de Frame lui confirma le jeu de mot tout à fait volontaire.

- Bien évidemment, mais prends ton temps, sois doux.

Alonso esquissa un sourire charmeur, la proximité de Jack semblait l'avoir particulièrement électrisé pour toute une vie.

- n'oubliez pas vous m'avez promis un bar.

- un verre, mais pas qu'un ! répondit Jack avec un sourire narquois, tu ne me feras pas tomber deux fois dans le même piège.

- Comme c'est regrettable, murmura Alonso en souriant en retour.

Jack s'apprêta à sonner à la porte des Williams, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Gwen apparut, campée solidement sur ses deux jambes, le menton et le ventre en avant. Elle paraissait en colère. Jack lui décocha un sourire radieux mais légèrement tremblant.

- c'est moi, dit-il simplement, étonné par l'accueil réfrigérant.

- Je le vois bien et accompagné, évidemment. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas de ta part ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils à la vue d'Alonso, troublé sur le seuil. Tu sembles avoir trouvé la paix que tu souhaitais dans de nouveaux bras ?

Elle laissait éclater sa colère et sa douleur. Jack ne chercha pas à fuir mais ses reproches le blessaient. Cela heurtait la joie qu'il ressentait en la voyant si belle, si épanouie dans une robe parme qui lui allait à ravir.

- Gwen, souffla-t-il douloureusement avant de la prendre entre ses bras.

Tout d'abord interdite, elle se laissa faire. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était enceinte pour qu'ils ne cessent de lui faire des câlins ? D'abord Anto et maintenant Jack. Elle se crispa dans les bras du Capitaine qui profitait de son odeur chaude, de son corps tendu contre le sien. Elle lui avait manqué, comme tous lui manquaient. Mais elle était vivante, grognon mais vivante. Elle le repoussa le visage grave.

- Qu'as-tu ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? dit-il avec son inimitable sourire charmeur.

- Non... enfin, si, entre Jack. Vous aussi, Monsieur. C'est juste que c'est bien compliqué à expliquer surtout sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu m'inquiètes, dit Jack en pénétrant dans le hall et embrassant d'un seul regard le rez-de-chaussée chaleureux.

Il s'y sentait bien. Tout lui faisait penser à Gwen et son empathie, le souci qu'elle avait des autres. Il y avait même des photos de lui et de l'équipe. Rhys avait dû prendre cela froidement, se dit-il.

- Asseyez-vous, voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

Elle s'activa dans la cuisine comme pour échapper aux regards de ses visiteurs.

- Café pour moi, dit Jack.

- Comme toujours, hein ? J'en ai de ce midi, ça te va ?

- Oui, très bien.

- Et pour ton jeune ami ? demanda-t-elle, bougonne.

- Alonso, il s'agit du Commandant Alonso Frame, dit Jack, un thé ou bien il sera intenable ce soir.

Jack entendit des tasses s'entrechoquer nerveusement. Il avait toujours ce pouvoir sur elle, celui de la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Capitaine, vous embarrassez votre amie, lui reprocha Alonso, observant les retrouvailles d'un air troublé.

Cela ne se déroulait pas exactement comme il l'avait espéré. Pourtant Jack Harkness paraissait à son aise. Il retira son lourd manteau et le déposa sur le fauteuil, posant la lance contre le mur. Il s'assit sur le sofa, d'un air avantageux.

- Tu es joliment installée, vous avez acheté la maison ?

Jack affectait un ton détendu mais il était loin d'être aussi serein qu'il ne le paraissait. Alonso s'assit auprès de lui, à une distance propre à faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il n'était en rien ce qu'elle croyait. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son ventre. Gwen revint avec un plateau lourdement chargé, thé, café, scones, biscuit. Alonso se leva aussitôt pour l'aider.

- Merci Alonso, dit-elle.

- Ce n'est rien.

Ils s'installèrent autour de ce five o'clock tea improvisé. Les yeux de Gwen couvaient l'orage, mais elle restait calme, servant les deux hommes avec délicatesse. Les yeux de Jack furetaient à la recherche d'informations. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Que lui cachait-elle ? Depuis son arrivée, elle n'était pas elle-même. Elle ne l'avait même pas frappé !

Il remarqua les piles de dossiers sur la table du living, le réseau Torchwood qui tournait sur les ordinateurs allumés devant une chaise confortable. Il sourit à Gwen.

- Tu as été drôlement occupée à ce que je vois, dit-il en montrant les dossiers en désordre.

- Oui, fit la jeune femme, laconique, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle en ton absence.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? demanda Jack en prenant sa tasse en main, soufflant sur la vapeur qui s'en échappait.

- Tu n'étais pas en état de m'écouter, dit-elle en écartant les doigts pour masser son ventre douloureux.

Alonso la regardait comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus extraordinaire du monde. Il la buvait du regard. Jack s'en sentit curieusement jaloux de l'attention qu'il portait à la jeune femme. Gwen releva la tête interrogatrice.

- Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ?

Jack rit soudain, Alonso le regarda sans comprendre.

- Le Commandant Frame vient de la planête Sto, les naissances sont très, très rares là-bas. Ils vouent un culte aux femmes enceintes. Alors en voir une de si près, c'est comme si un chrétien rencontrait Jésus.

Gwen sourit au jeune homme totalement sous le charme.

- Vous voulez le toucher ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- vraiment ? dit Alonso, bouche bée, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Oh, c'est bizarre.

- oui, Miss William bouge beaucoup en ce moment.

- tout le caractère de sa mère, tenta de plaisanter Jack, conscient de la tension qui régnait entre eux.

Gwen fondit en voyant ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, mais cela lui était tellement difficile.

- Jack, je suis si heureuse que tu sois de retour ! reprit la jeune femme en secouant la tête, j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter.

- A commencer par ce que tu me caches exactement !

Elle soupira, elle ne pouvait rien lui dissimuler longtemps.

- J'ai tenté de remettre sur pied une structure proche de Torchwood. Jack, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire il y a deux mois. Tu dois revenir, travailler avec nous. On a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Alonso regarda Jack avec un sourire moqueur.

- Apparemment, vous êtes plus attendu que vous ne le pensiez, Capitaine, fit le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur.

- Comment ? fit Gwen surprise.

- Notre ami était angoissé à l'idée que vous ne souhaiteriez pas le voir.

- Jack, souffla Gwen, comment peux-tu croire cela ? Si j'ai fait tout cela, c'est pour toi. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu abandonnerais, pas réellement. Quand tu m'as renvoyée à Cardiff, tu m'as demandée de m'occuper de la famille de Ianto. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser la ville sans protection, pas avec tout ce que j'ai vu, tout ce que je sais. J'ai tout fait pour organiser une structure dont tu pourrais être fier. Mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter et tu es parti, en disant que le monde ressemblait à un cimetière et que plus rien ne t'y attachait. Que tu devais passer à une nouvelle page de ta vie ! Tu m'as fait mal en disant cela. C'était comme si tout mes efforts avaient été inutiles.

- Gwen, je suis désolé, dit Jack, mortifié, je ne savais pas.

- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à revenir ? Pourquoi reviens-tu maintenant ?

- Je n'en avais pas encore terminé avec toi, avec Torchwood. Le monde a toujours besoin de protection, il doit être préparé aux changements qui ne manqueront pas d'arriver. Etre face à des extraterrestres sera de plus en plus fréquent jusqu'à ce que l'humanité soit prête à les recevoir, réellement. Et puis, cet homme m'a aidé à y voir un peu plus clair.

Alonso rougit sous le regard vert de Gwen. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore écarté tous ses soupçons. Il aurait aimé pourtant, mais Jack n'avait jamais accepté. Flirter, oui, réchauffer ses nuits solitaires, non. C'était dommage, mais il commençait à se faire à l'idée que le Capitaine avait encore besoin de temps pour oublier, pour accepter d'avancer dans sa vie sentimentale. Il regrettait sincèrement, car un homme aussi intense ne pouvait pas être aussi solitaire. Il avait été ébloui par sa personne depuis le premier regard échangé dans ce bar de cette planète et chaque facette qu'il découvrait ne l'attirait que davantage. Il s'agita inconfortablement sous le regard de Gwen qui se demandait bien ce que Jack pouvait trouver à ce jeune officier, si ce n'est l'uniforme.

- Vous l'avez aidé à y voir plus clair ? demanda Gwen d'un air suspicieux, Comment ?

- Nous avons parlé, seulement parlé, dit le jeune homme en levant les mains, à ma grande déception. Votre Capitaine avait beaucoup de choses à exprimer.

- Et Alonso est une personne dotée d'un grand sens de l'écoute, ajouta Jack. Il m'amuse. C'est aussi un très bon pilote.

- Je n'ai fait qu'accompagner le Capitaine Harkness pour son retour.

- Qu'as-tu Jack, demanda Gwen, en voyant son ami se figer et s'étouffer sur la première gorgée de café qu'il avalait.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en déglutissant bruyamment. Alonso et Gwen se tournèrent vers lui. Il regardait à présent son café avec stupéfaction. Il le termina avec un grognement de satisfaction.

- Eh bien, Jack, rit Gwen, c'est à croire que tu n'as jamais bu de café durant ton voyage !

- Si, bien sûr, mais pas comme celui-ci, c'est... non ?

- Je sais, fit Gwen en évitant son regard, on croirait le sien.

- De qui parlez-vous, demanda Alonso alors qu'un ange sombre les survolait.

- Du meilleur café de la ville, répondit Jack avec une grimace entre rire et chagrin.

- Du meilleur ami que j'ai eu, répondit Gwen en le regardant, ses yeux s'embuant.

- Votre fantôme, fit Alonso, dépité, il faisait un meilleur café que moi ?

- Ce que tu appelles café, n'en est pas en réalité, répondit Jack en le fixant, moqueur. Ça, c'est un vrai café, équilibré, puissant, élégant quoique trop réchauffé. Ianto t'a donné sa recette ?

- Non, dit Gwen d'un air embarrassé. Anto John l'a préparé, tu te rappelles de lui ? Le chef de Torchwood dans l'autre dimension. Celui que nous avons rencontré en 2005.

- Notre ami d'Entropia ? dit Jack, fronçant les sourcils. Que devient-il ?

- Sais-tu que tu es le seul à appeler son monde Entropia ? dit Gwen, éludant pour mieux préparer ce qu'elle avait à lui apprendre.

- Bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi parles-tu de lui ?

- Il est de retour parmi nous, depuis hier. Faut croire que c'est la semaine des retours, dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur son ventre. Mais ce qu'il nous a appris est très dérangeant.

- La Terre est en danger ?

- Comment le sais-tu, s'étonna la future mère.

- Parce que la Terre est toujours en danger, fit gravement le Capitaine. Mais je croyais que le mur entre les dimensions ne devait pas être franchi.

- Il a traversé entre nos deux mondes parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, toute la population de son monde a disparue, dit-elle en mesurant ses mots. Il était seul.

Jack marqua un temps d'arrêt, lisant dans ses yeux, la nouvelle qui le bouleversa.

- Jake ! murmura-t-il doucement.

- Je suis désolé, dit Gwen en se penchant vers lui, trop gênée par son ventre pour lui prendre la main.

Il avait un visage de cendre. Il nous a appris qu'un danger atroce menaçait notre monde.

- Il est venu pour nous aider à nous défendre, reprit-elle doucement.

- Alors qu'il a échoué à protéger son monde, riposta Jack sévèrement. Comment peut-il y croire ?

Alonso leva un sourcil. Le Capitaine était visiblement affecté par ce qu'il apprenait. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un dénommé Jake. Que pouvait-il être pour cet homme aux milles secrets ?

- Tu es dur, Jack. A ce qu'il nous a raconté, il n'a pas eu le choix.

- Je veux le voir, si un danger menace la Terre, je veux l'apprendre de sa bouche.

- Il est à St Mary pour passer des examens. Il n'est pas en grande forme au point d'inquiéter Ellis. Je lui demanderai de me prévenir quand il sera de retour avec William.

- Ellis ? demanda Jack, qui est-ce ?

Gwen étouffa un soupir, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû commencer par expliquer qui travaillait avec elle.

- J'ai eu besoin d'aide pour monter cet Institut en ton nom. Ellis est notre médecin, l'Agent Johnson et William Camara s'occupent du terrain. Loïs Habiba me seconde ici. Même Andy et Rhys se rendent utiles.

Elle vit les traits du visage de Jack se durcir, sa bouche se pincer en entendant le nom de Johnson.

- L'agent Johnson ? demanda-t-il avec mépris, celle qui m'a capturé, tué, emprisonné ! Que fais-tu avec elle ? Pourquoi ? Parmi les pires éléments des sbires du gouvernement, tu travailles avec elle ?

- Jack, elle n'est pas comme tu le penses, tenta d'expliquer Gwen à son Capitaine, refusant de l'écouter. Enfin, elle a changé. Elle a été choquée par ce que le gouvernement lui a demandé de faire. Elle ne se le pardonne pas !

- Le remord a touché le cœur d'une mercenaire et tu la crois ! railla Jack, c'est un serpent au sang glacé. Elle te trahira !

- Non, je lui fais confiance, dit Gwen en fronçant les sourcils, elle a entièrement coupé les liens avec le gouvernement comme tu l'as fait toi aussi. Elle est loyale ! Son seul désir est de nous aider.

- Tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance, martela Jack, se rappelant les derniers moments passés avec elle, une horreur qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. _Steven…. Alice_.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu lui en veux autant ! s'exclama Gwen, Mais je lui fais confiance à elle, tout comme à Ellis, Will ou Loïs. Elle a amplement mérité que je lui fasse confiance. Jack, toi parti, il a bien fallu que je m'appuie sur des gens de valeur.

Elle s'énervait, les pommettes enflammées par la colère tandis que Jack la regardait avec désapprobation. Elle avait tout tenté pour reprendre les rênes de Torchwood à Cardiff. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour tenir face à la faille. Elle était humaine, fragile, mortelle, mais déterminée. Bien plus que lui qui avait fui tout cela.

Alonso les dévisageait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour apaiser la querelle qui montait entre les deux amis. Gwen était écarlate et s'agitait nerveusement. Jack était toujours assis dans le sofa, jambes croisés, bras serrés, bouches pincés (bouche pincée). Gwen avait peut-être fait renaître Torchwood de ses cendres mais elle accordait sa confiance un peu trop facilement. Johnson, vraiment ? Elle qui avait le témoin de son choix impuissant. Décider de la mort de son petit-fils pour en sauver des millions. Il était mort aux yeux de sa fille en exécutant son choix. Johnson avait été témoin, pire actrice de ce sacrifice. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il ne voulait plus continuer à discuter. Il ne comprenait plus pourquoi il était venu. Pour quelle raison avait-il cru que Gwen l'attendrait ? Elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule. Elle assumait très bien toute seule. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir ici, dans ce monde auquel il ne pouvait plus faire confiance.

Alonso soupira alors qu'un duel de regard, prunelles vertes contre acier changeant, s'amorçait.

Gwen savait qu'elle avait eu raison. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le Capitaine avait une telle répugnance pour Johnson. La jeune femme avait fait partie des forces du Gouvernement. Mais elle ne pouvait plus travailler avec celui-ci, avait-elle annoncée après l'avoir retrouvé grâce à Loïs. Mais pourquoi exactement ? Elle ne lui avait jamais appris pour quelles raisons elle avait abandonné un poste qui lui avait si longtemps tenu à cœur. Gwen lui faisait confiance, sans pouvoir l'expliquer concrètement. Au delà de son apparence froide, clinique et militaire, elle sentait qu'il y avait un cœur qui battait sous cette dureté. Elle ne pouvait pas se dédire de son choix. Impossible !

La situation aurait été à couteau tiré qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être plus perturbante pour le pauvre Alonso qui n'en menait pas large. Ils ne semblaient plus faire attention à lui, perdu dans ce combat muet.

Un téléphone sonna brisant le silence. Gwen décrocha. Ellis parlait à toute vitesse, mangeant ses mots dans un discours décousu qui fit écarquiller les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle ne dit rien, digérant lentement ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Comment Jack allait-il le prendre ? se dit Gwen, Comment lui apprendre ? Dois-je me taire ou lui dire la vérité ?

Elle resta sans mot dire pendant quelques instants fixant le vide alors qu'Ellis continuait à parler. Comment le lui dire ? Déjà qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à peine ce qu'Ellis venait de lui apprendre.

Jack lorgnait sur sa réaction. Ce qu'elle apprenait été visiblement douloureux, car des larmes bordaient ses paupières rougies.

- Où est Johnson ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Le Capitaine eut un sourire sardonique.

- Ok, j'arrive avec deux amis.

Elle referma son téléphone avec un claquement sec et se leva sans rien dire. Alonso et Jack se jetèrent un regard étonné. Elle paraissait soucieuse et repoussait la querelle au second plan. Jack se rendrait vite compte que l'Agent Johnson était une personne fiable. Elle se leva lourdement, soutenant son ventre qui paraissait peser mille tonnes. Elle commençait à ressentir les effets de sa grossesse. Elle sentait des petits coups mais continua vaillamment.

- Bon, vous venez oui ou non ? Jeta-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à un escalier qui menait à une porte blindée. Elle s'adressa à la caméra qui zonzonnait vers elle.

- Ellis, ouvre !

- mais ...

- Ellis, ce n'est pas le moment ! C'est le Capitaine Jack Harkness et Alonso Frame.

- Commandant Alonso Frame, la reprit Jack.

- Se sont-ils lavé les mains ?

- Ellis, fit-elle sévèrement.

- Excusez Ellis, il a vu trop de monde aujourd'hui, fit une voix sèche.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Johnson qui les fait entrer. Son visage figé se détendit sur un sourire à Gwen. Puis ses yeux se voilèrent en découvrant le Capitaine)Jack derrière Gwen.

Celui-ci eut une réaction identique. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, et ses prunelles lancèrent des éclairs. Alonso préféra rester auprès de Gwen, afin de la protéger en cas d'ouverture des hostilités. L'air paraissait saturé d'électricité et ils ne se saluèrent qu'à peine. Gwen parut ne pas remarquer leur mutuelle défiance et s'approcha d'Ellis qui disparaissait derrière une paillasse. Il n'aimait pas quand autant de monde envahissait son espace personnel. Il se cramponnait à la froide céramique blanche, comme s'il y trouvait un réconfort, du moins une ferme assise.

Gwen, suivi d'un complet étranger aux grandes oreilles, posa la main sur son épaule. Il se retint de feuler comme un chat. Elle le savait pourtant qu'il avait horreur qu'on le touche. Il s'écarta sans rien dire, mais Gwen comprit.

- C'est pas un hall de gare, ici ! dit-il.

- Ellis, dit-elle, excuse-nous pour cette intrusion.

- mais tu n'as pas le choix, je sais, soupira-t-il, je ne comprends rien moi-même.

- tu affirmes qu'il est bien là-bas.

- Will l'a filmé par les lentilles, si tu veux voir.

Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, Johnson et Jack s'ignoraient littéralement. Jack fixait du regard le petit médecin, avec un oeil goguenard. Il le détaillait ouvertement.

- _oh non,_ pensa-t-elle,_ il va le vexer ! Ellis va être infernal !_

- Mais c'est un gosse, grimé pour carnaval ! Le défilé c'est fini, non ?

- Non, c'est la semaine prochaine, et je compte bien que vous m'accompagniez, Capitaine Harkness, répondit Ellis les yeux flamboyants, on m'a souvent parlé de votre accoutrement, mais je dois dire que... c'est un peu ringard, vieux jeu même.

- Je suis vieux jeu, mais tu es le premier à qui cela déplaise ! dit Jack avec un sourire agaçant.

- Non, je suis le premier à vous le dire, sûrement, dit Ellis en se contenant, ses doigts blanchirent aux jointures alors qu'il serrait le poing.

- Touché, dommage que tu sois maquillé, j'aurais aimé voir quelle figure se cache sous ce masque. Un si jeune garçon, es-tu au moins majeur ?

- En quoi ça te regarde, vieille ruine !

- Messieurs, je pense que ça suffit, fit Alonso en voyant les yeux du Capitaine s'obscurcir et Ellis prêt à bondir.

- oui, reprit Gwen, qui était restée interloquée par la violence de l'échange, Ellis, s'il te plaît. Calme-toi.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas travailler avec lui.

- Un caprice d'enfant ? Gwen, tu joues les nounous maintenant ou c'est pour t'entraîner ? Il doit avoir quitter les couches depuis peu.

- Moi, au moins, je suis jeune, grommela Ellis en fustigeant du regard un Jack hilare.

Malgré ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il était impressionné par la jeunesse et la langue de vipère de ce dernier.

- Et moi, je vieillis lentement, dit-il enfin, Capitaine Jack Harkness, enchanté.

- Je sais tout de vous, dit Ellis, enfin, je ne savais pas que vous étiez un tel emmerdeur, Capitaine.

- Ah bon ? Les rapports ne sont pas complets alors. Ou bien les rédacteurs étaient subjugués par mon charme.

- Peut-être, mais y'en a beaucoup qui sont insensible à ce charme.

Jack cligna de l'œil et les oreilles d'Alonso rougirent.

- ok, pas beaucoup, concéda Ellis d'un ton plus doux.

La tension qui s'était accumulée, semblait s'être résorbée mise à part la mutuelle ignorance de Jack et de Johnson. Gwen s'étonnait, Ellis si irascible semblait avoir pardonné au bouillant Capitaine qu'il regardait maintenant en se mordant la lèvre.

- Bon, que voulais-tu nous montrer ? demanda Jack reprenant ses vieux automatismes.

Ellis regarda Gwen, puis Johnson avec un malin sourire.

- Ne nous fais pas languir, dit Gwen, montre !

Ellis les regardait goguenard.

- J'ai du nouveau sur Anto.

- Ok, montre-moi ce que tu as, dit Jack en retroussant ses manches.

Johnson avait les lèvres serrées et Gwen fronçait les sourcils. Mais elle laissa le Capitaine se mêler du travail de son médecin.

Jack posa une main sur son épaule. Il se mit à crier de surprise en se penchant violemment en avant.

Gwen écarquilla les yeux et Alonso se précipita sur Jack.

- Lâche-le, Ellis, il ne te voulait pas de mal, lui ordonna Johnson.

Ellis relâcha la main de Jack dont il tordait l'index. Jack lui fit les gros yeux. Ellis tira la langue, les yeux rétrécis. Il s'écarta du Capitaine en levant les mains.

- J'aurais dû te prévenir, dit Gwen, Ellis ne supporte pas d'être touché.

- Jamais ? s'interloqua Jack qui était un irrémédiable tactile.

- Sauf en rares exception, rétorqua Johnson, si vous tenez à vos mains, gardez-le dans vos poches.

- Bien, montre-nous !

- Vous êtes sûres, Mesdames, que vous voulez lui apprendre ainsi ? demanda Ellis en souriant.

- Qu'as-tu à me montrer ? Arrêtez de prendre des gants avec moi, OK? fit le Capitaine en fronçant des sourcils et dévisageant tour à tour Johnson et Gwen, qui était terriblement agitée. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant mais elle avait l'air fiévreux, rouge et les yeux brillants.

- C'est Anto qui te met dans cet état ? Assieds-toi Gwen !

- Non, murmura Gwen, avec un sourire tremblant, mieux que ça !

* * *

A suivre...

(après quelques temps de retard, je suis en pleine reconstruction du prochain chapitre, désolé.)


	13. Survivant

**Disclaimer** : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

**Béta** : Arianrhod

**NB :** Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Il s'agit de la suite d'Entropia et dans la peau de Jack (prologue), que vous trouverez sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Survivant**

* * *

Une femme raide et sèche sur laquelle le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise, se leva à l'arrivée d'Anto John dans son bureau. Sa blouse blanche cintrée s'ouvrit sur son tailleur rose, d'une coupe en elle puait l'expert-médicale. Une grande femme noire se tenait près de la fenêtre, ses yeux un peu bridés plissés dans la lumière rasante du coucher de soleil, un béret rouge posé coquettement sur son crâne. Elle se tourna vers Anto à son entrée.

- Monsieur, permettez-moi me présenter, je suis le Dr Marteens et voici le Major Erisa Daku, de la division scientifique de UNIT.

- Enchantée, fit la militaire en le gratifiant d'un léger signe de tête.

- Bonjour, dit Anto en s'asseyant sans qu'elles ne l'y invitent. Je suppose que si vous m'avez fait venir, c'est que vous avez quelque chose d'important à m'apprendre. A propos de ma santé, peut-être ?

Il affectait un ton léger et ironique qu'il était loin de ressentir. La fatigue qui lui rongeait les os ne lui laissait pas de répit.

- Tout à fait, fit le médecin en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Mais permettez-moi que je m'interroge, car si c'est pour ma santé, pourquoi la présence de Unit ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, Major.

- Le major est également médecin. Votre cas est étrange, vous pénétrez dans mon service pour utiliser les scanners, passe encore. Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que certains entrent dans mon service pour passer des examens non autorisés.

Anto maudit Ellis, qui pensait vraiment passer inaperçu. Le Major le scrutait, plissant les yeux.

- Mais reprit le Docteur Marteens, j'ai laissé faire, à la demande du major.

- « De mieux en mieux » pensa l'homme en s'affalant dans son siège faussement désinvolte. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et mit son téléphone en mode conférence, espérant qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent pas.

- Apparemment, vous travaillez pour Unit de temps à autre, c'est pourquoi nous vous avons autorisé à utiliser mes installations.

- Je ne travaille pas pour Unit, dit Anto en se tournant vers le Major, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, mais Torchwood travaille pour nous, répondit-elle.

Il se repoussa dans son siège et joignit ses doigts sous son menton, prenant appui sur les accoudoirs.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient au courant dans ce cas.

- Allons, Monsieur, Gwen Williams et son équipe ont très souvent utilisé nos services pour se débarrasser d'aliens encombrants.

- Sans doute, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils travaillent pour vous ou avec vous.

- Vous jouez sur les mots, Mr John.

Anto haussa les épaules, intrigué, elles connaissaient son nom. Le major sourit, conciliante.

- Nous avons toujours eu des rapports complexes avec Torchwood, déjà du temps du Capitaine Harkness. J'espérais que cela soit différent avec Mrs Williams mais elle se méfie de nous.

- Je n'en sais rien, fit Anto, on m'a juste dit de me présenter et de passer ces examens en toute confiance.

- Allons, Mr John, je le sais bien, je vous y ai autorisé. D'ailleurs, vous allez certainement pouvoir m'expliquer les bizarreries de ce scanner.

- C'est vous les médecins, pas moi, fit Anto en prenant en main les clichés.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les radios puis regarda les deux femmes avec effarement.

Les clichés étaient marqués de marques noires aux endroits répertoriés par Ellis. Mais il ne comprenait pas.

- Évidemment, en voyant cela, j'ai dû appeler le Major Daku avec laquelle nous travaillons sur des cas pareils.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Anto en plissant les yeux, il y a un problème chez moi, c'est cela ?

- En effet, lorsque j'ai vu ces taches, j'ai d'abord pensé à une infestation alien, dit le Dr Marteens, d'où mon appel au Major. Mais en les découvrant à son tour, elle a décidé de venir vous voir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Anto, brièvement, je m'étonne que de simples images vous aient attirées jusqu'ici.

- Ce ne sont pas simplement les images, comme vous dites, fit le major qui avait été silencieuse jusqu'ici, c'est le pattern que forme leurs localisations : jambe, bras, tête.

- Et alors ? continua Anto en reposant les clichés et se rencognant sur son siège, ne voyant pas où elles voulaient en venir.

- Je voulais vous voir afin de savoir…

- Encore une fois, ce n'est pas moi le médecin, ici.

- J'en connais un que cela intéresserait certainement, dit le Major d'une voix sèche, mais reprenons.

- Attendez, dit Anto en plissant les yeux, c'est un interrogatoire, suis-je en état d'arrestation ?

- Non, mais si vous le voulez, je peux arranger cela.

- Ok, dans ce cas…

Il sortit le téléphone caché dans sa poche et le posa sur le bureau de bois noir.

- Ellis ?

- Oui, mon mignon, je suis là et j'ai tout entendu. William est en route.

Ils entendirent un brouhaha de voix derrière la porte, des coups sourds, puis un grattement au battant de bois.

- Vas-y, Will, entre, dit Anto en souriant largement aux deux femmes et s'il vous plaît, Dr Marteens, si vous pouviez annuler la sécurité, ça nous arrangerait.

Will entra. Le jeune homme avait l'air impressionnant, le regard sombre. Erisa lui jeta un coup d'œil qui n'avait rien de professionnel. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

- Ok, reprit la petite voix d'Ellis, alors que le Dr Marteens renvoyait la sécurité et que Williams refermait la porte et se tenait légèrement appuyé contre le battant, bras croisés. Je crois que je peux continuer. Johnson vient me rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Oh et j'enregistre tout.

- Vos fameuses lentilles, fit Erisa en hochant la tête d'un air ulcéré.

- Oui et votre propre réseau de surveillance, ajouta Ellis, très utile, merci.

- Donc, c'est vous le pirate informatique que nous surveillons depuis deux mois ?

- Que vous surveillez, que je surveille, c'est l'éternel jeu du chat et de la souris, mais le principal, c'est qu'Anto ait passé son scanner.

- Anto, John, Ianto Jones, s'écria Erisa en le regardant plus attentivement, oh bon sang, j'aurais dû le voir plus tôt. Vous avez les cheveux plus longs, de la barbe, mais vous vous ressemblez. J'ignorais qu'Ianto Jones avait un frère jumeau.

- Ce n'est pas son frère jumeau, fit la voix aigüe d'Ellis. Jouons carte sur table. Je peux, Agent ?

- Vas-y, ordonna la voix de Johnson, sèche mais concernée.

- On commence à être très nombreux sur la ligne, dit Anto avec un sourire en coin, et tout ça pour moi ? Je ne pensais pas intéresser autant de monde.

- Votre cas est très captivant, Monsieur John, fit Erisa.

- Anto John est un extra-dimensionnel ! clama Ellis dans le combiné.

- Explique cela plus simplement, Ellis, fit Anto, ou bien je m'en charge moi-même.

- Et me priver d'un plaisir, tu es bien cruel, mon petit pote, je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de m'inquiéter pour toi.

- Hum, souffla Johnson.

Erisa se mit à sourire sardoniquement.

- Je vois que l'ordre règne chez vous, se moqua-t-elle sourdement.

- Je vois que je vous amuse, dit Anto d'une voix glaçante. Si nous revenions à mon problème. Ellis, as-tu les clichés ?

- Oui, et effectivement ce n'est pas brillant.

- Vous êtes un clone de Ianto Jones, s'écria Erisa, c'est pour ça que vous avez ces zones noires là où chez lui, il y a des zones en activation.

- Non, je ne suis pas un clone, retirez-vous cela de la tête ! Nous sommes des doubles, c'est mon jumeau extra-dimensionel comme le dit Ellis, mais attendez, dit-il en regardant Erisa droit dans les yeux.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire de chatte.

- Ianto est vivant ? s'écria-t-il, alors qu'Ellis poussait un petit cri.

William la regarda avec des yeux ronds, abasourdi par la nouvelle. Ianto Jones n'était pas mort ? Mais comment ?

- Oui, il est vivant, fit Erisa en baissant les yeux, mais avant de vous réjouir, je dois vous avertir qu'il est dans un coma profond. Vivant, mais à peine.

- Comment ? fit Ellis d'une voix suraigüe, comment le savez-vous ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

Elle parut légèrement tendue, s'asseyant à son tour.

- Nous avons cryogénisé tous les corps après White House, commença-t-elle en ouvrant les mains, la vérité est que nous ne savions pas quoi faire de tous ces corps. Ils ont été tués par un virus alien, la procédure nous ordonnait de les brûler par mesure de prophylaxie. Mais Bridget Spears a finalement convaincu le Haut commandement de les rendre à leurs familles. Pour services rendus, nous avons commencé par Ianto Jones et nous avons remarqué des signes indubitablement vitaux. Mais il reste plongé dans un coma profond.

- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à Mrs Williams, demanda Johnson, elle a le droit de savoir.

- Cela ne la regardait pas, sa famille elle-même n'a pas été mise au courant, pourtant elle en aurait le droit, continua Daku, nous avons effectué tous les tests possibles sur lui, nous ne savons pas pourquoi il est encore en vie. C'est impossible.

- L'impossible n'a pas d'autres limites, dit Ellis d'un ton sage, que celles qu'on lui impose. Mais vous parliez de zones en activation ?

- Oui, ces zones sont à l'exact opposé des taches sur le corps de M John. C'est incompréhensible. C'est pourquoi lorsque j'ai vu apparaître ce pattern sur les clichés que le Dr Marteens m'a envoyés, je suis venu aussi vite que possible.

- D'accord, permettez-moi de résumer, dit Ellis, d'une voix contenue, je veux être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Ianto Jones est en vie, dans le coma, présente des marques qui seraient semblables à celle d'Anto. Vous avez eu de la chance que je fasse faire les examens d'Anto dans votre hôpital.

- St Mary est le seul à avoir un scanner ultra-performant, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle vous l'utilisez, n'est-ce pas, dit le Dr Marteens. Je travaille pour Unit, dans les cas d'infestation Alien.

- Tout ce que je vous demande maintenant, dit Daku en regardant Anto, c'est de pouvoir vous faire examiner par nos spécialistes.

- Génial, dit Anto, d'un ton las, c'est encore moi qui vais jouer le cobaye. Bon, j'ai retrouvé Ianto, c'est déjà ça.

- Hé, ça pourrait être la clé de l'énigme Anto, fit Ellis enthousiaste, il faut absolument que j'ai accès à vos dossiers, Major Daku.

- Et à lui aussi, demanda le major.

- Ça, je doute que vous me l'apportiez à mon laboratoire, d'un ton de regret qui fit sourire William silencieux, toujours collé à la porte.

- Je peux vous donner accès légalement à nos fichiers, dit le Major, si je puis examiner Anto John.

- Attendez, Major, j'ai une requête avant de servir de rat de laboratoire. J'ai besoin de voir Ianto, fit l'ancien chef de Torchwood, je pourrais sans doute aider à comprendre.

- J'étais sur le point de vous le proposer, dit le Major en se levant, nos spécialistes seront ravis de vous examiner.

- J'imagine, ce n'est pas courant de voir un extra-dimensionnel, fit Anto en se rengorgeant, je suis un cas unique ! J'accepte à la condition qu'Ellis soit au courant de tout et que William m'accompagne.

- Je pense que nous avons un accord, dit Erisa avec un sourire, je vous invite à me suivre.

- Ellis, Johnson, cela vous convient-il ? demanda Anto rapidement, se rappelant que l'Agent Johnson était la responsable de la branche active de Torchwood.

- Allez-y ! Je me charge de mettre Gwen au courant de ce qui se passe, répondit l'Agent. Ellis, tu les suis à la trace quoiqu'il arrive.

- Bien chef ! Avec les lentilles que porte William, je vais pouvoir vous coller aux basques et dès que j'ai accès aux dossiers du comateux, je vous tiens au courant.

- Annoncez cela doucement à Gwen, dit Anto, elle risque de piquer une sacrée crise en apprenant que Ianto est en vie et qu'elle n'était pas au courant.

- Je sais, dit Johnson, au boulot, Messieurs.

- Il me tarde de revoir ce bon vieux Ianto, dit Anto en regardant William avec une grimace désabusée.

oOoOo

Anto emboîta le pas du major qui passa l'air sombre, entre ses soldats que William avait proprement assommés et gentiment mis en tas dans le couloir. Celui-ci restait derrière le jeune homme, prêt à intervenir à la moindre alerte. Le major Daku pénétra dans l'ascenseur et attendit que les deux hommes soient entrés à leur tour pour poser la main sur une plaque de métal, guère différente des autres à première vue. A la seconde, ils virent que la main de Daku s'enfonçait à l'intérieur et qu'elle se refermait sur son poignet.

- Bien mieux que la reconnaissance digitale, l'appareil lit le diamètre des veines.

- Ainsi cela ne sert à rien de vous couper le doigt pour sortir, n'est-ce pas ? souligna Anto en levant le sourcil.

- oui, mais je vous promet que vous pourrez sortir quand vous le désirerez, nul besoin de penser à vous enfuir.

- J'ai appris à être méfiant, répondit Anto en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Major esquissa un fin sourire tandis qu'avec un léger tangage l'ascenseur commençait sa descente dans les profondeurs de l'hôpital. Anto tenta d'estimer la vitesse à laquelle ils tombaient mais il perdit vite le décompte, passé le 6ème étage. Bref, profonds, ces sous-sols. Il espéra qu'ils allaient continuer à être en contact avec Ellis malgré la profondeur. Will comprit son angoisse et lui fit un clin d'œil. Anto se rassura. Le géant ne serait sans doute pas aussi calme s'ils se trouvaient en danger.

Il ne revenait pas. Tous, ils lui avaient tous assurés que Ianto Jones était décédé, que le poison l'avait achevé en pleine mission au moment où la Terre avait eu le plus besoin de ses héros. Il savait, il avait toujours su qu'il était en vie, quoiqu'on lui en dise ! Il l'avait senti, et malgré leurs assurances, n'avait pu le croire. Cela tenait sans doute à leur aventure commune mais il avait toujours eu cette sensation qu'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre. Peut-être que cela tenait au fait qu'ils étaient des doubles évoluant dans un monde si semblable, comme des jumeaux issus d'un même œuf. Si on considère que le translocalisateur qu'il avait utilisé pouvait servir de matrice, cette hypothèse se tenait.

Lors de son retour dans sa dimension, il s'était aperçu de certains changements, tout d'abord physiques, ses tatouages qui marquaient désormais leurs deux corps, des cicatrices de blessures qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il savait qu'Ianto possédait le corps du dragon, qui s'enroulait de la hanche à la cuisse. Il en avait enragé en le découvrant, car il n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir à faire réaliser.

Jake s'était moqué de lui et de sa vanité. Il était si heureux à cette époque, vivre avec lui après l'avoir retrouvé au péril de sa vie l'avait comblé. Il se passa la main sur le visage, soudain nauséeux. La douleur d'avoir perdu son monde était toujours aussi forte et le prenait par surprise. Il crut se sentir mal. William posa une main sur son épaule, l'interrogeant du regard.

- C'est le mal des profondeurs, dit-il en ouvrant grand la bouche pour masquer sa peine.

L'homme ne parut pas dupe une seconde. D'un autre côté, Ellis devait sûrement lui parler et lui expliquait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Pas évident de rester seul face à ces deux là.

Daku haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. L'ascenseur descendait toujours dans les entrailles de l'hôpital. Elle continuait de le dévisager. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, livide, comme s'il détestait réellement descendre dans des sous sols surtout à cette vitesse. Elle avait été étonnée de découvrir son existence. Sans doute pourrait-il expliquer pourquoi ce Jones était toujours en vie ? Si du moins, il acceptait de lui parler.

Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il arrivait au corps de Ianto Jones. Après le fiasco de Londres, elle avait été chargée de récupérer, clore et classer cette affaire au nom de Unit. Elle avait tenté de faire de son mieux avec l'aide du nouveau gouvernement.

C'était une des missions les plus dures à laquelle elle avait été confrontée, des centaines de corps à identifier et conserver. Certains membres du gouvernement voulaient que les corps soient rendus à leur famille afin d'être enterrés décemment. Daku était d'accord, cela faisait trop de monde sans sépulture. Mais cela ne dépendait pas d'elle. Elle ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres. D'autant que le cas de Jones avait sérieusement modifié la donne. Celui-ci avait montré des signes d'activité cellulaires, quelques semaines seulement après les événements de White house. Les scientifiques qui s'occupaient de son cas avançaient une dizaine de théories et aucune n'avait été validée jusqu'ici.

Pour certains, la charge virale avait été trop faible et son organisme avait lutté depuis pour survivre. Mais comment expliquer les centaines autres corps qui, eux, n'avaient pas eu la même chance ? Pour d'autres, le fait d'avoir vécu à l'Institut Torchwood avait endurci ses défenses immunitaires et augmenté la réponse au virus. Parmi eux, il y en avait certains qui connaissaient l'effet d'artefacts aliens sur le corps humain. Mais en l'absence d'études approfondies sur cet effet en particulier, ils étudiaient le corps d'Ianto Jones avec acharnement.

C'était la raison véritable pour laquelle ils conservaient les corps des 256 personnes décédées ce jour-là. Ils ne voulaient absolument pas prendre le risque d'enterrer une personne s'il y avait la moindre chance de la ramener à la vie. Pour le moment, seul le corps de ce jeune homme avait montré des signes d'activité. Erisa était médecin et pourtant elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ces constances étaient toujours aussi faibles mais existantes alors que les autres reposaient dans leurs cercueils réfrigérés.

- J'espère que vous pourrez m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle ce Jones est votre copie conforme. Et pourquoi certaines zones de votre corps font écho aux siennes ?

- Hum, je ne suis pas médecin, dit Anto avec réticence, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui apprendre ce qu'il pouvait savoir.

Erisa ne fut pas dupe, elle sentait que le jeune homme savait quelque chose à propos de cette étrange survie. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il se rappelait les journées de solitude dans son monde dévasté. Il n'avait supporté cette terrifiante solitude que grâce à Ianto. Il l'avait entendu lui raconter tout de sa vie. Il avait rationalisé en se racontant qu'il s'était inventé un personnage pour accompagner sa folie afin de ne pas mourir de désespoir.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il avait toujours senti que Ianto n'était pas mort. Pourquoi l'avait-il entendu était un mystère. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu avant d'avoir été possédé par ce Terrentyr, peut-être que celui-ci avait débloqué une capacité dormante dans son esprit ? Peut-être était-ce le coma finalement qui lui avait accordé la possibilité d'entendre son double ?

Il secoua la tête. Il revint à la réalité. Will le regardait bizarrement et Erisa les attendait à l'autre bout du couloir. Il s'était arrêté en pleine marche pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il l'avait amené ici. Il avait traversé les dimensions pour les avertir qu'un mal terrible les menaçait, mais aussi pour retrouver l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Viens, fit Will en lui tendant le bras, tu as l'air crevé.

- Pourtant je vais bien mieux qu'hier et certainement moins bien que demain.

- Quelle philosophie ! Cela plaira beaucoup à Ellis. Vous avez un drôle d'humour tous les deux. Comment fais-je faire pour bosser avec vous deux ?

- Je ne sais pas si on va vraiment travailler ensemble. Après tout. Ça va dépendre de ce qu'on va découvrir derrière cette porte.

- Ianto, apparemment, dit Will, et je ne le connais pas.

- Pas plus que moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je lui ressemble que je le connais.

- Mais tu sembles quelqu'un de bien, je serai ravi de travailler avec toi.

Anto émit un jappement de rire, que déconcerta Will.

- Si j'étais gentil, cela se saurait.

- Ne te sous-estime pas ! Ellis t'a laissé toucher son alien ?

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs bizarre.

- Il m'a fallu 2 mois pour l'approcher sans qu'il me montre les dents.

- Lui ou Ellis ?

- Les deux !

Anto sourit et les deux hommes rejoignirent Erisa qui les attendait.

- Vous avez fini vos papotages, messieurs ? demanda-t-elle.

- Depuis quand vous êtes vous rendus compte que Mr Jones était vivant ? demanda William, poussé par Ellis à poser des questions sur ce cas. Je croyais que vous aviez congelé les corps.

- Deux mois, répondit-elle. Lorsque Mrs Spears a remporté son combat, nous avons reçu l'ordre de les sortir de la cryo, afin de rendre les corps à leurs familles. Nous avions décidé de commencer par Mr Jones pour les services rendus à la nation. Et on s'est vite aperçus qu'il était en vie.

- Comment, fit durement William, en fixant ses lèvres.

Erisa soupira alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

- Votre médecin réclame des informations, c'est ça ?

Williams répondit simplement d'un sourire. Erisa lui fit signe de sortir.

- L'appareil que nous avons utilisé est extraterrestre, il a détecté l'activité neuronale de Jones. Nos propres instruments de mesures nous ont confirmé assez rapidement qu'il était en vie, mais plongé dans le coma. Suivez-moi.

Les deux hommes suivirent le major à travers des couloirs, éclairés crûment et dotés de nombreuses portes avec des noms libellés à la main.

- Ce sont des laboratoires ? demanda William, intéressé.

- Oui, c'est ici que nous étudions les corps de Londres, répondit-elle un peu gênée, le virus lui-même et les artefacts aliens. Mais nous manquons de crédits pour faire des recherches complètes sur ceux-ci.

- Comment ? ironisa Anto, la recherche sur les aliens ne rapporte rien ?

- Pas suffisamment pour qu'on y mette de l'argent pour payer les locaux. Depuis l'affaire du 456, l'équipe Anglaise de Unit a perdu de la crédibilité et par conséquent des subsides.

- Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi, jeta ironiquement William, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du Major Daku. Mais vous n'en êtes pas responsable, reprit-il plus doucement.

- Je suis arrivée ici pour mettre en place une unité plus complète d'Unit, en l'absence d'Harkness, il faut bien quelqu'un pour défendre la faille.

- Gwen Cooper est là pourtant ? dit Anto.

- Oui, mais n'en déplaise à Mr Camara, dit-elle, elle ne bénéficie pas des mêmes protections qu'Harkness. De plus son état ne lui facilite pas la tâche.

- Mais bien évidemment, répondit Anto, incisif, et qu'en est-il de Mr Camara, de l'Agent Johnson, ou bien Ellis ?

Il remarqua la tension dans la posture de William.

- Ce sont des éléments isolés, des électrons libres, répondit Daku avec un froncement de sourcils. Ils n'ont aucune existence légale, simplement une association de personnes pour capturer des aliens.

- Oui, mais nous le faisons bien, répondit William, faisant étinceler ses dents.

- Et c'est nous qui récupérons vos merdes, jeta Erisa d'un ton dur.

Les deux militaires se faisaient face avec une lueur inquiétante dans le regard. Anto réprima un sourire, il y avait une tension entre eux qui n'était pas seulement due à des divergences d'opinions. Il réévalua son opinion sur Erisa, une petite quarantaine, un port de reine et les traits réguliers d'une statue ivoirienne. Plus petite que William, elle se grandissait sous la colère, contrebalançant l'impressionnante masse de muscles du jeune homme. Anto jugea plus prudent d'intervenir.

- Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de parler des différences entre vos méthodes de travail, OK ? Je veux voir Ianto Jones. Maintenant !

Erisa, surprise par le ton utilisé le soupesa du regard. Il avait l'air souffrant mais déterminé. Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- Entrez, il est là. C'est assez impressionnant, ajouta-t-elle en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer.

La porte s'ouvrait sur une chambre blanche sobrement éclairée par des appliques murales. Des machines complexes bipaient, rattachées au corps qui reposait entre des draps blancs, sa poitrine se soulevaient doucement avec un son traumatisant, le bruit des machines qui soutenaient son existence. Anto le reconnut immédiatement, c'était son visage qui était couvert du respirateur insufflant l'air dans ses poumons. Il s'approcha lentement, posant son regard sur le jeune homme au visage apaisé.

- Coma végétatif, stade II, tous nos spécialistes se sont penchés sur son cas, entendit-il Erisa expliquer dans un brouillard auditif. Il avait la sensation qu'elle parlait dans de l'ouate, alors qu'il dévisageait Ianto Jones.

- Il est toujours vivant, mais nous ne savons ni comment, ni pourquoi. C'est le seul survivant à ce gaz empoisonné que le 456 a relâché dans l'atmosphère. Même votre Jack Harkness en est mort. Tous les experts s'y sont cassé les dents.

- Ça, il est plus dur qu'on ne le pense, Il n'a pas l'air mais de nous deux, c'est lui le roc. Je peux rester seul avec lui ?

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Erisa, venez Camara, laissons-le quelque instants.

Elle semblait compréhensive, Will fut plus réticent.

- Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises ? demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? Tu penses que je vais pouvoir le sortir d'ici au nez et à la barbe de Unit ? dit Anto avec un sourire éblouissant, t'inquiète, je veux simplement lui parler seul à seul.

L'homme eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, puis il haussa les épaules et le laissa seul.

Anto s'approcha du lit médicalisé et s'appuya contre le montant du lit.

"Stade II, coma irréversible, dit-il à la forme étendue, tout ça pour ça. J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour te retrouver. J'étais là quand tu as été empoisonné. J'ai tout subi, tout vu, tout ressenti. Tu étais là, si proche et pourtant si lointain. J'ai tout entendu, tout vécu et tu m'as libéré de l'étreinte du Terrentyr et tu es resté, là, dans ma tête, à me soutenir, alors que je croyais mourir de solitude. Puis tu t'es éloigné alors que je reprenais pied dans la réalité, comme un fantôme qui aurait rempli sa tâche. J'étais si seul, si désespéré, tu m'as encore sauvé. Je t'ai entendu parler, raconter ta vie, encore en encore. J'ai cru devenir dingue, mais ça m'a soutenu, ça m'a empêché de me tuer, d'en finir avec cet enfer. Peut-être que j'étais fou, à croire en un personnage qui était toi, parlant à l'intérieur de ma tête, un Ianto imaginaire qui me tenait compagnie et qui m'a quitté.

Mais comprends que je ne pouvais te laisser partir sans te remercier. Rien ne me prouve que tu ne m'entendes pas. Répond-moi ! Je suis là ! Prêt de toi !

Je sais que cela peut faire bizarre, mais je suis quand même heureux de te voir. En vie, même dans cet état. Enfin ton cœur bat, tes organes continuent leurs ouvrage. Même si vivre ne se réduit pas qu'à cela. Aucune de tes cellules ne semble consciente que ton esprit a fui. Ton corps est là et ton esprit me hante. Que dois-je faire ? Pourquoi suis-je venu jusqu'ici ? Comprends-tu ce que je veux dire ? Sans doute pas, tu ne m'entends même pas.

Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi pas Owain, Toshika ou mon Jake ? Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je sentais ta présence à ce moment-là. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer autrement. Mais maintenant que je suis près de toi, je suis coupé de toi. Est-ce que je te vois ainsi avec ces machines qui te maintiennent en vie ? Etait-ce seulement mon imagination ou bien, avait-il quelque chose de vrai ? Ianto !

Il s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre la main, si maigre, si froide, amorphe dans la sienne. Il ressentit un choc électrique qui lui courut le long de l'échine, embrassant sa peau. C'était comme le contact d'un fantôme qui prenait son envol.

Il crut entendre son nom souffler par une voix douce.

Au même moment, les machines s'affolèrent, des sons stridents qui lui déchirèrent l'oreille. Il entendit un bruit atroce monter du respirateur, comme un homme qui se noie. Il se leva précipitamment, lâchant sa main pour regarder ce qui se passait. Le respirateur. Ianto suffoquait, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'il ne puisse l'aider. Le tube qui lui dispensait de l'air le gênait. Anto pris d'une subite inspiration, retira l'intubateur. Un bruit de succion qui lui fit mal accompagna le retrait. Les machines hurlaient, alertant Erisa Daku et William qui entrèrent précipitamment dans la chambre. Erisa s'approcha vivement de l'autre côté du corps qui luttait pour respirer.

- Arrêtez, lâchez-le ! Camara !

William l'attrapa par le bras sans prononcer un seul mot et l'entraîna hors de la chambre. Il le jeta dans un fauteuil sans façon et se planta devant lui alors qu'Erisa appellait une équipe médicale en appuyant sur le bouton d'urgence. Elle tenta de remettre l'intubateur tandis qu'arrivaient des infirmiers, poussant chariots et matériel d'intervention. Elle jeta des ordres brefs, surveillant les machines qui continuaient de hurler.

Dans le couloir, Anto leva des yeux fous sur le jeune homme noir qui le regardait avec pitié. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, sentait une sueur glaciale rouler dans son dos. Il ne voulait pas le tuer ! Il se sentait mal, comme s'il allait s'effondrer, victime d'une fatigue immense qui lui tombait sur les épaules et l'entrainait dans les limbes. Il releva les yeux sur William et plongea dans ses prunelles miel. Il y lut de l'incompréhension et une confiance qui l'étonna. Comment pouvait-il s'attacher à lui ? Il n'était pas un homme fiable, il le savait et il le regrettait. Il se sentait glisser dans l'inconscience. Il lutta pour rester éveiller, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre de sa main, se forçant à se ressaisir, se calmant peu à peu en reprenant sa respiration.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda William à mi-voix, alors que tout le monde s'agitait autour du lit de Ianto.

Anto réussit à se concentrer suffisamment pour répondre à William qui répéta sa question, tendu d'anxiété.

- Je l'ai entendu me parler, dit Anto, doucement, assailli de sommeil.

- Toi, tu as drôlement besoin d'un exorciste ! fit William avec l'ombre d'un sourire qui dévoila ses dents blanches.

- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'arrive, dit Anto en secouant sa tête lourde de fatigue, je n'ai pas voulu lui faire du mal.

- Mr John que lui avez-vous fait ? s'écria Erisa en sortant sur le pas de la porte, alors que l'équipe médicale se retirait de la chambre, emportant le respirateur.

- Reste ici, ne bouge pas, l'enjoignit William avant de répondre à Erisa, protégeant Anto de son regard inquisiteur.

Il souhaitait seulement défendre cet homme brisé qui cacha son visage entre ses mains, frémissant.

- Je suis sûr que vos caméras vous l'apprendront bien assez tôt, répondit William en prenant sa défense.

- Comment le savez-vous ? s'écria-t-elle.

Il montra ses prunelles.

- Ellis nous surveille, vous le savez et il m'a demandé d'intervenir.

- M John, qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Erisa d'une voix plus douce mais néanmoins altérée. Je veux savoir. Ces données sont absolument aberrantes. Elles sont impossibles, tout simplement incompréhensibles. C'est impossible.

- que se passe-t-il ? demanda Anto sans avoir de réponse, la femme entra à nouveau dans la chambre, vraisemblablement bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait découvert. Will la suivit, intrigué.

- Que disent ces données ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche, la voyant observer ses écrans de contrôle, agitée.

- C'est incompréhensible, dit-elle enfin en tentant de calmer son excitation, mais il respire seul. Ianto Jones sort doucement du stade 2 pour entrer dans une phase plus légère. Ces machines enregistrent une amélioration nette et fulgurante de son état. Si ses constantes continuent d'évoluer ainsi, il va sortir du coma très bientôt. C'est incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle, C'est impossible. Personne ne sort d'un coma dépassé.

- On ne sort pas aussi facilement de la mort, rétorqua William qui avait la vision brouillée par les lignes de texte que lui envoyaient Ellis, et pourtant... Trouvez-moi un téléphone. Je ne capte pas avec mon portable et notre médecin voudrait vous poser des questions, à toi aussi Anto ! jeta-t-il en direction du couloir.

L'homme qui s'était redressé brutalement à l'annonce d'Erisa retomba dans son fauteuil épuisé. Des questions, toujours des questions. Cet Ellis allait le tuer ! Il sourit vaillamment, après tout il n'était pas à une mort près.

- Très bien, je vais tout vous expliquer, dit-il en se levant péniblement pour entrer dans la petite chambre alors que William appelait Ellis et les mettait en mode conférence.

- Inutile, je sais tout ! fit la voix aigüe d'Ellis, nous avons un nouvel invité qui vous connait tous les deux très bien et il m'a appris des choses très intéressantes.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda William.

- Capitaine Jack Harkness, pour vous servir.

- Bonjour Jack, dit Anto soulagé d'entendre la voix chaude de Jack.

- Anto ! C'est vrai ce que dit le major Daku ? Heureux de te revoir surtout dans de telles conditions.

- apparemment, le Major Daku en est certaine !

- Tant mieux ! fit Jack avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Capitaine ! le salua Erisa, comme s'il était dans la même pièce, une attitude qui lui valut un rire amusé.

- Repos, Major, je ne vaux pas qu'on me salue. Vous le savez bien.

- Bien, bonjour Capitaine, dit William, qu'avez-vous à nous apprendre ?

- Hum... tu avais raison, Gwen, ils ont changé, tes petits soldats. Ils posent des questions maintenant ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça.

- Je t'avais prévenu qu'ils étaient fiables.

- Poser des questions ne vous rend pas fiables, dit Jack, seulement plus curieux.

- Tu aimes les gens curieux, répondit Gwen en riant, tu leur trouves plus de saveur.

Erisa reprit le contrôle de la conversation.

- Savez-vous que vous avez du public ? Revenons aux informations que vous vouliez nous apporter.

Anto crut entendre le sourire qui accompagna la plaisanterie de Jack.

- Bien sûr, où serait le plaisir sinon ?

- Je vais répondre, reprit Ellis, d'un ton professionnel et néanmoins pincé. Vous n'aurez qu'à valider mes hypothèses. Donc, si je reprends correctement, Anto John est arrivé en 2005 dans notre dimension à l'aide du translocalisateur. Vrai ?

- Translocalisateur ? demanda Erisa en fronçant les sourcils.

- silence, je fais les questions et les réponses ! jeta Ellis, d'un ton professoral.

William étouffa un rire. Ellis se montrait son meilleur jour, se dit-il ironiquement, c'est la preuve qu'il est sûr de ce qu'il sait. Il regarda Anto, dont les yeux papillonnaient.

- J'adorerais étudier cet appareil, mais grâce au Capitaine, j'en sais plus sur son fonctionnement. Cet appareil sert à se déplacer en démolécularisant le corps de l'utilisateur et le recomposant à l'endroit choisi. Sauf, reprit-il immédiatement pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions, que ce n'est pas fait pour être utilisé à deux. Vrai ?

- Tout à fait, c'est extrêmement dangereux, répondit Anto, d'ailleurs, il est dans ma besace, si tu as besoin de l'étudier.

- c'est maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est où ? ça ressemble à quoi.

Ils entendirent des bruits comme si quelqu'un fouillait dans un vêtement, puis la voix de Gwen tentant de remettre son médecin sur ses explications.

- oui, c'est bon, Gwen. Je regarderais ça plus tard, tu as raison. Pour en revenir au translocalisateur, reprit le petit médecin, dopé à la caféine, ce n'est pas fait pour être utilisé à deux. Mais comme Ianto et toi partageaient le même ADN, l'appareil a pu recomposer deux corps plus ou moins semblables. Vrai ?

- Vrai, firent Anto et Jack, qui commençaient à se lasser du ton légèrement hystérique d'Ellis.

- Ergo, ces corps font partie d'un même organisme, partageant la même énergie. Ces corps sont si proches que ce que subit l'un, l'autre est affecté. Vrai ?

Personne ne répondit. L'hypothèse les laissait rêveurs.

- Cela expliquerait l'épuisement d'Anto, reprit le petit médecin, au comble de l'excitation. La proximité entre eux permet à Ianto de sortir de son coma en tirant sur son énergie.

- Mais comment ? demanda Jack, interloqué , et comment a-t-il survécu au virus ?

- Sans doute que les cellules d'Anto l'ont guéri, là, je demande à faire plus d'analyses pour mieux comprendre. Je compte sur le Major Daku pour me transmettre les dossiers.

- Donc, ce que dit Ellis, c'est que Ianto et Anto ne sont plus simplement des doubles de dimension parallèles, mais de vrais jumeaux, dit Gwen dans le téléphone.

- Oui, repris Ellis, j'ai compris cela en lisant les dossiers du Dr Harper que m'a montré le Capitaine. Selon lui, le translocalisateur aurait agi comme une matrice artificielle, mêlant leurs cellules plus intimement que le ventre d'une maman. Mais même si Ianto sort de son coma grâce à la présence d'Anto, ils ne sont pas sorti de l'auberge pour autant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Gwen, soudain angoissée.

- Regardez Anto, il n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme et une personne qui sort d'un coma a besoin de temps pour se remettre.

- Ça va, dit le jeune homme en se relevant, vacillant sur ses jambes, ça ira certainement mieux lorsqu'il sera réveillé.

- A ce propos, dit Jack avec un sourire dans la voix qui n'étonna personne. Major Daku, quand pensez-vous qu'il sera là ?

- Oh, en fait, il est déjà là en quelque sorte. Il est dans une sorte d'inconscience, très proche du sommeil. Il peut se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

- Ok, j'arrive ! dit Jack, Anto, reste auprès de lui.

- Et si tu pouvais te reposer, lui fit Ellis, tu en as bien besoin. William, tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention à lui quand même !

- Pourquoi le gnome ? Tu es sa mère ? dit Will en souriant, enchanté par les nouvelles. Tu n'as rien à étudier sous le coude ?

- Je croule sous le travail, répondit le médecin, d'ailleurs ce capitaine d'opérette ...

- Hé ! fit le Capitaine.

- Pardonnez-moi, ce capitaine d'opéra-space m'a apporté un artefact très intéressant. Je vais en avoir au moins pour deux heures de travail, peut-être moins.

- Profites-en pour vous reposer, Anto, ordonna Johnson, je vous accompagne Capitaine.

- Ne vous égorgez pas, dit Ellis à la cantonade, alors que la musique de la porte d'entrée sonnait à nouveau, saluant le départ des deux leaders.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda William, aidant Anto à se relever.

- Tu n'imagines même pas la tension qu'il y a entre eux deux. Enfin, à tout à l'heure, William.

- A tout à l'heure, Ellis, au fait, bon travail !

- Ah ouais, excellent travail, nous n'étions pas du tout attendu, persiffla Anto en se retenant à William. Le Major surveillait toutes nos allées et venues. D'ailleurs, Major Daku pouvons-nous abuser de votre hospitalité ?

- Bien sûr, tant que vous vous soumettez aux examens de mon équipe, dit Erisa en souriant. Vous êtes les bienvenus.

- Ravi de l'entendre, maugréa Anto, mais vous avez entendu mon médecin, Il faut que je me repose.

Erisa donna des ordres brefs et l'équipe médicale revint pour installer un lit à côté de Ianto.

- Allez-y, reposez-vous le temps qu'Harkness arrive. Mr Camara, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

- Un peu de café ? dit William en raccrochant au nez d'un Ellis qui continuait de pérorer, enfin autre chose que du thé !

- Venez avec moi, il y a une salle de repos à côté, nous allons vous trouver ça.

Anto qui avait eu l'oreille captivée par le mot café, grogna. Le sommeil le reprenait. C'est sans doute de la faute de Ianto mais il n'aspirait qu'à dormir. Il rabattit la couverture sur lui en grognant d'aise, impatient de voler quelques miettes de repos.

- T'as de la chance, Ianto, quand tu seras réveillé, tu auras dormi pour toute une vie. Ça plaira sûrement à ton Capitaine, cette idée. Bonne nuit, Jones.

Il eut l'impression étranger d'entendre une voix douce lui chuchoter une bonne nuit et plongea dans un sommeil profond plus que mérité.

* * *

à suivre...


	14. Survivant 2

**Disclaimer** : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

**Béta** : Arianrhod

**NB :** Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Il s'agit de la suite d'Entropia et dans la peau de Jack (prologue), que vous trouverez sur mon profil.

**NB**²: désolé pour les mises à jour qui prennent du temps, je ne suis pas trop motivée, manque un peu de jus^^ dur de prendre un an de plus (sniff). Merci en tout cas pour les reviews et les mises en alertes, les petits mots, ça remonte un peu... Merci !

Attention chapitre miroir.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Survivant (2)**

* * *

_- C'est Anto qui te met dans cet état ? Assieds-toi Gwen !_

_- Non, murmura Gwen, avec un sourire tremblant, mieux que ça !_

Jack regarda le petit médecin avec un regard troublé tandis que Gwen soufflait bruyamment sans trouver les mots.

- Mieux que ça ? répéta-t-il.

- Regardez, Capitaine.

Ellis avait un large sourire qui contrastait étrangement avec le maquillage extravagant qui le recouvrait. Jack écarquilla les yeux en découvrant les images que filmait Will à travers les lentilles. L'homme maigre qui apparaissait sur l'écran ressemblait si fortement à Ianto qu'il en eut un coup au cœur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir cela. Ce visage exténué était si semblable à celui de son défunt amant qu'il resta figé sans comprendre. Puis l'homme bougea et l'impression de voir un fantôme s'évanouit. Il ne se mouvait pas de la même manière. Gwen l'avait pourtant prévenu. Ce n'était qu'Anto John, son homologue d'Entropia.

Alonso regardait son visage contracté, la douleur qui n'était jamais bien loin ressurgissait. Le Capitaine sentit le poids de ce regard et rassembla les morceaux épars de lui-même et se recomposa un masque idéal.

Will changea de perspective et Jack fit apparaître le Major Daku, qu'il connaissait pour avoir eu affaire à elle quelques années auparavant. Joli élément, tenace et ayant repoussé ses avances. Fait suffisamment unique pour qu'il se souvienne d'elle.

- Daku ? Que fait-elle ici ?

- Elle est à la tête de Unit Cardiff, dit Johnson, mais nous venons de l'apprendre.

- Bien, c'est Anto ! Tu m'as déjà parler de son retour, Gwen. Donc pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

- Ellis m'a appris quelque chose. Il lit sur les lèvres plus vite que le logiciel, commença Gwen avec précaution.

- Gwen, que se passe-t-il ? jeta Jack.

- Ianto est vivant, fit Ellis, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme. Ben quoi, tu n'arrivais pas à cracher le morceau, reprit le médecin d'un ton joyeux en enchaînant rapidement sur la raison pour laquelle Anto se trouvait sur ses écrans.

Jack le regarda abasourdi, surpris par l'insensibilité apparente du médecin. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Les mots d'Ellis parvenaient à ses oreilles avec un temps de retard. Il ne comprenait pas le lien entre Anto et Ianto.

- Reprends tout depuis le début, ordonna-t-il sévèrement en le coupant dans une hypothèse scientifique de son cru.

Ellis se renfrogna en jetant un coup d'oeil assassin à Jack, mais son air préoccupé suffit à le calmer. L'homme avait besoin d'explication pour croire ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre.

- Ok, je résume, dit-il enfin, Anto arrive dans notre monde, clamant que notre dimension est en danger. Gwen lui a proposé de venir renforcer notre équipe. Je l'ai examiné.

Il ouvrit les dossiers où ses rapports étaient enregistrés.

- J'ai remarqué pas mal d'étrangetés chez lui, faiblesse musculaire, épuisement, hypothermie sans compter des analyses sanguines bizarres et autres anomalies chromosomiques. J'ai demandé à William Camara - il montra le visage de son camarade - de l'accompagner à l'hôpital pour passer des examens complémentaires. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Unit nous tombe dessus. Le Dr Marteens s'occupe de cette unité et Erisa Daku dirige la nouvelle branche Unit Pays de Galles. On ne l'a pas vraiment récompensée de son travail à Londres. Enfin, elle vient de nous apprendre une information très intéressante. Ianto Jones ne serait pas mort, mais plongé dans le coma.

- Bien, dit Jack en fermant les yeux, emmagasinant les informations, il est bon celui-ci.

Ellis sembla se rengorger sous le compliment et s'agita devant ses ordinateurs.

- Mais il faut que je sache ce que Anto me cache.

- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il te cache quelque chose ? demanda Johnson, intriguée.

- Je repensais à ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure. Il y a une anomalie dans son ADN. Il a dit qu'il l'a toujours eu.

- Je crois savoir, dit Jack, lentement, il y a cinq ans, Anto et Ianto ont fusionné à l'aide d'un appareil servant à se déplacer. Ils n'ont survécu que parce qu'ils étaient exactement les mêmes sur le plan physique. L'appareil les a mélangés et ils se sont rematérialisés avec chacun des caractéristiques de l'autre.

- Les tatouages, clama Ellis, ils sont inachevés. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.

- Oui, nous avons relevé cette anomalie chez Ianto, dit Jack, légèrement, c'est dans son dossier.

- Où ? demanda Ellis, outré qu'on lui ait caché des informations.

- Cherche à Entropia, dit Jack en jetant un coup d'œil à Gwen.

Elle aurait dû se douter que Jack avait caché des informations au coeur du réseau Torchwood. Il n'y avait que lui pour cacher cela sous le nom d'Entropia.

Ellis obtempéra. Il grogna de satisfaction en découvrant tout le dossier.

- J'adore Owen, dit-il. Il avait un drôle d'humour mais quel médecin fantastique !

- Ça c'est un compliment, fit Johnson, pince sans rire.

- Oui, j'en suis avare, je trouve que souvent je les mérite plus que les autres. Je vais tâcher de comprendre, dit-il en commençant à lire le dossier à toute vitesse tandis que les autres suivaient ce qui se passait sur l'autre écran.

Anto demandait à parler à Ianto seul et Jack eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la console d'ordinateur. Ellis lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- Peux-tu le suivre, Ellis ? Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il fait.

- A tes ordres Capitaine, dit le jeune médecin, juste quelques minutes, le temps de trouver quelle caméra est reliée à sa chambre. C'est bon, nous y sommes, annonça-t-il après s'être introduit à l'intérieur du réseau de l'hôpital, à la recherche des caméras qu'il avait repérées dans la chambre via les lentilles de William.

- Voilà qui est mieux, dit-il en affichant l'image.

La caméra filmait Anto face à son double. Il semblait lui parler.

Jack s'approcha à nouveau d'Ellis, il évita avec précaution de le toucher, ce qui lui valut un regard de reconnaissance du farfadet.

- Que dit-il ?

- C'est un peu personnel, Capitaine, dit le médecin qui lisait sur les lèvres d'Anto, la déclaration d'un double à son reflet. Il lui dit combien il a besoin de lui, combien il lui a apporté. Apparemment, Ianto Jones lui a sauvé la vie.

- Comment ? demanda Jack.

- Je l'ignore, il faudra le lui demander.

Ils le virent s'assoir et prendre la main de Ianto Jones, en esquissant une grimace. Il continuait de lui parler, d'un air accablé.

- Mais que fait-il ? jeta soudain Ellis d'un ton haut perché.

- Quoi ? demanda Jack angoissé, voyant Anto se jeter sur le respirateur de Ianto et le lui retirer.

- Oh merde ! s'écria Ellis, en pianotant sur son écran rapidement. "_Dans la chambre, vite_" s'inscrivit sur l'écran montrant ce que voyait William.

Jack ne tenait pas en place, s'arrachant les cheveux, victime d'une détresse noire. Gwen se mordait le poing horrifiée par la situation.

L'image se brouilla alors que le jeune homme se précipita dans la chambre, suivi vivement par Erisa. Les machines paraissaient devenir folles et Ellis également.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il a tenté de le tuer, là ? fit Ellis, perturbé par ce qu'il voyait. Je ne comprends pas.

Jack piaffait d'angoisse, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Anto venait d'attenter à la vie de son double sous leurs yeux.

William sondait le regard perdu d'Anto tandis qu'Ellis lui envoyait des questions par écrans interposés. Anto tremblait et ne parvenait pas à répondre.

- Ianto, murmura Jack, suffisamment fort pour qu'Alonso sente son cœur se briser. C'était donc cet homme qui avait eu tant d'importance pour son capitaine.

Il s'avança vers lui pour le réconforter mais un regard sévère le repoussa. Jack refusait toute forme de réconfort, toute démonstration d'amitié. Il revivait sa mort. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Il s'éloigna de cet écran de malheur et frappa la cage polarisée, réveillant le Hoïx qui sommeillait. Celui-ci hurla de rage et Jack répondit sur le même mode, la sauvagerie dans ses yeux fit reculer la bête. Jack avait besoin d'extérioriser son désespoir. Le voir, croire qu'il lui allait le revoir, croire qu'il allait lui être rendu pour lui être à nouveau arraché était atroce, insupportable. Il ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il s'écarta d'eux. Johnson, détournant les yeux, prit Gwen dans ses bras, la soutenant dans son chagrin.

Ellis suivait froidement les événements sur l'écran. Il était le seul à pouvoir continuer à regarder, déterminé à se couper de ses affects. Il assista à l'arrivée de l'équipe médicale. Il regarda Will s'occuper d'Anto tandis que milles questions s'agitaient dans son esprit.

Le visage grave d'Erisa passa sur son écran. Will la dévisageait. Ellis lut ce qu'elle disait. Il se tourna vers Gwen subitement l'air joyeux.

- Alors ça c'est intéressant !

- Voir un homme mourir, tu trouves cela intéressant ? lança Jack tournant ses yeux flamboyants vers lui.

- Doucement Capitaine, il n'est pas mort, dit Ellis en affrontant la rage de Jack, un vrai roseau face à l'ouragan.

- Comment ? gronda Jack en se rapprochant de lui, menaçant le petit homme.

- Je l'ignore, encore mais l'équipe médicale vient de lui retirer le respirateur et ses constantes sont en amélioration. Ce que confirme le Major Daku.

- Tu peux savoir ça d'ici ? fit Jack, sentant l'espoir lentement resurgir, n'osant pas y croire.

- Donnez-moi un ordinateur plus puissant et je vous contrôle un réacteur à fission. Ne me tentez pas.

- Que se passe-t-il demanda Johnson en se rapprochant.

- Ianto Jones se réveille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Anto a pu faire à votre ami. J'aurais pas mal de question à lui poser.

Jack et Gwen échangèrent un long regard dans lequel la détresse se disputait à un fol espoir. Un seul regard vaut bien des paroles creuses. Gwen lisait son désir de le rejoindre, de s'assoir auprès de son amant et d'attendre son réveil. Gwen cligna des yeux, ses larmes débordèrent. Elle même voulait éprouver la réalité de ce qu'elle avait vu, Anto l'avait réveillé, comment, pourquoi ? Elle qui aimait les questions ne trouvait pas de réponse. Elle ne voulait que le voir vivant.

Gwen lui sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle était si heureuse de le savoir en vie et en même temps déchirée de le voir dans cet état végétatif. Il était dans le coma. Ellis avait lu sur les lèvres d'Erisa. Il y avait eu des signes d'activités qui les avaient empêchés de détruire ce corps. Il était en vie, en dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient pensé. Attaché, prisonnier de ses machines, il ne pouvait guère être qualifié d'être vivant. Mais l'espoir de le revoir vint faire follement battre dans son coeur.

oOoOo

Ellis pianota sur son ordinateur, réclamant à William un téléphone tout en lisant sur l'autre écran le dossier Entropia, préoccupé par ce qu'il lisait. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? D'accord, il n'avait pas lu les dossiers d'Owen. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que sous le nom d'Entropia se cachaient de précieuses informations. Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Pour lui l'entropie était un état thermodynamique, absolument rien à voir avec un lieu, même dans une dimension parallèle.

Il dévora les dossiers du Dr Harper. Il découvrait les résultats des analyses effectuées par Owen à l'époque. Il n'y avait plus d'échantillon à tester aujourd'hui à cause de la destruction du Hub. Mais Harper était très méticuleux, allant très loin dans ses analyses. L'ADN avait été altéré chez Ianto, il y avait des doublons chromosomiques à cause de la fusion dans le translocalisateur, l'objet que Anto avait utilisé pour se déplacer à travers les dimensions.

- Il sait se déplacer à travers les dimensions, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, ça explique beaucoup de chose…

- J'y vais, annonça Jack qui ne pouvait pas rester en paix en voyant Anto soutenu par William et le corps de Ianto immobile en arrière plan.

Une personne qui sortait du coma, c'est extraordinaire mais une personne qui sortait de la mort, à part lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il fallait qu'il soit près de lui lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Son cœur lui faisait mal tant il battait dans sa poitrine.

- Attendez, Capitaine, William va avoir un téléphone. J'ai besoin que vous me confirmiez certaines choses.

- Rapidement, je veux être à ses côtés.

Alonso grimaça, Jack semblait l'avoir oublié. Il s'approcha de Gwen en lui avançant un siège.

- Merci, fit-elle, soulagée, les jambes en coton. Ianto est vivant. Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

- Moi non plus, dit-il amèrement, je n'imaginais pas que Harkness lui fut encore si attaché.

- Il se sent coupable de sa mort, dit-elle, et ils étaient très proches. Comme il a dû vous le dire.

Alonso suivit du regard Jack qui s'installait à nouveau près du médecin à distance amicale. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce que le Capitaine lui avait appris de sa vie. Oui, il savait qu'ils étaient proches.

- J'ai une théorie, dit brusquement Ellis, et je veux que vous me la confirmiez, Capitaine. Je veux être bien sûr d'avoir compris. Ce ne serait pas normal que je ne comprenne pas, Dr Harper a rédigé ces rapports à l'attention de génies de mon genre. Que vous tous ne compreniez pas, c'est normal. Mais moi ? non, c'est impossible. Je pense avoir découvert pourquoi Ianto Jones est toujours en vie alors que tous les autres sont morts.

- Il était peut être plus résistant que les autres, dit Alonso, en offrant un verre d'eau à Gwen qui commençait à apprécier ses attentions.

- J'ai moi même constaté sa mort, dit-elle en se souvenant de cette scène déchirante où Jack s'était réanimé alors que les traits de Ianto restaient figés par la mort. Elle se rappela son expression apaisée, celle-là même qu'elle lui voyait sur l'écran de contrôle.

- Non, c'est autre chose. Ah ! William a un téléphone, et évidemment Anto est prêt à parler. Inutile je sais tout, dit-il dans le speaker, interrompant le jeune homme. Nous avons un nouvel invité qui vous connait tous les deux très bien et il m'a appris des choses très intéressantes.

Ellis se sentait en pleine possession de son cerveau alors qu'il reliait les faits les uns aux autres pour trouver la réponse à cette énigme médicale qui le ravissait. Il laissa Jack se présenter avant de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation en leur demandant de valider simplement ses hypothèses qui se révélèrent exactes. Il eut même le plaisir de se montrer désagréable. Il avait une hypothèse à propos de la sortie du coma de Ianto et comptait bien la faire valider avant que les médecins d'UNIT ne s'y mettent. Il a toujours aimé briller, plus fort que les autres, se montrer le plus intelligent ou le plus intéressant. Pauvre gosse, il avait vraiment dû manquer d'amour pour être aussi en recherche de l'admiration de tous, pensa Gwen en voyant son médecin aussi animé.

Personne ne répondit. L'hypothèse que les deux hommes partageaient un même organisme, une même énergie les laissait rêveurs. Il fronça les sourcils mais il reprit bien vite au comble de l'excitation.

- Cela expliquerait l'épuisement d'Anto. La proximité entre eux permet à Ianto de sortir de son coma en tirant sur son énergie.

- Mais comment ? demanda Jack, interloqué, et comment a-t-il survécu au virus ?

- Sans doute que les cellules d'Anto l'ont guéri, là, je demande à faire plus d'analyses pour mieux comprendre. Je compte sur le Major Daku pour me transmettre les dossiers.

- Donc, ce que dit Ellis, c'est que Ianto et Anto ne sont plus simplement des doubles de dimension parallèles, mais de vrais jumeaux, dit Gwen en le regardant époustouflée par son génie.

- Oui, repris Ellis, j'ai compris cela en lisant les dossiers du Dr Harper que m'a montré le Capitaine. Selon lui, le translocalisateur aurait agi comme une matrice artificielle, mêlant leurs cellules plus intimement que le ventre d'une maman. Mais même si Ianto sort de son coma grâce à la présence d'Anto, ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge pour autant.

Gwen l'interrogea angoissée et Ellis lui expliqua qu'Anto avait besoin de repos, Ianto puisant son énergie en lui pour revenir.

- Ça ira certainement mieux lorsqu'il sera réveillé, dit Anto vacillant sur ses jambes à la grande inquiétude de Gwen qui le sentait encore éprouvé.

Jack demanda quand Ianto allait sortir de son coma sous les regards attendris de la jeune femme et l'œil soudain éteint d'Alonso. La réponse le ravit au point qu'il annonça son départ.

L'émotion était palpable, Alonso ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même dans cette salle. Il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que disait le petit extra-terrestre sur les doubles et leurs possible fusion qui permettrait le réveil de l'autre. Il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait signifier pour Anto, mais il avait clairement vu l'espoir sur le visage d'Harkness. Pourvu que cela ne lui soit pas une fausse joie, le Capitaine avait déjà suffisamment vécu de mauvais jours.

Ellis continua de parler avec William et Anto avant de demander aux deux leaders qui partaient de ne pas s'égorger, soulevant les interrogations de William et de Gwen.

Jack haussa les épaules sous la réponse d'Ellis qui terminait sa conversation avec le Major, Anto et William. Il lui montra la lance, en lui demandant de l'étudier. Puis il prit la direction des escaliers sous la musique tonitruante, qui soulignait le déverrouillage. Johnson lui emboîta le pas, sans lui demander son avis.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie, surtout la vôtre, jeta Jack, dans l'escalier, relevant la tête méchamment.

- Bien sûr que si, j'ai une voiture qui dépasse les 40 km/h. Venez.

Jack n'appréciait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres ou qu'on le contredise. Mais la tension et l'urgence le poussa à accepter d'un mouvement rageur du menton.

Alonso le suivit du regard, se voyant oublié, comme s'il avait été qu'un écran de fumée, qui ne tenait pas face à son fantôme.

Il suivit des yeux le Capitaine qui remontait à l'étage en compagnie de Johnson. Il ne lui demanda pas de le suivre. Le jeune homme se renfrogna, il l'oubliait à présent que Ianto Jones était à nouveau de ce monde. Il savait que le Capitaine n'avait jamais pu oublier le souvenir de cet amant. La douleur de l'avoir perdu était encore trop fraîche et celle de le voir dans cet état lui ôtait tout sens commun.

Il se rapprocha de Gwen, la seule à lui sourire doucement. Il se sentait proche de cette femme enceinte. Il posa sur elle des yeux d'adoration à laquelle elle répondit par un petit sourire.

Elle était émue aux larmes par le spectacle affligeant de Ianto sur son lit d'hôpital, mais ce qui venait de se passer lui laissait de l'espoir.

Alonso lui apporta un siège et elle s'assit en le remerciant chaleureusement. Ses jambes lui étaient douloureuses. Il vint se mettre derrière elle, comme prêt à accéder à tous ses désirs. Un vrai chevalier servant. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait appris Jack, les naissances à Sto étaient rares et les femmes enceintes étaient entourés de tous les soins nécessaires. Il faudra qu'Alonso en parle à Rhys, si cela pouvait lui éviter la corvée de popote de ce soir... A moins qu'Alonso ne s'y porte volontaire, se dit-elle en souriant.

- Ne vous égorgez pas ? Pourquoi vous-leur avait dit cela, demanda Alonso qui ne se satisfaisait pas de l'explication d'Ellis à William.

- Jack et Johnson ont un certain contentieux, répondit Gwen doucement.

- Tu sais, l'Agent s'en veut, dit Ellis, continuant de frapper son clavier. Elle ne se remet pas de ce qu'elle a du faire.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Elle ne parle jamais de cette période.

- Je la connais depuis longtemps, je sais décoder son langage corporel, fit Ellis avec un ton outragé. Elle ne supporte pas ce qu'elle lui a fait. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle est venue travailler pour toi.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? demanda Gwen sondant son médecin, elle ne veut jamais en parler.

- Je suis bavard, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire, dit-il, si elle ne veut pas parler, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je sais ce qui pourrait m'arriver.

- C'est si grave que ça ? demanda Gwen, touchée par la lueur de panique dans ses yeux.

- Pire ! Mais demande à ton Capitaine, finit-il par la renvoyer dans les cordes.

Elle sourit doucement.

- Lui aussi, il aime garder ses secrets.

- Alors tant pis ! Bien, voyons voir cette lance, le Capitaine avait l'air de la trouver diablement intéressante.

* * *

A suivre... (et oui encore ! )


	15. Contretemps

Disclaimer : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

Béta : Arianrhod

NB : Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Il s'agit de la suite d'Entropia et dans la peau de Jack (prologue), que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Faut que je pense à l'insérer dans cette histoire d'ailleurs.

NB² : j'espère que vous appréciez quand même cette histoire, même si elle traîne en longueur. Désolée, je ne suis pas la reine des update.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Contretemps**

* * *

_suite au départ de Jack et Johnson…_

Jack monta dans la voiture de Johnson, un petit cabriolet rouge. Ce n'était pas le genre de véhicule qu'il aurait imaginé lui voir conduire. Mais il se refusa de la complimenter sur son choix esthétique, même en savourant l'assise de cuir italien. Il ne desserra pas les dents. Il n'aimait pas la femme assise à sa droite, qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Concentrée sur la circulation plutôt dense à cette heure, elle conservait également le silence. Elle roulait vite, mais avec prudence, utilisant ses clignotants et ses phares à bon escient.

Jack avait été étonné de la retrouver auprès de Gwen. Il avait été tout aussi surpris de la chaleur avec laquelle celle-ci défendait l'ancien agent des forces spéciales. Il se méfiait d'elle mais il était curieux. Il allait lui demander pourquoi elle avait rejoint Gwen lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin la bouche, rompant le silence relatif.

- Je vous demande pardon, Capitaine pour tout ce que je vous ai fait. Je sais que vous en avez souffert. Je suis désolée.

Il la regarda surpris. Pour ce qu'il en savait, l'Agent Johnson n'était pas du genre à s'excuser facilement. Mais elle le renvoyait à une période qu'il souhaitait oublier, sans jamais y parvenir.

- Vous obéissiez aux ordres, fit-il avec amertume.

- Ce n'est pas une raison valable, j'ai fait pas mal de choses horribles dans ma vie mais ce que je vous ai fait subir est pire que tout.

Jack garda le silence, l'évaluant du regard. Elle semblait sincère, peut-être que Gwen avait raison en disant qu'elle avait changée. Elle était crispée sur sa conduite, dans l'attente de sa réaction.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- J'ai été comme vous, dit-il enfin, un instrument entre les mains du gouvernement. Et comme vous, j'ai pris conscience que je ne voulais pas vivre comme ça. Je vous admire en fait.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, sèchement, prenant sa déclaration pour de la moquerie.

- Parce que cela vous a pris moins de temps que moi pour comprendre ce que vous deviez faire. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, commencer à agir différemment, penser différemment, mais avec Gwen, vous vous en sortirez. D'ailleurs, je dois vous remercier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour l'avoir soutenu alors que je n'étais pas là pour elle. Elle vous fait confiance. Ne la gâchez pas !

Il lui décocha un regard d'avertissement qui la fit sourire rapidement. Une émotion passa à travers son visage, le transformant tout à fait. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa conduite avant de reprendre.

- Elle a fait tout cela pour vous, vous savez.

- Normal, je suis un homme très précieux, dit-il avec un chaud sourire.

- Je lui serai loyale, comme vous l'êtes.

- Et moi qui croyais que vous alliez vous entretuer, dit une voix moqueuse dans l'intercom, je suis soulagé. Dois-je faire préparer une chambre ?

- Ellis ? jeta Johnson, Tu sais très bien que mon véhicule privé doit le rester.

- Simple mesure de protection, j'aime bien garder un œil sur toi quand tu pars en mission. Ça peut éviter des drames.

Elle roula des yeux, puis évita une voiture qui roulait trop lentement. Jack sourit. Ellis était véritablement un être à part, mais il faisait attention à ceux qu'il aimait, tout comme lui. Il avait justement besoin de se le rappeler. Il découvrit la minuscule caméra accrochée au rétroviseur et sourit largement.

- Bien, je voulais vous tenir informés des derniers événements.

- Ianto va bien ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Jack.

- N'ayez crainte, votre ami va bien. Son réveil est imminent, selon Erisa Daku. Je pense que la proximité avec Anto est ce qui permet à son corps de se réveiller. Tant que les deux sont en vie, il n'y a rien à craindre.

Jack respira intérieurement. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il se passait. Ianto lui était rendu, mais c'était encore trop incroyable pour qu'il le réalise vraiment. Il fallait qu'il le touche pour le croire.

- Tu devrais étudier cette situation. Je veux savoir très exactement ce qui se passe.

- C'est mon seul désir, Capitaine. En attendant, j'ai commencé à étudier l'artefact que vous m'avez laissé. C'est extraordinaire !

- Plus que voir un homme revenir à la vie ? ironisa Johnson.

- Peut-être pas, mais c'est quand même quelque chose. Cette lance est directement connectée à la faille.

- C'est ce que je pensais, dit Jack en fronçant des sourcils, repensant à l'ouverture de faille qui avait failli l'avaler à son arrivée.

- Mais bien mieux que ça, je pense qu'elle permet de la contrôler.

- Comment ? demandèrent les deux leaders en même temps avant de se regarder avec un sourire gêné.

- Ça, je dois encore l'étudier, mais ça me fait penser à une légende scandinave.

- Parce que tu connais quelque chose aux légendes ? demanda Johnson avec une grimace comique. Je croyais que tu prenais ça pour un divertissement.

- Peut-être, mais vous savez dans les légendes, il y a toujours un fond de vérité et certains objets mythologiques sont connus pour avoir des propriétés particulières, la boîte de Pandore qui conservait les maux qui ont affligé la Terre, le Saint Graal qui donnerait la vie éternelle ou la fontaine de Jouvence. D'ailleurs, c'est ça que vous avez trouvé, Capitaine ?

- Non, fit Jack en souriant, mais tu peux continuer à chercher. La lance ?

- En fait, il existe différentes lances mythologiques. Pour la plupart, elles sont dites capables de tuer plusieurs ennemis en même temps avant de revenir dans la main de son propriétaire. D'autres sont liés au Christianisme, avec l'histoire de la lance du soldat romain qui aurait transpercé le flanc de Jésus.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui nous intéresse, dit Johnson. Tu parlais de légendes scandinaves.

- Oui, dit Ellis, elles sont moins connues, pourtant cette mythologie est vraiment intéressante. Savez-vous que les scaldes, les érudits à l'époque, concevaient l'univers comme neufs mondes organisés comme des strates autour d'un arbre mythique « Yggdrasil » ? Et la Terre du milieu, notre monde, n'était que l'une parmi tant d'autres. Il y a avait un pour les elfes, pour les nains, pour les gnomes, en fait pour toutes les créatures fantastiques. Les légendes disent qu'il y a un arc en ciel qui permettait aux dieux de se rencontrer. Et pour faire parvenir les informations d'un monde à l'autre, il y avait des messagers et ceux-ci avaient des objets puissants leur permettant d'accomplir leurs missions. L'un d'entre eux, Frigg, possédait une lance qui lui permettait d'ouvrir l'arc-en-ciel reliant les mondes.

- Vu de loin, la faille peut ressembler à un arc-en-ciel, fit Jack, je comprends pourquoi cela t'a frappé. C'est donc un moyen de transport.

- En quelque sorte, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment ça fonctionne exactement, c'est une technologie qui me dépasse un peu. Mais Alonso dit que cet artefact se trouvait entre les mains des weevils. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, ils l'entouraient comme si c'était une pièce sacrée.

Johnson releva la tête, intriguée alors qu'il racontait son arrivée sur Terre.

- Cela me rappelle quelque chose, dit-elle en accélérant, nous sommes intervenus cette nuit pour une réunion de weevils. Ça ressemble un peu à ce que vous avez rencontré en arrivant.

- Intéressant, les weevils ne font pas cela habituellement, dit Jack.

- Je sais, Capitaine, fit Johnson, je travaille ici depuis presque six mois et j'ai largement étudié leurs façons de vivre.

- Toute une vie, se moqua Jack.

- Bref, depuis deux mois, nous avons été témoins d'un comportement étrange chez ces créatures. Ils semblent se rassembler de plus en plus souvent. Ils apparaissent en plein jour et n'ont pas peur de s'attaquer à des humains ou à d'autres weevils.

- Les weevils ne s'attaquent pas les uns les autres ! dit Jack.

- Dites cela à celui qui se trouve encore sur ma table d'autopsie, fit Ellis, ce sont bien des dents de weevils qui lui ont arraché la trachée.

- Sous mes yeux, Capitaine, dit Johnson en le regardant.

- Pensez-vous que cela pourrait être lié à la lance ? demanda Gwen qui était resté silencieuse à écouter la conversation entre son médecin et les deux leaders.

- C'est possible, Gwen, après tout, je n'ai pas encore fini les analyses sur cet artefact. Bien, vous arrivez à l'hôpital. Je préviens William. Daku va venir vous chercher pour vous accompagner auprès des jumeaux.

- Très bien, pas de changement ? demanda Jack.

- Inutile que je vous demande de préciser, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, tout va bien dans le sous-sol de l'hôpital.

- Jack, embrasse-le pour moi, dit Gwen avec un rire dans la voix.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, fit Jack sur le même ton alors que Johnson s'engageait dans le parking de l'hôpital. Malgré l'heure tardive, il restait encore des véhicules serrés sur l'asphalte humide, brillant sous la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber. Une magnifique soirée humide en perspective.

- A tout à l'heure, Ellis, dit Johnson, cherchant des yeux le SUV de William.

- A tout à l'heure, Agent, Capitaine.

Johnson s'engageait dans les allées à vitesse réduite quand une musique tonitruante éclata dans les baffles de la voiture. Jack grimaça de douleur et se tourna vers Johnson qui s'était immédiatement assombrie. Concentrée.

- Ellis, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle brièvement continuant de conduire.

- Je ne sais pas ! cria Ellis par-dessus la musique. C'est l'alerte qui vient de se mettre en route. Quelqu'un essaye de pénétrer dans la maison.

- Rhys, sans doute, fit Jack en souriant, malgré la tension qu'il sentait monter chez Johnson.

- Non, il connait Ellis et les procédures mises en place, répondit-elle, sèchement.

- Rhys est encore au travail, dit Gwen, il appelle toujours pour nous prévenir quand il rentre.

- Ça doit lui plaire, fit Jack.

- Il sait que c'est pour notre sécurité, dit Gwen, Ellis, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Coupe l'alarme, je t'en prie.

- Gwen, lâcha Johnson, je dépose Harkness à l'entrée et j'arrive.

- Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe. Je préfère que tu restes avec lui, répondit Gwen. Ellis, qu'as-tu ? cria-t-elle soudain.

Johnson freina brutalement sous l'inquiétude et Jack sentit son cou craquer sous le choc.

- Ellis !

- Ce sont des weevils, dit Ellis d'une petite voix, et ils s'attaquent à la maison.

- On revient tout de suite, dit Jack.

Johnson jura entre ses dents, et entama une marche arrière à grande vitesse, zigzaguant entre les véhicules sans en toucher un seul.

- Ellis, racontes moi ce que tu vois, dit-elle, dans le speaker.

- Pas le temps ! Je suis en train de sauvegarder l'essentiel de mes données. Ils viennent d'entrer, gémit le jeune homme, je vais enclencher les défenses. Gwen, il faut que tu t'en ailles, maintenant !

- NON !

- Alonso, tu emmènes Gwen par ici. Prends ça et ça. Oh et Bébé, s'il te plaît. Tu y fais attention, hein ?

- Ellis, Ellis, viens avec nous, entendirent-ils Gwen crier avec des larmes dans la voix.

- Je ne peux pas Gwen, tu le sais bien ! Je crois savoir ce qu'ils veulent. Fuyez. Pauvres fous...

- Alonso, assomme-le, s'écria Jack, c'est le seul moyen pour l'emmener.

- Tu me touches, toi et t'es mort ! promit Ellis hystérique. Les weevils sont attirés par la lance, c'est la seule raison. Vous sortez et je me charge du reste !

- Ellis, non...

C'était la voix de Johnson, basse et brisée.

oOoOo

- Ellis, pars avec eux.

Le petit génie se figea devant ses écrans, levant les yeux sur le visage tourmenté de son amie. Il ferma les yeux.

- Nous y avons déjà réfléchi, Johnie, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas sortir.

- Tu ne peux pas ... Ellis.

- On sait que je ne peux pas, murmura le médecin. Gwen, pars maintenant. Pas envie de te voir partir en morceau.

Gwen le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement, ses larmes arrosant son maquillage. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains et essuya le plus gros de son masque.

- Je ne veux pas, Ellis.

- Tu appelleras ta fille comme moi et j'en serais heureux.

- Imbécile ! fit-elle en pleurant plus fort.

- Pars maintenant, j'entends les weevils frapper à la porte. Allez les enfants ! Pas de témoins pour mon trépas.

Il s'appuya sur sa console, posant les mains sur son clavier.

- Ellis, reprit Johnson, les yeux humides, tu crois qu'ils vont avoir le temps d'évacuer avant l'explosion ?

- Oui, s'ils arrêtent de me regarder comme ça.

- Gwen, obéis, cria Jack dans l'intercom, faisant grimacer la jeune femme, Alonso, protège-la. Nous arrivons.

Gwen échangea un dernier regard avec lui, Alonso le salua et ils partirent en courant par la sortie de secours.

oOoOo

Johnson arrêta le véhicule devant les portes vitrées de l'hôpital. Ses dents serrées faisait saillir ses mâchoires, la colère et l'angoisse se lisaient sur son visage, aussi clairement que le chagrin.

Jack hésitait à descendre, il était partagé entre l'envie de retrouver Ianto et son double et l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait pour Gwen et Alonso. Ellis avait annoncé qu'ils pourraient sortir avant l'explosion, mais il n'était sûr de rien.

- Vous descendez ou non ? jeta Johnson d'un ton brusque, tournant la clé de contact.

- Non, je viens !

Elle le regarda surprise, elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait désiré se retrouver au plus tôt au chevet de son amant. Elle ne posa pas de questions mais accéléra brutalement sur le petit parking, éclaboussant d'une gerbe d'eau noire un couple qui regagnait leur véhicule. Jack grimaça, elle conduisait beaucoup plus vite que tout à l'heure mais toujours assurée. La main sur la poignée de la porte, Jack savourait la vitesse du cabriolet et sa conduite sportive.

Johnson ne desserra pas les dents avant d'arriver en vue de la maison de Gwen. Jack regarda l'horloge. 3 mn 30, un nouveau record pour un trajet qui en prenait facilement 15 habituellement. Il siffla doucement. Johnson braqua son regard grave sur lui, lui coupant toute velléité de se réjouir.

- Nous arriverons trop tard, fit l'ex-militaire en coupant la priorité à une voiture et s'engouffrant dans une voix à sens unique avec détermination.

- Ok, fit Ellis dans l'intercom, Alonso et Gwen sont dehors. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire. Dis à Will..

- Tu lui diras, toi-même, dit Jack, nous arrivons.

- Wow ! fit Jack, il y en a combien ?

- 362, exactement, dit Ellis rapidement. Dites à William que j'aurais aimé lui ressembler. Bye !

La musique discordante qui inondait toujours l'habitacle s'arrêta brutalement. Ellis avait coupé toutes communications. Jack échangea un regard interloqué avec Johnson qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

La voiture roulait à présent dans Beven Street et une horde de weevils entourait la maison des Williams, piétinant les platebandes chèrement dessinés par Rhys. Ils étaient trop nombreux, trop pour Jack, trop pour Johnson. Comment faire sortir Ellis d'ici ? se dit Jack avec stupeur.

Des créatures rôdaient autour de la maison, la porte arrachée montrait les entrailles de la demeure de Rhys et Gwen où des weevils prenaient plaisir à tout saccager. Jack les voyait distinctement. Johnson ouvrit sa porte et sortit lorsque qu'un son grave ébranla l'air et la fit chanceler.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- La sécurité selon Ellis, dit Johnson, il a déclenché la mise à feu. Je pourrais le récupérer, hésita-t-elle, se penchant à l'extérieur. Il y a une latence de 3 minutes avant l'auto-destruction.

- Combien de chance avez-vous de le récupérer, Agent ? fit Jack en la forçant à s'asseoir. Nous ne sommes que deux, contre 362 créatures.

Une énorme déflagration fit trembler la voiture, secouant les deux passagers qui assistèrent impuissant à ce désastre. Ils virent une énorme boule de feu exploser dans la nuit noire, éclairant la horde qui assaillait la maison.

Puis une succession de petites explosions leur déchirèrent les oreilles. Les vitres explosèrent sous le choc thermique et projetèrent des morceaux de verres assassins. Des briques s'envolèrent alors qu'une seconde salve résonnait dans le silence de la petite rue. Les briques retombaient sur la voiture et l'assemblée de weevils, fracassant crânes et corps.

Jack baissa la tête alors qu'une gerbe rouge feu éclatait, déchirant la maison de part en part. Une épaisse fumée formait de lourdes volutes, s'enroulait à travers les arbres déchiquetés par la pluie de débris qui s'abattaient sur eux et les weevils encore debout. La fumée roula à travers les rues, leur masquant la scène rougeoyante. Lorsque la nuée miséricordieuse se leva, il ne restait plus rien de la maison des Williams, elle semblait s'être vaporisée. De nombreux corps gisaient au sol. Jack écarquilla les yeux devant le massacre.

Il allait ouvrir la porte de la voiture cabossée par les chutes de brique quand un choc lourd se fit entendre. Il releva les yeux vers la calandre et vit qu'un corps de weevil venait de tomber sur le capot. Il était en mauvais état mais il bougeait encore, sa gueule hérissée de dents s'ouvrait et se fermait comme s'il appelait à l'aide.

Jack plongea son regard fasciné dans celui de la bête. Il était submergé par la pitié, quoiqu'elle ait fait, elle ne méritait pas de finir ainsi. Il savait pour l'avoir subi, qu'exploser ne faisait pas de bien. Johnson avait les mains crispées sur son volant, cherchant du regard des rescapés. Elle avait le regard brillant de larmes contenues et lorsque Jack croisa ses yeux, il comprit qu'elle n'était aussi dure qu'elle voulait le montrer.

Gwen avait raison un cœur battait dans cette poitrine oppressée par un chagrin intense.

- Allons retrouver Gwen et Alonso au point d'évacuation, dit-elle abruptement après avoir échangé un regard désolé avec Jack.

Lui mieux que quiconque pouvait connaître la douleur de perdre un compagnon, un ami. Elle se ressaisit et enclencha la marche arrière. Le corps du weevil glissa au sol, mu par la vitesse de recul.

- attendez...fit Jack qui les yeux plissés croyait voir quelque chose d'inconcevable. Qu'est-ce que cela ?

Une brume lumineuse, presque phosphorescente apparut devant la calandre, cela avait une forme humanoïde, mais les contours étaient trop flous.

- un fantôme ? demanda Johnson, la gorge sèche, le cœur déchiré.

Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, mais sa précipitation fit caler le moteur trop sensible. La créature sembla enfler alors qu'elle remplissait tout l'espace du pare-brise. Jack la suivait des yeux, trop intéressé pour en être terrifié à la différence de l'agent.

- Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas, dit-il d'une voix douce en approchant ses doigts de la vitre qui le séparait de la créature iridescente, brillante dans la nuit complète qui avait englouti le quartier après l'explosion de la maison de Beven Street.

Il vit amusé la forme suivre sa main comme un poisson dans son aquarium. Johnson fronça les sourcils, saisie par un sombre pressentiment. Elle actionna finalement sa marche arrière sans que Jack ne s'y oppose. La créature suivit le véhicule, se maintenant facilement à la même vitesse. Ils voyaient maintenant apparaître des formes semblables qui étincelaient dans la nuit. Johnson effectua un demi-tour parfait en faisant crisser ses pneus.

- OK, je vais peut être réviser mon jugement sur les fantômes, fit Jack entre ses dents, pour une fois c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu.

- Je préfèrerais les éviter, Capitaine, ils deviennent de plus en plus nombreux. D'où sortent-ils ?

- Ce sont sans doute les fantômes des weevils ! Il se récolta un regard sévère de la part de la jeune femme, ils sortent du corps des weevils en tout cas.

Malgré la vitesse que la petite Alfa Roméo avait atteint, ils étaient entourés par une nuée brillante, qui éclairait comme en plein jour. Jack avait mal aux yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Jack s'aperçut que certains weevils se redressaient et marchaient en même temps que les créatures. Ils étaient donc associés, mais comment ?

Puis il s'aperçut que la lueur qui sortait du corps immatériel des créatures s'affaiblissait, s'affadissait, elles semblaient ne pas pouvoir supporter l'atmosphère. Au même moment où il s'aperçut de cela, la créature qui flottait toujours devant leur pare-brise, passa la fragile barrière de verre polymérisé et s'engouffra dans le Capitaine.

Il eut l'impression de soudain respirer de la sciure, quelque chose qui entrait de force dans ses poumons, dans son crâne et qui le griffait de l'intérieur. Une partie encore consciente de son individu, vit que Johnson subissait le même sort. Elle avait lâché le volant pour se tenir la tête à deux mains, hurlant comme si elle allait éclater, comme si son crâne allait se déchirer en deux sous la pression de la créature qui s'immisçait en elle. Jack serra les dents, la douleur est accessoire, se dit-il, elle n'est là que pour me détourner du but de la créature. Que veut-elle ?

Il serra les dents, luttant pied à pied contre la douleur qui l'envahissait, contre la créature qui l'assiégeait dans son propre esprit. Il vit des bribes de souvenirs qu'il savait ne pas lui appartenir, des lieux, des visages, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés. Il s'accrocha à une image apparue brutalement, la lance, ils cherchaient la lance. Elle est dans les décombres de la maison à présent, elle est hors d'atteinte. Johnson grogna sous la douleur. Elle voyait défiler des souvenirs qui lui mettaient le cerveau à feu et à sang. L'un d'entre eux l'interpella, Anto, c'était son visage, qu'elle voyait maintenant devant elle, dévasté par le chagrin, tenant une arme et la déchargeant sur elle.

Elle sentit la créature se repaître de son émotion, de sa peur et de son horreur. Elle lutta, se força à récupérer le contrôle de ses nerfs et de ses muscles. Elle savait à quoi elle avait affaire et la peur qui lui brûlait les entrailles ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle s'arracha à l'étreinte soudain molle de la créature, étonnée de la voir réussir à lui résister. L'Agent prit une profonde inspiration et la repoussa fermement.

Jack respirait avec un sifflement, il sentait se défaire l'emprise de cet être sur son cerveau. Il inspira bruyamment, luttant contre cette créature inconnue.

- Ce sont des terrentyrs, cracha Johnson alors que son hôte ressortait d'elle en volutes coléreuses.

La créature de Jack le relâcha et sortit par sa bouche. Jack ressentit toute la peine et l'angoisse de la créature alors qu'elle le quittait. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pu le prendre pour hôte, et maintenant avait peur, terriblement peur de mourir.

Un weevil qui avait été assommé par l'explosion releva la tête et les créatures convergèrent vers lui, se battant pour prendre le contrôle de ce corps plus intéressant, plus malléable. Johnson, sans prendre le temps de se remettre de ses émotions redémarra la voiture et sortit de cette nuée étincelante qui peu à peu s'éteignait.

- C'est quoi, ce truc ? fit Jack en jouant avec les muscles endoloris de son visage.

- Des Terrentyrs, dit l'agent en accélérant, Anto John nous a prévenus qu'ils allaient débarquer sur terre.

- C'est ça son grand danger ? Ils ne sont pas agréables, mais on peut y survivre.

- Ils ont essayé de s'implanter en nous, mais quelque chose les en a empêché. Je ne comprends pas. Anto nous a affirmé qu'ils avaient détruit son monde, il a vécu avec l'un d'eux dans le cerveau. Ce qu'il a dû faire...

Elle laissa le silence sombrer entre eux. Elle revoyait le souvenir que la créature avait partagé, Anto qui donnait la mort à son amant, la douleur de l'hôte et le ravissement de la créature. Elle se sentait souillée, pire que toutes les bassesses qu'elle avait pu faire. Jack semblait comprendre, car il laissa le silence les entourer. Il réfléchissait. Les weevils qui ne se comportaient pas comme d'habitude, il comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Les weevils avaient servi d'hôtes à ces créatures. Et ils étaient intéressés par l'artefact qu'il leur avait chipé.

C'était assurément très précieux pour eux, il lui semblait avoir lu dans l'esprit de la créature que cette lance leur permettait de voyager dans le temps et l'espace comme l'avait annoncé Ellis, mais aussi de leur sauver la vie. Ils ne supportaient pas l'atmosphère terrestre longtemps sans la présence d'un corps et avec le massacre des weevils, il ne devait pas en rester beaucoup dans le secteur.

- Je pense que nous sommes en sécurité, dit-il enfin, pour un petit moment.

L'agent ne répondit pas, elle était à nouveau plongée dans sa conduite et dans ses pensées. Jack comprit à son visage ravagé de tristesse qu'elle pensait à Ellis. Elle l'aimait ce petit médecin, fort en gueule. Mais elle reprit vite le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle était en mission de récupération, il sera temps de pleurer lorsque Gwen et Alonso seront en sécurité.

* * *

A suivre... (oh et review ? lol j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez)


	16. Bulles de conscience

Disclaimer : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

Béta : Arianrhod

NB : Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Il s'agit de la suite d'Entropia et dans la peau de Jack (prologue), que vous trouverez sur mon profil.

NB 2 : cette fois ça fait écho à dans la peau de Jack... chapitre un peu bizarre désolée mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**"bulles de conscience"**

* * *

« Je n'imaginais pas la mort ainsi. Une espèce de brume grise dans laquelle je flotte, enfin, où ma conscience flotte. Je ne sais plus rien, je suis mort.

Je suis seul, tout seul, jamais je n'ai été aussi seul de toute ma vie. C'est sûrement le lot commun à tous les hommes. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi se bercer d'illusion ? On meurt toujours seul.

J'avais espéré avoir de la compagnie, Tosh, Owen ou même cette Suzie qui m'en a fait voir. Même Jack...

Mais non, personne. Je suis et je resterai toujours seul dans ce monde uniquement peuplé de souvenirs. Mais pour combien de temps suis-je encore conscient ? Est-ce un purgatoire, les limbes ? Une antichambre au paradis ou ce qui peut y avoir après ? Elle aurait besoin d'un peu de nettoyage. C'est gris, froid, c'est angoissant. Je n'ai aucune conscience du temps qui s'écoule ici. Comment est-ce possible que je sois même conscient ?

Micha, David, Rhiannon et même mon beau-frère, comment vont-ils s'en sortir ? Comment ça va se passer pour eux ? J'ai peur pour eux. Je pensais que dans la mort, on ne s'inquiétait plus pour les vivants, mais c'est faux. Je m'inquiète pour eux, pour tous les enfants. Je voudrais tant savoir comment ils s'en sont tirés. Je dois ne plus y penser. Mais tout comme je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Jack, je ne peux cesser de m'inquiéter.

Aujourd'hui, hier ou il y a des siècles, et pourtant je pense à lui. Il faut croire qu'il est une part importante de moi. Je pense encore à cette journée fatale où tout mon monde a été bouleversé, mis sans dessus dessous. Pourquoi, Jack, pourquoi m'avoir caché ces choses sur toi ? Cette partie de toi, que tu enfouissais si profond. Je n'étais pas suffisamment digne de confiance ? Je te disais tout, et tu gardais cela caché. Cela devait te tuer à l'intérieur. Je ne t'ai pas suffisamment prouvé ma loyauté ?

Pourtant, je suis allé me battre à tes côtés pour te la prouver encore et encore, allant jusqu'à en mourir.

J'ai tes mots en moi, non… Je ne veux pas repenser à ma mort, cette scène où tu m'as ravagé le cœur en me promettant de ne jamais m'oublier. Jack, tu as oublié volontairement une partie de ta vie, comment oses-tu croire que tu ne m'oublieras pas ? Je n'ai jamais pris que ce que tu m'as donné, presque rien en réalité. Je t'ai vu, je t'ai imaginé, fantasmé. Et tu as comblé les failles de mon âme. Cette solitude me rend mélodramatique, mais mes pensées sont toujours tournées vers toi.

J'ignore tout de toi. Pourtant tu es une partie de moi. Jack, je suis mort et je pense encore à toi. C'est étrange, je pensais qu'une fois décédé, la vie mortelle ne m'intéresserait plus. Pourtant je n'ai que toi à l'esprit.

J'ai avoué que je t'aimais et je n'ai reçu pour seule réponse un « il ne faut pas » qui me lamine encore le cœur alors que je suis dans ce brouillard amer. Je refoule mes divagations pour analyser rationnellement ma situation.

Je suis dans cette bulle. J'ai l'impression d'être un fantôme se promenant dans les limbes. Terrifiant comme sensation.

Je sais que je traverse des périodes curieuses, des hauts et des bas. Comme des heures de veille et de sommeil. Je disparais un peu et je réapparais. Je dors ? Comment puis-je dormir si je suis mort ?

Pourquoi suis-je toujours conscient ? La mort ne devrait pas être aussi longue. Comment passer de l'autre coté ? Comment partir, éviter de rester coincer ici ?

Je suis perdu dans un monde entre la vie et la mort. Incapable de mesurer le temps qui passe. Quel supplice ! Ne pas savoir si c'est le jour ou la nuit, quelle heure est-il ? Je suis damné, bien que le concept de religion en ce moment, me passe un peu au-dessus du crâne. Rien ne m'a jamais préparé à cela. On ne dit jamais à l'église " tu mourras et puis tu te perdras dans le grand Rien" enfin ça dépend de l'église. Certaines sont plus réconfortantes que d'autres, voilà tout. Faut-il y croire pour que ça marche ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'imaginais la mort. Conscient de moi et de rien d'autre. Je n'ai même pas la consolation d'hanter le monde des vivants. Si c'est ainsi, je comprends mieux pourquoi Suzie voulait tant échapper à cet état. Et Owen... Il nous avait pourtant prévenus. Dans la mort, il n'y a rien.

Je sens un souffle d'air, comment puis-je sentir cela ? Je ne sais pas. Je sens quelque chose qui m'aspire. Tout plutôt que rester indéfiniment ici. Je me laisse dériver, je pars. Enfin.

oOoOo

Je cligne des yeux. Je suis où ? Une lumière vive, artificielle m'éblouit. J'ai mal aux yeux, mais je me tiens debout. Je tends les mains devant moi. Ce sont bien mes mains, mes bras. Je vérifie que tout est présent, le costume bien en place, la cravate bien serrée, bleue. On doit être Lundi. J'aime le Lundi. Je tourne la tête autour de moi.

Je suis dans le Hub. Un Hub écrasé de lumière, dont les murs semblent palpiter comme une brume de chaleur sous le soleil. Cela ressemble à un mirage. Je pose la main sur le meuble où repose ma cafetière, comme pour m'assurer de sa réalité. Ma main se pose sur elle, sa présence me rassure. Cela me semble si réel malgré l'étrangeté de ma situation.

Je suis seul. Personne, pas Myfawny à crier sa faim matinale. Je suppose que c'est le matin. Comment est-ce possible ? Je regarde ma montre, 9h. Est-ce le soir ou le matin ? Je me sens un peu embrouillé. Je vais aux ordinateurs. Leurs écrans clignotent, je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur arrive, des images passent, la vidéosurveillance sans doute. Je regarde, vérifiant machinalement des signes de vie, à l'extérieur. Rien… un vide gris et seulement un son ténu qui disparaît quand je tente de l'écouter. Personne non plus à l'intérieur de ce hub si lumineux.

Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche d'indices sur ce qui se passe. Je suis ici mais quand et pourquoi?

J'erre entre les postes informatiques, je ramasse automatiquement quelques déchets qui trainent, je sais, c'est mon boulot. Je vais préparer du café, ça devrait me calmer les nerfs et réussir à comprendre le truc ici. J'étais à White house en train de crever dans les bras de mon ... Capitaine et je me retrouve ici sur le lieu que je connais le mieux au monde.

Je me dirige vers le bureau de Jack, vérifier s'il est là. Bon, l'odeur du café frais dans le Hub aurait déjà dû le faire sortir mais je sais qu'il peut être farceur. Je suis devant sa porte et je ne vois rien à l'intérieur, sinon une lumière aveuglante. Je ferme les yeux, je sens que je dois le faire, ouvrir cette fichue porte.

Elle s'ouvre. Mais ce n'est pas dans le bureau de Jack que je m'avance, c'est dans le parc où je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Il fait nuit, je sens la brume tomber sur moi, comme ce soir-là. Je sens le vent sur ma peau et j'entends une lutte un peu plus loin. Je m'avance et j'aperçois une créature se battre avec Jack. Le manteau se balance, je suis hypnotisé par ses gestes, sa bravoure, son humour alors qu'il ne sait pas que je l'espionne. Les dents du weevil l'ont bien égratigné, je le savais. Il l'avait presque égorgé. La créature l'avait vaincu. Il allait l'achever lorsque je me vois intervenir. Un Ianto plus jeune, vêtu plus simplement, plus en fonction de mon âge et mes goûts. Je, enfin, lui l'assomme et l'aide à se relever.

Je me souviens de cette sensation, sa main dans la mienne, nos yeux qui s'évaluent, se cherchent.

Être observateur a ses avantages car je m'aperçois que je suis médusé par cet homme. C'était la première fois que je le voyais après tout ce que j'en avais entendu dire. Il était - est- étrange et beau, et flirteur. Je vois que je me reprends vite.

Pourtant à ce moment là, je n'éprouvais qu'une seule envie, trouver un endroit où cacher Lisa. Cacher ma petite amie métallique. Ça parait presque comique maintenant. Mais ce que j'ai souffert de lui mentir ainsi, de ne pas pouvoir leur être loyal ni à l'une ni à l'autre. Il est charismatique, attirant, bouleversant alors qu'il repousse mes avances... Il part en portant le weevil sur son dos. _J'adore ce manteau._ C'est toujours vrai, ce le sera toujours. Je sais qu'une partie de moi lutte pour ne pas le regarder partir. Je dois le revoir, seul Torchwood pourra aider Lisa. Je suis assuré de le revoir. Il faut que je le revois, qu'il m'accepte à son service.

Je pensais à l'époque que l'aider dans son travail allait pouvoir me faire rentrer dans le Hub. J'étais torturé, déchiré mais confiant. Il allait céder. Il a mis le temps, combien de cafés ai-je pu apporter le matin ? Combien de fois je l'ai suivi dans ses expéditions nocturnes, prêt à intervenir pour le soutenir ? Combien de fois a-t-il pu décliner ma proposition ? J'avais la patience des désespérés et le voir en réalité me faisait me sentir mieux. J'oubliais Lisa à son contact. Enfin un peu…

Je fais un pas en avant comme pour aller le toucher et tout sombre dans le noir. Je réprime une respiration et je me retrouve dans le Hub, haletant.

C'était quoi, ça ? Pourquoi j'ai revécu cette scène ? La première fois que je lui parlais, après l'avoir espionné pendant une semaine. Je savais très exactement ce que je devais faire. C'était une des pires choses que j'ai dû faire. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux. Je souffle bruyamment. Revoir Jack, même si brièvement, m'a étourdi. Je marche dans la lumière palpitante, j'ai mal à la tête, mais c'est mieux que de rester dans les limbes. Je tente de me détendre en explorant ce Hub qui ne ressemble pas à mon souvenir. C'est curieux, les pièces ne semblent pas orientées, ni arrangées de la même manière. Le poste de Suzie est en place. Le bureau de Jack dans un autre sens, le poste d'Owen et Toshiko sont dos à dos. Je descends vers la salle d'autopsie. Ouaip, là aussi il y a du changement. J'ai l'impression que Martha pourrait entrer et commencer à travailler.

Personne ici aussi.

Je fais le tour, je descends vers mes archives. Une lumière vive pulse à travers le bois de la porte. Je l'ouvre et je pénètre dans un hangar plongé dans la pénombre, des rais de lumière à travers la poussière. Je souris en nous voyant sur le sol, si proches, si conscient de l'ambigüité de la situation. Je me rappelle son odeur, indescriptible, trop concentrée, trop masculine et pourtant enivrante. J'ai eu envie de l'embrasser et il en éprouvait la même envie. Je le sentais dans ma chair frémissante.

La pensée de Lisa qui m'attendait dans sa machine dans l'appartement, me revint en pleine figure. Et je partais. Je m'efface devant ce moi, qui se trouvé coupé en deux entre la loyauté à sa petite ami et la révélation que j'avais éprouvée entre ses bras. L'envie de ce corps, cette odeur… miel et forêt. Ce que j'étais prêt à faire pour protéger Lisa et le besoin de plaire à cet homme. _J'adore ce costume. _Je me vois à la limite des larmes, un sourire déchirant. _  
_

Je voulus m'approcher et tout redevint bizarre, complètement emmêlé et je me retrouve sur le sofa, celui qui est plus vieux que moi à fixer le vide. C'était l'un de mes souvenirs les plus vifs, un de ceux qui se figent dans l'éternité.

Je ne comprends rien, pourquoi je dois revivre ces moments-là, pourquoi ? Je suis si bien sur ce sofa, j'y resterais bien toute ma vie. Enfin mon après-vie. Ici, je suis en paix. Pourtant, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose, quelque chose d'urgent, de viscéral à l'idée de sortir d'ici.

Je me relève et je me dirige vers la cuisine, café. J'ai une envie terrible de café. Mais je n'atteins pas mon graal. Je glisse et tombe dans le réservoir d'eau. Je suis sonné, je ne peux pas nager, je coule, je me noie. Je meurs.

Non, je suis déjà mort, c'est impossible. Je suis rappelé à la conscience par une sorte de décharge électrique. Une bouche sur la mienne, un souffle dans ma poitrine, une vie qui revient. J'ouvre les yeux. Cette fois, je ne suis pas simple observateur car je repose entre les bras de Jack. Je ne me souviens pas de ça, comment ça s'était passé, je m'en étais jamais souvenu. Je ne pouvais pas, Lisa m'avait tué. Mon monde venait d'exploser. Le Capitaine venait de tout comprendre et je lis dans ses yeux la trahison, la colère, le mépris et une douleur qui me tord les tripes. Je ne voulais pas le trahir, je ne pouvais pas la laisser. J'étais partagé entre eux, littéralement déchiré en deux. Son regard s'adoucit alors qu'il semble comprendre. Je voudrais lui parler, lui dire que je suis prisonnier de mes promesses, que je suis prisonnier de ce monde étrange.

Je retombe en arrière alors qu'il se relève et disparaît proprement sous mes yeux. Un fantôme ? Un souvenir ? Que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

Je secoue la tête en me relevant. Le premier baiser que Jack m'ait accordé ? J'ignorais ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je sais maintenant. Il m'a rendu à la vie. Je comprends mieux son comportement à cette époque. Il ne pouvait plus me faire confiance et pourtant il ne voulait pas m'abandonner. Je me rappelle ses yeux, toujours posés sur moi, ses mains glissant pas toujours innocemment sur moi, ses plaisanteries aguicheuses, ses sourires enjôleurs. Le harcèlement méthode Harkness. Beaucoup avaient sûrement cédé pour moins que ça. J'ai mis du temps. Beaucoup de temps à accepter qu'il me désire et qu'il me fasse confiance malgré ma trahison.

Je suis encore dans le Hub désert. Cette fois je me décide à sortir. Hors de question que je continue à revoir des souvenirs. Je suis mort ou non ? Peut-être est-ce simplement un rêve, quelque chose induit par le poison des 456 et les éléments chimiques de mon cerveau se délitant. C'est délirant. Jamais je n'ai vu le H0ub aussi lumineux, comme si le soleil lui-même venait de faire une apparition à plus de 13 étages de profondeur. Je sens cette chaleur pénétrer ma peau et ma chair.

Je me hâte vers la grande porte, appuyant sur le bouton pour l'ouvrir. Rien. Je pose mes mains sur la gravure "Made in Wales" pensant à la bouger manuellement, je pèse de tout mon poids. Rien.

Cette fois, je m'énerve, j'insulte, je frappe cette putain de porte, je dois pouvoir la franchir, je veux partir, je ne veux pas rester enfermé ici. Seul. Seul ici, j'ai déjà donné. Je sais quels fantômes résident ici, ceux de mon loyauté envers Lisa, mon amour pour elle et pour Jack, mes timides espoirs. Je veux m'en aller.

Je donne un coup de pied de frustration dans la porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir.

Tout s'imbrique, s'emmêle dans ma tête, je veux m'assoir, je veux sortir. Je veux ... partir. J'ouvre la gorge pour hurler, la porte du souterrain s'ouvre et la lumière clignotante m'attire. On dit souvent qu'il faut suivre la lumière. Je m'avance vers elle. Un pas et je suis dans une cuisine, sale, puante. Une odeur de sang, de boucherie et de feu de bois.

Je sais où je suis. La terreur me submerge, mon ventre se serre. Première fois sur le terrain, nouvelle fois que je manque de mourir. Alors que j'avais accepté de venir en mission, à la campagne. Pas plus qu'Owen, je suis un homme des bois. Mais j'ai accepté. J'ai choisi Jack et l'équipe à la mort de Lisa tout comme j'ai choisi la vie de Tosh au lieu de la mienne. Je sens encore la main de cette femme qui me tâte, qui salive à l'idée de me découper en morceaux et de me cuire. Ce sont ceux qui m'ont le plus terrifié, une créature, on s'attend à tout, un humain, on s'attend à ce qu'il réfléchisse comme nous. Et souvent, ce n'est pas le cas.

Je me vois souriant, bravache, et je souris à mon tour, c'est vrai que j'ai compris à ce moment là, que je ferais tout, je donnerais tout pour l'équipe, pour me racheter, me rattraper, pour que leurs confiances me reviennent à nouveau. Peu importe si je dois mourir. La douleur qui explose dans mon crâne lorsque je cogne fait écho à celle qui m'assomme.

La respiration hachée, je reprends conscience au milieu du Hub, entouré par les ordinateurs. Cette fois, ils me montrent des images. Je vois des enregistrements de ma vie à Torchwood, des scènes qui ont marqué ma vie. Apparemment, cet endroit a beaucoup de choses à montrer sur moi, sur Jack. Je souris en revoyant les baisers fougueux dont je l'ai gratifié alors que les autres partaient en mission ou rentraient chez eux. J'éclatais de rire à la vision d'un Capitaine jouant à cache-cache nu à travers le Hub. Je grimaçais en revoyant la mort d'Owen et Toshiko et leurs mises en terre. Jack avait été si affecté, autant que nous. C'était la première fois que j'essuyais ses larmes, restant enlacés l'un et l'autre, perdus dans une tendresse mélancolique. Il avait besoin de moi comme j'avais tellement besoin de lui.

Ma vie a trouvé un axe sur lequel tourner, Jack. L'ironie me frappe, il est un point fixe dans le temps et l'espace. Comment cela a-t-il pu m'échapper ? Jack, le héros dont le monde a besoin, pas seulement moi. Il continue à vivre éternellement, mais il pourra sauver l'humanité, c'est le seul à le pouvoir. J'espère qu'il a réussi, j'espère qu'il a pu sauver les enfants et la Terre. Peut-être que son Docteur est venu l'aider ? Après tout, c'est son ami. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer. Je tente de lancer une recherche sur les ordinateurs, mais ils ne répondent pas. Ils continuent à me montrer des images de ma vie passée.

Curieusement du coin de l'œil, je vois les images sur l'écran changer légèrement, pour revenir à moi l'instant d'après. Il est drôlement focalisé sur moi, ce rêve. Je ne me savais pas si égocentrique. Mais j'apprends des choses.

Je reprends l'exploration du Hub, la morgue semble plus brillante que les autres, elle semble palpiter, m'appeler. Super ! la mort m'appelle. C'est le seul moyen que ce lieu a trouvé pour communiquer avec moi et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Je trouverai peut être un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Je m'avance et j'entre dans la lumière. C'est sombre, un tiroir ouvert et Jack reposant après sa rencontre avec Abbadon.

Gwen est absente, elle l'a veillé si longtemps, elle a dû s'absenter pour un besoin naturel. Je le sais car je me vois me pencher sur lui et l'embrasser doucement. Je ressens ce que je ressentais à ce moment, un désespoir rageur de le voir ainsi, de ne pas pouvoir montrer ce que j'éprouve, de me cacher aux yeux de Gwen. Pourtant, je me suis opposé à Owen pour lui. Mais je voulais garder cela encore pour moi, en moi.

J'avais découvert mes sentiments pour lui. Son harcèlement avait touché au but, grâce à Anto. Il m'avait ouvert les yeux lorsqu'il avait débarqué chez nous. Nous avons beau nous ressembler, nous sommes si différents. Il m'a appris à accepter mes sentiments. Oh pas forcément de la manière la plus agréable, mais il a fait preuve d'une certaine pédagogie. Je lui en serai toujours reconnaissant. J'aurais certainement été beaucoup plus prudent, réticent à me laisser aller et je n'aurais pas "profité" aussi longtemps de Jack. Après son absence, je me rappelle avoir décidé de devenir plus actif dans l'équipe, devenir son égal, suivre son modèle. Il était un héros qui a inspiré un homme.

Voir son visage plongé dans la mort, m'a toujours fait mal. J'ai toujours souffert de le voir mourir, revenir, revivre ... Comment peut-il supporter ça ? Et ce qu'il m'a appris, un point fixe dans le temps et l'espace ? Ne jamais mourir... c'est plus atroce encore. Il sait que cela n'aura jamais de fin. Voir disparaître ceux qu'il aime, devoir continuer, encore et encore.

Je ne m'éternise pas ici. Il faut que je trouve le moyen de partir, je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ressens comme une urgence à partir.

Je remonte. La lumière est toujours aussi forte, elle semble venir de nulle part et je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend dans ce Hub fantomatique. Je passe devant la porte blindée, en réprimant un frisson. Je sens que mes réponses sont derrière cette porte. Je la contemple. Je m'approche et tente de l'ouvrir. Derrière la liberté, le soulagement, la libération de cet état que je ne comprends pas. Je veux sortir, partir. Mais la porte refuse de s'ouvrir. Je secoue la tête, et je reprends ma ronde. Je m'approche à nouveau de mon coin cuisine. J'ai bien fait de l'installer là. C'est une position centrale, d'ici, je vois tout. Je pouvais surveiller tout le monde, sans passer par la vidéosurveillance. Un œil sur le bureau de Jack et son occupant, un œil sur mes camarades, jamais rassasiés en café et blagues douteuses. Owen en raffolait. Il me manque. Comme j'aimerais qu'il me raconte une histoire abracadabrante pour que je cesse de penser et me tourmenter.

Je lève la tête et vois la salle de conférence s'éclairer soudain. Ok, voici mon prochain rendez-vous avec mes souvenirs. C'est la seule chose qui se passe ici, ça m'occupe à défaut d'autre chose. Explorer, découvrir, c'est tout de même plus sain que de rester sans rien faire à espérer que quelque chose se fasse, non ? Je me remonte le moral comme je peux et je me parle à moi-même. La folie me guette.

Les escaliers sont raides, je les ai tant montés que mes pieds connaissent leurs empattements exacts. D'ailleurs, est-ce réellement mon corps ou une projection de celui-ci ? Je l'ignore. Je suis dans le Hub ou dans l'image que je me fais du Hub ? À bien y réfléchir, cela me semble plus exact. Je rêve. Je suis mort et je rêve. Foutu cerveau !

La salle est illuminée, comme le bureau et la morgue auparavant. Je pousse la porte et je pénètre dans la salle soudain plongée dans la pénombre, à peine éclairée par des éclairs lumineux qui jouent sur nos visages. Je reste sur le seuil, ébahi de voir toute l'équipe au complet. Voir leurs visages me fait défaillir. Ils m'ont tellement manqués. Ma petite Toshiko, ma plus proche amie et Owen, médecin mal embouché mais prêt à tout pour nous. Un ami. Un vrai. Un frère. Et Gwen qui prend à cœur si farouchement chaque combat pour le bien de tous. Mes amis, mes compagnons, ma famille. Jack est debout. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir assisté à cela. Pourtant je suis bien présent. Le visage marqué, des traces de larmes, mon costume de rechange du Hub sur les épaules. Des lumières bleues hypnotisantes jouent sur nos visages. Tosh semble la plus inquiète. Cela ne me rappelle absolument rien et je comprends mieux en entendant Jack nous parler du Retcon. Nous devons oublier Adam, - qui puisse-t-il être - pour redevenir qui nous sommes.

Je le vois marcher autour de nous dans la lumière, nous parlant doucement, nous hypnotisant peu à peu, nous forçant à retrouver nos mémoires. Nous parlons tous en même temps. Lisa, je pense à Lisa. Owen, l'enfant insuffisamment aimé, s'adresse à sa mère, en quête de salut. Tosh en quête d'approbation, sait qu'elle pourra la trouver auprès de Jack. Gwen avoue à Jack qu'elle aime Rhys et lui, différemment. Mais de là où je me trouve, je vois bien l'adoration dans ses yeux. Je me sens jaloux. Je me sens trahi, lorsque je le vois poser une pilule amnésiante devant nous.

Je suis le dernier, et mon aveu me fait écarquiller les yeux. " _Venir ici a redonné un sens à ma vie_." Je suis le dernier et il se penche sur moi pour embrasser mon front. Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine, ces gestes de tendresse sont plus criants de vérités que mille mots. Il ressent la même chose, je le vois à présent. Je reste ébahi à nous regarder sombrer dans le sommeil, Toshiko ravagée par les larmes et son amour pour Adam. Je le vois enfin, en cellule, comme une dangereuse créature, semblant souffrir horriblement.

Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette scène et pourtant elle trouve un écho profond en moi. Mon monde n'aurait pu être plus bouleversé alors que je lui avouais ce qui hantait mon cœur, liant mon destin.

"_Venir ici a redonné un sens à ma vie_". C'est vrai. Cela m'a fait renaître. J'ai eu de l'espoir en arrivant ici. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je rêve du Hub. C'est le seul lieu qui me soit cher, le seul lieu où j'ai été heureux. Le seul lieu où ma vie tournait autour de Jack. La salle s'illumine à nouveau, cette lumière si froide. Jack part dans les couloirs, il passe devant moi et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de le toucher. C'est à la fois glacé et brûlant, et il ne me voit pas. Je suis prisonnier d'un rêve trop réel.

La porte chuinte derrière moi et Jack sort sans un regard. Je ferme les yeux. Je veux que ça s'arrête, je me torture, quel est le but de tout cela ?

Seul un écran est encore allumé. Je me rapproche et je vois que ce qu'il diffuse, des images étrangement hachées. C'est le Hub, enfin un Hub détruit à l'intérieur. Et je me vois errant dans les décombres, j'ai les cheveux longs, de la barbe, un jean. Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce ne peut pas être moi ! Pourtant il me revient à la mémoire que le Hub a été détruit, que tout a explosé. Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Je le reconnais, c'est Anto, pourquoi je le vois ? Pourquoi cette vision me fait si mal ? Pourquoi ? Mes larmes coulent sans que j'y prenne garde.

Je ferme les yeux pour les endiguer, elles et le flot de douleur qui vient s'écraser en moi et je me retrouve face à la porte de sortie. Elle semble palpiter maintenant à la lumière. Elle est prête. Elle m'attend.

Et alors que je ne souhaitais que la franchir quelques instants ou siècles plus tôt, je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus, mes jambes sont tétanisées et je tremble. Je me tiens à la limite de cette porte fatale. Je sens que cela ne m'apportera rien de bon. Si je veux sortir, c'est pourtant le seul moyen. Emprunter la porte de sortie.

Jack ne lâcherait pas prise aussi facilement, il ne se laisserait pas submerger par la peur. Il affronterait tout ce qui peut se cacher derrière cette porte quoiqu'il y ait. Je me suis promis que je serais son égal. Je me ressaisis et je m'avance bravement. La porte roule sur elle-même et je sors accompagné par la lumière qui s'éteint à mon passage.

L'atmosphère est sombre et glaciale, lourde de menace. Jack est seul face à une cage de verre et je prends place auprès de lui. Ma place. Celle que j'ai choisie à cet instant et maintenant encore. J'affronte mon destin.

Il se tourne vers moi et nos regards s'accrochent l'un à l'autre. Son regard. Ses mains. Je suis entre ses mains. Cette fois, je ne suis pas seulement observateur, je suis à l'heure de ma mort.

- J'ai respiré. Trop tard.

- Il doit y avoir quelque chose, il doit y avoir un antidote !

Les mots de Jack pénètrent difficilement dans mon cerveau. Je ne tiens debout que par la volonté, accroché à ses yeux. Je n'entends pas les mots de la créature, la discussion de Jack. Je devrais me battre, mais je sais que c'est la fin. Ce virus n'est pas violent, juste virulent. J'ai l'impression de tomber, mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus.

- Je retire tout. Mais pas lui.

Jack parait désespéré. Pourquoi ? Je reste planté là, sans arriver à penser clairement. C'est comme si mon cerveau avait décidé de prendre des vacances. Je tombe et Jack me rattrape, il est là, je sens son corps chaud contre le mien, je sens son angoisse et sa peur. Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir peur, je meurs.

- Non ! Non, non, non, non, non, non, non... non ! Non. Ianto. Non, non, non...

Je m'écroule, j'ai mal de le voir si désespéré, de le sentir si déchiré. J'ai envie de le consoler, de lui dire que ce n'est pas grave. Mais c'est grave ! Je m'éteins, entre ses bras. Je sens ses larmes couler sur moi. Il est si proche, j'ai envie de le toucher, mais mes mains ne m'obéissent plus. Je ne peux que le regarder s'excuser avec ce regard affligé.

- Tout est de ma faute !

- Non, pas du tout, je rétorque. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité, non ?

- Ne parles pas, respire.

Je m'étrangle entre larme et sourire, sourire à l'heure de sa mort, l'affronter bravement. Je bats des paupières, je ne veux pas partir comme ça. J'ai peur. Je rassemble mes dernières forces pour lui sourire, pour le réconforter. Pauvre Jack, il perd tous ses moyens et je ne peux l'aider. Je me fige peu à peu, je sens ma mort arriver. Je ne peux que lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, ce qui m'étouffe depuis tant de mois. Je veux qu'il le sache. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire, j'aurais dû lui dire avant, lui faire comprendre. J'ai pourtant essayé.

- Je t'aime.

C'est la seule chose que je peux dire et c'est la pire. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes coulant sur mon visage. La seule consolation, c'est que cette mort est douce, je ne souffre pas.

- Il ne faut pas.

Il me brise le cœur. Je ferme les yeux, tentant de me raccrocher à lui, je voudrais lui dire plus, mais le virus prend le contrôle de moi. C'est un mauvais Shakespeare, avec des acteurs hors canon. Quelle ironie ! Je me raccroche à ses mots, je veux rester, Jack, crois-moi. Je ne désire que cela. J'ouvre les yeux sur son visage déchiré, si triste. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes qui tombent sur moi à gouttes brûlantes. Je ne veux pas penser à son futur, seulement aux moments passés ensemble. Une vie en condensé, une passion inachevée.

- Ne m'oublie pas, je réussis à dire.

Je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie, c'est futile, mais c'est tout ce qui me reste de ma vie. L'empreinte que je laisse en lui.

- Impossible.

- Dans un milliers d'années, tu ne te rappelleras pas de moi.

- Je me rappellerai, m'assure-t-il en tremblant, je promets que je me rappellerai.

Je sens que cette fois, je vais partir, je me sens prendre un sombre envol. Je glisse dans la mort accompagné par les derniers mots de Jack, le priant de ne pas le laisser, sachant que c'est un vœu désespéré. Les derniers mots de Jack me frappent le cœur. Je retiens un gémissement alors que je me sens partir, tout devient sombre et gris, et vaporeux. Je sens qu'une brume m'emporte, j'ai dit à Jack mes derniers mots à nouveau et je fonds dans le décor. Comme toujours.

Je glisse dans un monde de couleurs, emportant avec moi, l'image de cet homme qui m'a guidé de tellement de manière. Il est un héros, je ne suis qu'un homme simple, mais je l'aime. Et quelques secondes avant ma mort, j'ai pu lui avouer. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir enfin partir, cette ballade dans mes souvenirs est terminée. Je ne veux plus revivre ma vie en accéléré sans avoir de prise sur les événements. Je ne veux qu'oublier et me mélanger dans le Néant.

Une douleur indicible me prend par surprise, j'étais prêt à partir enfin, me noyer dans le grand tout. J'ai revu mes amis, ma vie, ma mort, je n'attends plus qu'une chose, partir. Cette douleur inextinguible me force à me rassembler, me durcir en une boule de souffrance métaphysique.

J'ai mal, mal. Je sens quelque chose qui crisse, qui hurle dans mon crâne. Mon crâne ? Je perds tout contrôle, je me souviens de cette douleur, c'est ça mon dernier souvenir conscient. Cette douleur qui me donne envie de pleurer, de hurler, de me cacher au monde. Je ne peux pas résister. Mon corps tremble, mes dents me lancent, je hurle à m'en déchirer la gorge. Je m'entends en écho, moi ou un autre ? J'ai cette sensation de me dédoubler de ressentir et de me détacher. Je veux mourir.

Je repousse les images que je vois, la haine, la peur, la désolation qui est en moi. Je sens que mon agresseur se réjouit de ma souffrance. Je sais ce que c'est. Un monstre qui se nourrit des émotions et de la domination. Je l'affronte, je ne suis pas seul. Je sens qu'un autre m'appuie. Nous nous entraidons. La créature a peur de moi, de nous. Elle ne peut pas nous atteindre. Elle sent sa prise sur nous se défaire. Elle lâche prise avec un cri perçant. Elle relâche son emprise sur mon cerveau, et je sens que mes pensées m'appartiennent à nouveau.

Le soulagement après toute cette souffrance, est inconcevable. Il me submerge comme une vague chaude, brulante après un bain glacial. Je m'endors sans penser à rien d'autre. Puisque je dors, suis-je en vie ?

oOoOo

Je reprends conscience dans la même lueur grise qu'au départ, flottant dans un brouillard, incapable de bouger. Seule ma pensée me laisse penser que je suis présent. J'aimerais hurler, crier, retourner dans ce Hub virtuel. Au moins, j'étais dans un lieu connu, je pouvais voir des images de mes amis. Je dérive à nouveau à travers ces limbes, incapable de trier mes pensées de manière cohérente. J'ai vécu un véritable voyage intérieur à travers les souvenirs de ma vie. Pourquoi ais-je vécu cela ? Est-ce le fameux flash-back avant le grand départ ?

J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Apparemment le cerveau en pleine transe chimique induite par la décomposition de ses cellules crée de véritables hallucinations, un vrai son et lumière avec odorama doté d'une signification. Mais laquelle ? Quel était le but d'halluciner sur ma relation à Jack ? Je l'abandonne, j'ai lutté, vécu à ses côtés. Je lui ais été loyal et ce que j'en ai retiré, c'est une mort jeune, le cœur brisé et la solitude. Le lot commun à Torchwood.

Je ne suis pas si seul, car parfois j'entends des voix. Des sons qui viennent jusqu'à moi et me forcent à me concentrer. Découvrir où et qui je suis. J'entends à nouveau ce bruit étrange, métallique, rythmé comme un battement de cœur tranquille. Je me concentre, je veux savoir où je suis. D'autres choses me parviennent déchirant le voile de mes limbes intérieures. Une voix -la mienne ? - qui parle, parle, et pourtant qui raconte des choses que je ne connais pas. Vivre à Torchwood, m'a appris à n'être étonné de rien. Mais là, c'est étrange. Serais-je en vie finalement ?

Je tente de sortir, de m'extraire de cette gangue mais rien. Seuls des mots et de la musique pénètrent mon monde. La musique ! C'est elle qui m'ancre maintenant. Un son qui me parvient, étouffé, comme une radio dont on tourne le volume prenant de plus en plus de place. J'ignore ce qui amène la musique ici. Mais elle prend une part importante dans ma vie. Un son persistant.

Ma vie, comme si on pouvait appeler ça vivre. Je suis condamné à errer dans ces limbes, seulement éclairé par mes souvenirs et ce son fantomatique. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis enfermé dans cette stase. J'essaye de me rappeler les faits. Se raccrocher aux faits Ianto Jones me disait mon vieux professeur à Torchwood 1 avec son accent indien. Quand on se sait pas où on se trouve, on s'accroche aux faits.

Ok.

- Fait n°1 je suis mort à White House, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime.

- Fait n° 2 : je suis conscient dans une brume, où je dérive.

- Fait n°3 : je viens de passer en revue tous mes souvenirs dans un Hub virtuel.

- Fait n°4 : une créature m'a attaqué et je l'ai repoussé en compagnie d'un autre.

- Fait n°5 : j'entends des sons, des voix, donc je ne suis pas si mort que ça.

- Fait n°6 : j'ai senti quelque chose pénétrer mon monde. Un courant électrique le long de mon bras.

- Fait n°7 : j'entends de la musique, et je déteste Céline Dion. Jamais je n'aurais mis cela en bande son de ma mort. Donc ?

Je ne suis pas mort, je suis vivant. Je suis inconscient. Suis-je dans le coma ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible mais je me raccroche à cette idée. La seule qui soit neuve ici. Ce n'est pas un souvenir. C'est un fait irrationnel, mais le seul à faire sens. Comment aurais-je survécu au virus du 456 ? Peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard et que nous allons pouvoir nous battre à nouveau ? Mais c'est impossible !

Cette brume devient de moins en moins substantielle alors que je me concentre sur ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté. Un monde vivant. J'entends une voix m'appeler, ma voix. Non Anto, mon double. Ce foutu emmerdeur vient me troubler jusque dans ma mort. Pourquoi me parle-t-il ? Comme si j'étais son confident. Que dit-il ? Que je lui ai sauvé la vie ? Mais comment ? Je ne me souviens pas. Je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ma mort, des yeux de Jack, ce baiser avec lequel il a avalé ma vie. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi il est vivant.

J'ai peur, j'ai froid, je sens encore ce courant électrique me parcourir le corps. Mon corps ? Je suis toujours dans mon corps, mais comment ? Je dois revenir dit-il ? Mais pourquoi ? Vivre ainsi n'est pas vivre. Je ne suis qu'un esprit prisonnier d'une chair qui devrait être morte. C'est à cause de lui ! C'est à cause de lui que je suis encore en vie. Je veux revenir. Je veux sentir mon corps. Je veux vibrer, frémir. Je veux vivre.

Je souffre. Je ne peux plus respirer, je ne peux pas respirer. Anto, je souffre. Anto renvois-moi dans mes limbes. Laisse-moi. Je sens ses mains sur moi. Laisse-moi ! Je souffre, je ne peux plus respirer, je ne peux pas, je ne sais plus. Ma poitrine se serre. Je peux enfin partir. Je sens ma tête s'alléger. J'étouffe, un truc dans ma gorge m'empêche de respirer. L'angoisse m'étouffe, mon cœur me lance, me fait si mal.

Et soudain mes poumons se remplissent d'air. Je le sens circuler en moi, mon corps s'éveillant sous cet air que je respire seul pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

J'entends des voix hargneuses, des sons étranges, métalliques, des sons de machines qui crissent, comma des monstres cauchemardesques. Je ne supporte pas ces bruits. Je veux revenir dans mon monde ouaté, je ne veux pas… c'est trop difficile. J'ai peur. Je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni la volonté, je ne pourrais vivre sans lui. Jack n'est pas là. Je sais qu'il est parti, je l'aurais fait à sa place.

Mais malheureusement, il semble que je n'ai pas le choix.

C'est alors que j'entends sa voix dans le téléphone, cette voix, si chaude, ce son inimitable, ce sourire qui glisse à travers les ondes. Ce sourire qui me hante. Oui, je suis toujours amoureux. Je l'aime, je veux le voir ! Il veut me voir."

- J'arrive !

« Oh, ça je l'ai bien entendu, le reste, les raison pour lesquelles je me suis réveillé, cette connexion avec Anto, nos corps qui n'en sont qu'un, tout cela passe au-dessus de mon cerveau envahi par une pure décharge d'endorphine. Je me sens tout à coup très bien, comme si je reprenais ma place. Je sens mon cœur battre à l'évocation du nom de Jack, je me sens plus fort à chaque pensée. Je me sens me réveiller. »

- Il sort du coma, peu à peu, dit une voix inconnue, mais cela peut prendre un peu de temps. Vous devriez vous reposer, M John, dit-elle. Vous en avez besoin.

"Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse en réalité. Mais à Anto, il semblerait qu'il soit affecté par mon réveil. Ils parlent tous en même temps, la fatigue m'emporte, je suis épuisé, moi aussi"

- Bonne nuit, Ianto

"Un murmure, un simple souffle que j'entends comme malgré moi."

- Bonne nuit, répondit le jeune homme à la lisière du coma. J'arrive.

* * *

A suivre...


	17. Terreur et Terrentyrs

Disclaimer : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

Béta : Arianrhod

NB : Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Il s'agit de la suite d'Entropia et dans la peau de Jack (prologue), que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Faut que je pense à l'insérer dans cette histoire d'ailleurs.

NB2 : désolée pour la longueur et la lenteur mais cette fois j'ai bien avancé et je peux déjà dire qu'il reste environ 5 chapitres ! Merci de la suivre^^

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**Terreur et Terrentyrs**

* * *

Anto sortit de son sommeil agité. Il lui semblait ne pas avoir dormi une seule seconde. Il s'étira dans le lit étroit. Il se rappela soudain où il se trouvait. L'hôpital, Jack, Ianto... Il tourna la tête vers l'autre occupant de la pièce. Son double reposait toujours dans la même position. Il semblait dormir profondément, mais la ligne qui tressautait doucement sur l'écran qui le surplombait, indiquait qu'il se trouvait toujours dans le coma. Anto soupira et s'extirpa des couvertures. Il tira lentement une chaise pour s'assoir à ses côtés.

Il referma sa main sur celle si chaude du jeune homme. Enfin, il l'avait retrouvé. Son être tout entier sentait qu'il se trouvait au bon endroit. Sa chair le lui soufflait. Ce n'était pas un embrasement des sens, du désir, mais un besoin viscéral d'être près de lui. Ce besoin qui lie les membres d'une même famille.

Il avait envie de lui parler, comme si sa voix pouvait l'aider à sortir de ce coma. Il avait passé tellement de temps à lui parler dans le secret de sa solitude, devenant fou pour ne pas mourir de solitude. Il ricana sourdement. Si on avait pu le voir, lui le gardien de la faille, le meilleur dragueur de la ville essuyer ses larmes parce qu'il retrouvait son frère. Cela en aurait fait rire plus d'un, à commencer par Jake. Le même déchirement qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, le submergea. Il fallait qu'il s'y habitue. Il ne savait s'il pourrait un jour se pardonner ses actes. Il se força à mettre de côté la douleur et la honte.

Ianto était si calme, les traits détendus à présent. Erisa avait expliqué qu'il sortait du stade II pour entrer dans un coma plus léger. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait à proprement parler, personne ne le lui avait expliqué. Mais Ellis avait semblé ravi, sans doute que c'était positif.

Il respirait seul maintenant. Mais d'autres machines officiaient à le garder en vie. Anto avait besoin de parler et il avait entendu quelque part que les personnes dans le coma entendent ce qu'on leur disait. Parfois, elles se cramponnaient aux mots comme à des bouées jetées dans l'océan de leur inconscience.

Il ricana à nouveau sous l'image et serra la main qui reposait dans la sienne. Parler, déposer son fardeau était plus réconfortant alors qu'il s'adressait à une vraie personne, même dans le coma.

Il raconta tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, pour se vider l'esprit des questions qui s'y agitaient. Il lui parla de Gwen qui était joliment enceinte, de Rhys qui lui avait sauvé la vie la veille, d'Ellis qui était un drôle de numéro, de William qui n'était pas qu'une montagne de muscles. Il réprima ses larmes en parlant de Jake avant d'en venir à Jack et son retour inopiné.

- Tu le sais certainement déjà, mais c'est un sacré Capitaine, un vrai leader. Bien plus que moi, mais ce qu'il s'est passé à Londres… je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Vous n'étiez que deux à affronter cet alien. Pourquoi ? Où étaient les renforts ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris le temps de réfléchir ? De vous organiser ? Je sais, je n'y étais pas. J'ai sans doute pris une décision pire que celle de Jack. Mais pourquoi est-il parti ? Pourquoi avoir déserté son poste ? Je ne le comprends pas. Lui parmi tout les autres devrait avoir compris l'importance de cette faille, la nécessité d'en contrôler les égarements. Il est parti en ignorant le mal qu'il faisait à Gwen, ignorant que tu es en vie malgré tout. Gosh ! Jack est un crétin quand il s'y met.

Les doigts qu'il avait enserrés pendant son monologue se crispèrent légèrement à sa grande surprise.

- Ianto ?

Les doigts bougèrent à nouveau et le jeune homme sembla respirer plus amplement.

- Erisa ! Major Daku : William. Il a bougé ! Ianto, je t'en supplie, bouge encore tes doigts...

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea plus, Anto soupira, le cœur débordant d'émotions contraires, l'espoir, la déception, l'attente.

Anto se leva, laissant le jeune homme seul. Il devait apprendre au Major Daku et à Ellis ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi personne ne répondait alors que Ianto se réveillait enfin ? Qu'avaient-ils de plus important à faire ?

oOoOo

Les couloirs étaient vides et illuminés par les plafonniers mornes. Un éclat de voix animées le guida jusqu'à un laboratoire transformé en PC de campagne.

William se tenait la tête basse devant un écran géant qu'une immense boule de feu éclairait. Il se retourna vers Anto à son entrée, effondré, les yeux abattus. Anto qui le connaissait plus joyeux, joueur même, s'alarma immédiatement. Il y avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave.

- Will ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est la maison de Gwen, jeta l'ancien soldat, d'une voix grondante en montrant l'épaisse fumée qui se déroulait au-dessus de l'image satellite d'un quartier de la ville.

Anto encaissa le choc, s'arrêtant net. La nouvelle qu'il apportait s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Sa poitrine se serra.

- Gwen ?

- Je pense qu'elle aura eu le temps d'évacuer, dit Will en se tournant à nouveau vers l'écran, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Ellis. Si jeune et si borné, si courageux et si stupide. Le petit génie avait été plus qu'un ami, un frère, un homme qu'il avait vu grandir, malgré ses manies et ses phobies. Il n'avait pas toujours été de tout repos de vivre en sa compagnie. Mais Will se sentait affreusement mal en constatant sa mort. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, un ami sur qui compter, un homme assurément spécial, mais qu'il aimait. Il sécha ses larmes, rageur.

Anto cligna des paupières.

- Attends, je ne comprends pas. Expliquez-moi ! Depuis combien de temps je dors ? Et que se passe-t-il ? où sont Jack et Johnson ?

- Vous avez seulement dormi une heure. Harkness et Johnson sont ici, exactement, dit Erisa d'une voix posée en montrant l'image en temps réel où une voiture se déplaçait à allure modérée. Ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital, lorsqu'ils sont faits demi-tour sans explication.

- Ellis devait être en communication avec eux, dit Will, en refusant toujours de croiser leur regard.

Mais sa voix sourde éclaira suffisamment Anto, il souffrait visiblement. Il posa une main sur son bras, tentant de lui remonter le moral lorsqu'il se figea, un poing de glace se refermant sur ses entrailles.

- Qu'est-ce que cela ? dit-il en montrant la fumée noire qui roulait sur les nuages, les flammèches et les corps des weevils sur lesquels Erisa zooma.

- Les weevils ont attaqué la maison de M et Mme Williams. L'explosion, indéterminée, en a tué plus d'une centaine.

- Tant que ça ? fit Anto en retrouvant instantanément son attitude de chef.

- Oui, en revanche nous ne savons pas ce qui a pu les attirer ici.

- Zoomez, ordonna-t-il avant de reprendre plus doucement, je veux dire pourriez-vous zoomer, s'il vous plaît.

Il se tenait à quelques centimètres de l'écran, glacé à l'intérieur, louchant sur un détail de l'incendie. Erisa haussa un sourcil et joua du joystick. L'image se troubla avant de s'éclaircir à nouveau. On voyait distinctement le corps démembré d'un weevil. Mais Anto regardait la brume iridescente qui s'échappait du corps. Il frissonna, ses jambes lui manquèrent. Will crut qu'il allait se trouver mal. Après toutes ces émotions, cela aurait été normal. Il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver près de lui qu'Anto lui jeta un regard à glacer le sang. Son visage était tendu et il avait l'air plus mort que vif.

- Ce sont eux !

Sa voix gagna une octave.

- Eux ? demanda Will, surpris.

- Les Terrentyrs ! Oh! C'est impossible, c'est un cauchemar !

William qui avait lu les mémos de Loïs comprit immédiatement. C'était pour cette raison que les weevils agissaient aussi étrangement ?

- Nous devons les capturer ! Nous devons les empêcher de dominer la terre. Je peux vous aider.

- Calmez-vous, M John, dit Erisa, vous n'êtes pas en état.

Elle tenta de le faire assoir, il résista. Ses muscles tendus par la peur, son visage hanté par l'angoisse les choqua.

- Je sais... je tombe de fatigue mais lorsque je les aurais, je pourrais me reposer...

- Non, dit-elle d'un ton préoccupé, si vous tombiez en pleine opération, cela ne nous apportera rien de bon. Vous devriez rester auprès de Ianto Jones.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer en ce moment, ce qui se passe ici est…

Il gémit soudain en distinguant une action sur l'écran. Il prit le contrôle du joystick afin de suivre la petite voiture rouge dans laquelle se trouvaient Jack et Johnson. Il la vit s'arrêter près d'un monceau de corps d'où émergeait une brume phosphorescente, parfaitement visible à l'écran.

- Non ! Allez-vous-en ! Ne restez pas là, je vous en supplie, murmura-t-il. Il n'y a aucun moyen de les prévenir ?

- J'ai essayé le portable de Johnson. Mais cela ne répond pas.

- Ils doivent sûrement être contaminés, maugréa-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il, s'exaspéra Erisa qui ne comprenait pas leur conversations.

- Jack Harkness est maintenant un ennemi, dit Anto d'un ton sec. Les créatures que vous voyez ici sont des Terrentyrs. Ils n'ont qu'un seul dessein, celui d'éliminer toute vie sur leur passage. Ce sont des parasites qui pour survivre prennent des hôtes. J'avais raison, ils m'ont précédé.

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, pleins de haine et d'angoisse face à cette menace qui le faisait frémir. Il se sentait responsable. Les Terrentyrs avaient sûrement découvert le chemin de la Terre dans cette dimension par sa faute. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication. Mais comme il l'avait promis à Gwen, il allait devoir agir pour en finir avec cette menace qui planait sur eux. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps les créatures se trouvaient ici. Mais le fait qu'ils se soient implantés uniquement dans les weevils étaient une bonne nouvelle, malgré tout.

- Nous devons agir, dit-il en surveillant la voiture entourée par la brume.

- Comment ? demanda William le visage gris.

Son amie se faisait attaquer sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Après la perte d'Ellis, il devait affronter la mort de Johnson. Aussi froide et réaliste qu'elle pouvait apparaître, elle était sa plus proche amie. Il se crut maudit par le sort.

- Nous devons rechercher l'artefact qui leur permet de voyager à travers la faille.

- Et à quoi cela ressemble-t-il ? Tu ne l'as jamais clairement décrit, dit William.

Anto sembla surpris, restant la bouche ouverte, butant sur un mot. Il se reprit, il tenta de se recomposer une attitude de chef.

- J'ai oublié, j'ai réellement oublié. C'est quelque chose qu'ils lancent dans la faille. Ça a le pouvoir de la déclencher, de l'ouvrir mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler.

Erisa le contempla, il semblait perdu. Ses nerfs lâchaient visiblement sous l'effet de la terreur dans laquelle le plongeait ces créatures. Il les connaissait mais s'il ne retrouvait pas le contrôle de lui-même, il ne leur serait d'aucune utilité.

- Allez vous reposer, dit-elle, Unit va prendre ça en charge. Nous avons encore des hommes et des équipes sur le terrain. Retournez auprès de Jones.

Anto fut frappé par le ton maternel qu'elle prit pour lui parler. Cela le mit dans une rage froide. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs alors qu'il se redressait de toute sa stature. Il était maigre, presque décharné, mais il restait impressionnant. Erisa recula devant sa fureur glaciale.

- Vous ! Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire ! Je suis venu ici pour vous avertir qu'un danger menaçait la terre. William peut vous le confirmer. Et ce danger, c'est ça ! Ces créatures sont les êtres les plus malfaisants, les plus immondes que je n'ai jamais rencontrés. Leurs désir de détruire est plus puissant que le désir de mourir de leurs hôtes. Je n'ai pas enduré tout cela pour qu'on m'envoie me coucher comme un gosse alors que je sais pouvoir être utile.

- Mais en quoi ? le fustigea Erisa, vous ne vous rappelez même pas ce que nous devrions chercher.

- Quelque chose d'inhabituel, quelque chose qui ouvre la faille. Je n'arrive même pas en parler, comme si quelque chose me l'interdisait.

- Ok, vous dites venir d'une autre dimension où vous avez vu votre monde détruit. Pourquoi pensez-vous que cela arrivera à notre Terre ?

Elle l'affrontait avec hargne, sa colère excitant la sienne.

- Á cause de ça ! dit Anto en braquant son regard sur l'écran. Ça, cette brume, cette coloration. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin, ce sont eux ! Oh...

Il resta interdit face à ce qu'il voyait sur l'écran. La voiture de Johnson venait de faire un bond en avant et renverser les weevils qui s'étaient redressés.

Ils s'effondrèrent comme des quilles. Il vit à travers le pare-brise le visage peu amène de l'Agent et celui d'Harkness, grimaçant de douleur. La brume qui les entourait s'agita, traversée par la voiture qui prenait de plus en plus de vitesse. Anto resta sans voix alors que l'Alfa Roméo exécutait un demi-tour parfait et partait à fond de train en direction du nord.

Ses jambes lui manquèrent et il serait tombé sans l'intervention de William.

- Comment ? Que font-ils ?

- Ils s'enfuient, fit réaliste William, soulagé par le tour que prenaient les évènements.

- Peut-être que ce sont d'autres créatures, finalement, dit Erisa d'une voix adoucie.

- Non, il faut que nous les suivions... je...

- Affirmatif, dit William en l'aidant à s'assoir, viens, doucement.

Il grimaça. Anto fronça les sourcils. William faisait cette tête étrange à nouveau.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Souffla-il. Gwen ?

- Je pense que Gwen a pu évacuer, dit-il d'un air malheureux, cependant Ellis a dû rester dans le sous-sol.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Erisa, alors qu'Anto le dévisageait abasourdi.

- Il ... ne supporte pas être déplacer dans un endroit inconnu. Il ne supporte, supportait pas les gens. Je...

- Mon Dieu, dit Erisa en lui serrant l'épaule, je suis désolé.

Anto ne dit rien, mais ses yeux l'assuraient qu'il partageait son chagrin. Ellis était un médecin irritant mais attachant. Et cela se voyait que le jeune homme venait de perdre son meilleur ami.

- Dis, reprit William, désireux de changer de sujet, penses-tu que ton artefact puisse être une lance ? Jack Harkness en a apporté une à étudier à Ellis. Il m'en a parlé tout à l'heure.

Anto le regarda fixement alors que toute sa mémoire défaillante se déversait sous son crâne. Glacial souvenir. Une lance, un javelot, un artefact d'une puissance dévastatrice. Un javelot brillant et aussi coupant qu'un éclat de verre effilé. Ses doigts le brulèrent, il s'était coupé à son contact. Ses souvenirs enfouis au fond de sa mémoire revenaient le frapper avec la force d'un weevil enragé.

- C'est ça, un javelot dans un métal inconnu qui bourdonne d'énergie. C'est le seul moyen de les attirer à nous ! Où se trouve-t-elle ?

William détourna le regard, Anto comprit immédiatement. Elle se trouvait dans le sous-sol des Williams-Cooper.

- Il nous la faut pourtant. C'est le seul moyen. Major, ordonnez à vos troupes de fouiller les décombres avant que les Terrentyrs ne puissent mettre la main dessus. Avez-vous des armes permettant de les étourdir ? C'est un peu la seule façon pour qu'ils restent dans le corps des hôtes.

- Nous avons ce qu'il nous faut, ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez-vous reposer.

Elle paraissait inquiète, le jeune homme se décomposait sous la fatigue. Le réveil de Ianto Jones semblait drainer ses dernières forces et son excitation accentuait visiblement le phénomène.

- Non, je veux vous aider.

Il avait l'air déterminé. Elle soupira, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il fallait qu'elle l'amène à se reposer. Il surveillait attentivement l'avancée de l'Alpha Romeo à travers la ville endormie sillonnée par des véhicules de pompiers venus pour éteindre l'incendie.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'écran, tout en pensant à ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur les Terrentyrs, ébauchant un plan mentalement.

Will et Erisa échangèrent un regard indécis. Il agissait comme chez lui dans ce pc de campagne, ce qui chagrinait Erisa. Elle n'avait guère l'habitude de recevoir des ordres, en particulier depuis qu'elle occupait cette position à Cardiff.

- Nous avons les ressources nécessaires pour nous occuper de cela, dit-elle en mesurant ses mots. William va s'occuper de cela, en attendant, j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez.

Elle tenta de l'entraîner comme un enfant rebelle, il résista.

- Je veux savoir où ils vont ?

- Il y a un tunnel d'évacuation dans Elder Park, dit Will presque gêné de révéler les secrets de Torchwood. Gwen est certainement partie par là. Ils vont certainement la récupérer avant de se rendre à un point de rendez-vous sûr.

- Où ?

- A l'appartement de Johnson, j'imagine. Je les contacterai dès que possible.

- En attendant, Erisa, je vous prie, faites récupérer cette lance par vos équipes, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Très bien, fit sèchement le Major, elle activa un communicateur posé près de la console d'ordinateur et donna rapidement ses ordres. Rechercher un artefact en forme de lance dans les décombres de la maison de M Williams. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une boite de foin, en plus compliqué. On pouvait toujours mettre le feu au foin pour retrouver le métal. Dans ce cas, cela allait être très long.

- Autre chose que vous auriez oublié de nous apprendre ? demanda-t-elle, la main sur le micro.

- Non, je ne crois pas, ou plutôt si… Ianto Jones revient à lui.

- Comment ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Je venais vous prévenir qu'il m'a serré la main, dit-il, incapable de lâcher l'écran du regard.

- Il sort de son coma. Pourtant ses constantes demeurent inchangées. J'aurais été averti par l'ordinateur si cela arrivait maintenant. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Seulement ce que je sentais devoir faire. Je lui ai parlé. Je ne sais pas s'il écoute réellement mais il semble sensible à ma voix.

Erisa le contemplait bouche bée. Mais Anto ne regardait ni l'un ni l'autre. Sa vie seule transparaissait dans ses yeux qui lui mangeaient le visage.

William le regarda estomaqué, il n'en revenait pas. L'ancien leader de Torchwood autre dimension, continuait de suivre la progression du véhicule alors qu'Erisa laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise avant de se diriger vers la porte. Cet homme était impossible.

- Viens, il faut que tu nous montres ça ! dit Will en tentant d'arracher Anto à sa contemplation.

oOoOo

Le jeune homme le souleva à moitié et Anto se trouva obligé de les suivre. Erisa marchait en avant d'un pas décidé, tentant de retrouver dans son attitude son autorité mise à mal par l'insupportable Gallois. Elle releva d'un mouvement sec du menton l'homme qui montait la garde devant la porte et entra suivie de William qui soutenait Anto.

Ianto Jones n'avait pas bougé, semblait-il, pourtant quelque chose paraissait différent. Etait-ce un jeu de lumière sur son visage, mais il semblait qu'un sourire hantait ses traits amollis par le coma. Ses mains reposaient toujours dans la position où les avaient laissées Anto, les doigts légèrement crispés. Son double reprit sa place près de lui. Erisa qui vérifiait ses constantes d'un œil expert remarqua une légère activation de son cortex cérébral, mis en lumière par l'appareil alien qu'elle avait branché sur son crâne.

Elle voyait s'illuminer des zones entières de son cerveau. Elle se précipita sur un autre appareil, humain celui-ci qui mesurait l'intensité des ondes cérébrales. Elle se tourna vivement vers Anto.

- Parlez-lui, je vous prie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vous le demande, répondit sèchement le Major, je remarque une activation dans la zone de Broca. Cela signifie qu'il vous entend.

- Il nous écoute ? demanda William abasourdi.

- Il vous entend tout du moins. Allez-y ! Parlez-lui.

- C'est que j'aime avoir mon intimité quand je m'exprime, dit Anto, légèrement moqueur, surtout quand c'est à lui que je m'adresse.

- M John, racontez-lui ce que vous venez de voir.

- Très bien, Ianto, je viens de voir ton cher Capitaine une nouvelle fois aux prises avec des aliens. C'est une habitude chez lui, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant s'il savait à quoi il a affaire, sûrement qu'il partirait en courant. Hé, mais ça marche, s'écria-t-il, il vient de me serrer la main.

- Oui, je le vois, dit Erisa. Vous voyez, M Camara, en montrant au jeune homme la zone précise qui venait de s'illuminer sur l'écran. Il s'agit de la région de la préhension et les ondes qu'émet son cerveau sont des ondes alpha. Il est définitivement en train de sortir de son coma. Il faut qu'il continue de se battre.

- Incroyable, dit William, il revient vraiment d'entre les morts !

- Ce n'est pas si incroyable, répliqua Anto, nous sommes Torchwood et Torchwood ne meurt jamais.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous vous trouvez dans un laboratoire de UNIT ?

- Inutile, votre uniforme est suffisamment parlant et très peu seyant. On ne vous a jamais dit qu'une jupe doit être au-dessus du genoux ou pas du tout ? Vous avez pourtant de très jolies jambes, Dark Lady.

- Ceci est assez offensant, dit-elle, maussade.

- Les mots de Shakespeare ne sont jamais désobligeants. En revanche, votre uniforme est offensant. Ianto, si tu savais comment l'uniforme dessert une femme, les chaussures par exemple qui ne rendent pas hommage à ses chevilles, cette jupe entre gris et vert. Quel choix atroce !

- Ça suffit, Anto John, s'écria-t-elle.

- Ça suffit maintenant ? ironisa-t-il, vous avez demandé à ce que je lui parle. Ne vous en prenez qu'à vous.

Elle sortit en trombe de la chambre, ne supportant plus le jeune homme.

- Où va-t-elle ? demanda narquois Anto, Will, tu devrais sans doute l'accompagner. Elle a certainement besoin d'un admirateur secret pour lui remonter le moral.

Il lui adressa un sourire léger mais Will n'eut pas le cœur de répondre. Son ironie, son attitude lui rappelait trop celle d'Ellis pour ne pas le blesser. Il lui jeta un regard écœuré. Le sourire d'Anto chancela.  
- Si tu voulais te retrouver seul avec Ianto, tu n'a qu'à demander. Inutile de te montrer aussi désagréable !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas gentil. Je déteste qu'on me force la main et il y a autre chose à faire que de veiller sur le réveil d'un comateux. Avec tout le respect que je te dois, mon frère, ajouta-t-il brièvement. Les Terrentyrs sont des créatures atroces. Nous devons tout mettre en œuvre pour nous en débarrasser.

- Je comprends, fit William en secouant la tête, mais elle a les moyens de nous aider et ce n'est pas en la braquant contre toi que tu arriveras à quelque chose.

- Je me sens si impuissant, murmura Anto, en serrant la main de son frère. Il releva les yeux sur le visage de William. Je suis responsable de tout ça et je ne veux pas que vous subissiez le même sort.

- Je sais, fit simplement le jeune homme. Reste ici quelques minutes, je vais lui parler. Lui assurer que tu peux lui être utile.

- Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai encore rien fait.

Le jeune homme le laissa au chevet de son double avant de retrouver Erisa qui dans le pc de contrôle ordonnait à ses troupes de rechercher l'artefact et un moyen de capturer les weevils sans trop de dommages. Il entendit plusieurs voix proposer des solutions. Elle semblait les écouter attentivement alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui et lui faisait signe de s'approcher.

- Il peut être désagréable mais il a raison, dit-elle.

- A propos de votre jupe, ne l'écoutez pas. Elle vous va bien.

- Non, à propos de l'artefact. Regardez ce qu'on vient de m'envoyer.

Elle ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et lança une vidéo enregistrée plus tôt.

Jack Harkness en compagnie d'un homme vêtu d'un uniforme qu'il ne pouvait identifier brandissait une courte lance dans une rue déserte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un phénomène étrange se produisit, l'image semblait se troubler comme sous l'effet de la chaleur.

- C'est une ouverture de faille, s'exclama William, vous pensez que c'est lié à la lance ?

- Si Harkness avait la capacité de le faire, nous le saurions malgré son culte du secret. Que pensez-vous du réveil de Ianto Jones ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

- Je n'en pense rien, je trouve seulement cela étrange. Pensez-vous vraiment que les doubles sont liés ?

- Certainement plus qu'il ne l'imagine. Ces cas sont vraiment intéressants. Certains de mes scientifiques se battraient pour les étudier. Votre ami avait raison.

Will cligna des yeux, c'était une épitaphe qui aurait plu à Ellis. Elle montrait maintenant les scanners des deux hommes. Elles étaient rigoureusement identiques, mise à part l'activation des zones précédemment remarquées.

- Si nous partons du principe que leur corps est un même organisme, ce qui arrive à l'un arrive à l'autre. Jones n'a pu mourir à Londres car Anto a survécu de son côté.

- Si certaines de ses cellules sont dans le coma, tenta William, cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi Anto est aussi fatigué.

- Hypothèse intéressante, je pense d'ailleurs que l'activité d'Anto impacte le retour à la vie d'Ianto. Ce sont des cas très particuliers.

William grimaça, Ellis aurait tant aimé les étudier.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de l'apprendre, dit-il en repoussant enfin la douleur qui naissait dans sa vaste poitrine.

Il se blinda. Il ne voulait pas penser à la mort de son ami, pas maintenant, plus tard quand les choses se seront calmées, enfin si elles se calment un jour. Il se prit à penser qu'une malédiction pesait sur Torchwood. Tous ceux qui y avaient travaillé soit mourraient jeunes, soit souffraient lentement.

Il soupira au moment où Anto réapparaissait. Il échangea un regard avec Erisa qui haussa les épaules. Il pouvait être utile. Elle le savait et elle accepta d'un hochement de tête qu'il s'approche du pc de contrôle.

- Tu disais avoir un moyen pour contrer les Terrentyrs, dit le jeune homme en le regardant s'approcher des écrans, surveillant les abords de l'hôpital.

- Oui, je vais avoir besoin de matériel et de quelques personnes pour m'aider.

- Je vais vous fournir tout ce dont vous avez besoin, dit Erisa, passant au-dessus de son hostilité. L'homme avait ses propres raisons de se montrer si difficile.

- Du café tout d'abord ! Des litres et de quoi tenir éveillé. Tout seul dans cette chambre, j'ai failli me rendormir.

- Tu en as besoin, dit Will en posant une large main sur son épaule.

- Peut-être, mais vous avez plus besoin de moi. Peut-être que cela activera le réveil de Ianto, d'ailleurs, nous verrons bien. Mais pour le moment, au boulot, les enfants !

* * *

A suivre...

j'espère que ce n'est pas trop pénible... promis, je poste la suite plus rapidement.


	18. Mission de récupération

**Disclaimer** : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

**Béta** : Arianrhod

**NB :** Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Il s'agit de la suite d'Entropia et dans la peau de Jack (prologue), que vous trouverez sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre18**

**Mission de récupération  
**

* * *

_- Je pense que nous sommes en sécurité, dit Jack, rompant enfin le silence, pour un petit moment._

_L'Agent Johnson ne répondit pas, elle était à nouveau plongée dans sa conduite et dans ses pensées. Le Capitaine comprit à son visage ravagé de tristesse qu'elle pensait à Ellis. Elle l'aimait ce petit médecin, fort en gueule. Mais elle reprit vite le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle était en mission de récupération, il sera temps de pleurer lorsque Gwen et Alonso seront en sécurité._

Jack se plongea dans ses propres pensées. Cette situation lui rappelait certaines de ses rencontres, des êtres qui ne possédaient pas de corps physiques, il y en avait dans tous les coins de l'univers. Des créatures qui ont besoin d'un hôte pour survivre, il en existait depuis la nuit des temps. Mais desquels s'agissait-il donc ? Ce n'était pas des Gelts, ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus vindicatifs et ne prenaient que des cadavres comme hôtes. Ce n'était pas non plus des Vondrax ou ils seraient déjà morts depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas non plus les créatures rencontrées en Suisse dans un accélérateur de particules. Ceux-là adoraient les neutrons présents dans les corps humains et il était sûr de posséder encore tous les siens. L'Agent et lui ne brillaient pas dans la pénombre de l'habitacle comme les victimes du CERN. Il soupira, fouillant sa mémoire trop chargée à la recherche de réponses.

L'alfa Roméo de Johnson dérapa brusquement sur l'asphalte humide, mais elle rattrapa le mouvement. Elle continuait à suivre la route d'une conduite sèche et décidée. Ils atteignirent enfin Elder Park sans qu'elle ne se soit départie de son silence crispé. Elle pensait à Ellis et à sa foutue tête de lard. Elle refoulait son chagrin dans un coin de sa tête pour y penser plus tard. C'était une technique qu'on lui avait appris dans les forces spéciales. Se protéger l'esprit pour continuer la mission. Elle n'en pouvait plus de garder tout cela enfoui dans son cœur.

Elle freina brutalement devant les grilles du parc et sortit de la voiture en claquant la portière. Elle ouvrit son coffre et prit torches et pelle qu'elle jeta au Capitaine qui l'avait suivit, puis s'engagea dans le parc en faisant sauter la serrure d'un coup de revolver. Jack la suivit, estomaqué par la circonspection de ses gestes, contrastant avec la douleur qu'il lisait dans son regard. Elle s'enfonça dans les allées négligées avant d'arriver dans un bosquet de hêtres aux frondaisons bruissantes. Elle frappa du pied quatre fois au pied d'un arbre étrangement penché en avant. Ils entendirent quatre coups sonner en réponse.

- Ils sont ici, creusez !

- Je n'aime pas les ordres, tenta Jack en plaisantant, mais je m'exécute, tant que vous ne m'enterrez pas. J'ai déjà donné.

- Ce n'est pas profond, seulement 50 cm, pas suffisant pour vous ensevelir, dit-elle sèchement, il y a une trappe sous l'humus.

Jack soupira et déposa son manteau pour creuser. Cela ne leur prit que quelques minutes pour dégager l'entrée du tunnel. Jack atteignit la trappe de bois et l'ouvrit d'un seul geste. Le visage soulagé de Gwen apparut à la lumière de la torche que tenait Johnson. Jack tendit sa main et l'aida à monter.

- Où est Alonso ? demanda-t-il, inquiet de ne pas voir le jeune homme derrière elle.

- J'arrive, Capitaine, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Attrapez Ellis.

Le commandant souleva le corps du petit médecin au-dessus de sa tête. Johnson s'en saisit avec un regard de louve, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait les yeux clos, la boucle molle et le corps amorphe. Elle le posa sur le manteau abandonné par le Capitaine, le protégeant de l'humidité alors qu'Alonso grimpait à son tour, s'aidant de la lance. Gwen avait les yeux rouges et respirait difficilement. Alonso vint la soutenir. Johnson se tenait agenouillée auprès d'Ellis et lui caressait doucement les cheveux, passant un linge mouillé sur son visage. Son maquillage vert et blanc disparut et laissa apparaître les traits menus et ciselés du médecin. Il avait l'air d'un ange endormi aux cheveux corbeau.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Jack à Alonso qui aidait Gwen à marcher.

- Vous m'avez ordonné de l'assommer, dit l'officier en haussant les épaules. Gwen m'a supplié de l'emmener. Elle a lancé elle-même l'explosion.

- Ça va Gwen ? demanda le Capitaine la regardant avec attention. Tu as fait exploser ta propre maison ?

- Oui, nous n'avions pas le choix, dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot, les weevils étaient entrés. J'ai tout perdu. Que va dire Rhys ?

- Rhys comprendra, dit Johnson, en se relevant, prenant Ellis contre son épaule, comme un tout petit enfant enveloppé dans l'étoffe grise d'un manteau plus âgé que lui.

Elle paraissait étrangement émue, soulagée.

- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Alonso, je suis désolé, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

- C'est lui le médecin, répondit-elle, durement, vous avez eu la main lourde, Commandant Frame.

- Je suis désolé, je ... je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça, dit-il atrocement gêné.

- Ne le soyez pas, vous lui avez sauvé la vie, répondit-elle avec un véritable sourire qui éclaira jusqu'à ses yeux. Nous devons aller à mon appartement. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, il sera imbuvable. Venez. Gwen ? Viens, la voiture n'est pas loin. Nous allons appeler Rhys pour le prévenir. Il nous rejoindra là-bas. Je vais nous faire une bonne tasse de thé, cela te fera du bien.

Elle était si soulagée qu'elle en devenait presque bavarde.

- Attendez, j'entends du bruit, dit Jack.

Derrière eux montait une rumeur accompagnée de craquement de branches.

Jack sortit son arme, inquiet.

- Dépêchez-vous, je crois que nous avons de la compagnie.

Alonso entraîna Gwen qui marchait péniblement en se tenant le ventre. Ils suivaient Johnson qui les guidait d'un air déterminé. Jack ferma la marche, surveillant ce qui pouvait surgir des sous-bois. Après tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis son arrivée, il s'attendait à n'importe quoi. Les arbres frémirent, le sol trembla et les frondaisons s'écartèrent finalement pour laisser passer une quinzaine de weevils enragés.

- On s'active les enfants ! On a les ennuis aux fesses. Ce n'est pas ça que je déteste ça, mais d'habitude c'est moi qui les chasse !

Il tira en l'air au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils s'arrêtèrent comme un seul homme. Ils étaient organisés, bougeant comme une phalange d'attaque. La formation militaire ultra-complète de Jack lui revint en mémoire. Une formation de plus d'un siècle, ça laisse des traces. Il comprit qu'ils allaient être pris en tenailles. Il chercha des yeux les renforts des weevils.

- Plus vite ! En voiture !

Ils se jetèrent dans le véhicule, s'entassant tant bien que mal. Johnson jeta Ellis dans les bras de Jack et démarra en trombe au moment où la seconde phalange arrivait et entourait la voiture.

- Fonce ! ordonna Jack, alors que des créatures formaient un mur en face d'eux. Elle les percuta sans émoi, les corps glissèrent le long de la carrosserie.

Jack se tourna vers la lunette arrière. Les corps émirent une lueur dorée, alors que la même brume phosphorescente sortait en volutes.

- Les weevils ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, dit Jack d'un air léger, rencontrant le regard halluciné de Gwen. Que se passe-t-il, fit-il, surpris par son masque de douleur.

- J'ai perdu les eaux, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

- Et c'est évidemment le moment idéal ! Ton médecin est dans les choux, et nous sommes poursuivis par des weevils sous influence.

- J'ai besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, Jack, hors de question que j'accouche dans la voiture.

- Johnson ? demanda Jack en se tournant vers elle.

- Direction St Mary, mais j'espère les semer avant. Inutile qu'ils s'approchent de l'hôpital.

- C'est vrai, ils suivent la lance, dit Gwen qui suivait la conversation malgré la douleur qui fouaillait dans son corps, un vrai tison ardent. Ellis avait raison. Ils sont arrivés quand il a commencé à l'étudier. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? Ils ne sont pas aussi organisés habituellement.

- Non, et je pense qu'ils ont été colonisé par d'autres créatures. Ils ont essayé de rentrer dans nos têtes mais quelque chose les en a empêché.

- Oh mon Dieu, cria Gwen.

- Quoi ? Le bébé arrive ? dit Alonso, inquiet et curieux.

- Oui ! Enfin non. Anto. Il nous a parlé de ces créatures.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, Gwen, fit Jack, inquiet pour son amie, tu ne devrais pas respirer. Comme un petit chien ?

- Non... enfin, oui. Anto nous a parlé d'un artefact que les Terrentyrs lancent dans la faille pour se déplacer. Si c'était pour eux le moyen de l'ouvrir ?

- Ok, il faut que je voie Anto, dit Jack. Essaye de te détendre.

- Me ... détendre, Jack, jeta-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, c'est pas la peine de me dire de me détendre, surtout en ce moment.

Ellis gémit dans les bras du Capitaine. Le regard de Johnson se posa immédiatement sur lui, inquiète. Jack le tenait enveloppé dans les pans de son manteau. Il s'agita et le Capitaine referma ses bras sur son corps frêle.

- Tout doux mon ange, tout doux, fit le Capitaine, alors qu'Ellis ouvrait des yeux affolés. Du calme.

- Putain de bordel de merde ! Mais bordel ! Lâche-moi, espèce de pervers ! Retire tes sales pattes de moi ou je me fâche ! JOHNSON !

- Je suis là, reste calme, Ellis.

- Je ne peux pas ! Je suis où là ? Pourquoi on roule ? Et pourquoi on m'a frappé ? C'est l'autre là, celui avec de grandes oreilles ! Je vais me le faire ! Je te le jure.

Il luttait contre les pans du manteau, glissait comme une anguille entre les mains de Jack qui n'arrivait pas à le maîtriser. Il l'enroula dans l'étoffe lourde, il tremblait sous ses doigts, un renard enragé.

- Ellis, calme-toi, dit brièvement Johnson. Nous allons à l'hôpital. La maison a explosé, mais Alonso t'a sauvé la vie.

- Sauver la vie, vraiment ? C'est l'enfer. Je vais crever si je vais dehors. Je ne peux pas rester dehors, je vais crever.

- Oh, ça suffit maintenant, dit Jack, si tu continues, je te fourre dans le coffre. On n'a pas le temps pour une crise de nerfs.

- C'est ça ! Attendez que je sorte de ce sac et je vais vous montrer qui je suis. Grand couillon de Capitaine à la mord-moi le nœud ! Bachibouzouk !

- C'est qu'il a du vocabulaire, le petit Ange, dit Jack en riant, quand arrivons-nous ?

- 5 minutes. Ça va aller ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je peux le tenir jusque là.

- Capitaine, je m'adressais à Gwen.

- Une minute trente entre chaque contraction, répondit la jeune femme, en contractant ses mâchoires. Il faut contacter Loïs, elle va être morte d'inquiétude.

- Contractions ! Quoi? Gwen accouche ?s'écria Ellis en se débattant de plus belle.

Il réussit à faire émerger sa tête du nid que formait le manteau de Jack. Ses cheveux noirs qui auréolaient son visage comme un pissenlit nocturne, étaient rabattus en arrière, collés par le gel. Il feula en découvrant le visage de Jack aussi souriant. Avec agilité, il se faufila hors de ses bras et passa à l'arrière, entre les deux sièges. Alonso lui laissa de la place, avant de s'installer contre la portière et prendre Gwen dans ses bras. Il l'aida à surélever les jambes de sa patiente.

- Gwen, tu permets que je regarde? Promis, je ne touche à rien.

- Au point où j'en suis, Ellis, je ne sentirais rien. Ghosh !

- Ok, ouverture de 6 cm, fit la voix d'Ellis sous la robe parme, elle ne va pas tarder à accoucher. Rhys est prévenu ?

- Bon sang, Rhys ! Je veux qu'il soit là ! Je ne veux pas accoucher dans la voiture. Je veux un lit, des médecins, une péridurale !

- Hum, sans doute, trop tard pour ça, dit Ellis en rabattant la robe. Mais tu as un médecin à disposition.

- Ne te vexe pas, t'es mignon Ellis, mais je pensais à un staff médical.

- Capitaine, appelez l'hôpital, je vous prie, demanda Johnson, nous arrivons dans quelques secondes. Gwen, accroche-toi.

Harkness prit le téléphone que Johnson lui tendait en souriant. Sa petite Gwen allait accoucher. Il prévint tout d'abord les services hospitaliers pour qu'ils se tiennent prêts à les accueillir. Il raccrocha et regarda le portable avec un regard spéculatif. Il se retourna vers Gwen qui haletait.

- J'appellerais bien Rhys, dit-il, mais je suis sûr qu'il va mal le prendre si cela vient de moi.

- C'est certain, cria Gwen, Ellis ! Fais quelque chose !

Elle jura de manière presque aussi colorée que son médecin.

- Donnez Capitaine, dit Johnson avec chaleur. Je vais le prévenir.

Elle appela l'époux de Gwen, lui annonçant la naissance éminente de sa fille d'un ton factuel en passant sous silence la destruction de la maison. Un seul événement majeur à la fois pour le ménager.

- J'arrive, s'écria Rhys si fort que tout le monde l'entendit.

Et il raccrocha. Johnson lança le portable à Jack qui le rattrapa avec un sourire moqueur.

- Pressé…

- Ellis, fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi, j'ai mal.

- Respire, ma belle, respire. Ça va aller.

Alonso était livide, la jeune femme se tordait entre ses bras, incapable de se détendre sous la montée inexorable de la douleur. Il lui massait les épaules, le cou, se sentant impuissant à l'aider. Le téléphone sonna. Jack décrocha.

- Oui ? fit-il de sa voix onctueuse.

- Quel hôpital ? demanda Rhys en même temps avant de s'interrompre et de demander, mais qui est-ce ?

Jack soupira retenant un sourire.

- St Mary. Nous arrivons. C'est pour bientôt, Rhys.

- Jack ? jeta le Gallois bourru, j'y crois pas ! Mais comment ?

- Ça serait trop long à expliquer, répondit le Capitaine, Dépêche-toi !

- On y est ! fit Johnson.

Elle entrait dans le parking, plus désert qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Il ne restait que le SUV noir que Jack reconnut avec un sourire. C'était le sien, celui qu'il avait tout spécialement fait équiper pour Torchwood. Comment ? Elle avança jusqu'aux urgences, où une équipe médicale les attendait, un fauteuil roulant près d'eux. Johnson s'arrêta et un homme ouvrit la portière.

- Mme Williams, c'est ça ? Bonjour.

- Oui, c'est elle, hurla Ellis, en rabattant les jupes de Gwen, cachant l'avancée du travail aux yeux du nouvel arrivant. Et vous êtes qui ?

- Dr O'Reilly, urgentiste, et vous-même ? fit le médecin avec un fort accent irlandais. Vous permettez Madame ?

- Pour qui il se prend, celui-là, fit Ellis, de très mauvaise humeur, je suis le Dr Raven, son médecin traitant. Son col est à 8 cm, contractions toutes les minutes et son mari arrive dans 10 minutes. Oh ! Je vous parle, s'interrompit-il en voyant que le médecin ne l'écoutait pas, auscultant Gwen d'un air professionnel.

O'Reilly releva la tête surpris. Il ne voyait qu'un gamin fluet, moins d'un mètre cinquante, les cheveux teints en noir et un visage de fille, les yeux trop grands pour lui, comme ceux d'un faon, malgré la colère qui les animait. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, impossible qu'il soit médecin à cet âge.

- Laissez-moi faire mon travail, dit-il enfin, Madame, nous allons vous emmener en salle de travail. Votre mari peut vous accompagner mais votre petit frère devra attendre en salle d'attente avec vos amis.

Gwen malgré la situation et la douleur, laissa échapper un rire rauque.

- Alonso n'est pas mon mari.

- J'aurais cru vu sa tête, dit O'Reilly en haussant les épaules, l'aidant à se relever. Bien, Allons-y.

- Ellis, je veux qu'Ellis vienne.

- Votre frère peut nous suivre, mais pas en salle de travail.

- Ce n'est pas mon frère, fit-elle en grinçant des dents, c'est vraiment mon médecin.

- Eh ouais ! Espèce de grand couillon, c'est moi le médecin et c'est moi qui l'aiderais à mettre Miss Williams au monde, fit Ellis en l'aidant à sortir de la voiture, la laissant s'appuyer sur lui. Oh !

Il se mit à trembler en voyant le nombre de personnes autour de la voiture, ceux qui attendaient à l'entrée, ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, ceux qui remplissaient le monde. Johnson qui était sortie de l'Alpha Roméo en compagnie de Jack le vit blêmir, ses yeux s'affoler. Gwen lui prit la main en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil roulant. Il avait des difficultés à respirer. Une attaque de panique le submergeait.

- Je… je… je ne peux pas, laissa-t-il échapper dans un sanglot, j'en suis incapable, je suis désolé, Gwen, mais je ne peux pas sortir d'ici.

Il se replia dans la voiture, la tête agitée de tics, les mains tremblantes. Il se recroquevilla dans le coin le plus éloigné, ses jambes étroitement serrées contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes dans la lumière aveuglante des projecteurs du bâtiment.

- Mrs Williams, nous devons y aller ! fit O'Reilly narquois, si votre médecin ne peut venir, un infirmier va s'en occuper. Nous y allons.

Sur son ordre, l'équipe médicale fit demi-tour en emportant Gwen. Johnson et Jack échangèrent un regard chagrin par-dessus le toit de la voiture. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser seul dans cet état. Alonso suivit Gwen, en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet derrière lui. Jack prit sa décision. Il se pencha à l'intérieur du véhicule. Ellis le regarda la gorge nouée, tous ses membres crispés. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, terrorisé à l'idée de sortir. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues, traçant d'étranges sillons sur ses joues

- Je ne peux pas, c'est trop, dit-il d'une petite voix brisée.

Jack s'agenouilla pour se mettre à son niveau. Il posa sa main près de lui, sans le toucher.

- Je sais, dit-il, tu ne supportes pas qu'il y ait tant de monde. Je comprends, mais tu ne peux pas rester ici. Nous avons besoin de toi, Ellis. Tu es le médecin de Torchwood, non ? Gwen va donner naissance.

- Elle n'a pas besoin de moi.

- C'est vrai, elle a un staff médical autour d'elle, Alonso restera avec elle jusqu'à ce que Rhys arrive. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, Ianto et Anto, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, fit Ellis en retenant un sanglot.

- C'est une sacrée énigme. Et je sais que tu aimes les énigmes ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu m'aimes, non ?

- Pff, souffla Ellis en détournant pudiquement les yeux du sourire chaleureux du Capitaine.

- Je te propose un truc, dit Jack en ouvrant la main et le regardant attentivement. Tu viens avec moi et Oncle Jack te protègera.

Ellis ouvrit de grands yeux, une de ses lentilles tomba révélant un oeil translucide, gris comme la pluie.

- Comment ? osa-t-il demander, ses tripes lui disaient de faire confiance à cet homme, un instinct puissant le poussait à lui donner toute sa loyauté.

- Tu sais, dit Jack en soupirant, je vais te révéler un secret, si je porte cet uniforme, ce n'est pas parce qu'il me va parfaitement. Non, sérieusement, il me met en valeur, rétorqua-t-il à un reniflement amusé. Non, la raison pour laquelle je le porte, c'est parce qu'il me protège, avec lui, je me sens en confiance où que je sois.

- J'aurais l'air ridicule en le portant, fit Ellis en retirant sa seconde lentille, et effaçant ses larmes.

Il se montrait enfin sous son véritable visage et Jack fut surpris de la beauté qui résidait en lui, comme un être irréel, trop étrange, trop différent pour être simplement humain.

- Et si je te cachais simplement dans un de ses pans, il est assez large pour nous deux. Tu ne craindras rien, je te le jure.

Ellis renifla bruyamment, se détendant légèrement en entendant la proposition du Capitaine.

- J'accepte à une condition.

Jack sourit, le petit animal avait du cran malgré sa peur viscérale de sortir de la voiture.

- Laquelle ? Mais avant que tu ne te jettes à mon cou, je préfère te prévenir, je les préfère plus grands et majeurs.

- Désolé, vous n'êtes pas mon genre, Capitaine, dit-il entre rire et larme. Non, je veux vous étudier.

- Beaucoup me l'ont demandé, mais je n'ai jamais accepté, du moins ça n'a jamais été sur aucun rapport. Mais je ferai une exception, tant que cela reste entre nous.

- Promis !

Ellis tremblait encore mais son attaque de panique sembla s'atténuer alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux humides et trop clairs dans le regard de Jack. Il sembla y lire toute la bonté et la sollicitude de cet homme ainsi que ce charme qui semblait irradier que pour lui. Jack avait l'art d'attirer la sympathie mais ce qu'Ellis ressentit, ce fut une subite loyauté, un amour inconditionnel et soudain.

Il s'ouvrait à cette sensation qui le prenait à la poitrine, quelque chose de chaud qui le remplissait et remplaçait l'oppression de l'angoisse, comme si Jack emportait avec lui cette terreur.

Il lui tendit la main. Johnson qui les regardait sourit. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait abattre totalement ses défenses.

- Tu peux marcher ? demanda Jack en souriant, serrant sa main gentiment, l'aidant à sortir du véhicule.

- Courir même ! s'écria Ellis en s'accrochant désespérément à lui. Regardez !

- Oh... merde ! dit Jack, ils nous ont suivi.

Jack se redressa, les yeux braqués sur les weevils qui avançaient lentement, comme épuisés. Il y en avait une petite cinquantaine, marchant avec des mouvements automatiques, des machines sans âme, des zombis exténués. Johnson se rua vers son coffre tandis qu'Ellis plongeait dans la voiture et récupérait la lance.

- C'est à cause de ça qu'ils nous suivent, glapit le médecin en la brandissant.

La lance étincela sous les projecteurs du parking des urgences.

- Exact ! dit Jack, et apparemment, ils la veulent désespérément. A l'hôpital, maintenant !

Johnson claqua la porte du coffre, soulevant une lourde arme que Jack reconnut immédiatement.

- Ça, c'est idéal pour les cybermens, mais c'est un peu gros pour la chasse au weevil. Où l'avez-vous eue ?

- C'était dans le coffre du SUV quand Will l'a retrouvé il y a deux mois.

- Capitaine Harkness ! Par ici !

Une grande femme noire, cintrée dans son uniforme sombre l'appelait du perron de l'hôpital. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vision des weevils qui s'approchaient, plus rapidement à présent, comme si la lance les avait ranimés.

- On court, ordonna Jack en attrapant Ellis dans ses bras et se mettant à courir à grandes enjambées, Johnson sur les talons.

- Taïaut ! cria le médecin.

- Tu récupères vite, Ellis, dit-il à son fardeau.

- Je suis en sécurité entre vos bras, Capitaine.

- Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire, tu sais ?

- J'imagine ! rit Ellis en se cramponnant au col de Jack et se glissant plus étroitement dans ses bras.

Jack monta les marches quatre à quatre, il déposa Ellis et dégaina son Wobley pour viser les créatures qui arrivaient en courant. Ellis bondit sur le sol, roula à terre et se cacha sous le manteau de Jack. Johnson suivit le mouvement et s'agenouilla pour épauler l'arme.

Les weevils avançaient toujours, s'amoncelant dans le petit parking. Erisa donna un bref ordre dans son talkie-walkie.

- Attendez qu'ils soient tous dans le parking.

- Roger !

- Et mais c'est William ! s'écria Ellis de sous son pan de lainage.

- Il s'est joint à nous en voyant ce qu'il se passait. Vous êtes le Dr Raven ?

- Pour vous servir, fit l'homoncule en sortant la tête, il vous a parlé de moi ?

- Il vous a cru mort, dit-elle d'une voix sourde. Nous avons assisté à l'explosion. Mr Camara nous a parlé de la sortie dans Elder Park. Nous avons envoyé une équipe pour vous récupérer. Mais vous étiez parti. Une autre équipe vous attend à l'appartement de Johnson.

- Will a trahi Torchwood ? s'émut Ellis.

- Il s'inquiétait pour nous, dit Johnson, surveillant l'avancée des créatures. Qu'attendez-vous pour intervenir ?

- Qu'ils soient tous entrés, Mr John nous a parlé des Terrentyrs. Il nous a dit qu'ils avaient dévasté son monde. Il pense qu'ils affectent le comportement des weevils.

- Ce n'est pas peu de le dire, dit Jack en soulevant un sourcil. Mais les weevils ne sont que des hôtes. Comment ne pas les tuer ? Ils ne sont pas responsables.

- Oui, John nous a prévenu que les Terrentyrs quittent un corps à sa mort et en cherche un très rapidement pour survivre.

Jack échangea un regard avec Johnson.

- Nous le savons, dit-elle, une espèce de brume phosphorescente, très agressive. Mais ils n'ont pas pu s'implanter en nous.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? fit Ellis tout aussi surpris qu'Erisa.

- Oui, c'est atrocement douloureux, dit Jack, comme avoir quelque chose qui te grifferait le cerveau avec des rasoirs chauffés à blanc. Mais ils nous ont quittés.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, fit Ellis en s'écartant de lui et le menaçant de la lance, tremblant.

- Eh bien, je me sens tout à fait moi-même, dit Jack en souriant. Et toi, Johnson ?

- Parfaitement moi-même.

- Cela ne veut absolument rien dire, dit Ellis en continuant de les menacer, partagé entre le désir de leur faire confiance et la peur qu'une créature soit lovée en eux. Vous pouvez être sous influence sans le savoir.

- Major, où en êtes-vous ? Vous les avez récupérés ? grésilla son talkie.

- Oui, Mr John, dit Erisa, en répondant immédiatement, Nous avons le Capitaine Harkness, l'Agent Johnson et le Dr Raven. Mais... vos Terrentyrs ont tenté d'entrer en eux.

- Quoi ? fit la voix d'Anto, Où sont-ils ?

- En face de moi, ils disent qu'ils n'ont rien.

- Impossible, jeta Anto. Ils tentent de vous leurrer pour faire entrer les weevils à l'intérieur.

- Anto, je peux t'assurer que je suis parfaitement moi-même, répondit Jack.

- Impossible ! fit la voix brisée d'Anto.

Erisa mit en joue Johnson au visage fermé. Ellis regardait Jack avec des yeux effarés.

- Voyons les enfants, calmez-vous, fit Jack d'une voix pateline, tout va bien. Johnson, lâchez votre arme.

- Capitaine, je ne peux pas le croire, dit-elle en déposant son arme et se relevant doucement, écartant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Ces créatures n'ont pas pu rester. Je le sais.

- Moi aussi, je le sens. Mais nos amis ne peuvent le croire, je comprends, dit-il la gorge serrée. Encore que j'ai le moyen de vous convaincre que tout va bien.

* * *

A suivre...^^


	19. L'hôpital

Disclaimer : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

Béta : Arianrhod

NB : Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Il s'agit de la suite d'Entropia et dans la peau de Jack (prologue), que vous trouverez sur mon profil.

NB2 : Merci aux personnes qui continuent de me soutenir, ça m'aide beaucoup car cette histoire m'est très difficile. Vous z'etes courageuse !

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**L'hôpital  
**

* * *

_"Encore que j'ai le moyen de vous convaincre que tout va bien."_

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit alors qu'il savait ce qu'il devait affronter à nouveau pour les rassurer. Une situation, tout de même particulière et désagréable.

Johnson comprit l'idée et laissa tomber son arme avant de se relever. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir. Jack posa le canon de son wobley sur sa tempe et tira sans attendre. Il s'effondra raide mort, sur le perron de l'hôpital. Les lumières crues rendirent la scène plus violente, les couleurs presque obscènes, le rouge sombre du sang, le blanc des dalles.

Ellis ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris par la décision rapide de Jack. Erisa effondrée, porta son poing à sa bouche.

Le médecin scruta en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à déterminer si quelque chose sortait de son corps.

Rien n'apparut.

Il se précipita sur lui lorsqu'il vit une main s'agiter d'un spasme nerveux.

- Combien de temps cette fois ? murmura-t-il, tandis qu'Erisa parlait rapidement dans le talkie-walkie, assurant à Anto que le Capitaine n'avait pas d'hôte en lui. Combien de temps avant qu'il se réveille ?

Johnson s'approcha du médecin qui prit la tête de Jack sur ses genoux.

- Je l'ignore, c'est plutôt aléatoire, tu le sais bien.

- Oui ... fit Ellis en se mordant les lèvres, caressant les cheveux maculés de sang et de sanies.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort, Ellis.

- Pas de celle-ci, mais ce qu'il a vécu à "La Ferme". C'est ma faute, j'aurais pu ... je ne sais pas adoucir son sort.

- Tu n'en avais pas le droit, Ellis. Je ne t'en avais pas donné le droit, rectifia-t-elle. C'est à moi d'en prendre la responsabilité. Je le regrette, sincèrement.

Le corps de Jack frissonna sous les doigts d'Ellis, et vit sa blessure rejeter la balle puis se refermer sous ses yeux.

- Harkness est impressionnant, murmura-t-elle, son corps résiste à tout et je lui ai causé sans doute la pire des blessures.

Ellis dressa l'oreille, Johnson ne s'épanchait que rarement, et il espéra qu'elle lui apprenne ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

- Je lui ai forcé la main, à prendre la pire des décisions pour sauver le monde. Son petit-fils, j'ai honte de l'avoir ...

- Johnnie, dit une voix sourde, tu commences à devenir sentimentale.

Jack venait de reprendre connaissance en papillonnant des paupières. Sa main s'accrocha à celle d'Ellis.

- Impressionnant, Capitaine, fit Ellis, mais vous savez, je prévoyais d'utiliser cet appareil. Il nous aurait convaincu tout autant.

- C'est maintenant que tu le dis, gamin ? gronda Jack en s'asseyant.

- Pas trop mal ? demanda Johnson, sans relever l'utilisation d'un surnom horripilant.

- Tu m'as fait pire, comme tu l'as dit, dit-il, passons.

Il lui tendit la main et elle l'aida à se relever. Il s'appuya péniblement sur Ellis avant de regarder Erisa dont la mâchoire se décrochait.

- Convaincus ? demanda-t-il.

- Tout à fait, fit Anto dans le talkie. Tu es toujours aussi dingue qu'autrefois, ajouta-t-il.

- Ravi de te savoir ici, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

- A ton service, répondit Anto d'une voix grésillante.

- Qu'as-tu sur les weevils ?

- Ils sont visiblement infectés par les Terrentyrs. Ils sont les hôtes de la pire espèce de ce monde.

- Des créatures qui s'immiscent dans leurs tête et qui ne peuvent pas mourir, fit Jack.

- En réalité, si, mais seulement s'ils n'ont pas d'hôtes sous la main si je puis dire.

- Ok, donc nous avons des weevils qui n'ont plus tout à fait leurs têtes, encerclant cet hôpital et attiré par un artefact.

- Le javelot ? demanda Anto, d'une voix tendue.

- J'appellerais plutôt ça une lance, mais va pour javelot.

- Il faudra que vous me racontiez comment ça vous est tombé entre les mains. Mais vous avez leur appareil. C'est qui permet aux Terrentyrs de passer à travers la faille.

- Ok, leur moyen de transport, dit Jack en souriant, mais qu'ont-ils contre les DeLorean ? Je trouve que cela a du charme.

Ellis fut le seul à s'esclaffer, tandis que les deux femmes le regardaient consternées et qu'Anto gardait le silence.

- Bien, quel est votre plan ? demanda Jack avec un sourire en coin.

Les sessions cinéma de Ianto avaient eu du bon, du moins pour sa culture cinématographiques des 30 dernières années.

- Nous les laissons entrer dans le parking, fit le major Daku, nous avons un appareil qui permet de les contenir.

- Weevils ou Terrentyrs ? demanda Ellis d'un œil allumé.

- Les deux, je l'espère, fit Anto, dans le talkie. Cela devrait être efficace.

- Que doit-on faire ? demanda Jack.

- Seulement attendre que tous les weevils soient présents. Mais ils ont dû sentir le piège car ils ne bougent plus.

- Comment les suivez-vous ?

- Par infrarouge, les weevils ont le corps plus chaud que les humains et à cette heure, tout est calme.

- Bien, ils ont certainement besoin d'une motivation supplémentaire, dit Jack, Ellis ?

Avant même qu'il ne lui demande, le petit homme lui avait donné la lance.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

- Toujours ! De plus je sais qu'ils vont être très heureux de jouer avec moi.

- Il faut s'assurer qu'ils soient tous dans le parking, dit Anto, Unit a installé un piège quantique. Ils doivent se trouver dans la lumière et le piège se refermera dès qu'Erisa en donnera l'ordre.

- Veillez à ne pas vous faire enfermer vous aussi, Capitaine, dit Ellis, cramponné à son manteau. Vous m'avez fait une promesse.

Jack le rassura d'un sourire, en lui confiant son précieux vêtement. Il lui semblait que tout était beaucoup plus simple tout à coup. Il fallait qu'il réussisse son coup pour pouvoir enfin revoir Ianto. Il se sentait totalement en accord avec lui-même.

- Okay, allons nous amuser un peu...

Jack se saisit de la lance et fonça tel un chevalier des temps anciens dans la lumière des projecteurs qui éclaboussait le parking. Le sol était jonché de flaques d'eau qui miroitaient. Ses pas précipités faisait jaillir des gerbes d'eau dans la lumière. Jack Harkness allait au combat comme il n'y avait plus été depuis des siècles. Il chargeait seul une armée inconnue avec une arme étrangère. Et Cela lui plaisait !

Les weevils qui s'étaient arrêtés en voyant les armes braquées sur eux, s'avancèrent comme malgré eux. Leur raison semblait vaciller en voyant les mains de cet humain brandir l'objet de leur désir. L'un deux avança d'un pas, un autre suivit alors que Jack faisait tournoyer la lance au-dessus de sa tête, un vrai guerrier. Les éclairs qu'elle lançait leur tiraient des gémissements. Anto avait raison, c'était ce javelot qu'ils voulaient aussi irrémédiablement. Il ne pouvait conserver leur calme en la voyant si proche, même à portée de tir des autres humains.

Ils avancèrent comme un seul homme, incapable de résister à ce miroitement. Jack semblait danser dans la lumière, tournoyant sur lui-même sous la pluie battante. Ils allaient se jeter sur lui, avides de poser leurs mains sur le javelot. Il leur offrit son sourire le plus enjôleur et jeta l'arme vers ses compagnons. La lance siffla, éclair doré accrochant la lumière des projecteurs avant de se ficher aux pieds d'Ellis, vibrante d'énergie.

Jack sourit une nouvelle fois avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de courir en sens inverse pour la rejoindre. Il était sûr de courir plus vite qu'aucun weevils, même dopés par une créature extraterrestre, non extra-dimensionnel. Il courut comme il n'avait jamais couru, la tête penchée en avant, les membres tendus pour gagner quelques centimètres supplémentaires. La course la plus essentielle de sa vie !

Il entendit Erisa crier "maintenant". Un vrombissement d'énergie jaillit derrière lui, un claquement sec se fit entendre lorsque le piège se referma sur les créatures. Il tomba en avant, entraînant Ellis dans sa chute

- Ce fut juste ! piailla le petit médecin.

- Jolie course, capitaine ! le félicita Erisa.

- Qu'allez-vous en faire, maintenant ? demanda Jack essoufflé, en se tournant vers le résultat de ses efforts.

Une gigantesque bulle rose avait envahi le parking. Ils voyaient les éclairs électromagnétiques du piège étourdir peu à peu les weevils.

Les Terrentyrs sortirent presque aussitôt des corps endormis, visiblement enragés. Ils tentèrent de passer les parois translucides qui se durcissaient maintenant. Leur échec les rendit fous, ils s'agitaient, devenaient de plus en plus brillants.

- Jack ! s'exclama une voix qui le fit bondir.

Rauque, chaude, rocailleuse de cet accent inimitable qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Son oreille comme tout son être en fut troublé. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'Anto, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il entendait son amant en lui. Quoi de plus logique pour un double ? Il se tourna vers lui, souriant doucement.

Malgré la barbe et les cheveux bouclés- Ianto pourrait-il supporter avoir les cheveux si longs ? - il reconnaissait ce visage, pourtant si différent de celui qui l'avait hanté jusqu'ici.

- Anto, je n'aurais jamais imaginé te revoir.

Celui-ci lui tendit une main osseuse, qu'il serra en retour.

- Je ne serais jamais revenu si ça n'avait pas été important.

William se tenait derrière lui, les yeux ronds de stupéfaction. Il dévisageait Ellis, incrédule.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le domicile de Gwen exploser, à travers la vidéosurveillance du PC de campagne de Unit, il avait cru le perdre. Il se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras, d'une étreinte digne d'un ours. Il le serra simplement, incapable de parler.

- Eh arrête tes simagrées, on va croire que je t'ai manqué ! Lâche-moi, le fustigea la petite voix de son ami. J'ai le vertige, on n'a pas idée d'être aussi grand !

Johnson étouffa un rire, alors qu'elle voyait ses deux protégés aussi dissemblables échanger un long regard de connivence. Ils se comprenaient sans mot dire.

- T'es tellement petit que je pourrais te mettre dans ma poche, gronda le géant en le posant à terre. Comment t'as fait pour t'en sortir ?

- En fait, c'est un peu ce qu'a fait le Capitaine, continua Ellis d'un ton moqueur.

William le regarda stupéfait. Le cacher dans sa poche pour le sortir dehors. Il délirait complètement.

- T'es malade !

- Non, même si on s'est servi de mon crâne comme tambour, j'ai encore toute ma tête.

- Je croyais que tu détestais qu'on te touche !

- Ça peut changer, ricana Ellis, néanmoins penaud. Il voyait bien que derrière la plaisanterie, il venait de le blesser. Il s'approcha de lui et s'appuya contre sa cuisse.

- Allez, c'est toi que je préfère, ma montagne de muscles.

William se retrouva un peu gêné, mais il posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Jack continuait de regarder Anto, détaillant la douleur qui se lisait dans ses yeux, la fatigue qui le talonnait. C'était le portrait d'un homme épuisé par ses épreuves.

- Ce sont bien des Terrentyrs, dit Anto. Aucun doute là-dessus. Mais je ne m'explique pas comment vous avez pu survivre à votre rencontre.

- Je l'ignore, dit Jack, nos dimensions sont parfois différentes. Les Terrentyrs n'ont pu avoir de prises sur nous à cause de ce qu'on a pu y vivre.

- Quoi par exemple, fit Anto curieux.

- Si je te le disais, tu n'aurais qu'une envie, celle de retourner dans ton monde.

- J'en suis moins sûr que toi, dit Anto en baissant les yeux. Il n'y a plus rien là-bas.

Jack se tut, figé. Il était si joyeux, impatient, profitant de ce moment de détente. Mais la réflexion d'Anto le replongeait dans la réalité aussi glaciale et insupportable qu'une douche écossaise. Jake ... Cet homme a tout perdu, lui avait dit Gwen, il était revenu d'un enfer de solitude, aussi profond que le sien. Il esquissa une grimace. Alors que leurs yeux s'accrochaient, ceux du père et ceux de l'amant, ils partagèrent la même émotion, pensant à l'absent.

- Oui, murmura Jack, submergé par la tristesse qui émanait d'Anto, mais il faut faire quelque chose pour ces créatures.

- Les tuer, jeta Anto, un éclair de haine traversant ses prunelles, pour tout le mal qu'ils ont fait.

- Tu ne peux être juge, partie et exécuteur. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, dit Jack doucement. Ce sont simplement des créatures qui voulaient survivre.

- Aux dépens des hôtes et de leurs mondes. Ne te méprends pas Jack, j'ai vécu avec l'un d'entre dans le crâne. Il m'a montré tout ce qu'ils ont détruit, tout le mal qu'ils font pour s'amuser, s'occuper, se divertir.

Jack le regarda intensément, Gwen ne lui avait pas parlé de cette partie. Anto évita son regard, la culpabilité se lisait sur son visage. Il lui cachait quelque chose.

- Anto ? Ce sont les mêmes créatures qui ont dévasté ton monde ? Explique-toi.

- Il a vécu en moi, pendant deux ans. Il sait tout de moi et des voyages entre les dimensions. Il m'a forcé à agir contre mon gré. Ils ont trouvé le moyen de modifier leur artefact pour se déplacer, à cause de moi. Tu ne peux pas les laisser s'échapper. Les murs entre les dimensions ne doivent pas être traversés. Ils risqueraient de s'effondrer.

Anto le suppliait, Jack le dominait de sa taille. Leurs regard s'affrontaient durs, étincelant, Ellis se glissa entre eux, prêt à les séparer, Erisa s'approcha à son tour.

- C'est une affaire d'Unit à présent, dit-elle. Donc c'est à moi de décider de leur sort.

Jack et Anto se dressèrent contre elle, s'alliant pour éviter que Unit ne mette les mains dans Torchwood. Visiblement, c'était raté, car la grande femme ne s'en laissa pas conter.

- Harkness, de toute manière, je pensais que vous voudriez suivre l'évolution de votre ami. Il sort du coma en ce moment même. Votre place serait plutôt à ses cotés.

Jack lui jeta un regard noir alors que son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine.

_Il l'avait oublié !_ se mortifia-t-il. Il avait tant espérer avant une nouvelle chance de lui parler et il l'oubliait au premier combat rencontré.

- Menez-moi près de lui. Ellis ?

- Inutile de me le demander, Capitaine. Je vous accompagne. Seulement…

- Oui ?

- Je crois que nous devrions nous occuper de Rhys, il a l'air complètement perdu, dit le jeune médecin en montrant l'époux de Gwen qui freinait juste devant eux, abasourdi.

- Mais non, Ellis, fit William en fourrageant ses cheveux noirs, c'est parce que c'est bien la première fois qu'il te voit dehors.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt parce qu'il va bientôt être père ? fit Jack en se dirigeant vers Rhys, qu'encadraient à présent deux militaires.

Il regardait Jack, puis la bulle rose au milieu du parking, puis à nouveau Jack.

- Vraiment, Jack, c'est bien toi ! Tu soignes tes retours, c'est…

- La semaine des retours, je sais, dit le Capitaine avec son sourire éblouissant, avant de l'accompagner vers les portes de l'hôpital, Gwen doit commencer à te maudire, viens par ici.

Le futur père se mit à trembler. Jack le prit par l'épaule.

- Allez, je sais ce que c'est. Elle a besoin de toi près d'elle.

Rhys incapable de s'exprimer se laissa guider par Harkness. Quoi qu'il ait eu contre lui, c'était un leader, capable de les entraîner n'importe où.

- Ellis, c'est par où ? murmura ce leader, qui ne savait pas où se rendre.

William s'esclaffa sous cape et les conduisit aux bureaux de la maternité.

- Mrs Gwen Williams, je vous prie, demanda le Capitaine à une infirmière épuisée, qui attendait la fin de sa garde en se languissant d'un thé brûlant.

Elle leva les yeux sur Jack et fut soudain ragaillardi en plongeant dans un regard outremer. Elle sourit franchement en s'appuyant sur le desk.

- Son mari est là.

- Et c'est vous le mari ? demanda-t-elle, flirteuse, brushant instinctivement ses cheveux blonds coupés courts.

Jack élargit son sourire, hypnotisant l'infirmière.

- Infirmière ... Jackie, lut-il sur le badge, c'est lui le père. Je ne fais que l'accompagner.

- Votre femme est en travail, venez avec moi.

Elle escorta Rhys, en jetant un dernier regard désabusé sur Jack. Elle aurait visiblement préféré qu'elle l'accompagne.

Ellis grimaça derrière la protection du manteau, il avait tout vu du jeu entre eux. Certains rapports avaient bel et bien un certain fondement. Le Capitaine d'un sourire pouvait apprivoiser qui il voulait. Il le nota dans une petite case, pour plus tard, lorsqu'il rappellerait à Jack sa promesse, celle de se faire étudier par ses soins.

Jack soupira en s'appuyant contre le comptoir tandis que le médecin se glissait derrière pour consulter sans vergogne le dossier d'admission de Gwen.

- J'aurais aimé voir la merveille.

- Bah, elle en a encore pour au moins deux heures, dit le farfadet en revenant vers lui.

Il affectait un ton blasé que démentaient ses yeux vifs. Mais il désirait voir Ianto lui aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda Anto, appuyé le long d'un mur, les bras croisés.

Will se tenait sagement à ses cotés, attentif à ce qui se passait.

- COMMENT ça Mr Williams ! Il n'y a qu'un M WILLIAM ici et c'est moi ! Rugit la voix de Rhys dans le couloir. Zou ! C'est moi, ma fille et ma femme !

- on attend Alonso, répondit au même moment Jack.

Le jeune homme écarlate apparut au bout du couloir. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Jack grimaça un sourire.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Will, à Alonso qui écarquilla les yeux en le détaillant ouvertement. Il avait rarement vu un homme aussi grand et aussi noir.

- Heu... oui, M Williams, Gwen ...

- Il était surpris de te voir au chevet de sa femme, dit Ellis et ça se comprend. Bon, on s'en va. Je n'aime pas rester ici. Il y a trop de monde.

- Reste caché là-dessous, fit Jack avec chaleur.

Il souleva le pan de son manteau d'un air aguicheur.

Ellis parut partagé entre l'envie et l'embarras. La peur fut plus forte. Il ne supportait pas les regards se poser sur lui, notamment Jackie qui revenait nonchalamment. Il se faufila contre la hanche de Jack, se lovant dans sa chaleur et son odeur si particulière, protectrice serait une bonne description.

Jack mit une main en poche, pliant le pan de son manteau pour lui laisser de l'air.

Ils sortirent de la maternité, Erisa les attendait à l'ascenseur, prête à les faire descendre dans les entrailles de l'hôpital.

* * *

A suivre...

_désolé, chapitre un peu passe-plat, mais le suivant très, très rapidement (quelques corrections supplémentaires...) _


	20. Un réveil attendu

Disclaimer : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

Béta : Arianrhod

NB : Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Il s'agit de la suite d'Entropia et dans la peau de Jack (prologue), que vous trouverez sur mon profil.

NB2 : chapitre longtemps attendu, désolé de l'attente. On revient un petit peu en arrière au moment où Anto se réveille dans la chambre de Ianto avant de découvrir que les Terrentyrs sont présents sur Terre.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 **

** un réveil attendu  
**

* * *

_« Je me réveille, je reviens, je vais revoir Jack. Je suis vivant ! L'espoir me fait palpiter le cœur. J'ai l'impression que toutes mes sensations reviennent, ma peau qui me gratte, ma gorge trop sèche, mes doigts impatients de bouger. Je veux sortir de cette gangue qui me retient._

_J'entends Anto s'endormir et je m'endors moi aussi, bercé par le bruit de sa respiration. Je suis dans un hôpital. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas accordé plus d'attention à ce qu'il me disait ? Je saurais où je me trouve. J'ai entendu la voix de Jack dans ce téléphone et j'en ai tout oublié comme toujours. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je tenais à jour mon journal, c'est parce qu'à cause de lui, je perds la mémoire._

_Jack a toujours eu le don unique de me faire perdre la tête. Le seul problème aujourd'hui est que ma cervelle est à peu près la seule chose qui fonctionne chez moi. Le reste ne répond pas. J'ai beau tenté de fléchir mes orteils ou mes doigts. Je ne sais même pas où ils se trouvent._

_Mais il y a un mieux, je sens un souffle glisser sur ma peau, je sens mes intestins s'agiter, mon cœur battre. Je retrouve peu à peu des sensations dans mon corps engourdi. Anto a lancé ce processus dès qu'il m'a touché et j'ai retrouvé l'envie de me battre en entendant la voix de Jack. Je veux me réveiller ! Et je me suis endormi. J'ai perdu le décompte du temps._

_Je sens quelqu'un près de moi. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Jack ? La voix que j'entends n'est pas la sienne, c'est celle d'Anto. Et malgré ma déception, je suis heureux qu'il me parle, cela me fait du bien malgré tout. Il me tient la main et miracle, je peux presque, presque le sentir, presque, presque fléchir mes doigts pour te montrer que je t'écoute."_

- Gosh ! Jack est un crétin quand il s'y met.

_Mes mains se crispent toutes seules, personne ne peut insulter Jack ! Une bouffée de colère me prend et je respire plus fort, serrant encore ses doigts. Tu me parles de Jack, évidemment que je réagis ! C'est normal ! Oui, je reviens. Oui, je suis là._

- Major Daku ! William. Il a bougé ! Ianto, je t'en supplie, bouge encore tes doigts...

_J'essaye, j'essaye, mais je ne sens plus sa main sous la mienne. Je voudrais me réveiller mais je sens qu'il s'éloigne. _

_Mais où vas-tu ? Reste ici ! Je vais encore bouger, reviens. Ne me laisse pas seul. Je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas rester seul. Je veux encore t'écouter. Parle-moi encore de Jack ! Dis-moi encore que je vais m'en sortir, que je vais me réveiller, qu'il va être là pour moi. Reviens…_

_Anto vient de sortir, et je me retrouve entre une fois seul, conscient de l'immobilité de mes membres, de mon silence. Où vas-tu ? Reviens me parler. Je n'en peux plus de cet enfermement, un enfer vivant. Je suis enfermé dans mon propre corps, une citadelle de chair qui existe sans moi, sans mon esprit. Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça, dépendant des autres pour le moindre de mes mouvements. Ils savent que je suis conscient et ne s'en soucient pas._

_Et tout à coup, je sens des sentiments qui m'écrasent. La honte et la rage m'embrasent, je sens la haine couler en moi, comme une coulée de lave. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Ce n'est pas moi, ça ! D'où viennent ces sensations qui me déchirent ?_

_C'est Anto, Anto qui me contamine par sa rage. Mais après qui en a-t-il ? Pourquoi je ressens cette peur et cette haine qui l'anime ? J'ai envie de sangloter, de me cacher dans le premier trou qui se présenterait. Je me raidis intérieurement, je dois lutter, je dois me battre. Oh, Anto qu'as-tu fait ? Reprends-toi ! Tu nous fais mal. Ce qu'il disait à propos de notre connexion est malheureusement vrai car je sens tout ce qu'il éprouve et cela me brise le cœur, sans que je comprenne de quoi il s'agit. Ah… Il semble se calmer et je me sens un peu mieux. Il faut qu'il m'explique ce qu'il se passe. Reviens me parler, reviens…"_

_oOoOo_

_Je me sens plus calme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Anto a fait mais il a l'air apaisé. Je suis apaisé. J'ai réfléchi à ce qu'il m'a dit. Nous sommes reliés l'un à l'autre dans un organisme complexe, parcouru par une seule énergie. Les explications techniques attendront, car pour l'heure, je me débats dans mon marasme. Je n'arrive pas à sortir de ce coma, quelques soient les efforts que je fais._

_Ils sont venus tout à l'heure me voir, j'ai entendu leur voix. L'un d'eux a une voix riche et profonde, légèrement rauque qui me rappelle celle de Samuel Lee Jackson. J'ai adoré ses films, et sa manière de jouer. Il a l'air sympathique et Anto a l'air de lui faire confiance. Je le sens, ça a un côté pratique finalement, cette relation. Pas besoin de parler pour savoir qui est ami avec qui._

_L'autre voix est féminine, sèche, très autoritaire et néanmoins teintée d'humanité. Mais Anto ne lui fait qu'une confiance limitée. Sa manière de l'écarter et de lui dire de se reposer a profondément déplu à mon frère. – C'est drôle, je pense vraiment à lui comme mon frère –_

_Celui-ci l'a affronté, se montrant blessant volontairement. Il se sent si impuissant. Je n'ai pas compris réellement tout ce qu'il me dit. Je m'accroche à certains mots, à certaines nuances, aux sons et aux atmosphères, mais je ne comprends pas tout. Je suis limité. Nous sommes limités. Je tire trop d'énergie sur cet organisme que nous partageons pour me réveiller. Nous sommes épuisés, je le sens. Il faut que nous nous reposions. »_

- Ianto, dit-il d'une voix si lasse, je viens de voir Jack. Il a été attaqué par des créatures, les Terrentyrs. Ce sont elles qui ont détruit mon monde. Il semble avoir survécu, je ne sais pas comment. Essaye de ne pas t'inquiéter… tout ira bien pour lui.

_« C'est gentil d'essayer de me rassurer, Anto, même si ça ne marche pas vraiment. Jack a le chic de se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Et moi, je suis toujours dans le même pétrin. Mais, mais… je ne t'écoute pas. Je devrais pourtant, ça a l'air intéressant »._

_-_ Je suis responsable de cette situation, reprend-t-il, mais je vais faire en sorte de tout réparer. C'est de ma faute s'ils sont venus jusqu'ici. Je dois tout faire pour les arrêter. Toi, tu dois simplement revenir. Tu es vivant. C'est déjà un grand progrès. Je sens que tu te bats pour revenir, et j'ai la sensation d'entendre ta voix me chuchoter à l'oreille. Je veux que tu continues de lutter pour sortir du coma. Je sais que tu m'entends.

_« Oh, Anto, ta confiance t'honore, je suis heureux de savoir que tu crois en moi. Mon frère, je vais me battre mais ne fais pas trop de bêtises. Je sais que tu peux être pire que Jack quand tu le veux. Mon courage ragaillardi par sa confiance, je cherche à serrer sa main, au moment où je sens mes doigts répondre à l'injonction de ma volonté, il part en me disant de continuer, d'espérer. Pour Jack, je tenterais tout… mais le voir, le sentir près de moi, serait plus facile. Tu ne crois pas ? »_

- Je vais te le ramener, dit Anto, comme s'il avait entendu la supplique de son double, et il me faut du café !

_« Oh, ça c'est le meilleur encouragement que tu pouvais me donner. Va, cours, vole et reviens ! Un rush de vitalité me –nous- parcourt. J'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il va faire, mais j'ai confiance. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. »_

Seul le bip agaçant des machines continua de rythmer son attente.

oOoOo

La chambre de Ianto Jones était silencieuse et calme. Le bruit des machines qui surveillaient son état et sa respiration apaisée, formait un bruit de fond qui accompagnait le Dr Marteens. Elle lisait calmement les données enregistrées par les machines. Le major Daku lui avait demandé d'examiner le jeune homme et de lui donner son avis médical. Elle connaissait les cas de coma, pour les avoir étudiés sans en faire sa spécialité et elle savait que celui-ci était étonnant par bien des aspects.

Le jeune homme passait les différents stades comme des paliers de décompression entre le coma et la conscience. Un plongeon dans l'inconscience d'où il devait émerger. Elle se demandait ce qu'il entendait de son environnement. Les zones activées dans son cerveau montraient qu'il écoutait attentivement. Mais elle s'interrogeait sur la manière dont il traitait l'information. Assurément la manière dont il émergerait de son coma allait être déterminante, car elle en saurait plus à ce moment-là.

Elle entendit un bruit de conversation venir du couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte et accueillit la petite bande menée par le Major Daku. Tout le monde parlait à tort et à travers, en particulier un adolescent qui se cachait derrière le manteau d'officier du plus bel homme qu'il lui était donné de découvrir.

- Messieurs, Mesdames, Puis-je vous suggérer un peu de calme ? Vous êtes dans un hôpital, enfin ses sous-sols, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Ça tombe bien, dit Jack en souriant, ces personnes auraient besoin de soins.

Il poussa Ellis et Johnson en avant.

- Celui-ci a besoin de repos, il montra Anto, toi aussi Alonso, tu as l'air traumatisé par ce que tu as vu. Et je veux voir Ianto Jones immédiatement.

Le Dr Marteens sourit plus largement.  
- Je m'en doutais, dit-elle. Il vous attend.

Jack écarquilla es yeux et se recoiffa rapidement.

- Il est réveillé ?

Sa voix charriait tellement d'espoir que le docteur se sentit désolée d'avoir mal choisi ses mots.

- Non, pas encore, mais je sais qu'il se trouve à la limite de la conscience. Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il sorte de ce coma rapidement.

- Quand ? demanda Jack anxieusement.

Ses espoirs avaient été largement douchés. Ellis lui prit la main, comme pour le réconforter. Venant d'un jeune homme qui ne supportait pas d'être touché, cela signifiait beaucoup.

- Je ne peux pas vous répondre exactement, dit-elle, nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'aider. Mais nous ne pouvons que laisser la nature faire ce qu'elle sait le mieux faire.

- En d'autres termes, Capitaine, dit Ellis, d'une voix coupante. Préparez vous à attendre ! On ne peut pas lui donner de médicaments pour le sortir de cet état parce qu'on ne sait pas ce que cela lui ferait, exact, Docteur ?

- Tout à fait, jeune homme, dit-elle en fronçant des sourcils, nous ne savons pas comment la fusion, puis ce coma a pu affecter la chimie de son cerveau. Nous devons simplement attendre.

- Je veux le voir, ordonna Jack, seul.

- N'espérez pas trop, Capitaine, murmura Ellis en remarquant ses iris trop brillants.

- Je sais, Ellis, je sais.

- Capitaine, murmura l'homoncule en jetant des coups d'œil angoissés.

- Je sais, mais je dois le voir seul. Reste avec Anto, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Pourrait-on lui trouver des chaussures ?

- Ne soyez pas aussi paternaliste, cracha Ellis, en se reculant les yeux réduits à une fente, je suis majeur et vacciné ! Et capable de me défendre.

- Anto, veille sur lui, dit Jack sans relever.

- C'est moi qui devrait m'occuper d'Anto vu son état, glapit Ellis alors que Jack entrait dans la chambre de Ianto. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Inutile de crier, Ellis, fit Anto, avachi sur un siège, tu ne pourras jamais rivaliser avec Jones. Je sais de quoi je parle.

- Je confirme, soupira Alonso en s'asseyant près de lui. Ianto Jones est sans doute la personne la plus importante en ce moment. Ou dans sa vie.

Anto sourit en voyant la tête déconfite de l'officier. Ellis fronça des sourcils, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, pinçant ses lèvres. Il n'appréciait pas de passer au second plan et il sentait qu'une attaque de panique commençait à l'assiéger. Il se força à respirer calmement avant d'ordonner au Major de les emmener ailleurs d'une voix cinglante, dérapant dans l'hystérie. Si seulement Jack lui avait laissé son manteau, il se sentirait un peu plus en sécurité.

- Major Daku ! Trouvez-nous un endroit plus intime. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'attendre dans ce couloir le réveil de Blanche-Neige.

Le Major se redressa vivement, choquée de l'entendre lui jeter des ordres. Anto lui jeta un coup d'œil acéré et moqueur, l'air de dire qu'il y avait pire que lui finalement. Johnson retint un sourire. Daku renifla. Torchwood était toujours aussi exaspérant !

- Venez au PC de contrôle, dit-elle sourdement.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Gwen Williams ? demanda Johnson en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Tout se passe bien, elle est entre de bonnes mains, tout comme vous maintenant.

- Attendez, fit Johnson en s'arrêtant, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Rien de plus que vous êtes en sureté ici. Vous pouvez vous reposer. Venez...

Anto sourit faiblement en se relevant, soutenu par Alonso. Il ne faisait que cela, se reposer. Pourtant il était toujours aussi crevé. Les litres de café et de redbull engloutis le laissaient nauséeux, et masquaient seulement son épuisement. Il entra à la suite de ses compagnons et s'assit lourdement. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et les yeux brillants. Ellis se glissa immédiatement contre lui, prenant sa température rapidement, regardant le fond de l'œil, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Le farfadet semblait avoir besoin de s'occuper les mains autant que l'esprit. Avec un regard amusé vers Alonso, il se laissa faire.

- Tout de même c'est curieux, fit Ellis en pinçant les lèvres, j'ai l'impression que tu es complètement au ralenti depuis que tu as retrouvé Ianto.

- J'imagine que c'est son coma qui m'affecte. Quoi ?

Ellis le regardait en écarquillant les yeux avant de bondir sur place, un peu trop remuant au goût d'Anto qui n'aspirait qu'au sommeil.

- Mais c'est pourtant simple. Jones se réveille, il lutte contre un état d'endormissement.

- D'inconscience plutôt, précisa Erisa.

- Et bien, leur corps est un même organisme, vrai ?

- Oh non, il ne va pas recommencer, fit William, qui surveillait la capture des weevils sur le parking à travers la vidéo. Unit était à l'ouvrage. C'est dingue ce qu'on peut faire quand on a suffisamment de personnel, se dit-il.

- Je pense que si ! fit Johnson, amusée, enfin tu le connais...

- Malheureusement !

- Taisez-vous ! les interrompit Ellis, d'une voix rogue, je réfléchis à haute voix. C'est un même organisme, donc l'énergie qui circule est utilisée par les deux. Mais Ianto use plus de ressources car il en a besoin pour sortir du coma. Par conséquent, il en reste très peu pour Anto qui s'endort.

- Ok, fit platement Anto, qui l'avait laissé aller jusqu'au bout de son raisonnement, et par conséquent, on fait quoi ? J'ai l'impression d'être somnambule.

- On te donne les médicaments qu'on donne habituellement aux comateux pour les réveiller. On te donne tout ce qu'on ne peut pas donner à Ianto Jones. Tout ce qui te permettra de ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil ne pourra que vous être bénéfique.

- Super ! Alors donne-moi ce que tu prends, parce que là, tu es hystérique, dit Anto mordant. Tu es toujours comme ça ?

- Je ne suis pas dans mon milieu naturel ! Je suis peut-être légèrement énervé.

- Hystérique, riposta Anto.

- Exalté.

- Lunatique.

- Ok, j'ai les nerfs, ça se comprend, non ?

- Allons-y ! Donne-moi ce que tu veux.

- Café pour tout le monde ! Et piqures pour toi. J'ai besoin de tout ce que vous avez, Dr Marteens.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

- Pas du tout, mais cela ne lui fera pas de mal de rester éveillé. Oh, vous avez la télé ? super !

Il se précipita sur le petit écran et commença à zapper à la rechercher d'un programme.

- Tu es sûr de toi, Anto ? demanda Johnson, tandis que Daku et Marteens allaient rechercher les produits demandés par Ellis.

- Ça vaut la peine d'essayer, répondit-il, si cette hypothèse se tient, ça pourrait aider Ianto. Je lui dois bien ça. De plus, je ne veux pas m'endormir. Je veux savoir.

- Le savoir est ce qui peut sauver une vie ! dit Ellis sentencieux, Oh Dr House, ça, ça va t'aider à rester éveillé. Je l'adore, il est plus méchant que moi.

Johnson et William échangèrent un regard amusé, Ellis avait une passion pour House et leur infligeait régulièrement des marathons de sa série préférée. Anto poussa un soupir et laissa le petit médecin s'occuper de lui, se concentrant pour ne pas s'endormir.

oOoOo

_« Un bruit m'alerte et me sort de mes pensées. Je me réjouis, j'entends de mieux en mieux. C'est la porte qui s'ouvre, je sens un souffle sentant l'air du dehors, la pluie sur mon visage. Qui vient d'entrer ? Le matelas qui s'affaisse sous un poids m'apprend que mon visiteur vient de s'assoir. Ce n'est pas Anto car celui-ci aurait déjà commencé à me parler. Il est bavard quand il veut. Ou bien, il sait que je suis à l'écoute. C'est normal, c'est mon double et nous sommes devenus très proches.  
_

_Je voudrais tellement bouger, tourner ma tête vers ce visiteur qui ne semble pas pressé de s'adresser à moi. Un fol espoir m'étreint. Je sens littéralement ma peau me brûler là où il me regarde. Tout à coup, je sens cette odeur si particulière, mélange de miel et de forêt qui m'embrase. Jack ! Oh j'ai le cœur en feu, je voudrais pouvoir me lever, t'accueillir, te serrer, me lover dans tes bras. Je suis toujours immobile, désespérément conscient mais incapable de bouger._

_Jack soupire et me prend la main, mon cœur cogne, farouche battement. Sa peau fraîche, ses doigts longs, je veux la serrer de toutes mes forces. Je jette toute mon âme dans la bataille pour lui faire comprendre que je suis là. »_

- Ianto, dit Jack avec un souffle rauque, caressant sa joue, rasée de près par le docteur Marteens.

Sevré de tendresse depuis des mois, des siècles et des poussières, Ianto explosa sous la caresse. Il en oublia les heures passées à se morfondre, à lutter. Il se sentait si fort en sa présence, le cœur gonflé d'amour.

Il sentit quelque chose couler sur son bras, des larmes brûlantes. Cela lui rappela étrangement sa mort et les pleurs qui brillaient dans ses yeux azuréens, sa douleur à sa perte. Ianto voulut le saisir, le toucher, lui faire comprendre qu'il était présent. Il lutta, se battit contre la gangue qui le tenait enfermé.

Son corps se réveillait, son cœur battait, si puissant, ses entrailles se serraient. L'odeur que Jack dégageait, l'assaillit et lui donna des forces supplémentaires. Ses oreilles séduites à nouveau par le velours de sa voix, réagissaient. Il ne comprit pas ses premiers mots, arraché à lui-même par toutes ses sensations qui tourbillonnaient en lui.

- Ianto... je suis là, je suis prêt de toi. Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore en vie. J'aurais dû rester, sur Terre. Je sais que tu m'entends, les médecins qui s'occupent de toi et Anto me l'ont dit.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux de Ianto, électrisé par la caresse avant d'être glacé par les mots de Jack.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela arrive ainsi. Tu es vivant. C'est un bonheur que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Un miracle que j'ai tant souhaité. Te revoir, te parler. Sentir que tu m'écoutes. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je reste ici. Tu mourras encore et je ressentirais encore la douleur effroyable de te perdre. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le supporter à nouveau.

-_ Jack, Jack,_ pensa Ianto, ravagé par le son ému de cette voix, de cette tristesse, cette solitude qui l'étranglait.

- Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois…. Ce moment… je l'ai passé et repassé dans ma tête tout ce temps. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas tout avoué, trop éprouvé pour savoir ce que je disais, ce que je comprenais. Nous mourrions, mais j'aurais dû te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Tu n'as pas eu peur de le faire, et cela m'a achevé. – il réprima un rire douloureux qui déchira Ianto qui l'écoutait, plus réceptif que jamais, s'accrochant à sa voix. – Cela me tue encore. Nous vivions ensemble mais tu n'as jamais su que je t'aimais.

Il soupira, ce souffle chavira Ianto, qui luttait terriblement pour ouvrir les yeux, pour serrer sa main, l'assurer qu'il l'écoutait, qu'il l'aimait. Ses mots le ramenaient à lui. Ce qu'il lui disait, il avait tellement voulu l'entendre. Ces mots qui lui redonnait une identité, comblait un manque. Un cœur plein de Jack, prêt à éclore. Il laissa échapper des larmes de ses yeux toujours clos. Jack reprit sa confession, sans s'apercevoir de son émotion.

- Je ne voulais pas m'engager. Je ne peux pas, chaque fois que je m'implique dans une relation, je ruine tout, je détruis tout pour ne pas souffrir. Je me protège en fuyant les engagements. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne t'aime pas. Je ne me suis pas suffisamment protégé de toi. Malgré mes précautions, les sentiments sont là, bouillonnants en moi. Je n'ai pu t'oublier. L'amour me lie et se rappelle à moi. Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai survécu comme toujours, mais j'ai vécu les pires mois de mon existence. Une partie de moi est morte en même temps que toi et pourtant je la sentais en moi. Je te sentais en moi. Te voir ainsi, étendu, silencieux, est pire encore. C'est un sort pire que la mort. Je sais que tu pourrais rester ainsi des années. Je ne crois pas pouvoir le supporter.

Sa main gauche qui serrait celle de Ianto tremblait. Sa voix, étouffée de larmes ravageait le jeune homme qui luttait furieusement contre l'engourdissement de ses membres. S'il avait réussit à serrer la main d'Anto, il pouvait serrer celle de Jack. L'assurer qu'il était bien là, qu'il était présent et qu'il devait rester. Il savait ce que faisait Jack, il lui faisait ses adieux en lui brisant le cœur.

La colère le ramena à lui. Il devait se réveiller, ne pas le laisser le quitter encore une fois. Il se battit furieusement. Il força et rompit l'enveloppe éthérée qui le retenait. Ses yeux clignèrent, sa vue brouillée ne discernait qu'une masse vert-de-gris et claire. Jack et ce vêtement ancien qui signait sa présence. Comme ce manteau lui avait manqué ! Il soupira, le cœur battant à grand coup dans sa cage d'os. Il serra la main qui le tenait, repoussant au plus profond de lui ce coma qui voulait le séparer de son Capitaine.

- Ianto ! s'écria Jack en prenant conscience qu'il sortait de son immobilité.

- Reste avec moi, prononça-t-il lentement d'une voix croassante.

Jack était abasourdi, le jeune homme qu'il aimait venait de lui être rendu. Il se redressa pour plonger dans ses yeux si clairs, palis par la longue inconscience. Les cils noirs qui bordaient son regard étaient humides. Mais ses iris gris, nuageux pétillaient pleins de vie, et une lueur amoureuse lui fit palpiter le cœur. Ianto esquissa un sourire en le dévisageant. Il leva la main avec une grimace douloureuse pour caresser le col épais du vêtement de Jack.

- Hum, ce manteau m'a tellement manqué, articula-t-il.

Jack laissa échapper un rire, Ianto n'avait pas perdu son humour. Des larmes de joie balayèrent la peine dans ses yeux.

- Et toi, tu m'as manqué, murmura Jack en posant son menton sur sa main, les yeux levés sur le visage émouvant.

- Désolé, dit Ianto en crispant ses doigts sur sa main.

- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, dit-il, tu es là.

Il avait encore des difficultés à s'en persuader. Sa main caressant le visage du Gallois, comme pour s'assurer de sa présence. Ianto sentit son cœur éclater à nouveau sous ce contact tendre qui lui avait tant manqué. Il lécha ses lèvres parcheminées, il sentait sa gorge sèche. Jack sembla comprendre et porta un verre d'eau à sa bouche, le soutenant de son bras. Les yeux fixés sur ce visage adoré, Ianto but lentement, savourant la fraicheur qui roula en lui. Un bien-être immédiat l'envahit. Il était enfin éveillé dans les bras de Jack, le corps alangui ému par son contact.

- Jack, reste auprès de moi, reprit le jeune homme, soudain sérieux, embrasse-moi.

Le Capitaine se releva, suivi par les yeux soudain anxieux de Ianto. Mais Jack ne pouvait pas partir même s'il le désirait. Un sourit joyeux s'étalait sur ses lèvres qu'il ne désirait que poser sur les siennes. Sans le lâcher, il souleva de la main son menton et caressa cette zone tendre qui frémissait sous ses doigts et l'émotion. Les yeux du Gallois étaient grand ouverts, tout à l'approche de son Capitaine qui plongea sur sa bouche avec une douceur irrésistible.

Le visage pâle et hâve de Ianto l'attirait, ses lèvres qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient était un appel vivant aux baisers. Jack posa les siennes sur cette bouche trop rouge, trop manquée. La douceur de ce contact acheva de le rappeler à la réalité. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, échangèrent des serments à demi-mots.

La réponse ne fut pas longue à venir, leurs langues se mêlèrent et se redécouvrirent avant de chanter en chœur. C'était comme si leur cœur retrouvait sa partie perdue. Jack eut la sensation qu'une partie douloureuse de son être guérissait à ce contact qui les laissa haletant.

La mort, le coma et l'absence n'avaient pu les séparer. Jack se sentit enfin s'apaiser la douleur de son cœur sous ces lèvres douces et aimantes.

- Mais comment, chuchota Ianto, ses yeux se fermaient.

- Je t'expliquerais, dit Jack avec un sourire, mais tu dois d'abord te reposer. Tout va bien maintenant, Ianto. Tout est revenu à la normale, enfin plus ou moins.

Jack serrait la main de Ianto, leurs yeux humides se parlaient sans qu'aucun mot ne soit assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Un cadeau que la vie leur faisait. Jack savourait ce moment qui lui tombait dessus alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus. Une surprise à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas qu'il savourait autant que possible.

- Tu es revenu, balbutia Ianto, je t'ai attendu, j'ai tant espéré. Je te parlais.

- Je sais ... je t'ai entendu. Enfin, quelque chose me rappelait ici. Tout enfin, me rappelait ici, Gwen, la terre, ma mission.

- Pourquoi être parti ? demanda le Gallois en retenant ses larmes d'émotions.

- Parce que je ne supportais plus ce monde, ce que les hommes sont prêts à faire pour acheter leur tranquillité. Je t'avais perdu et je me suis égaré. J'ai tenté de me couper de mes sentiments pour ne pas souffrir. Mon inconséquence en 1965 a causé tout cela. C'était ma faute. J'ai payé cette erreur au centuple. Je suis responsable. Mais ce n'est pas en fuyant que je me rachèterais. J'ai l'impression que revenir est la bonne décision puisque tu m'es rendu.

- Jack, souffla Ianto en entrouvrant une bouche qui appelait les baisers.

Le Capitaine n'y résista pas, il se pencha pour échanger une caresse à laquelle son cœur aspirait. Ianto glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le touchant comme pour s'assurer de sa présence. Le baiser s'approfondit, leurs langues se trouvèrent quémandeuses, désireuses, le temps semblait s'étirer à mesure qu'ils se perdaient dans cet échange échevelé. On toqua à la porte et un rire aigu les interrompit. Ellis les regardait depuis le seuil de la chambre, caché par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Oh, je comprends mieux l'état d'Anto, tout à coup, fit le farfadet avec un rire franc. Bienvenue parmi nous, Ianto Jones.

Jack ignorait où il avait bien pu se trouver du maquillage, mais il était à nouveau grimé, cette fois, le visage rouge, couvert de fioritures noires. Difficile de savoir ce que cela signifiait mais cela lui évoquait un catcheur mexicain. Ianto ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant pour la première fois le médecin minuscule.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Anto ? demanda le Capitaine, un peu inquiet.

- Rien, il est tout rouge et a l'air très frustré. Cela ne le rend pas commode.

- Oh, c'est vrai que vous êtes reliés l'un à l'autre, dit Jack avec un sourire de loup.

- En effet, Jack et je vous serai gré de cesser vos activités, dit Anto en pénétrant dans la chambre, conscient du réveil de son frère.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Jack avec un air d'innocence feinte. Nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

Ellis s'était approché d'eux et contemplait Ianto d'un air professionnel. Le jeune homme paraissait aussi épuisé qu'Anto, mais ses yeux brillaient de joie et il souriait béatement.

- Bien, Mr Jones, je pense que je vais pouvoir vous inscrire sur mon agenda. Vous revenez de loin. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien... je suis, je me sens bien, je crois. Fatigué. Anto ?

- Oui ?

- Merci d'être revenu, de m'avoir ramené. Je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

- Oh non, mon petit frère, je suis sûr que Gwen sera tout aussi ravie de te voir, mais l'accueil sera certainement moins enivrant.

- Tu l'as vraiment ressenti ?demanda Ellis, curieux comme un chat.

- Oui, c'est même perturbant. Toutes ces émotions qui me passent à travers le corps. Comme des courants de lave en fusion.

- C'est l'effet Harkness, fit Jack dans un grand éclat de rire, fier comme un paon.

- Sommes-nous toujours condamnés à ressentir les émotions de l'autre ? demanda Ianto, d'un ton faible. Je veux dire, j'ai senti ta colère et ta haine tout à l'heure.

Anto le dévisagea, muet, stupéfait. Il ignorait que leur connection fut à double sens. Il se mordit les lèvres, embarrassé.

- Pour le savoir, dit Ellis en plissant des yeux, il y a les examens médicaux approfondis prévus avec le meilleur expert de tout Cardiff, moi, Dr Ellis Raven pour vous servir. Mais je serai charitable. Je vous autorise à vous reposer, vous semblez en avoir besoin l'un et l'autre.

- Trop aimable, maugréa Anto, après m'avoir gavé de café et d'autre substances, comment vais-je pouvoir m'endormir ? Et tu es sûr qu'il ne va pas retomber dans le coma, si je dors ?

- Les données sont normales, il ne devrait pas retomber dans le coma, fit Ellis en scrutant les machines. De toute manière, pour le moment, vous êtes tous les deux en observation. Et PAS DE jeu de langue ou autres bêtises ! Ordre du docteur.

- Il ne te rappelle personne, Ianto ? demanda Jack avec un sourire triste.

- Tout à fait, en plus coloré. Encore qu'Owen n'aurait jamais accepté de porter un masque. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

- C'est Carnaval et le Capitaine m'a promis de m'accompagner à la parade, fit Ellis sèchement, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver dans le sac du major, rouge à lèvre 375 Dior et Kohl Guerlain. Le major aime les belles choses.

- Elle le mérite. Mais ça ne te va pas du tout. Je préférais la version nue.

- Ça je ne doute pas que tu préfères cette version, dit Anto en gonflant ses joues, cachant un rire narquois.

Ianto le rejoignit en pouffant, ses émotions se lisaient sur son visage comme un livre ouvert. Il était bien trop fatigué pour les cacher.

Ellis les fusilla du regard, avant de redescendre du siège où il était monté pour regarder les données qui s'affichaient sur l'écran.

- Bien, repos pour tout le monde. Sauf pour moi. J'ai une patiente à visiter. Capitaine, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner ?

- Ianto, dit Jack en se rapprochant du jeune homme qui papillonnait des yeux, fatigué par la conversation. Préfères-tu que je reste auprès de toi ?

- Reviens-moi, dit le Gallois, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, je vais obéir au médecin.

- Enfin, un qui reconnaît mon autorité ! dit Ellis, Capitaine, je vous attends.

Jack embrassa Ianto légèrement, pour ne pas trop embarrasser le double acariâtre de son amant. Celui-ci sourit largement, appréciant l'attention.

- Bien, je t'escorte, dit Jack, mais direction salle de bain.

- Non ! clama Ellis en échappant à la poigne de Jack.

- Mais si, tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher maintenant. Je serais ton paravent.

Jack sourit au petit médecin qui le défiait du regard.

- Ce ne serait pas Dark Maul ? demanda Ianto soudain, en reconnaissant le masque.

- Enfin, une personne de culture ici. C'est ma contribution à l'édification des peuples à StarWars. Il est bien réalisé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça ne te va pas du tout, asséna Ianto en riant.

- Pff. Vous avez aucun goût, vitupéra Ellis en roulant des yeux. Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

- Les enfants, fit Jack, d'un ton sentencieux, je veux que vous vous reposiez pendant mon absence. Et je veux vous voir en grande forme tout à l'heure !

- Vous savez Capitaine, cela prendra un peu plus de temps, dit Ellis en lui ouvrant la porte, mais si vous ne les fatiguez pas trop, j'imagine qu'ils retrouveront leurs forces dans quelques semaines. D'ailleurs, il faudra étudier cette fusion entre eux et trouver le moyen de les détacher l'un de l'autre.

Jack se pencha vers lui, mais il parla suffisamment fort pour être entendu.

- Tu as raison, un seul suffit à mon bonheur. Et il est revenu d'entre les morts pour moi !

- Euh, Capitaine, vous savez qu'en réalité, il n'était pas mort. Je veux dire...

Leurs voix s'affaiblirent tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le couloir, l'un protégeant l'autre entamant une dispute qui allait durer jours. Anto referma la porte avant de venir se tenir en face de son double. Ianto soutint son regard, réprimant un bâillement. Il se sentait maintenant tout à fait bien, n'aspirant qu'à dormir. Anto s'assit à ses côtés.

- Je sais comment nous séparer, dit-il abruptement, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela plaise à Jack.

* * *

A suivre... et un dernier cliffhanger


	21. La séparation

**Disclaimer** : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

**Béta** : Arianrhod

**NB :** Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Il s'agit de la suite d'Entropia et dans la peau de Jack (prologue), que vous trouverez sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 21  
**

**La séparation  
**

* * *

_« Je sais comment nous séparer, mais cela va déplaire à Jack » dit Anto en plissant des yeux._

- Le translocalisateur, murmura Ianto en battant des cils, luttant contre le sommeil qui l'attirait inexorablement.  
Il lui paraissait le plus désirable des choses, après Jack.

- Oui, reprit Anto, s'asseyant sur le lit qu'il avait occupé à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

La fatigue le soumettait à un nouveau siège. Les drogues et le café qu'on lui avait donnés semblaient avoir fui devant l'épuisement qui l'envahissait comme une marée montante. Il sourit vaguement en voyant son double dans le même état. A peine réveillé et déjà prêt à replonger dans les bras de Morphée ! Mais cela ne lui affaiblissait pas les neurones pour autant.

- Je l'ai avec moi, dit Anto, le sortant de sa poche et le soupesant entre ses mains tremblantes.

- Tu veux repartir ? demanda Ianto, mais pourquoi ? Il n'y a plus rien pour toi là-bas.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas voulu trahir ses secrets. Anto lui sourit tristement. Il savait que son jumeau l'avait entendu dans son coma, il savait maintenant qu'il l'avait écouté.

- Je sais, dit-il, en baissant la tête, mais je ne parle pas de partir, mais de nous séparer. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ainsi et Toshika a beaucoup travaillé dessus. Nous vivrons mieux en étant séparés ...

- Quand ? demanda Ianto relevant la tête alors que Anto s'allongeait lentement.

Ses yeux se fermaient sous l'assaut du sommeil. Mais il voulait savoir.

- Pas maintenant, nous sommes trop faibles. De plus, je voudrais qu'Ellis jette un coup d'œil sur cet appareil. Même si je fais confiance à Tosh, je veux qu'il étudie cela à fond. Mais c'est le seul moyen pour que nous puissions retrouver nos vies.

- Tu as raison, Jack va détester dit Ianto en baillant profondément.

- Pas le choix. Dormons ... Je ne peux plus résister.

Ianto sourit rêveusement, avant de clore ses yeux. Anto se laissa sombrer à son tour. Ils se mesurèrent dans un marathon de sommeil réparateur alors que Jack usait de son influence auprès de UNIT pour retrouver sa place à Cardiff. Il savait exactement quelles personnes pouvaient lui venir en aide et ne se priva pas de les appeler pour renouer des liens toujours vivaces.

oOoOo

En quelques minutes au téléphone, il s'assura de l'entière coopération de Unit à ses côtés. Les jours qui suivirent furent chargés pour la petite équipe de Torchwood. William et Johnson travaillèrent avec le Major Daku pour prendre soin des weevils, libérés de l'influence des Terrentyrs. Les weevils furent placés dans des cellules provisoires, dans l'attente d'une relocalisation future. Se retrouver dans l'atmosphère terrienne avait provoqué la mort de leurs parasites, au grand soulagement d'Ellis qui surveillait les manœuvres depuis un laboratoire mis à sa disposition dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital.

Depuis la naissance d'Ellisabeth, la fille des Williams et le retour à la conscience de Ianto Jones, le jeune médecin n'avait pas quitté les sous-sols de St Mary. La destruction de la maison de Gwen leur avait retiré une base sûre. Mais UNIT avait décidé de pourvoir à leurs besoins pour le moment. Erisa avait même pensé à octroyer une nouvelle demeure pour la petite famille. Après un certain étonnement, Rhys avait accepté l'invitation et préparé le retour de Gwen.

Durant quelques jours Ellis laissa les jumeaux extradimensionnels se reposer avant de mettre en place un protocole d'étude complet. Il désirait tout savoir sur leurs cas, ce qu'ils ressentaient, ce que se rappelait Anto des études de sa propre équipe. Les examens d'Ellis lui permirent de surveiller l'évolution des jumeaux. Cela passa par des scanners approfondis puis, des analyses croisées et des exercices sous surveillance médicale.

Les résultats l'étonnaient à chaque fois. La similarité des deux hommes et la manière dont ils reprenaient des forces étaient un émerveillement pour le médecin pendant cette semaine d'intenses études, hors de la présence de Jack Harkness, refoulé par Ellis pour cause de stress. Le capitaine n'avait le droit de voir Ianto Jones que quelques minutes par jour, et ce, sous contrôle médical. Évidemment le caractère bouillant du Capitaine s'en trouva quelque peu affecté. Mais il comprenait la nécessité de cette frustration pour le confort d'Anto. Il était un témoin involontaire de leur relation et cela troublait Ianto de le savoir subir ce qu'il ressentait pour Jack. Le jeune homme se soumit de bon cœur à cet éloignement temporaire, pour le bien de son double. Il espérait d'autant plus fort que le translocalisateur tienne ses promesses. Mais il redoutait la réaction de Jack en découvrant ce plan de sauvetage particulier.

oOoOo

- Non, non, non et non ! claqua la voix de Jack Harkness à travers la porte de la chambre de Anto, surprenant Alonso qui attendait à l'extérieur. Je m'en contrefiche que Toshika ait travaillé sur cet appareil ou que Ellis pense qu'il est utilisable. Je ne veux pas que vous l'utilisiez. Vous êtes encore trop faibles. Vous n'êtes éveillé que depuis une semaine après avoir passé trois jours à dormir. Le Dr Marteens vient d'ailleurs de m'apprendre qu'il n'y a plus aucune amélioration. Je ne veux pas que vous tentiez quelque chose dans votre état !

- C'est normal, Jack, fit la voix de Anto, sèche et coléreuse, nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre et une partie de notre énergie est utilisée pour conserver la cohésion de nos cellules.

Jack s'arrêta de marcher de long en large dans la petite chambre pour se tourner vers le médecin qui l'observait, perché sur le lit d'Anto.

- Ellis, est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement inquiet.

De son lit, Ianto soupira, il savait que Jack n'allait pas accepter aussi facilement cette idée. Mais qu'il se mette en colère à ce point-là, il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Ce que Jack ignorait, c'est qu'Anto et Ellis avaient déjà commencé à examiner l'appareil et que lui-même acceptait les risques. Ils avaient discuté des différentes options qui s'offraient aux doubles. Ils pouvaient très bien continuer ainsi, à vivre soudés l'un à l'autre comme des siamois psychiques ou des berniques à un rocher.

Cependant ils étaient soumis à des situations parfois désagréables. Le moindre rhume les affectaient tous les deux et le café était terrible pour leur organisme, sans compter la totale absence d'intimité. La distance pouvait atténuer certains aspects de ce curieux jumelage mais ce n'était pas agréable pour autant. L'autre solution était de les séparer, ce qui n'était pas au goût de Jack. Elle comportait une certaine dose de folie et de danger qu'il n'était pas prêt à supporter.

- Oui, les derniers examens semblent indiquer que cette connexion leur coûte beaucoup d'énergie. Capitaine, cette séparation est nécessaire. Elle pourrait bien les aider.

- Ou bien les tuer, fit Jack, sombrement, rien ne garantit que cela fonctionnera.

- Jack, dit Ianto en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Nous devons le faire. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi. C'est dangereux, nous le savons tous, mais c'est à moi et Anto de prendre cette décision.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau ! répondit-il, surpris par son ton, surtout ainsi !

- C'est ma vie Jack, dit Ianto en pinçant les lèvres. Tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce n'est pas possible, pas à Torchwood.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne parles pas que de Torchwood, cingla Jack en plissant les yeux.

Ianto soupira.

- J'ai vécu dans ton ombre pendant si longtemps. Je dois aussi prendre mes décisions.

- Tu es donc prêt à le faire, même si c'est une folie !

- Que serait la vie sans un grain de folie ! C'est ton credo, non ? Et puis je dois bien ça à Anto !

- Tu lui as déjà sauvé les fesses en l'aidant à s'extirper des terrentyrs.

- Ce n'était pas volontaire et lui, m'a sorti du coma, laisse-moi le faire.

Jack croisa ses bras en signe de désapprobation. La lueur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Ianto l'électrisait pourtant. Cela lui plaisait visiblement de prendre ses propres décisions, de lui arracher un accord. Après un moment silencieux, tendu, il accepta d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre.

- Bien, c'est d'accord, mais Ellis, je veux que nous étudions l'artefact ensemble.

- A vos ordres, Capitaine ! fit l'homoncule, soulagé d'avoir son accord pour se pencher ouvertement sur l'artefact.

Une pointe d'adrénaline fouettait son sang. Il avait déjà commencé à étudier l'appareil pendant de longues heures en compagnie d'Anto. Celui-ci avait fouillé sa mémoire pour lui faire part de la moindre bribe d'informations. Mais l'autorisation et le concours de Jack accélérèrent ses recherches. Après tout, Harkness avait sûrement le cerveau le plus évolué de la planète, après le sien, bien évidemment.

Quelques jours après cette conversation houleuse, il convoqua Jack et les jumeaux extradimensionnels pour faire un point sur ce qu'il avait découvert.

- C'est simple en réalité ! s'écria-t-il dès leur entrée dans le laboratoire mis à sa disposition par UNIT, avant de se lancer dans des explications techniques à l'attention de Jack. Celui-ci incita Ellis à reprendre plus calmement.

- Tel que l'artefact fonctionne, il n'y aurait jamais dû avoir de problème. Il est capable de conserver 2 entités séparées.

- À mon retour Toshika a travaillé sur ce projet, dit Anto, elle rêvait de pouvoir l'utiliser.

- Malgré le danger ? s' étonna le médecin. Les trous de vers que crée cet appareil sont minuscules mais s'ils venaient à être trop nombreux, cela déchirerait l'espace-temps.

- Je sais, fit Anto, mais elle disait que la proximité de la faille garantissait une certaine protection, ironique, non ?

- Tout à fait, être protégé par celle qui nous cause le plus de problème, mais comment ? demanda Jack.

- Elle agit comme un système de soupape, expliqua Ellis, la faille étant un événement singulier. C'est la rencontre entre différents mondes et différents temps. En fait, la faille, c'est le moyen qu'a trouvé l'univers pour réparer les déchirures de l'espace-temps.

- C'est une théorie, dit Anto, mais c'était celle de Toshika. Pour elle, le fait de se trouver auprès de la faille en utilisant le translocalisateur, permettait de diminuer la charge de l'entropie générée par le déplacement.

- C'était un génie ! Tout comme son double, dit Ellis précipitamment, à elle deux elles auraient pu conquérir le monde.

- Elle n'en aurait pas eu la moindre envie, répondirent en même temps Anto et Ianto, connaissant parfaitement leurs amies.

- Moi non plus, marmonna Ellis sous les sourcils froncés de Jack, moi non plus.

- Non, j'imagine que nous avons de la chance que tu sois un génie phobique. Non, attends, c'est le propre des génies du mal dans les films de Ianto.

- La réalité n'a rien à voir avec les films, dit celui-ci, elle s'en inspire seulement. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

- Merci, Ianto, dit Ellis en foudroyant du regard Jack, jamais je ne pourrais conquérir le monde. A quoi cela me servirait-il ?

- Laisse tomber, fit Anto en riant, tu as raison. Bien, pour quand fixons-nous notre séparation ?

- J'aimerais procéder à quelques examens finaux, notamment sur votre forme physique et je pense que nous pourrions le faire aujourd'hui. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Commençons, fit Ianto après avoir échangé un regard avec Anto. Par quels exercices souhaites-tu commencer ?

Le jeune médecin expliqua ce qu'il voulait, chassant Jack de son laboratoire afin d'éviter dans ses mesures une variable aussi libre que le Capitaine. Celui-ci partit se réfugier auprès des Williams le temps qu'ils terminent leurs préparatifs. Gwen fut heureuse de l'accueillir dans sa chambre qu'elle allait bientôt quitter pour s'installer dans la demeure préparée à son attention par Unit. Jack ne l'avouerait jamais mais il adorait les bébés, la douceur de leur peau, la perfection de leurs menottes, l'odeur de lait qui montait de leur corps et leurs yeux dans lequel résidaient les plus grands mystères. Il avait toujours cette étrange émotion qui lui serrait le cœur alors qu'il berçait délicatement la petite Elisabeth sous les yeux joyeux de ses parents. Il murmura une promesse à son oreille, celle d'être toujours à leur côté. Ianto le trouva dans ces bonnes dispositions alors qu'il venait l'avertir que tout était prêt.

Jack eut un léger soupir en rendant l'enfant à sa mère avant de suivre Ianto dans les sous-sols.

oOoOo

Anto s'essuya le visage couvert de sueur. Il était légèrement essoufflé, ses muscles tendus par l'effort le tiraient agréablement. Ellis qui observait ses faits et gestes, ouvrit la bouche.

- Déjà fatigué ? Tu peux te reposer si tu le désires.

- Quoi ? Tu m'autorises à me reposer? ironisa le jeune homme.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, fit l'homoncule en s'étirant.

Il vint l'aider à descendre de son tapis de course en retirant les fils qui le reliaient aux machines. Il lui jeta une serviette afin qu'il s'essuie.

- Ianto est encore avec Jack ?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, non ? dit le petit médecin en mordant ses joues. D'ailleurs, comme gères-tu les ...afflux d'émotions ?

- Ça va mieux. Soit c'est moi qui arrive à me couper de Ianto, soit ils restent sages.

La réponse fit hurler de rire Ellis qui continuait d'étudier les paterns et le translocalisateur qui lui avait confié Anto.

- Mais tu as bien fait de leur interdire de trop s'approcher l'un de l'autre, c'est un vrai soulagement.

- Ravi d'avoir fait mon travail, répondit Ellis avec un fin sourire.

- Comment avancent tes recherches ? fit Anto en le dévisageant.

Son visage était exempt de maquillage à présent et Anto était toujours surpris par la beauté qui résidait en lui. Les traits fins et ciselés était indubitablement masculins, mais empreint d'une étrangeté. Anto se demandait parfois si le petit génie n'avait pas une ascendante extra-terrestre finalement. C'était une théorie lancée par Jack, à laquelle Ellis se raccrochait. Il aimait tant la singularité qu'être en partie alien suffisait à apaiser ce besoin. Il ne se maquillait plus que rarement, moins pour se cacher que pour s'amuser. Anto ne pouvait qu'applaudir à ce changement, comme Harkness il aimait Ellis au naturel.

- Bien, je crois que j'ai pu calibrer le truc pour qu'il puisse vous démoléculariser et remoléculariser et vous rendre chacune de nos cellules sans vous déplacer ni vous blesser.

- Ça c'est l'important.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Ellis, fronçant des sourcils. La structure de l'univers n'est pas faite pour être percé de minuscules petits trous. Tu es déjà passé à travers, les Terrentyrs également. Je ne veux pas aggraver la situation.

- Je comprends, dommage que nous n'ayons aucun instrument capable de mesurer cela.

- De mesurer quoi, dit Jack, en entrant dans le labo. Parce que si c'est un concours, je m'inscris tout de suite. Je suis sûr de gagner quelque soit la catégorie. N'est-ce pas, Ianto ?

Le dit Ianto qui le suivait à quelques pas roula des yeux. L'absence de contacts rendait Jack légèrement obsédé. Enfin, plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Nous parlions de mesurer l'impact des voyages inter et extra-dimensionnels sur la structure de l'univers, dit Ellis d'un air sérieux, c'est le prochain sujet de mes études.

- Bien, si tu veux, mais je ne veux pas d'expérience inconsidérée. Mais si tu me parles de ton prochain sujet d'études, c'est que tu as terminé d'étudier les doubles et le translocalisateur.

- Il est prêt, dit Ellis en soupesant l'appareil entre ses mains.

- Penses-tu réellement que cela les aidera ? demanda Jack, sans cacher son inquiétude.

- Je suis sûr que cela aura une incidence positive. Du moins Anto pourra mieux se reposer sans avoir besoin subitement de prendre une douche froide.

- Désolé Anto, c'est à ce point-là ?

- Il exagère, fit Anto avec un léger sourire, mais cela reste frustrant sans personne près de moi.

Jack fit une moue comique, tandis qu'Ellis se moquait de lui. Anto ne mentait pas. Son organisme désirait un corps à étreindre, non un fantôme de sensation qui le laissait frustré au possible. Il se réjouissait pour son double et son capitaine, mais l'attente devenait difficile.

- Bien, quand pourrons-nous l'utiliser ?

- Ianto a bien récupéré et Anto également. Son organisme fonctionne mieux depuis que Ianto est sorti du coma. Je pense que nous pourrions l'utiliser maintenant.

- Quels sont les dangers possibles ?

- Avec les équations de Toshika, et mon cerveau, je dirais qu'il y a une chance sur un million pour que ça foire.

- Bien, faisons-le maintenant, dit Ianto resté à la porte.

- Vous êtes pressé Messieurs ? demanda Ellis.

- Eh bien, j'aimerais profiter d'un seul Gallois à la fois sans témoin, répondit Jack avec un sourire de loup.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit platement Ellis.

Jack le regarda interloqué, puis découvrit la lueur coquine dans ses yeux et le sourire goguenard d'Anto. Il comprit qu'il se moquait de lui. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, geste qu'accepta vaillamment le petit médecin avant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Il commençait à s'habituer aux manières tactiles du capitaine, comprenant que l'homme avait besoin de plus de contacts humain qu'aucune autre personne.

- Bien puisque nous sommes tous ici, fit Anto, Allons-y. Ellis qu'en penses-tu ?

- Laissez-moi prendre vos tensions. Vous commencez seulement à récupérer.

- Je suis persuadé que nous récupérerons bien mieux l'un sans l'autre, dit Anto, avant de croiser le regard rieur de Ianto.

- Tout à fait, j'en ai assez de fuir Jack à cause de cette connexion.

- Je vois que les jumeaux sont d'accord, dit Ellis, Capitaine ?

- Je trouve que c'est un peu prématuré, murmura Jack d'un air concerné, cela ne fait que quelques jours que tu es revenu. Mais si tu le désires vraiment ... je m'incline.

- Bien, on va dire ça, dit Ellis en s'approchant d'Anto et déposant l'artefact dans sa main. A toi de jouer, c'est toi qui connais le mieux la procédure.

- Ianto, viens par ici.

Le Gallois de ce monde embrassa la tempe de Jack qui croisa les bras un peu inquiet et s'approcha de son double.

- Tu te rappelles ? dit Anto.

- Toujours, ce fut ma première aventure avec Jack.

- Dans tous les sens du terme, n'est-ce pas ?

Ianto ne répondit que d'un sourire mais cela fut suffisamment éloquent.

- Très bien, Ellis, prêt à enregistrer ? demanda Anto.

L'homoncule fit ok avec deux doigts.

- Jack, prêt à paniquer ? fit Anto en souriant.

Jack secoua les épaules et leur darda son regard le plus confiant avant de répondre vaillamment.

- Anto, une pensée pour les générations futures ?

- oui, ne faites pas ça, sauf, fit Anto, sauf si vous y êtes vraiment obligés.

Ianto haussa les épaules puis l'attrapa par le bras au moment où le jeune homme activait l'artefact.

oOoOo

Une lueur dorée les entoura et dessina leur contour avant qu'ils disparaissent. Jack retint inconsciemment sa respiration. Il tentait de maîtriser l'angoisse qui gagnait son cœur malgré l'assurance d'Ellis.

Il tentait de vaincre ses peurs, serrant fortement ses mains moites dans son dos. Les secondes s'éternisèrent, brûlantes et glaciales, alors qu'Ellis l'entourait de son bavardage sans qu'il ne l'écoute.

- Ils ne devraient pas être déjà de retour. Où sont-ils allés ? Je croyais que cela devait être plus rapide.

- Cela ne fait que deux minutes, Capitaine, laissez un peu de temps à la machine pour les trier. Cela fait bien cinq ans qu'ils sont dans cette situation. Ça peut prendre un peu plus de temps.

Jack grogna. Il était impatient de nature et même si son état d'immortel lui avait appris la patience par la manière forte, il détestait toujours autant attendre. Et l'attente se faisait trop longue. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il s'approcha pour tripoter les écrans d'Ellis, s'attirant une tape bien sentie sur sa main.

- Pas touche, Capitaine ! Il va arriver.

Jack grogna à nouveau, il n'aimait pas être rabroué. Il s'assit en face d'Ellis, consultant sa montre régulièrement, alors que l'attente se faisait de plus en plus longue, insupportable pour le Capitaine.

- Ellis, où sont-ils ? demanda-t-il en se relevant au bout de cinq nouvelles minutes.

- Je l'ignore, Capitaine, dit Ellis embarrassé en pianotant sur un de ses claviers. Je ne comprends pas, ils devraient déjà être ici.

- Ellis, gronda Jack, ne me dis pas qu'ils sont disparu. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça !

- Je les cherche Capitaine, OK ? Ils devraient émettre une signature énergétique. Je devrais pouvoir les retrouver.

- Fais-le ! s'étrangla Jack, alors qu'il se sentait mal.

Il s'appuya sur la paillasse, son cœur si oppressé dans sa poitrine qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

- Calmez-vous, Capitaine, respirez. Je vais les retrouver. Mais ils peuvent être n'importe où. L'appareil est réglé pour se rendre là où l'utilisateur veut se rendre. Et Oh …. Ils sont deux !

- Donc avec des désirs différents, finit Jack, écœuré, Ellis, je te jure que s'il a disparu à cause de toi alors qu'il vient de m'être rendu, tu le payeras.

- Ok, Capitaine, calmez-vous, dit Ellis, effrayé par l'intensité de la peur de Jack, l'orage qui roulait dans ses prunelles océanes.

- Je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas le perdre à nouveau, pas maintenant. J'ai tant de choses à lui dire, tellement à partager.

- Vous l'aimez, s'étonna Ellis, j'ignorais que vous le pouviez.

- Pourquoi ? C'est marqué dans mon dossier ? jeta Jack blessant, s'approchant de lui. Tu crois que je n'ai pas de coeur. Tu penses me connaître à partir de rapports écrits. Cela ne parle que de parties de moi. C'est tout. Ce n'est pas moi.

- Vous ne répondez pas, dit Ellis tremblant mais affrontant Jack malgré sa peur. Vous l'aimez.

- J'ai des sentiments, avoua Jack, Je les dissimule, je les garde au plus profond de moi, pour ne pas en souffrir. Mais… oui.

Ellis avait les yeux ronds, surpris par le poids de son regard, le tremblement de sa voix. Jack avait les épaules baissées, ignorant ce qui se passait dans son dos. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement.

- Jack ? demanda une voix derrière lui, que veux-tu de moi ?

Les deux Gallois se tenaient à la porte, surpris de voir Jack aussi éprouvé. Ianto s'approcha de lui, à pas compté. Il darda ses yeux bleus acier dans les prunelles changeantes, mesurant le manque, la blessure de l'absence creusée en lui.

Jack le dévorait des yeux, incapable de parler. Son cerveau tournait à blanc, cherchant des réponses. Anto entraîna Ellis dans son sillage. Même à présent coupé des sensations de Ianto, il voyait que les deux hommes avaient besoin de parler. Depuis le réveil de Ianto, ils n'avaient jamais été réellement seuls. Le médecin tenta de résister mais Anto le saisit à bras le corps et le jeta sans façon sur son épaule. Le braillement de colère du jeune homme ne perturba aucunement les deux amants terribles qui s'affrontaient du regard.

- Je t'ai posé une question Jack ? Que veux-tu ?

- Vivre avec toi. Je ne veux plus te perdre.

- Pareil, dit le Gallois en s'approchant de lui, maîtrisant ses gestes.

L'attente frustrante depuis qu'il était sorti du coma s'était transformée en fièvre lorsqu'il avait entendu Jack s'inquiéter autant pour lui. Mais il voulait mettre certaines choses au clair auparavant. Il n'en avait jamais eu le courage, mais maintenant il se sentait prêt à tout.

- Répète ce que tu as dis à Ellis, ordonna-t-il, les yeux dans les yeux, d'égal à égal.

- Que je ne voulais pas te perdre à nouveau, dit Jack se prêtant à son désir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cela m'a fait trop de mal...

- Je me souviens de tes mots à ma mort, "prenez les tous mais pas lui".

- Je ne savais plus ce que je disais, rétorqua Jack le cœur serré, incapable de détourner le regard.

- Je pense au contraire que tu savais parfaitement ce que tu disais. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'aimais, parce que je t'aimais.

Ianto ne répondit pas, ses yeux scintillants, il en attendait plus de la part du Capitaine, même s'il savait que sur ce sujet, l'homme se montrait toujours discret, presque mutique. Jack soupira en s'asseyant sur un siège.

- Lorsque tu es mort, tu es parti avec un morceau de moi, j'ai vécu une demi-vie tout ce temps, avec la sensation de ne penser qu'à toi. Je n'ai pas pu t'oublier comme tu le penses, je te l'ai promis. Je t'avais fait la promesse de ne pas t'oublier.

- Mais tu es parti, dit Ianto, froidement, tu as abandonné la Terre.

- Mais je suis revenu, c'était comme si quelque chose m'y rappelait, ton fantôme me rappelait.

- Comme c'est mélodramatique ! fit narquoisement Ianto, je ne savais pas que tu cultivais cette part de toi.

- Moque-toi ! mais j'ai eu la sensation de mourir à petit feu. Je disparaissais peu à peu. Tout ce qui faisait que j'étais moi... puis j'ai rencontré Alonso.

Les yeux de Ianto s'obscurcirent alors qu'il le dominait de la taille, un regard dur que Jack affronta vaillamment.

- Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je ne me suis pas senti proche de quelqu'un physiquement ? Depuis ta mort. Et pourtant j'en éprouve constamment le besoin. Je suis ainsi, j'ai besoin de sentir un corps chaud contre le mien. Ce désir, c'est en moi, c'est ma malédiction. Tous ces mois, je me suis battu contre ma nature, car je ne pensais qu'à toi. Alonso est arrivé, apporté par le Docteur, un cadeau d'adieu certainement pour me consoler de ta mort et de la sienne.

- Le docteur est mort ? demanda Ianto en se rapprochant de lui, je suis désolé, Jack. Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, qu'il opérait une sorte de régénération et qu'il survivait.

- Bien sûr, mais il change, dit Jack, en regardant ses mains, avant de fixer le Gallois qui le dévisageait. C'était un adieu. Et il fallait que je te dise adieu. Ce que je n'avais pas réussi à faire il y a huit mois. Alonso m'a fait parler, il m'a fait poser des mots sur mes sentiments. Oh, il est doué. Pas dans ce sens là, dit-il après un froncement de sourcil de son Gallois, encore qu'il doit faire preuve de talent aussi dans ce domaine. Mais je ne l'ai pas touché, bien qu'il en crève d'envie.

- Tu as résisté à un homme qui te désirait, bien Jack, très bien, ironisa Ianto, en le regardant de biais, bras croisés.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, c'est une malédiction d'être aussi beau et aussi attirant !

- Ben voyons.

- Sans cela, tu n'aurais jamais pris tout ces risques inutiles et tu serais encore en vie.

- Je suis en vie.

- Pas grâce à moi.

- C'est vrai, constata le Gallois, mais je suis vivant, tu es là, et on pourrait reprendre où nous en étions avec quelques petites innovations.

Jack releva la tête, l'espoir palpitant dans sa vaste poitrine. Il sourit doucement, incapable de détacher ses yeux de ses lèvres pâles qui semblaient l'appeler.

- Que veux-tu, Ianto ?

- Je veux Jack, le Capitaine et le Harkness, l'acteur de toutes tes vies. Je veux mettre ton cœur et ton corps à nu, dit-il, je veux t'offrir autant que tu m'as donné.

- Ianto…

- Je ne veux pas de promesse, pas d'espoir, ou de devoir, pas de lien autre que ceux qui nous tiennent déjà l'un à l'autre, dit Ianto en se baissant vers lui avec un sourire mutin.

- Et pourquoi ? lança Jack en reprenant l'avantage en posant une main sur son corps ardent. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la notion de couple.

- Tout comme toi. Mais j'ai appris une chose auprès de toi. C'est que tu peux être suffisamment novateur pour trouver une définition de couple qui nous convienne.

- Donc pas de maison, de chien ou d'enfants ?

Ianto laissa passer un petit nuage dans ses yeux. Il aurait aimé tout cela et Jack le savait. Mais son rêve de normalité avait éclaté avec sa mort.

- Non, pas tout à fait, j'avais dans l'esprit quelque chose de plus immédiat. Je ne me projetais pas aussi loin. J'ai eu le temps de penser, de réfléchir à nous deux, à ce que je ferais si tu m'étais rendu. Je sais maintenant que tu n'es pas homme à t'engager, surtout avec une pauvre chose aussi éphémère que moi.

- Hé... je ne t'ai pas oublié.

- J'en suis conscient, dit Ianto en s'accroupissant à ses côtés, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, je suis mortel, tu ne l'es pas, dans 100 ans, 200 ans, tu auras oublié qui j'étais.

- Jamais.

- Mais si, car même si tu es immortel, tu es humain et tu oublies les choses et les gens, les sentiments que tu peux éprouver, les désirs qui te hantent. Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est profiter de ma vie telle qu'elle est. Je ne vais pas te forcer à t'engager ou me quitter.

- J'ai eu peur, fit Jack en serrant ses mains sur ses joues avec trouble.

- Je suis amoureux de toi mais ma vie ne doit pas seulement tourner autour de toi.

- Dommage, j'aime quand tu tournes autour de moi, fit Jack, effrayé par le sérieux dans sa voix et cherchant à changer de conversation. La main de Ianto frémit.

- Je t'aime Jack, et je sais que toi aussi.

Le Capitaine l'embrassa doucement, ce qu'il ne pouvait mettre en mots, il le mettait en actes, se promettant de garder ce Gallois auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera, cependant, dit Ianto pragmatique, mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir au jour le jour.

- C'est la meilleure manière de le faire, dit Jack, soulagé qu'il ne lui demande pas de partir, de le quitter. Mais sa manière de voir, analysée et pratique avait toujours été un plus chez lui. Ce qui l'avait séduit, en somme. Il l'aimait, il le savait et comptait le lui faire découvrir incessamment.

- Bien, avez-vous fini ? demanda une petite voix derrière la porte, je voudrais bien vérifier si tout va bien chez les doubles.

- En tout cas, j'ai le sentiment que tout va bien chez M Jones, dit Jack en riant en se relevant, laissant ses mains enlacer le Gallois.

Ellis n'avait pu s'éloigner du laboratoire, c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait connaître la fin de cette aventure médicale.

- Je vois ça, répondit Ellis, j'ai cru que vous alliez vous disputer.

- Nous ne nous disputions pas, dit Ianto en se tournant vers lui, je mettais certaines choses au clair.

- Ouais, comme un vrai couple, ironisa Ellis, qui reprenait sa place près de son ordinateur.

Jack et Ianto échangèrent un regard troublé. Il n'avait pas tort.

- Où se trouve Anto ?

- Il attend dans le couloir, il doit être soulagé d'être débarrassé de toi ?

- Comme je le comprends, dit Ianto en étendant ses doigts. Je suis heureux de retrouver mon corps et mes sensations.

- Et moi donc, fit Jack en s'avançant.

- Techniquement, tu as surtout connu l'hybride, mon Capitaine.

- Oh, et cela ouvre de nouvelles perspectives, dit Jack en se pourléchant les babines, il faut que je m'assure que tout est bien à sa place. Pour le bien de la science, évidemment.

- Inutile que je te demande de quelle science il s'agit ? fit Ellis en lançant une nouvelle procédure. Bien, il faut que je fasse un scanner de vous deux. Où est Anto ?

- Il est parti avec toi, n'est-ce pas, fit Jack en fronçant des sourcils.

- Oui, mais il disait qu'il voulait prendre un peu l'air, marcher un peu.

- Et évidemment tu ne l'as pas accompagné ?

- C'était plus intéressant ainsi. Beaucoup plus instructif, d'un point de vue scientifique.

- Evidemment, fit Ianto, en détaillant l'étrange médecin. Tu es bien curieux.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est un trait de caractère. Vous vous êtes bien amoureux.

Ianto lui décocha un regard noir. Il sentait qu'à ce médecin il ne pouvait pas cacher grand'chose.

- Je n'y peux rien, répéta-t-il, il faudra certainement vous y habituer.

- Pourquoi ? fit Ianto.

- Parce que j'ose espérer que vous allez rester dans les parages, tous les deux.

- Ça ne dépend que de lui, dit Jack, mais nous pourrions être utiles.

- Être utile, s'esclaffa Ellis, mais vous seriez extraordinaire. Le Capitaine Harkness et son compagnon. Il y a de quoi écrire des chansons, des histoires à votre gloire.

- La gloire ne m'intéresse pas, dit Jack, tout comme Ianto.

- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse alors ? dit Ellis en se plantant devant à la recherche d'une réponse.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard troublé, un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Jack et se réfléchit sur celle de Ianto. Une rougeur gagna ses joues alors qu'il lisait parfaitement dans les pensées de Jack.

Ellis ricana brusquement.

- Ok, je vois que vous êtes tout les deux sur la même longueur d'onde tout les deux. Bien, on va vous faire une petite place.

- J'ai ce qu'il me faut, dit Jack abruptement. Un taxi serait le bienvenu.

- Il faut que j'aille à mon appartement, dit Ianto, j'ai besoin de me changer.

- On ira prendre tes affaires avant d'aller chez moi.

- Hum, tu as un chez-toi ? J'apprends décidément beaucoup de choses sur toi lorsque tu te décide à enfin parler, releva Ianto, le sourcil gauche bien redressé.

Jack réussit à avoir l'air chagriné, alors que ses yeux brillaient de joie. Il enlaça la taille de Ianto et murmura à son oreille une proposition qui fit rougir les oreilles de son amant revenu à lui.

- Je vais te faire visiter chaque pièce, très attentivement. C'est un manoir avec six chambres, nous allons avoir de quoi nous occuper pour le printemps. Ce sera un vrai renouveau dans notre relation.

Ianto ne répondit pas, ses baisers le firent pour lui. Profiter de son Capitaine, vivre auprès de lui, pour l'heure c'était le but qu'il se fixait pour le début de sa nouvelle vie.

Un toussotement les interrompit. Ellis les regardait d'un air embarrassé, chose curieuse chez le petit médecin.

* * *

A suivre... promis, c'est le dernier cliffhanger.


	22. Vers un Renouveau

**Disclaimer** : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

**Béta** : Arianrhod (hiphiphip hourray! )

**NB :** Histoire qui débute après Children of Earth, saison 3 de Torchwood. Il s'agit de la suite d'Entropia et dans la peau de Jack (prologue), que vous trouverez sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**Vers un Renouveau...**

* * *

_Ianto ne répondit pas, ses baisers le firent pour lui. Profiter de son capitaine, vivre auprès de lui, pour l'heure c'était le but qu'il se fixait pour le début de sa nouvelle vie._

Ellis se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence. Les regards légèrement fiévreux qui se rivèrent sur lui auraient pu geler la Severn. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

- je dois malheureusement vous apprendre que ton appartement, Ianto, se trouve dans une zone sécurisée. Tout le quartier a été évacué.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça, dit Jack en fronçant des sourcils, que s'est-il passé ici ? j'avais remarqué que les gens étaient plutôt bizarres en ville.

- Le quartier a été évacué depuis une heu… une certaine explosion, fit Ellis en esquivant leurs regards.

- Ok, fit Jack, d'un ton dur, et pourquoi ?

- Il faut demander à UNIT, dit rapidement l'homoncule, nous, on a seulement fait exploser le hub.

- Riche idée, ironisa Jack.

- Ce n'était pas la mienne, dit Ellis en baissant la tête.

- Non, je m'en doute, vous ne faisiez qu'exécuter les ordres, dit-il sombrement.

Ellis se fit tout petit, il ne supportait pas de voir son capitaine fâché contre lui. Mais Jack sourit soudain, allégeant le cœur du petit homme.

- Alors qui est responsable du bouclage de la zone ? demanda Ianto d'une voix apaisante.

- UNIT, fit le Major Daku en entrant, suivie de Johnson poussant un chariot. Je tombe bien n'est-ce pas ? Merci Ellis de nous avoir prévenues du succès de votre expérience. Je me suis permis d'apporter une collation.

- Évidemment, fit Jack, se renfrognant légèrement. Vous êtes derrière tout cela.

- Nous y avons été obligés, reprit Daku en s'installant, un café Capitaine ?

- Laissez, je m'en occupe, murmura Ianto en s'affairant au service sous le regard attendri de Jack.

L'interruption permit à la tension de retomber un peu, chacun s'installant pour prendre leurs boissons favorites.

- Obligé ? reprit le Capitaine, acceptant une tasse des mains de son amant.

- L'explosion, il y a 8 mois, a généré un immense cratère au milieu de la place, révélant des tunnels qui s'enfoncent à travers la ville. Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de vous l'apprendre, ajouta-t-elle en relevant un sourcil moqueur. Nous avons reconstruit une base, à cet endroit afin de protéger la faille, toujours active. Cependant nous n'avons jamais pu la contrôler comme vous sembliez le faire.

- Normal, Johnnie ici a fait exploser le manipulateur de faille. Ce mécanisme nous permettait de circonscrire l'activité de la faille à la ville, nous pouvions localiser ses activités. Torchwood étudiait cet appareil, sans lui, c'est très difficile d'éviter qu'elle se déchaîne.

- Je comprends, dit Daku, Unit ne peut pas contrôler ses ouvertures, nous ne pouvons que contenir ce qu'elle relâche. La base en ville, sert de prison en attendant qu'on sache quoi en faire. Les weevils qui ont été infesté par les Terrentyrs sont enfermés là-bas. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment.

- Joli constat d'échec, maugréa Ellis, à présent tout à fait loyal à Torchwood.

- Je ne gagne rien à vous le cacher, dit Erisa en écartant les bras.

- Rendez-la-moi, fit Jack en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Comment ?

- La faille, rendez-la-moi, je pourrais m'en charger. Je sais comment m'en occuper et j'ai une bonne équipe à ma disposition.

- Capitaine, ce ne sera pas aussi facile, renâcla le Major, sous les regards de la dite équipe. Unit a dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour créer ce complexe. Sans compter les soldats nécessaires pour contrôler les arrivées non désirées, comment comptez-vous faire ?

- Je ne désespère pas trouver le moyen un jour ou l'autre de pouvoir plier la faille à notre volonté, répondit Jack d'un ton audacieux. Un seul coup de fil à une personne pourrait débloquer cette situation.

Il souriait mais son regard était de glace. Erisa déglutit mais l'affronta. Elle devait obéir aux ordres même si la proposition était tentante. Elle savait que c'était impossible de maintenir la loi martiale dans le centre-ville aussi longtemps. Mais elle ne pouvait totalement faire confiance à Harkness. C'était un électron libre détestant rendre compte à quiconque. Mais ce regard… Qui pouvait-il bien appeler ? Qui pouvait les obliger à accepter ? Elle fit une moue et l'enjoignit à passer son appel.

Jack sourit largement et demanda à Ellis de lui passer un téléphone. Le farfadet s'exécuta sans attendre. Le Capitaine composa lentement un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, pour avoir ressassé pendant huit mois le fait de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le faire. Il fit signe à Ellis de le mettre en mode conférence, voulant faire profiter de la conversation à tout le monde, soudain très silencieux, conscient d'un changement inévitable.

- Martha ? Mon rossignol ? appela-t-il dès que la communication s'établit.

- Non, fit une voix masculine endormie qu'il reconnut néanmoins immédiatement.

- Oh, c'est son gros chat, mon mad Monkey

- Capitaine Fracasse ! ça fait longtemps.

- Trop. Félicitation pour le mariage, au fait.

- Merci pour le voyage de noce, d'ailleurs. Mais Jack… mes condoléances. Martha m'en a parlé. Je suis désolé, Ianto était un type génial.

- Il l'est toujours, dit Jack avec un rire auquel Mickey fit écho.

- Sérieux ? Sacré Jack, tu arrives toujours à tes fins ! Comment t'as fait ? T'as encore trouvé un gant ? non… un casque de réanimation ? Des nanorobots ? Allez Jack, explique !

- Je vous expliquerais, dit Jack, heureux de retrouver le terrien, mais pour une fois, je n'y suis pour rien. Martha est ici ?

- Je te la passe, Capitaine, Ah je suis ravi que tu sois de retour. Enfin, je veux dire, si tu nous appelle, c'est que tu es sur Terre, non ?

- Oui, à Cardiff même. J'ai une faveur à lui demander.

- Tout ce que tu veux, Jack, dit Martha, même s'il est un peu tard.

Jack se sentit rafraichi par la voix claire de son amie. Il regarda sa montre, il était 18 h à Cardiff mais à New-York, il devait être 2h du matin.

- Mon petit oiseau, dit-il sans s'excuser, je viens d'apprendre que Unit contrôlait la faille, enfin tentait de la contrôler.

- Tu veux les clés du centre de recherche de Cardiff ? Celui qui se trouve au cœur de la ville ?

- Heu, fit Jack étonné, je vois que je n'ai aucun secret pour toi. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Un oiseau dans une boîte bleue, dit-elle avec chaleur.

- Ah ouais, un drôle d'oiseau, celui-ci, fit Jack en riant, un vrai migrateur.

- Jack, le pria-t-elle avec ce sourire inimitable dans la voix, laisse-moi finir. Le Docteur a ordonné la construction de ce centre à la place du HUB.

- Ok, ok, ça lui ressemble, toujours prévoir l'avenir. Mais UNIT ? Comment ont-ils accepté ?

- Apparemment, il ne _nous_- insista-t-elle, a pas laissé le choix. Il a exigé la construction de cet établissement. UNIT l'a construit, l'occupe et tente de contrôler la faille comme tu dis.

- Sans succès, dit Jack, dans le silence qu'observaient ses compagnons échangeant des regards incrédules.

- Oui, il manque un Capitaine à la barre, dit-elle en riant. Jack ferma les yeux en souriant.

- Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit à Gwen ? demanda Ianto qui, assis auprès de Jack, était resté silencieux.

- Ianto ? Mon Dieu ! Tu es vivant ? Pourquoi on ne m'a pas mise au courant ?

- C'est une longue histoire, Martha, dit le jeune homme, des étincelles dans les yeux. Je préfèrerais t'en parler de vive voix.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, mon ami. Mais pour répondre à ta question, comment le lui expliquer ? Le Docteur nous a ordonné de construire cette base, mais il ne nous a rien expliqué. Je comprends seulement maintenant. Jack, il savait que tu devais revenir. Comment ?

- Notre ami sait beaucoup de choses, surtout à mon sujet, dit Jack, donc c'est OK pour utiliser cette base ? Pourrais-tu le confirmer au Major Daku ?

- Sans faute.

- Je te la passe. Ellis, donne un peu d'intimité au major et au colonel Jones, s'il te plait.

- C'est Commandant, Jack, et c'est toujours mieux que Capitaine, chantonna Mickey qui avait écouté attentivement la conversation.

- Alors, il va falloir sérieusement que je revoie mon grade, fit Jack d'un ton rêveur, avec mes années d'expérience, je suis au moins général.

Erisa roula des yeux et prit le téléphone, tandis qu'Ellis annulait le mode conférence. Elle se mit au garde à vous alors que Martha Jones-Smith l'informait officiellement du nouveau statut du Capitaine et du centre. La jeune femme était une légende à UNIT et son influence alliée à son amitié avec le Docteur était bien connue par le Major. Pour l'avoir rencontré personnellement, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Ce qu'il ordonnait, s'exécutait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais avoir à nouveau Harkness aux commandes d'une équipe dans des quartiers conçus par UNIT, n'allait pas être apprécié par tous. Elle soupira, elle savait qu'elle obéirait aux ordres.

Cependant il faudra trouver une autre personne pour jouer les agents de liaison avec la toute nouvelle agence Torchwood. Elle jetait l'éponge. Ils étaient ingérable. Martha lui confirma tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Jack, posant des questions sur la manière dont Ianto était revenu à la vie. Elle savait que les corps avaient étaient entreposés dans ce nouveau centre, mais ignorait qu'il y avait eu des signes de vie. Erisa sentit que malgré des dehors agréables, la jeune femme savait se faire respecter et le major dut lui promettre copie de tous les rapports sur le cas Ianto Jones. Ne pas être au courant lui déplaisait souverainement. Certaines choses allaient changer à Unit Cardiff dans les prochains jours. Il fallait qu'ils s'attendent à sa visite prochaine. Le Major Daku raccrocha, ébranlée par le ton de commandement de la jeune femme.

- Un général ne va jamais sur le terrain, Jack, dit Ianto en lui versant une nouvelle tasse de café.

- Ah, bien, je reste Capitaine, alors.

- Je préfère, fit le Gallois avec un sourire complice, je n'aime que ce manteau.

- Je savais bien que tu n'en avais qu'après lui.

- Exactement !

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent fit briller les prunelles de Ianto et sourire Jack. Johnson parlait à mi-voix avec William et Ellis, au fond du laboratoire. Alonso assis près d'eux avait encore cette expression perdue. Jack se sentit un peu coupable. Depuis son retour, et celui de Ianto, il ne lui avait plus prêté attention. Il lui décocha un sourire auquel le jeune commandant répondit embarrassé. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être transparent à ses yeux et l'attention soudaine le fit rougir. Ianto les regarda en fronçant des sourcils, amenant un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres de Jack. Le Gallois secoua la tête, avant de tendre une main à Alonso.

- Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré. C'est grâce à vous que Jack est revenu sur Terre. Je vous remercie.

Alonso parut confus, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il s'était attendu à une réaction de jalousie, de possessivité peut-être. Mais sans doute que pratiquer Jack Harkness pendant quelques années avait permis à Ianto Jones de développer une certaine équanimité. A moins qu'il ne fut flegmatique de nature. Ils se mirent à discuter, sous le regard amusé de Jack qui laissa son esprit de vagabonder vers des images fantasmatiques du plus joli effet. Bah, il était humain après tout. Il laissa ses yeux glisser sur les futurs membres de son équipe, cherchant du regard le jumeau de son amant. Il avait disparu depuis leur séparation. Jack fronça des sourcils, se demandant bien où il avait pu se rendre.

Alonso perçut son inquiétude mais n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger. Erisa revenait vers eux avec un sourire crispé, serrant le téléphone dans ses mains.

- bien, nous allons arranger votre arrivée dans le complexe. Le Commandant vient elle-même pour vous laisser accéder à la base et elle gérera les échanges entre Unit et vous dans un premier temps. Elle prend l'avion à la première heure.

- Bien, c'est donc arrangé, dit Jack. Nous allons donc rouvrir Torchwood en bénéficiant de l'aide d'UNIT. Merci Erisa, dit-il avec un baise-main.

Le major retira sa main comme s'il l'avait brûlé et sortit comme si Harkness allait la poursuivre. Elle en avait assez de Torchwood. Jack salua son départ avec un éclat de rire machiavélique. Ianto leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Unit ne sait pas quel cadeau il vient de nous faire. Johnnie, Will et Ellis, je compte sur vous pour nous accompagner dans cette nouvelle aventure. Je pense que cela devrait vous plaire.

Johnson et William le regardèrent comme s'il était tombé sur la tête. Ils avaient été ennemis autrefois, lui causant bien plus de douleurs qu'un homme devrait en subir dans une vie et il leur tendait la main, juste comme ça. Jack haussa les épaules.

- j'imagine que cela n'efface pas tout entre nous, mais vous avez été d'une aide précieuse, tant pour Gwen que pour moi et je crois aux secondes chances. Je suis sûr que nous ferons du très bon travail.

- J'en suis certain, Capitaine, fit Ellis depuis sa console d'ordinateur, continuer à travailler avec vous, c'est un rêve qui devient réalité. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas oublié notre accord.

- Évidemment, mais je suis sûr que cet arrangement va pouvoir attendre d'être dans nos nouveaux locaux. Tu risques d'avoir beaucoup de travail avant de pouvoir te pencher sur mon cas.

- Génial ! fit le petit homme, surexcité, d'ailleurs nous pourrions demander à Loïs Habiba de venir travailler avec nous, c'est une bonne organisatrice. Et Andy Davidson pourrait donner un coup de main de temps en temps. Johnson, t'en pense quoi ?

- Jack, tu tiens absolument à t'installer au même endroit ? demanda soudain Ianto, coupant la logorrhée de l'homoncule.

- Oui, c'est une absolue nécessité. Le Hub a toujours été au plus près de la faille. Je pense que le docteur est au courant de la petite particularité de ce lieu.

- Laquelle? demanda Ellis, avidement, sentant qu'il y avait une longue histoire derrière cela.

Jack soupira, lutta un peu avec lui-même avant de lui expliquer.

- La faille est un enchevêtrement de temps et d'espaces compressés en un seul point. Un peu comme un mouchoir plié et replié autour d'un point. Cela provoque des strates de temps et de lieux un peu particulières. Elles se superposent et coexistent en même temps.

- Je veux y aller, je veux y aller, glapit Ellis subjugué par la nouvelle.

- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends parler d'un déplacement volontaire, persiffla William.

- Pas le choix, répondit le farfadet surexcité, c'est sans doute l'expérience de ma vie ! Un système d'espace-temps fonctionnel !

- J'en suis sûr, dit Jack, car à cause de la faille, il y a des endroits du hub qui existent encore.

- Pourtant, tout a explosé, s'écria Johnson, Harkness, vous…

- Je sais, j'ai été le moyen d'apporter cette bombe dans le hub mais vous ne pouvez pas détruire des lieux qui n'existent pas encore ou qui ont déjà existé.

- Donc, ce que vous voulez dire, Capitaine, fit Ellis, les yeux brillants, c'est que Torchwood se cache dans le passé ou le futur ?

- Oui, seules les installations ont été détruites, dit Jack avec un sourire triste, avec tout ce qui étaient ordinateurs, machines, manipulateurs de failles, bureau et mes souvenirs personnels.

- Que reste-t-il ? demanda avidement Ellis.

- Les archives devraient être intactes, la morgue et le stockage des objets aliens dans lequel se trouvent tous les plans du manipulateur de faille. En revanche, mon ptérodactyle n'a pas survécu.

- Quoi ? fit Ellis la bouche ouverte, vous aviez un ptérodactyle ?

- Oui, fit Ianto, en serrant la main de Jack doucement, nous l'avions capturé tous les deux.

- Et tu ne sais pas le plus grave, Ellis, dit Jack d'un ton moqueur, soutenant le regard soudain sombre de Ianto, c'est qu'il était mieux traité que nous.

- C'est faux, jura le jeune Gallois, soulagé qu'il n'ait pas parlé de cette capture où il lui avait ravi le cœur.

- Ah si, c'est vrai ! tu avais toujours une friandise pour lui. Il faudra remédier à cela, Ianto Jones.

- A vos ordre, Capitaine, dit le jeune homme souriant.

Il planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux de Jack, étonné par la détermination qu'il y lut. Il réprima le frisson d'anticipation face aux promesses qu'il y découvrait. Après sa mort et sa résurrection inattendue puis les jours de convalescence pendant lesquels il lui était interdit de l'approcher, il sentait qu'il allait leur falloir quelques jours uniquement dédiés à leurs retrouvailles. Il serra sa main plus fort, notant la rougeur qui gagnait les oreilles du Gallois. Il lisait décidément bien dans ses pensées, se dit-il, amusé avant de remarquer que tout le monde semblait faire de même. Ellis se fit l'interprète de la pensée commune.

- Trouvez-vous une chambre.

Jack éclata de rire en se levant. Il fut surpris de voir que Ianto ne le suivait pas.

- Ianto ?

- Où se trouve Anto ?

Cette simple question posée d'une voix douce suffit à les alerter. Ils n'avaient plus vu le Gallois de l'autre monde depuis plus d'une heure. Ianto avait un mauvais pressentiment que Jack tenta de chasser en lui rappelant que son double avait survécu à tout jusqu'ici. Alonso paraissait cependant partager son avis, s'inquiétant pour son double.

- Il se trouve peut-être dans la chambre de Gwen, dit Jack, lui rappelant qu'il avait émis la volonté de lui rendre visite.

- Peut-être, mais je voudrais m'en assurer avant de te suivre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce que tu envisages risque de nous prendre un peu de temps.

- Assurément, fit Jack en lui volant un baiser avant de prendre la tête des recherches, bien plus que 30 minutes.

OoOoOoO

Anto émergea en plein air, essoufflé par sa longue montée. Il venait de grimper les escaliers jusqu'au toit plat de l'hôpital afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Même si les relations de Jack Harkness avaient apaisé les dissensions entre celui-ci et UNIT à Cardiff, Anto continuait à ne pas leur faire confiance. Qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Il n'était qu'un étranger dans ce monde, trop ressemblant à un individu décrété mort par leurs services. Il se doutait que cela allait mettre une sacrée pagaille dans leurs dossiers. Évidemment, Jack avait réussi à reprendre sa place parmi les terriens, mais lui, quelle était sa place dans ce monde auquel il n'avait jamais appartenu ? Comment continuer à vivre alors que la seule chose qui bougeait encore en lui, était des regrets, un manque béant qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Il jalousait presque Jack d'avoir cette capacité à rebondir, à repartir, reprendre sa vie sur une base nouvelle.

Il était soulagé de ne plus partager son corps avec Ianto. Le jeune Gallois avait été très compréhensif, acceptant même de ne pas s'approcher d'Harkness pendant leur brève convalescence afin qu'il ne soit pas trop troublé. Mais il l'avait été, Ianto éprouvait une kyrielle de sentiments pour ce diable de capitaine et Anto ne pouvait pas décemment le lui reprocher. Jack était Jack et Anto savait mieux que quiconque quel effet il possédait sur son double. Il avait été incapable de le lui cacher. Il espéra cependant qu'il avait été beaucoup plus discret sur ses propres sentiments. Il soupira. Il espéra avoir été suffisamment maître de ses pensées.

Il s'approcha de la rive du toit. L'endroit était fréquemment utilisé par les fumeurs à ce qu'il pouvait voir, des mégots de cigarettes remplissaient à raz bord un cendrier qui avait pris l'eau, un banc en plastique qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, des magazines posés dans un coin à l'abri du vent et de la pluie. Le coin de pause idéal, calme et solitaire. De là il contemplait la ville, le corps battu par le vent vif de cette fin de journée. Une lueur rouge et rose incendiait les ruines de la citadelle. La même que dans son monde. Il s'absorba complétement dans son observation, le ciel qui se teintait de carmin, le jour qui cédait du terrain, les habitants qui entraient et sortaient de l'hôpital.

Il soupira en s'appuyant sur le garde-corps, protégeant les visiteurs d'une chute inopportune.

Anto se demandait où se trouvait sa place désormais. Le monde de Ianto n'avait pas besoin de lui, n'avait plus besoin de lui. Les terrentyrs étaient morts, ils n'avaient pas survécu à l'extraction du corps des weevil et l'exposition à l'atmosphère terrestre. Il se demandait encore pourquoi Jack et Johnson n'avaient pas été infectés par les créatures. Jack avait une théorie sur la raison pour laquelle Johnson et lui n'avaient pas été contaminé par les terrentyrs. Elle valait ce qu'elle valait. Les différences entre leurs mondes étaient nombreuses, parfois étonnantes, parfois totalement pragmatiques. Mais la plus importante était cette personne à laquelle Jack faisait souvent référence. Il l'avait entendu en parler avec Alonso, le Docteur, un homme, un voyageur surprenant qui semblait avoir eu une importance capitale dans leur vie.

Alonso lui avait raconté pendant sa convalescence la manière dont cet homme était intervenu pour sauver la terre et déjouer une véritable escroquerie qui aurait pu coûter la vie aux terriens. Il semblait le révérer, tel un messie qui lui aurait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Il parlait de leur seconde rencontre avec un tel plaisir, lui ayant donné l'occasion de rencontrer Jack Harkness dans un bar d'une planète lointaine. Jones avait gratifié Jack d'un regard glacial en entendant cette histoire et Jack s'était empressé de conclure sur la raison pour laquelle Johnson et lui avaient échappé à la prise des créatures.

Selon lui, la présence du Docteur dans cet univers protégeait ses habitants. Il leur parla d'une prière, d'une histoire que tous les humains avaient partagée un jour, une pensée magique qui s'était inscrit en eux, la marque du Docteur. Pour lui, cette seule différence pouvait expliquer la raison pour laquelle les terrentyrs n'avaient pu s'implanter. Anto considérait cela comme une chance, ce que n'avait pas eu Jake. Jake, penser à lui, lui faisait mal et la tentation de sauter lui fut soudain une évidence.

Après tout, il avait aidé à résoudre les problèmes qu'il avait causés et il n'avait plus personne à qui se raccrocher désormais. La douleur d'avoir perdu son monde renaissait à mesure que le soleil éclaboussait de sang les murs et les rues de sa cité adorée. C'était elle et pourtant une autre. Il ne pouvait oublier, il ne pouvait rester et il ne pouvait s'habituer à cette vision qui lui remémorait tant de passages heureux. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, éclaircissant sa vue. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il pleurait. Il se trouva bien pathétique, solitaire et trop mélodramatique. Autant en finir...

Il allait franchir le garde-corps contre lequel il se pressait quand une main étrangement brûlante sur son bras glacé par la morsure du vent le retint. Il tourna ses yeux trop clairs vers celui qui l'empêchait de s'affranchir de cette vie malheureuse. C'était le jeune homme qui collait aux basques de Jack. Il fronça des sourcils, l'air désemparé. Alonso le retenait d'une main légère, son regard interrogateur et néanmoins compréhensif. La colère le saisit. Il repoussa le jeune homme durement.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, jeta-t-il.

- Alors évitez de regarder le vide comme ça.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme si c'était la solution à vos problèmes ! Cela ne l'est pas.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez fait la psychothérapie d'Harkness qu'il faut vous pencher sur mon cas.

Alonso sourit à sa grande surprise. Il avait pourtant usé d'un ton cinglant.

- Un point pour vous. Mais... cela prouve que je sais écouter et que je peux vous être utile.

- Utile à quoi ? dit Anto en le soupesant du regard.

Il était mince, bien bâti, les yeux bleus plutôt expressifs, un air de chien battu qui donnait à Anto l'envie de le mordre. Il détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas qu'il devine dans quelles profondeurs de détresse il se noyait. Il ne pouvait continuer à vivre maintenant, sachant qu'il n'avait plus de place ici-bas. Alonso remarqua les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient sur son visage qu'il ne voyait que de profil, découpé par la lumière rasante, sanglante. Il percevait son noir désespoir.

- Nous étions à votre recherche, reprit-il calmement.

- tu sais où je suis, tu peux redescendre, s'entendit-il répondre amèrement.

Alonso soupira. Il savait ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Il l'avait compris avant même que le jeune homme quitte leur compagnie. Ianto partageait son avis et Jack avait organisé les recherches dans et autour de l'hôpital depuis le PC du Major. Il s'était lancé à sa recherche avec Will et Johnson, pensant à une bêtise de sa part. Et il le retrouvait perché sur le toit de l'hôpital, prêt à se jeter dans le vide. Il s'approcha doucement, comme pour l'apprivoiser. Il avait vu ce dont il était capable quand il s'estimait blessé, mais il ne pouvait résister, voir son désespoir dans ses yeux faisait peine à voir.

Il avait vu danser dans ses yeux cette terrifiante lueur sombre, la même qui engluait les yeux d'Harkness quelques semaines plus tôt. Il l'avait vu grandir à mesure que son frère regagnait conscience et force. Il la voyait encore dans son regard alors même qu'il se tenait sur le bord de ce toit.

Se détacher de son double ne l'avait pas aidé au contraire, ses idées sombres étaient revenus, plus intenses que jamais. Il cachait sa douleur, mieux qu'Harkness sans doute mais cette noirceur réapparaissait. Il voulait l'aider, Harkness avait raison, il avait l'âme d'un saint Bernard. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'autoriser à sauter. La vie d'un homme était précieuse où que ce soit dans l'univers.

- Anto ? fit doucement Alonso en se redressant et posant une main sur son épaule. J'ai besoin d'un café et toi aussi, il me semble.

- non... murmura Anto, seulement d'être seul.

- tu sais, on l'est déjà suffisamment dans la vie, viens.

- je n'ai besoin de personne, gronda Anto en lui tournant le dos.

- je comprends, dit Alonso en s'appuyant sur la rambarde et regardant le sol.

Anto laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Il avait la sensation qu'Alonso n'allait pas le laisser seul. Il ne put empêcher une explosion de colère, il l'empêchait d'en finir avec son existence. Sa présence l'agaçait, et le commandant ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir.

- Will et moi te cherchons depuis une heure. Sans Harkness, je n'aurais pas pensé à te chercher ici. Vous avez plus en commun que vous ne le pensez.

- La même envie suicidaire.

- Peut-être mais lui, contrairement à toi, peut revenir d'entre les morts. Dans ton cas, ce serait définitif.

- C'est le but !

- Rien ne peut le justifier, dit Alonso, d'un ton sec. La vie est précieuse, quelle qu'elle soit.

- Je n'ai plus rien à apporter à quiconque.

- tu en es vraiment persuadé ?

- Oui. Et je dois payer pour ce que j'ai fait.

- Qu'as-tu fait exactement ? dit Alonso en l'entraînant plus près de la sortie. Il tentait par tous les moyens de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

- Essaierais-tu de me faire parler ?

- ça fonctionne ? demanda Alonso avec espoir.

- Non.

- Dommage, j'aurais en savoir plus sur toi. J'ai l'habitude des mondes étrangers, mais c'est la première fois que je rencontre un extradimensionnel.

- C'est un bien grand mot... dit Anto en baissant la tête.

- Peut-être mais c'est la vérité.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je te parle ?

- Parce que je ne supporte pas de voir un homme porter comme toi le poids de cette souffrance. Tu la cache bien mal et je sais que je peux aider.

- Ici, tout me rappelle mon monde et me rappelle surtout qu'il a été détruit. Je n'ai plus rien à y faire. Je n'ai plus de but, ni de certitude. Ma vie est finie en même temps que lui.

Alonso, sans l'interroger, sut qu'il parlait de son compagnon, le fils de Jack. Le Capitaine ne lui en avait pas parlé, mais il avait des oreilles et savait écouter les conversations, surtout quand on l'ignorait comme Jack en avait pris l'habitude depuis son retour sur Terre.

- Les liens du cœur qui attachent les personnes les unes aux autres ne sont jamais complètement détruits. Tu le sentiras toujours avec toi.

- Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, dit Anto d'une voix brisée, regardant enfin Alonso qui l'écoutait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pourtant ce n'était pas sa vie qui était en jeu à ce moment-là.

- Je sais, dit Alonso en posant sa main sur son biceps.

- Ma place était auprès de lui, avec lui. Sans lui, je n'existe plus, dit-il en tournant ses yeux trop brillants vers Alonso. Je suis comme une coquille vide.

Alonso ressentit une étrange sensation lui serrer la poitrine et il le laissa continuer. Il lui semblait qu'il avait besoin de parler, profondément besoin d'être écouté, soutenu, aimé peut-être.

- Je n'ai plus de place, reprit Anto, les larmes coulant enfin sur son visage, mon monde a été détruit, je suis détruit. Que pourrais-je bien apporter à ce monde ? Il n'a pas besoin de moi.

Il le laissa parler, verser dans le mélodrame, avant de reprendre doucement, cherchant à le consoler. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.

- Je sais mais je sais aussi que tu as une place dans le cœur de tes amis.

- Mes amis, ricana amèrement Anto, ce ne sont pas mes amis, nous n'avons rien vécu ensemble pour créer ce lien. Je ne leur suis rien, rien qu'un élément pratique, qui vient les sauver d'une malédiction qu'il a lui-même causée. C'est de cela dont je suis coupable, j'ai failli détruire leur monde comme j'ai détruit le mien. Alors je ne peux pas leur en vouloir de me laisser. D'ailleurs, où sont-ils ? Maintenant que leur univers est sauf, ils vont pouvoir vivre heureux, Jack et Ianto, tous. Je ne peux pas me pardonner ce que j'ai causé.

Il ferma les yeux, pensant à l'autre Harkness qui hantait ses pensées. Jake, jeune, flamboyant, amusant et dont il était encore si amoureux. Il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner d'avoir été forcé de le tuer. Une autre raison de se haïr. Il s'étouffa avec les sanglots qu'il avait trop longtemps retenus, parler venait d'abattre les dernières barrières qui entouraient son cœur. Alonso, incapable de retenir son élan, l'enlaça et lui permit de cacher son visage ravagé dans le creux de son épaule. Son cœur serré par la détresse de cet homme qui paraissait si fier. Il sentait s'échapper de lui les vagues de désespoir qui l'écrasaient jusqu'ici. Les tremblements s'apaisèrent finalement, les reniflements aussi et le Commandant reprit la parole d'une voix douce.

- Nous étions à ta recherche. Tu as disparu alors que Ianto et toi venaient seulement d'être séparés. Nous nous inquiétions pour toi. Ils sont tes amis, je suis ton ami, si tu l'acceptes. Allez viens, nous devons fêter votre séparation. Oh que ça sonne bizarrement ! De plus, le Capitaine a une nouvelle à nous annoncer.

Anto le dévisagea, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

- Quoi ?

- Jack Harkness a récupéré sa place ici, dit Alonso avec précaution, je viens d'être témoin de la manière dont il mène ses négociations. Apparemment son contact est une amie proche, à ce que j'ai compris, elle a accepté toutes ses conditions.

- Il redevient le protecteur de la faille, dit Anto amer, il le mérite. La ville sera en sûreté avec lui, la faille, ce qu'elle rejette, ce qu'elle nous envoie, devra compter avec lui et ses compagnons.

- C'était aussi ton rôle, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que le Capitaine va te proposer de le rejoindre. Tu as l'expérience nécessaire et le goût pour l'action.

- Sûrement, mais, je n'ai plus envie d'avoir cette responsabilité peser sur mes épaules. De plus, je suis un peu trop indépendant pour me plier à des ordres.

Alonso rit soudain.

- J'avais remarqué que tu ressemblais plus à Harkness qu'à Ianto sur ce point.

- Donc tu comprends qu'il ne peut y avoir deux étalons dans la même horde, fit Anto en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Alonso était soulagé de le voir s'éloigner de sujets aussi sensibles. Cette constatation le poussa à lui faire une proposition à laquelle il n'avait pas réfléchi.

- Et si tu venais avec moi ? Je te montrerais des mondes qui n'ont jamais connu d'Harkness ou de Jones. Il me semble que tu as besoin de vacances et je connais l'endroit parfait pour cela. Je te montrerais des merveilles que tu n'as jamais soupçonnées.

Anto l'évalua du regard. Qu'est-ce qui motivait le jeune homme à l'aider ainsi ? La question dut transparaître dans ses yeux car Alonso continua.

- J'ai besoin d'aider quelqu'un, dit-il en évitant son regard.

- Tu l'aime, constata Anto simplement.

Alonso ne répondit que par un mince sourire qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

- Oui, et c'était inévitable, je suppose, finit-il par laisser échapper, que je finisse par avoir le cœur brisé.

- Oui... fit Anto en le regardant attentivement, laissant le silence les enlacer alors qu'ils se regardaient comme pour la première fois.

Il le voyait à présent, Alonso était véritablement épris du Capitaine, sans retour. Il aurait pu en concevoir de l'amertume mais cela ne semblait pas être dans le caractère du jeune commandant. Il faisait bonne figure, cachant son désir et son amour sous des dehors chaleureux. Il avait un visage ouvert sur lequel s'exprimaient facilement ses émotions. Son béguin pour Jack le faisait visiblement souffrir. Son regard glissa sur l'uniforme qui sanglait un corps somme tout appétissant. Le manque, le besoin d'étreindre lui serra le ventre. Alonso lut dans son regard soudain assombri d'une émotion qu'il ne put décrypter.

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque, déclara Anto. Le pauvre Capitaine s'est mis au régime monogame. Je suis sûr que Ianto sera heureux. Je sais que c'est une de ses vieux rêves, former un couple avec Jack. Je sais que toi aussi tu caresses ce fantasme.

- Des yeux seulement, dit Alonso, précipitamment, visiblement, je ne suis pas assez brun, fit-il en tentative d'humour.

Anto lui décocha un coup de coude dans l'estomac qui les fit sourire. Le Commandant ouvrit la porte des escaliers menant au toit, se retournant vers lui.

- Allez, viens, les étoiles sont de sortie ce soir et le ciel est trop beau pour ruminer de sombres pensées. Harkness m'a promis un verre mais je crains qu'il ne tienne pas sa promesse. Pourtant j'en aurais bien besoin.

Anto se plongea dans les yeux de celui qui le regardait ainsi. Il ne savait quoi lui dire. Sa proposition de l'emmener était totalement inattendue. Alonso était arrivé à la suite de Jack, bousculé par l'ouragan Harkness, emporté sur terre pour y être très vite abandonné. Le Capitaine avait retrouvé sa flamme et son éclat en retrouvant Ianto. Pour Alonso, l'espoir d'être aimé en retour était réduit en cendre par leurs sentiments. Il ne pouvait lutter, que ce soit contre un amour fantôme ou contre un homme bien vivant et amoureux. Son coup de cœur n'était qu'un feu de paille, vite étouffé. Il était déçu mais il savait rebondir. Un de perdu, dix de retrouvé. Cœur soupirant n'a pas d'amants.

L'homme qui lui faisait face était à l'image de son rival. Il aurait dû le détester, il devrait ne pas supporter sa vue, haïr ce qu'il était. Mais la lueur dangereuse qui griffait ses prunelles l'avait intrigué. Il avait assurément un faible pour les hommes brisés car il voulait l'aider, comme il avait voulu aider le Capitaine Harkness. Il sentait intimement que quelque chose de bien en résulterait, sans doute pas une grande histoire d'amour comme on en voit dans les histoires légendaires, mais le début d'une amitié. Il se voulait un soutien pour cet homme désormais livré à lui-même et ses démons.

Anto le regarda avec attention, sa sollicitude l'étonnait et le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Il avait été si seul, si habitué à ne compter que sur lui-même que la première main tendue, la première épaule offerte lui devenait presque vitale. Il se sentait un tel désastre, que ce regard bleu confiant le transfigurait. Il avait besoin de compagnie, d'amitié, de soutien. Alonso les lui offrait sans contrepartie, encore trop sensible de son coup de cœur malheureux. Anto grimaça ironiquement, deux vrais éclopés qui allaient se soutenir en visitant les merveilles de l'univers.

L'ancien leader lut enfin dans son regard la réponse qu'il cherchait. Il comprit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'un jour, son cœur guérirait, qu'un jour cette tentation mortifère l'abandonnerait, qu'un jour ses ténèbres intimes s'éclairciraient. L'espérance qu'un jour, il serait en paix.

Le poids sur sa poitrine s'allégea en voyant Alonso lui tendre la main d'un sourire compréhensif.

Cela lui réchauffa le cœur, attaquant l'éclat de glace qui s'y était fiché à la mort de Jake. Il accueillit sincèrement cette main tendue, les yeux brillants.

Il vit dans ses yeux la promesse d'un renouveau qui le rassura. Il acceptait qu'il le guidât vers une nouvelle vie, un autre chemin à travers les étoiles.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu avec ou sans commentaire (quoique parfois ça fait vraiment du bien de savoir ce que vous en pensez). Merci aux revieweuses vraiment courageuses et adorables pour avoir suivi cette fic, pour m'avoir remonter le moral ou bien aider à redresser la barre._

_Un grand MERCI à Arianrhod qui n'a jamais cessé de me motiver pour que je la finisse et que j'ai adoré surprendre (enfin j'espère^^) ._

_Cette fic était en chantier depuis presque deux ans, en fait depuis la diffusion de COE et à cause d'elle (ou grâce à, là ça se défend) j'ai écrit tout plein d'autres histoires, notamment pour y échapper. Elle n'est pas du tout comme j'imaginais qu'elle devait être à la base, mais c'est pas grave, c'est même mieux. Désolé pour le final un peu en queue de poisson, mais parfois, c'est mieux ainsi^^._

_Maintenant qu'elle est finie, je vais prendre un peu de congés, notamment me regarder la saison 4 qui commence maintenant, la suite des aventures du Docteur avant de reprendre quelques projets entamés.  
_


End file.
